INDESEADO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Vegetasei está en guerra. Para asegurar la paz, Vegeta debe aliarse con Bulma, una mujer que ha jurado su eterno odio por él. La pasión eructará entre estas amargadas almas o un pecado del pasado de Vegeta hará que su amor sea indeseado?De LGV,CAP.18 FIN
1. La Batalla Final

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota rápida de LGV: **Aquí estamos otra vez, otro nuevo fic. Creo que este será muy atractivo para aquellos que disfrutaron _La Protegida_. Se ubica en un período tipo medieval; así que otra vez, nada de ki, nada de Súper Saiyajín, y nada de volar. Sin embargo, los Saiyajín son una raza guerrera, sólo que pelean con espadas y a caballo. También habrá diferencias en parentescos, y hermanos. Por ejemplo, no hay separación de especies en este caso. Todos son de la misma raza (Saiyajín), PERO el planeta está dividido en territorios, los cuales alguna vez estuvieron unidos bajo Vegeta, como su único rey. Sabrán más mientras se meten en la historia, pero también quería hacer unas declaraciones. Y recuerden, este definitivamente es un fic B/V, así que no dejen que el comienzo los asuste. Bien, ahora con mi nueva creación, _Indeseado_. Espero la disfruten…

**Nota de Inu: **Hola! Como se los prometí aquí los dejo con otra traducción de otro de los maravillosos fics de LGV, espero lo disfruten y les guste. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos han brindado tanto a escritora como a traductora, es muy motivador y satisfactorio leer todos esos lindos comentarios que nos dejan… Feliz lectura!!

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Batalla Final

* * *

"Debes ir?" preguntó ella suavemente mientras escondía su cabeza en la curva del cuello de su prometido. En tanto como deseara un final para este baño de sangre de diez años, sabía lo inevitablemente peligroso que sería esta confrontación final. No más que uno de dos hombres que ponían un pie en el campo de batalla sobrevivía; una estadística de la que no podía soportar que él tomara parte. "Un hombre más no hará una seria diferencia, incluso si eres tú."

Con un fuerte suspiro, Kakarotto se separó reluctante de la mujer que había jurado desposar para que pudiera ver el honesto arrepentimiento en sus ojos por tomar la decisión que demandaba su honor. "Por favor no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Bulma. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, pero no puede ser esto. En una pelea ordinaria, tal vez perdería mi presencia, pero este es el enfrentamiento final contra las últimas fuerzas de Nappa. Es el final, Bulma, un final por el que he estado peleando desde que tenía once años; tengo que verlo."

"Orgullo," siseó Bulma mientras se alejaba del determinado hombre, "Estás comenzando a sonar como tu hermano." Ella sabía mejor que golpearlo debajo del cinturón con tan injusta aserción, pero su cabeza y corazón simplemente no hacía juego en este asunto. Posiblemente esta era la última vez que lo vería vivo, qué racional podría esperar actuar cuando su vida colgaba en la balanza?

"_No _soy Vegeta," Kakarotto refutó su declaración molesto mientras caminaba en frente de la descorazonada mujer para tomar sus brazos gentilmente. Tenía que calmar sus preocupaciones. "Bulma, te juro que no tomaré ninguna oportunidad con mi vida. Tengo mucho por qué vivir." Él deslizó sus dedos por sus sedosos brazos antes de detenerse en su cuello. Borrando con sus pulgares las pocas lágrimas que habían caído de sus infinitos ojos azules, se inclinó para depositar un lento beso en su frente. "Nada puede detenerme de regresar a ti," juró él mientras la halaba en su abrazo. Acunando su cabeza contra la suya, lentamente pasó sus dedos por sus largos mechones, "Especialmente no una maldita guerra que ha prolongado su conclusión."

La promesa pareció lo incentiva suficiente para elevar los espíritus de Bulma. Conocía al peleador experimentado que era, había sobrevivido diez años de guerra con no más que unas pocas cicatrices para mostrar. Tenía fe de que si su determinación fuera la mitad de fuerte como lo insinuaba, antes del final de la estación serían marido y mujer.

"Alteza," la repentina interrupción por uno de los guardias del castillo efectivamente sirvió para romper la serenidad entre el par, "Por favor perdone mi interrupción, pero si desea ver el comienzo de la batalla, necesitamos irnos inmediatamente."

"Ya salgo," la confesión fue suficiente para darle al par unos momentos más de paz antes de tener que separarse indefinidamente. Girándose para ofrecer su último adiós, Kakarotto fue detenido abruptamente cuando observó a su prometida desabrochar un collar que había estado escondido bajo su vestido. Era una joya plana con una gruesa cadena que desde su foco conectaba un guardapelo.

"Mandé a hacer esto para ti hace meses," comenzó ella con un profundo respiro, intentando desesperada detener las lágrimas que inevitablemente comenzarían a brotar. "Iba a dártelo como un regalo de bodas, pero creo que ahora podría ser más apropiado." Ella alcanzó para tomar su mano. Depositando el dije en su palma, lentamente retiró sus dedos para que pudiera descubrir lo que había adentro. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras el tesoro le era revelado.

"Qué tan bien me conoces," él rió suavemente mientras desenrollaba el largo mechón trenzado del cabello azul de Bulma. Nunca había hecho un secreto de cuánto adoraba sus exóticos mechones: el color, el largo, la sedosa consistencia y el aroma. Dándole una muestra encendería todos sus sentidos para formar un recuerdo más vívido de lo que tenía a su regreso. "En tanto como haya aliento en mi cuerpo, esto nunca será retirado de mi," prometió gentilmente mientras colocaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que estuvo situado pulcramente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amor por una última oportunidad de sentirla en sus brazos. "Regresaré," prometió él finalmente mientras pasaba sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso desesperado que siguió estaba lleno con toda la contenida pasión invocada por las mortales circunstancias que enfrentarían. El temor de la posible muerte, de nunca versen de nuevo era muy potente para simplemente ser expedida en un beso, pero el tiempo no les permitía algo más. "Tengo que irme."

Las palabras fueron dolorosas de escuchar mientras el calor que la había envuelto fue cruelmente retirado. "Cuídate," ordenó ella después de que la fuerte figura se alejara, sólo para detenerse para asentir rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Una vez que quedó sola, Bulma cayó de rodillas, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor rezando en silencio por el seguro regreso de su prometido. Habían vivido muchos años con miedo a la muerte para perder su batalla por un futuro a salvo.

* * *

"El día finalmente ha llegado, Nappa." Vegeta tomó un largo respiro mientras escaneaba el reporte que le habían entregado. Estaba dándole una revisión final antes de lanzarse a la batalla que había esperado por años, el día en el que finalmente vengaría a sus padres y reclamaría su derecho de nacimiento, el día en el que arreglaría todo lo que había estado mal hace diez años.

Si a la guerra pudiese dársele un título, habría sido Hestia, la reina Saiyajín, y la madre de Vegeta y Kakarotto. Desde la joven adultez, Nappa y el rey Vegeta habían admirado su belleza y fuerza, ambos buscaban su atención como motas a una llama, una llama que ultimadamente incendiaría el planeta cuando eligió la realeza sobre la vida de una esposa de soldado.

Nappa había creído que la decisión fue solamente económica de su parte, que si hubiese tenido más poder, más prestigio, estaría más que dispuesta a ir con él. Y así en su fría y calculadora búsqueda de una forma de justicia, pasó dieciséis años planeando la manera en la cual podría recuperarla, el día que derrumbaría el Imperio de Vegeta.

El ataque llegó en el cumpleaños quince de Vegeta. Disfrazados entre los invitados habían hordas de leales a Nappa, hombres a quienes les había prometido poder e insondable riqueza una vez que el rey hubiese sido derrocado. Y fue, muy fácilmente, atrapado fuera de guardia.

El salón rápidamente fue demolido mientras los inocentes se tambaleaban hacia las salidas más cercanas. Sin embargo, no todos lograron salir del corredor con sus vidas, Hestia una de ellos. Una flecha perdida la había golpeado en el corazón, un detalle que ciertamente no fue una parte del plan de Nappa.

La distracción del evento fue apenas suficiente tiempo para que la familia real escapara por los pasajes secretos. Aunque huir no era el camino Saiyajín, el rey Vegeta y sus dos hijos aceptaron vivir lo suficiente para ver la victoria contra el hombre que había robado su título, su hogar, y más imperdonablemente, su esposa y madre. Sí, la venganza había sido la prioridad de todas sus mentes, pero la reagrupación era necesaria antes de que tal curso pudiera ser dirigido. Así que habían decidido escapar al estado de Lord Toma.

Cuando llegaron, la total extensión de la insurrección de Nappa finalmente fue clara. En cuestión de semanas, lo que alguna vez fue una monarquía global se había dividido en tres territorios separados. Aunque la intención de Nappa había sido dividir el planeta, tomando el sector norte para él, y dándole el sector sur a su hijo bastardo, Nexus, un simple joven de catorce años, un cuadrante había probado ser más difícil que las otras.

El sector norte estaba lleno de leales a uno de los hombres más temidos en el planeta, Lord Toma, un peligroso mercenario que solo sumaba más riqueza que la familia real misma. Sin embargo, nunca escogió desafiar la autoridad del rey por una deuda de vida. Una vez Vegeta había perdonado al hombre de atravesarlo con una espada; desde entonces, Toma y el Rey eran los aliados más fuertes.

Usando las revolucionarias tierras de Toma como un fuerte, planes fueron hechos inmediatamente para un contraataque. Por un año, el rey Vegeta y Lord Toma dirigieron el asalto para recuperar las tierras que les habían sido robadas. Entonces golpeó la tragedia, y ambos hombres perdieron sus vidas en una emboscada dirigida personalmente por Nappa. Fueron decapitados, y sus caras puestas en exhibición para todos quienes pudiesen considerar unirse a lo quedaba de la rebelión Vegetabatsu.

Nappa pensó que había alcanzado su victoria ese día. El antiguo rey estaba muerto y en su mente la rebelión había sido aplastada. Pero nunca había estado más equivocado. Enfurecido por la muerte de su padre, el antiguo príncipe Vegeta había tomado la responsabilidad de continuar la pelea. Entre la desgracia de su padre y la inestabilidad de sus tropas, se sintió atrapado con ninguna otra opción de tomar medidas drásticas para alcanzar su victoria.

El sentido de moral y ética de Vegeta fue borrado una vez que su padre murió. Como si algo finalmente lo golpeara, se encontró caminando por un camino de fuerte violencia. Por cuatro años había adoptado una política de inmisericordia. Inocentes fueron asesinados, villas quemadas y hombre brutalizados bajo su mirada. Rápidamente desarrolló una reputación como un monstruo, un guerrero sin corazón ni alma quien no se detendría ante nada para ver la sangre de Nappa en sus manos.

Lo que comenzó como una misión para reclamar su honor se había vuelto una de sangre. Su honor se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, igual que cualquier esperanza de regresar al hombre respetable que alguna vez había sido. Al menos eso fue lo que Vegeta creyó hasta la noche en que _ella_ vino a él. La noche en que supo la total extensión de su inhumanidad. La noche en que ella le mostró el monstruo en el que su odio le había obligado volverse. La noche que cambió al permanente costo de una mujer inocente.

Cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta intentó alejar las imágenes de esa noche. De todas las horribles acciones que había cometido durante el curso de esta guerra, esa fue seguramente la más deshonrosa. Durante la última mitad de esta guerra había trabajado para cambiar sus medios, para hacer lo que ella le había rogado esa noche, para detener la violencia innecesaria. Fue la única reparación que podía ofrecer. No es que hubiese sido suficiente para corregir sus acciones. Lo que le había hecho, tomado de ella, era imperdonable.

Abriendo sus ojos para terminar de leer su reporte, Vegeta trató de destruir la imagen de su lloroso rostro de su mente. Hoy no era el día para revivir el pasado. Hoy, diez largos años de lucha finalmente terminaban. Hoy reclamaría la porción final de tierra que le había sido arrebatada a su familia, la fortaleza del Vegetabatsu.

El antiguo palacio de la familia de Vegeta ahora era la porción de tierra más fuertemente custodiada en el planeta. Nappa, el asesino de su padre, el hombre responsable por el infierno que estaba viviendo, era su actual dueño. Pero eso estaba por cambiar. Ahora finalmente era el momento de la derrota de Nexus. Vegeta finalmente, después de tantos años, iba a tomar la vida del hombre que mató a su padre. Y nadie iba a robarle ese placer, especialmente no su tonto hermano menor.

"Llegas tarde," el tono de Vegeta estaba lleno con censura mientras levantaba sus ojos de su reporte para ver a su joven hermano entrar en su tienda de campaña dos horas después de haberlo ordenado. Aunque se había tomado el tiempo para relajarse en contemplación, levantó sus piernas en la mesa frente a él mientras se entregaba a la comida y a la bebida antes de enfrentar la batalla por delante, no era un hombre para dejar esperando. "Estaba comenzando a pensar que no vendrías." Él bajó el documento para descansarlo en su regazo mientras una sonrisa casi siniestra se extendía por sus labios, "Las vacaciones pueden hacer suave a un hombre. Supongo que esas mujeres en el harem te mantuvieron ocupado." El comentario fue hecho en broma, Vegeta era totalmente consciente de la prudente naturaleza de su hermano cuando se refería a mujeres, pero el remarco no fue tomado tan ligeramente.

Apretando sus puños, Kakarotto retiró una silla al otro lado de su hermano mientras respondía con rabia contenida, "_A diferencia _de ti, Vegeta., yo creo en esperar hasta el matrimonio antes de intimar con una mujer, porque _a diferencia _de ti, quiero amor y afecto, no una fácil revolcada, _como _tú."

Fresco de revivir sus vergonzosos recuerdos, las palabras de Kakarotto habían dolido. Pero Vegeta no estaba para mostrar alguna diversión mientras liberaba una divertida carcajada y se burlaba, "Sabes, casi siento pena por ti, Kakarotto. Eras muy joven cuando esta guerra comenzó para haber conocido la dicha de la entrega a la más hermosa de las especies. Yo sin embargo," él se recostó en su silla y extendió sus brazos antes de entrelazar sus dedos para apoyar la parte trasera de su cabeza, "recuerdo vívidamente las hordas de mujeres derribando las puertas del castillo, compitiendo por volverse la próxima reina Saiyajín. Qué tontas eran. Una tras otra visitaron mi cama, todas pensando que sería domado por sus encantos femeninos. Por supuesto ninguna de ellas fue llamada para una segunda noche. Eso, mi querido hermano, es el sexo más débil."

"Estás equivocado," insistió Kakarotto mientras tomaba el guardapelo alrededor de su cuello. "Mi temor más grande es que ella se aburra conmigo mucho antes que yo con ella. Es inteligente y generosa y apasionada y hermosa," él pausó recostándose en su silla, sus ojos medio cerrados en reflexión, "tan hermosa, Vegeta. Nunca podría encontrar a una mujer más fácil a los ojos o el alma."

"_Ella_?" El entrecejo de Vegeta se levantó en confusión, perdido por el tren de ideas de su hermano. "Estaba hablando en general, a quién te refieres? Dime que no has dejado que una bruja te hechice."

Respondiendo con una perpleja mirada de las suyas, Kakarotto preguntó, "Pensé que habías escuchado? Le he pedido a Bulma casarse conmigo una vez que esta guerra termine. Ella aceptó."

Un largo e impenetrable silencio siguió antes de que Vegeta aclarara su garganta y asintiera su consentimiento. "Una sabia elección; su matrimonio asegurará una unidad indefinida entre el Tomabatsu y el nuestro. Ayudará a mantener la paz una vez que termine esta guerra."

Cruzando sus brazos, Kakarotto le frunció a su hermano. "No voy a casarme con ella por razones políticas; voy a desposarla porque la amo. Digo, es hermosa, inteligente, gentil, pura…" Vegeta dejó de escuchar después de eso, el nudo en su estómago era muy distrayente para continuar prestando atención mientras Kakarotto continuaba su balbuceo sobre las perfecciones de su prometida.

Alcanzando un punto donde no pudo escuchar más, Vegeta espetó, "Oh por favor, si dices una palabra más creo que enfermaré. Honestamente Kakarotto, estás tan encantado en su hechizo que has olvidado de quién estás hablando? Esta es la pequeña mocosa que solía patear las espinillas de un hombre y echar tierra en su agua. Causaba daños y jaleos a donde quiera que fuera, maldiciendo con la lengua de un soldado mayor. Hay un término para el tipo de mujeres en las que se vuelven esas niñitas, y te aseguro que no es de aquellas a la que te refieres como a ella."

"Vamos, Vegeta, sólo era una niña tan joven durante esos años de los que hablas. Y fue obligada a seguir a su padre a las filas frontales de la guerra; considerando las cosas que tuvo que atestiguar, no creo que su comportamiento fuera terriblemente inapropiado."

Por supuesto tenía razón. Toma nunca debió haberle permitido a su hija quedarse con él, debió haberla enviado a casa con su madre, Seripa, al momento que supo que se había escabullido en una de las carretas, tomando medidas drásticas para quedarse con su padre. El campo de batalla no era lugar para una jovencita, a pesar de lo temeraria que declaraba ser.

Pero Toma la había dejado quedarse. Una decisión parcialmente egoísta, era bien sabido que aún el más poderoso de los hombres Saiyajín podría ser hecho un sentimental bajo las suaves súplicas de sus hijas. Toma nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

De espíritu tal vez era una simple palabra para describir la disposición de la joven. Por un tiempo pareció completamente desprendida de los hechos rodeándola. Ella y Kakarotto rápidamente se habían vuelto amigos, siendo los únicos dos de su edad. Juntos causaron mucho jaleo, ambos tal vez tratando de escapar de la realidad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero cuando la batalla llegó, Kakarotto tomó las armas, como cualquier miembro de la armada, y Bulma siguió los deseos de su padre y permaneció refugiada de la pelea, al menos hasta el día que murió.

Ningún niño tenía que observar a un padre ser ejecutado, especialmente uno tan joven como Bulma, pero lo hizo. El día de la emboscada, ella había sido la primera prioridad de Toma. La había ocultado en un compartimento subterráneo, esperando que si pasaba lo peor, no sería descubierta. Y no lo fue, afortunadamente, cuando Vegeta llegó a la escena. Llegó muy tarde para hacer algo bueno por los hombres estacionados ahí, incluyendo a su propio padre.

Él había escuchado un leve sonido de lloriqueos al momento que había entrado en la destrozada tienda. Mientras se acercaba más al subterráneo conducto, pudo escuchar su llanto. Levantando los caídos escombros que la habían atrapado adentro, abrió la tapa y encontró a la sollozante niña con su cabeza escondida en sus rodillas. Cuando trató de sacarla, había comenzado a patear y a gritarle, su primer instinto claramente le dijo que había sido el enemigo, un instinto que deseó hubiese seguido casi cuatro años después.

Después de sacarle sangre de morder la palma de su mano con su colmillo, había tenido suficiente y usó los puntos de presión para dejarla inconsciente. Una vez que se tornó más complaciente la llevó a su caballo y partió hacia su hogar, a donde Toma debió haberla regresado desde el comienzo. Cuando llegó finalmente, se había rehusado a hablarle a alguien sobre lo que había visto. No fue sino hasta que Kakarotto llegó dos días después que ella se abrió, y el estado militar de sus fuerzas fue claro.

Seripa había tomado total control de la vida de su hija después de eso, sacándola del campo de batalla; juró hacer que su única hija viva se volviera una apropiada señorita. Bulma no estuvo de acuerdo; su padre se había ido, así que no había razón para que regresara a la sangre y la violencia. Ella había tenido todo el tiempo en el mundo para hacer nada sino enmendar, al menos hasta que Vegeta regresó para administrar unas frescas heridas sobre las que se habían comenzado a curar.

"No estarás feliz por mi?" La pregunta de Kakarotto rápidamente sacó a Vegeta de sus pensamientos. Cuánto tiempo su hermano había estado balbuceando sobre su amor por esta mujer?

"Sí, feliz, seguro," respondió Vegeta; si su hermano quería casarse con ella, mejor. Bulma merecía un hombre que pudiera tratarla apropiadamente, respetando su mente, alma - y sobre todo - su cuerpo. Vegeta estaba seguro de que Kakarotto podría hacerlo; él perdonaría las acciones del hombre. "Suficiente de esta tontería emocional," espetó él mientras se levantaba de su asiento y cruzaba la habitación para tomar su armadura. "Tenemos una batalla de qué preocuparnos primero." Él no permitiría que inesperados acontecimientos o permanentes pesadillas del pasado arruinaran su victoria. Hoy era su día para hacer que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había vivido no significaran nada. Vengaría a sus padres, reclamaría su honor, o al menos tanto como quedara de él, y nada iba a interponerse en su camino. "Prepárate, hermano; esta noche derramaremos la sangre de Nappa."

* * *

"Mi Lady," la sirviente de mucho tiempo, Lena, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su ama y corrió a su lado para entregarle su mensaje, "Su alteza está aquí; está esperando en su estudio, demanda verla ya!"

Las noticias trajeron una sensación de alivio al adolorido corazón de Bulma que falló en escuchar cualquier otro consejo de su compañía mientras corría de su habitación para atender su llamado. Después de tres largos meses sin noticia, Kakarotto finalmente había regresado a ella. La falta de comunicación había hecho que su mente creara las más terribles de las posibilidades, pero ahora parecía que sus preocupaciones fueron por nada. Finalmente había regresado a ella como lo había prometido, y un momento antes estuvo preparada para ir a buscarlo!

Llegando a su lugar de espera, Bulma se tomó un momento para componerse. No quería parecer muy excitada de verlo después de no comunicarse con por tanto tiempo; su fría disposición ciertamente le enseñaría una lección por dejarla preocuparla! Agarrando el pomo de la puerta, Bulma tomó un profundo respiro antes de entrar en la habitación. "Bueno, qué agradable de ti que finalmente me prestaras una-" su garganta se ahogó a media oración cuando sus ojos cayeron en un hombre que no había visto en cuatro años, un hombre al que nunca había querido ver de nuevo. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Vegeta? Dónde está Kakarotto?" tiró las puertas tras ella, su mente no le permitió un momento para contemplar lo que significaba su presencia.

"Tomaré toda la culpa por haber sido mantenida en la ignorancia por tanto tiempo. No quise que nadie te alertara de lo que había pasado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo en persona." Su voz era profunda y su comportamiento frío, justo como lo recordaba de la última vez que cruzaron caminos.

"Decirme qué?" ella no le daría la satisfacción de escuchar su voz quebrada mientras preguntaba. Nunca caería víctima bajo este hombre, no otra vez. Después de esperar por lo que se sintió una eternidad para escuchar su respuesta, cuando llegó finalmente, su mente falló en registrarla. "Lo siento, qué dijiste?"

"Dije," ella pudo escuchar sus dientes apretarse, claramente molesto de que tuviera que repetirlo; vociferó su anuncio lenta y articuladamente para que la realidad de cada sílaba pudiera asimilarse, "Kakarotto está muerto."

* * *

Traducciones: Batsu - Clan

Vegetabatsu - Clan de Vegeta

Tomabatsu - Clan de Toma

**Nota de LGV**: Bien, y qué piensan? He picado su interés? El próximo capítulo comienza justo donde este termina, respondiendo todas las preguntas, así que espero que regresen para otro capítulo de mi más nueva adicción, _Indeseado_.


	2. Una Indeseable Reunión

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 2: Una Indeseada Reunión

--

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Vegeta había puesto sus ojos en la belleza ante él. Por muchos días temió de cuáles serían las circunstancias de su primer encuentro, no sabiendo cómo lo recibiría después de la hórrida nota en la que se habían dejado. Pero fuera de todas las posibles razones que lo obligarían a encararla una vez más, esta era la más lamentable. Tenía que regresar como un villano, sólo que esta vez entregando las descorazonadas noticias de que el hombre con el que planeaba casarse había sido asesinado en batalla.

"No te creo," ella le dio la espalda, claramente su confesión era una mentira. Si sólo lo fuera.

Alcanzando en su ropa, Vegeta cerró su puño alrededor de la prueba mientras la rodeaba, no permitiéndole la oportunidad de ignorar la verdad. "Antes de que Kakarotto y yo nos separáramos para dirigirnos hacia los dos asaltos en lo que era la fortaleza de Nappa, él me mostró un amuleto que le habías dado. Me equivoqué en identificar esto?" Él abrió su palma y alcanzó el objeto. La desconcertada mirada en el rostro de Bulma fue verificación suficiente de que lo había reconocido correctamente.

Alcanzando lentamente para tomar su obsequio, lo reclamó temblorosa. "Él juró que nunca se separaría de él," ella acercó la rota cadena ante sus ojos, examinándolo, rezando que fuera un terrible error. No lo era. La enredada cadena con el roto dije era sin duda el guardapelo hermosamente tallado que le había ofrecido a Kakarotto antes de su partida. Sólo que ahora estaba manchado con tierra y sangre, y el mechón de cabello que le había dado estaba perdido. "Era tan fuerte como un niño, avanzado más allá de sus años, no podría ser derrotado…" ella ahogó cada palabra mientras un continuo flujo de lágrimas comenzaba a caer de sus ojos. La vista de la sangre, probablemente la sangre de Kakarotto, en la joya era demasiada de soportar.

En un movimiento que fue puramente instintivo, Vegeta alcanzó para atrapar a la mujer antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de colapsar, su estado emocional de repente bloqueó su físico. Él siguió su caído cuerpo hasta caer de rodillas, manteniendo un brazo envuelto alrededor de su torso permitiéndole ocultar su rostro contra su pecho mientras sollozaba por su prometido perdido.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer desahogaba su pena. Qué podía decir? Su hermano había muerto de forma honorable. Había vivido para ver el fin de su enemigo después de pelear valientemente por diez años. Ella debería estar orgullosa, pero el orgullo era un frío consuelo de cara a la muerte. El orgullo no te mantenía caliente en la noche. No te traía compañía o emociones más suaves, como el amor. No aliviaría su sufrimiento, así que hizo lo único que podía en ese momento. Le permitió llorar contra él; un movimiento del que estaba seguro se arrepentiría, considerando que era el último hombre en el planeta del que quisiera consuelo.

"Cómo?" la vacía pregunta apenas fue susurrada. Pero la escuchó, y mínimamente le ofreció lo que sabía.

"Nexus. Un teniente presenció a los dos hombres enfrentándose, incluyendo el final de la batalla cuando Kakarotto fue herido. Conociendo a mi hermano, dudé de la validez de la historia, pero después de que esto fue encontrado," gentilmente tocó su mano que sostenía el dije, "Mi duda se desvaneció. Aún estamos buscando el cuerpo, pero muy probablemente tomará meses antes de que la muerte sea resuelta apropiadamente y aquellos quienes pudieran ser, sean identificados."

Más lágrimas. Seguramente la visión del cadáver de su novio perdido en un mar de guerreros derrotados y desmembrados no era la más plácida de las imágenes que pudiera haber ofrecido, pero necesitaba saber. No endulzaría esto para ella; no estaba en su naturaleza. "Un entierro ceremonial va a realizarse en una semana. Te escoltaré a mi estado para el rito. Después de eso-" él pausó, sería mejor decirle el resto después de la despedida de Kakarotto. Su estado emocional ya estaba lo volátil suficiente sin saber la alteradora decisión que se había tomado sin su consulta, "Nos iremos de ahí."

La parte 'nosotros' de su declaración pareció introducir a la frágil mujer en una especie de rábida atención mientras alejaba su cuerpo del suyo, como si de repente notara a quién había estado hablándole. "No voy a ningún lado contigo," ella se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de él, lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a ventilar su rabia. "Cómo puede estar muerto, cuando aún hay aliento en tu cuerpo?" afortunadamente la pregunta era retórica, porque si no lo hubiese sido, Vegeta habría sido incapaz de vociferar una respuesta. "Tú eres el monstruo. Kakarotto sólo era un inocente, un hombre honorable y gentil que sólo peleó con las más puras de las intenciones. Cómo podría el destino matarlo y no a ti? Debiste haber sido _tú_," ella se precipitó de repente, presionando sus manos contra el pecho de su visitante, empujándolo sólo medio paso. "Tú eres el que merece morir por todos los crímenes que has cometido," otro empujón, "eres quien debe sufrir, eres el que no tiene nada por qué vivir," dos más, y luego se detuvo, fría, cerrando sus puños antes de tomar un profundo respiro, "Fuera de mis tierras."

Su cuerpo se giró, o había perdido la voluntad para discutir o estaba muy disgustada por su vista para soportar más su presencia; tal vez ambas, pero Vegeta no iba a atender su orden. "No es así de simple, Bulma," él bloqueó su paso. Si esta iba a ser su actitud, entonces la poca simpatía sería olvidada. "Mira, me doy cuenta que me odias, y tal vez es justificable-"

"Tal vez!?" siseó ella indignada, levantando su puño como si fuera a golpearlo, pero se corrigió antes de que pudiera completar el golpe.

"Como te dije hace cinco años, me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero maldición, no puedo cambiarlo. Tenemos que continuar, y desafortunadamente la muerte de Kakarotto significa que tenemos que hacerlo juntos." Él no estaba seguro si la sorprendida expresión en su rostro era el resultado de su admisión o su sugerencia de que tenían que hacer algo juntos, pero otra vez, tuvo la sensación de que tal vez era un poco de ambas. "Cámbiate, empaca lo que necesites para unos días, después enviaré por todo lo demás. Nos vamos en una hora."

Su desafianza era de sorprender, pero no lo hizo menos irritante. "No te atrevas a ordenarme como si fuera tuya para hacer lo que deseas! De la única forma que consideraré seguir tus deseos es si me explicas qué demonios tiene que ver la muerte de Kakarotto con nosotros." Sus labios temblaron mientras admitía el estado de su prometido, pero no pareció dispuesta a mostrar más emoción ante él, claramente aún muy desconfiada después de todos estos años.

"No estás en condiciones mentales para tratar con políticas, mi lady. Ahora haz lo que pido, y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas después de que tengas oportunidad para digerir lo que te he dicho." Por supuesto no podría haber sido así de fácil.

"Políticas?" una expresión de horror cayó en su rostro; claramente entendía más de lo que había esperado. "Dime ahora; no viviré con el miedo de qué vil plan ha estado cocinándose contra mi persona."

"No necesitas vivir con miedo, mi lady, los planes que se han hecho son para tu protección," era una mentira. Su protección era la última consideración al tomar la decisión. Pero estaría a salvo; se lo debía para que al menos lo viera. "Tienes mi palabra, una vez que estés instalada en mi recién reclamado estado, se te contará todo."

"Tu palabra?" ella rió incrédula, "Qué tan buena es _tu_ palabra? Sólo un hombre honorable puede poner cualquier cantidad de seguridad en su sola palabra, lo cual significa que _tu_ palabra sólo es un poco menos confiable que la de un completo extraño." Fue un golpe directo, y ella lo sabía. Sólo habían dos temas que podrían remover sus temores: su honor y su capacidad. Ella parecía querer que no fuera malinterpretado que aún no lo había perdonado por lo de esa noche; tal vez nunca lo haría.

"Entonces tendrás que confiar en mi egoísmo, porque no te diré nada hasta que esté listo, así que esta conversación es una pérdida de nuestro tiempo. Ahora," él dio un amenazador paso hacia ella, no quería que le temiera de nuevo, pero parecía que el daño ya estaba hecho, así que forzar su sumisión en este asunto escasamente cambiaría su ya impenetrable disgusto, "ve a empacar tus cosas y luego esperas por mi en mi carruaje."

"Y si me rehúso?"

Él sonrió cuando se atrevió a sugerir rechazarlo. Qué poco había aprendido estos últimos cinco años. "Entonces te meteré en mi carruaje y personalmente te amarraré todo el viaje, tú eliges." Ella claramente le creyó, porque levantó su mano y lo abofeteó duro en su cara. Habría apostado cualquier cosa a que fueron años de rabia contenida.

"Te odio," pareció hacer eco por la habitación incluso después de haberse ido. No se sorprendió de escucharlo. Para una persona tan indulgente como era ella, sabía que sus acciones la habían empujado a pasar sus límites. Pero nada cambiaría eso ahora; él había cavado su propia tumba, sólo que nunca se imaginó tener que mentir tantos años después.

--

Durante el viaje, un denso silencio se había mantenido. Bulma estaba sentada en la parte delantera, mirando por la ventana izquierda, mientras Vegeta opuesto a ella, su cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados, aparentemente en mucha contemplación. Pero más probablemente, no tenía el coraje para mirarla después de lo que había hecho. Por cinco años había mantenido su distancia. No sorprendentemente, quería enfrentar lo que había pasado entre ellos no más que ella.

Había dicho que se arrepintió de sus acciones esa noche, pero cómo podría creerle? La había bombardeado con un paquete de mentiras esa miserable noche. Cómo iba a reconocer la realidad de la ficción con este hombre? Tal vez de la promesa que había mantenido, la mentira que había dicho que ultimadamente había hecho una verdad. Había detenido casi inmediatamente toda violencia innecesaria.

Kakarotto siempre había mantenido a Bulma bien informada sobre su hermano. En tanto como le enfermara conocer mejor al hombre, por alguna loca razón, miraba a su hermano mayor. Ella había tenido un sentido de propósito, una sensación de valor esa noche, cuando Kakarotto había llegado a su casa unas pocas semanas después con las felices noticias de que su 'conversación' con su hermano mayor debió haber hecho el truco porque gradualmente estaba haciendo cambios en sus planes, cambios que perdonarían vidas.

Eran buenas noticias, por supuesto. Y tal vez su aborrecimiento de Vegeta cambió a simple odio, un odio que tenía que esconder perpetuamente del mundo, pero mayormente de Kakarotto. Para admitir su recién adquirido disgusto del hombre, habría tenido que decirle lo que pasó esa noche, un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, si el destino lo permitía.

Kakarotto había tanteado varias veces, preguntándose por qué de repente había rechazado todas las audiencias con su hermano. No era que Vegeta hubiese deseado verla, pero había dejado claro las pocas veces que el bastardo había regresado a su hogar, que tenía que irse a visitar una amiga, o se encerraba en su habitación con alguna enfermedad fabricada. Bulma no quería ver a su _alteza_ nunca más, e ingenuamente creía que casarse con Kakarotto la ayudaría a hacer eso, ayudarla a continuar, olvidar. Pero ahora, como con cualquier otro prospecto que había pasado en su vida, se había ido. Kakarotto se había ido. Sus esperanzas de un futuro con un hombre que amaba se habían desvanecido para siempre, mientras ahora estaba siendo forzada a seguir las órdenes de un hombre que despreciaba, el hombre que la había arruinado, un hombre cuyo destino nunca había querido entrecruzar con el suyo.

_Al momento que notó que él había estado bebiendo, debió haberse dado la vuelta. Pero su naturaleza obstinada no le permitiría retractarse. Él finalmente había llegado muy lejos. Días antes de su llegada al estado de su padre, durante la única semana que se tomaba cada año para relajarse mientras su joven hermano tomaba el timón de la batalla, Bulma había sabido de su abominable transgresión._

_Había ordenado en una villa que ancianos, mujeres y niños fueran ejecutados después de haber descubierto que estaban suministrando armas, uniformes e inteligencia para las fuerzas de Nappa. Ahora, tal vez era una idealista, pero rebajarse al nivel de Nappa, sin tener alguna consideración por la gente quien injustamente había sido obligada a elegir bandos en esta muestra global de machismo, desordenando completamente las líneas del bien y el mal, lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Vegeta no estaba adhiriéndose más al código de honor por el que su padre había muerto luchando imponer, y ella no soportaría más eso._

"_Necesitamos hablar," ella escondió la rabia en su voz mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras ella. Quería tener una conversación razonable con él; había esperado poder llegar a él donde Kakarotto había fallado. Estaba equivocada._

"_Bulma?" él sonó genuinamente sorprendido mientras salía de las sombras a la amplia luz de la luna de la ventana tras él. Para su incómoda realización, vio su pecho desnudo brillando bajo la ducha traslúcida. Su piel se veía tan suave, tan suave que por un breve e impropio momento, quiso tocarlo. "Tienes alguna idea de lo indecente que es entrar en la habitación de un hombre al final de la noche? Sin mencionar, peligroso." Su voz tenía un felino ronroneo mientras se le acercaba. La botella de la que había estado bebiendo, no estaba más en su mano. "Dime, qué es tan urgente que tenías que verme bajo circunstancias tan tentadoras."_

_Ella no había estado segura de qué significaba 'tentadoras', pero algo en la forma que sus ojos recorrían su cubierto cuerpo la hizo querer revisar para asegurarse de que aún estuviese protegida por la tela. "Quiero que detengas todas las muertes sin sentido," ella lo esquivó caminando hacia la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. Inclinándose levemente para depositar las velas que había estado sosteniendo para iluminar la oscura y desagradable habitación, se enderezó para sentir los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Girando su cabeza hacia un lado, vio su masculina figura suspendida tras ella, no más que a una pulgada. "Escuché sobre la villa que atacaste recientemente, no te estás volviendo mejor que Nappa."_

_Había esperado que la comparación pudiera destellar rabia en él, cualquier cosa además de este incómodo silencio que la obligó a enfocarse en el sonido de su respiración levemente laboriosa. "Te has desarrollado muy bien con los años, sabías eso?" ofreció él al final, claramente despreocupado con su propósito para sacarlo. Enojada por su decisión para despedirla, ella se giró para liberar una cantidad de maldiciones ante el ignorante bastardo, pero antes de que pudiera susurrar una palabra, se dio cuenta del error en su decisión de encararlo. Estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado, su pecho rozó contra el suyo, y antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para jadear con indignación, sus pantorrillas estaban atrapadas contra su cama, su brazo cerrado alrededor de su cintura, eliminando cualquier escape._

"_Tan inocente," su voz reverberó en su garganta mientras presionaba todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, su nariz hundiéndose en su cabello, como si intentara inhalar el aroma de cada mechón suyo._

"_Vegeta, basta!" ella se había presionado contra su pecho con toda su fuerza. Aparte de su impropia audacia, algo parecía estar atrapado entre ellos, algo largo y rígido que estaba clavándose dolorosamente en su pelvis._

_Atendiendo parcialmente su súplica, él detuvo sus atenciones en su cabello, pero no hizo movimiento para liberarla. "Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuve la oportunidad de hundirme en el calor de la carne de una mujer?" Su mano libre rodeó su rostro, y luego lentamente bajó hacia su clavícula. Pasando su dedo a lo largo de la costura hasta que alcanzó su hombro, gentilmente bajó la tela, exponiendo algo de su lechosa piel, pero se detuvo antes de revelar un seno._

"_Para," su voz contenía menos convicción que la primera vez. No entendía por qué su caricia hacía arder su piel en la más dichosa de las formas. Levantando su brazo para cubrir su expuesta piel, su movimiento fue interrumpido cuando su mano rozó contra su desnudo pecho, el cálido y descubierto pecho que incongruentemente había estado admirando momentos atrás. Como si fuera una marioneta siendo controlada por un titiritero, ella colocó su mano contra su piel…_

"Pasa algo?" La ronca voz de Vegeta la asustó de su recuerdo mientras miraba al otro lado del carruaje para verlo mirándola en una expresión parecida a la preocupación.

"Estoy bien." Ella bajó la mirada para darse cuenta que había estado tirando de un pañuelo tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos, el recuerdo claramente era tan incómodo de revivir aún después de cinco años. "Considerando que me he enterado de que mi prometido está muerto, y su oveja negra de hermano me haya secuestrado de mi hogar donde debí haberme quedado para llorar apropiadamente, imaginaría que estoy manejando muy bien la situación."

Él dio un rápido asentimiento como si no hubiese escuchado su insulto y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana derecha, recostándose en su asiento mientras cruzaba sus brazos, tomando un profundo respiro antes de hablar sombríamente, "Esto será más fácil para ambos si intentas ser civil."

"Civil?" Quién demonios era para pedir civilidad después de todos los actos incívicos que había cometido durante los últimos diez años!? "Honestamente crees que tal cortesía pueda yacer entre dos enemigos?"

"Crees que somos enemigos?" Él giró su cabeza hacia ella, la pálida expresión en su rostro claramente probaba que por primera vez finalmente se había dado cuenta de cuán profundo corría su resentimiento. "Me odias tanto, para basar toda tu opinión de mi en mi peor acto? Solías ser tan indulgente." Él pareció sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta del daño emocional que había provocado en una impresionable joven de dieciséis años?

"Sí, bueno," ella ahogó una áspera carcajada, "_Solía _ser muchas cosas." El verdadero significado de su comentario no fue perdido para él. Sabía que egoístamente había tomado de ella, pero claramente no tenía intenciones de direccionarlo ahora después de tantos años. Probablemente era lo mejor, desde que no quería revivir la noche más alteradora de su existencia.

El impenetrable silencio que siguió a su comentario duró por el resto del viaje. Cuando llegaron finalmente, Vegeta había guiado a su invitada a una habitación privada donde le permitiría un poco de tiempo para bañarse antes de la cena. Sólo entonces prometió que revelaría su verdadero propósito al traerla a su hogar, y probablemente los efectos más desagradables que tendrían en su vida. Sólo podía rezar que su razón por traerla aquí no tuviera nada que ver con, como lo temía, la fuerza centrípeta del karma.

--

"Cómo demonios voy a decirle, Radditz?" El último en una corta fila de generales que había sobrevivido a la guerra, Radditz, había sido ubicado como el consejero personal de Vegeta. El hombre había sido el más insistente en la necesidad que ahora Vegeta iba a tener que dejar sobre Bulma en la cena de esta noche.

"No tienes opción, Vegeta. Con la recién descubierta alianza de Seripa con Nexus, es imperativo que te cases con su hija y solidifiques alianzas apropiadas con el Tomabatsu antes de que tengamos otra guerra en nuestras manos, una para la que no tenemos el poder de pelear y ganar en este momento. Así que confía en mi cuando te digo que cualquier inconveniente que hubiesen tenido en el pasado, palidece en comparación a lo que pasará si Nexus se casa con Bulma como Seripa lo ha planeado."

"Esa estúpida perra debió haber sido asesinada hace tiempo!" Vegeta estrelló su mano en el escritorio ante él. "Nunca entenderé lo que Toma vio en ella."

"Tenemos que movernos rápido, por supuesto," Radditz continuó con una pequeña nota para el estallido de su rey. "Seripa comenzará a sospechar si mantenemos aquí a Bulma un minuto más de lo necesario para el funeral de tu hermano. Así que tu matrimonio tiene que acordarse y unificarse en cuestión de días. Tienes que hacer que Bulma entienda la gravedad de la situación," lo cual Radditz asumió no podría ser tan difícil como lo implicaba su rey. A pesar de cualquier transgresión por la que Bulma despreciara a Vegeta, Nexus mató a su amor. Seguramente cuando eligiera entre dos males, Vegeta sería el menor.

"Y qué si no puedo? Ella me odia, Radditz. No disgusto, _odio_, y para ser franco, no estoy mucho más animado sobre el prospecto de casarme con ella. La tumba de mi hermano aún está fresca. Me quemaré mucho por esto." Escándalo, esto resultaría en nada corto al escándalo. Sería visto como un despreciable demonio quien se ayudó con la prometida de su hermano muerto incluso antes de que el cuerpo del hombre fuera encontrado. Aunque Vegeta no era un hombre para preocuparse por mantener una imagen apropiada, sabía que Bulma sí. Sólo lo odiaría más por esto, si eso fuese aún posible.

"Como con cada escándalo, su duración no será por mucho tiempo," insistió el consejero. "No es que piense que esto creará uno grande. La mayoría de tu gente está tan envuelta en recomponer sus vidas que no les importa tus asuntos. En tanto como los mantengas fuera de otra guerra, te volverás tan venerado como tu padre. Casarte con Bulma lo asegurará."

Levantándose de su asiento, Vegeta caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose momentáneamente para agarrar su capa. Ajustándola apropiadamente para que cayera por su espalda, Vegeta ofreció una difícil admisión. "Hablaré con ella, le explicaré la severidad de la situación, y de nuevo pediré su mano en matrimonio, pero Radditz," él aclaró su garganta, girándose para encarar al consejero mientras le advertía, "Si ella dice no, no la forzaré, no otra vez." Esas últimas dos palabras fueron inaudibles mientras Vegeta se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. Tan perdido en sus reflexiones, el rey falló en escuchar la perpleja pregunta de Radditz.

"Qué quieres decir, demandar que se case contigo _otra vez_?"

--

**Nota de LGV**: Hm… así que sabemos la verdadera razón por la que Vegeta ha traído a Bulma a su hogar. Qué pasará en la cena cuando ponga sus cartas en la mesa y sea forzado a proponérsele? Cómo reaccionará Bulma? Su reacción y otra pista de lo que pasó entre ellos hace cinco años, la próxima vez…


	3. La Propuesta

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 3: La Propuesta

--

Para cuando Vegeta llegó al comedor, Bulma ya estaba sentada. Sus manos estaban cruzadas fuertemente en su regazo mientras miraba al piso, sin duda pensando en qué plan se había estado cocinando contra ella. No tendría que esperar mucho más para saber.

"Me disculpo por mi tardanza," asintió él sin más explicación antes de tomar asiento al otro lado. La mesa era larga, capaz de acomodar al menos seis invitados más a lo largo de los dos lados, manteniendo al par lo más distanciados del otro. Probablemente era lo mejor, considerando lo que tenía que decirle.

Los sirvientes fueron llamados, y la mesa rápidamente fue llenada con gran cantidad de comida. Una vez que estuvo completa, todos los sirvientes fueron despedidos, dejando a Bulma y a Vegeta comer solos, en un incómodo silencio.

Vegeta terminó primero. Aunque había tomado bocados más grandes que su compañía, no estaba siguiendo ninguna regla de etiqueta como ella. No cortó cuadradamente su comida, o masticó cada bocado delicadamente, limpiando sus labios cuando tanto como una migaja estuviera fuera de lugar. Usó sus dedos, pasando comida entera, y limpiando sus labios con su manga. Él era un hombre que no tenía necesidad de practicar cualquier forma de etiqueta cuando vivía en el campo de batalla. No sentía necesidad de reaprender ahora tales prácticas, especialmente no por una mujer que lo había visto en su peor estado.

Pasando lo último del licor en su copa, Vegeta puso su copa a un lado. En tanto como la idea de estar intoxicado por esta noche le atrajera, no sucumbiría a la urgencia. Necesitaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran claros esta noche. No podía arriesgar una repetición de su último encuentro.

Extendiendo su mirada al otro lado de la mesa, Vegeta no pudo evitar permitirse un momento para observar la impactante belleza de Bulma. Si algo, los años que había estado en ausencia de su presencia sólo sirvieron para aumentar su atractivo. Sus rasgos eran más definidos, su figura más femenina, y su disposición, ciertamente adulta. Simplemente podía decirlo por la forma en que lo había reprendido antes, la pequeña niña que alguna vez había conocido claramente había crecido. Supuso que esto tenía pros y contras. Ciertamente su edad era un beneficio porque sería más fácil con quien razonar, pero a la inversa, su falta de juventud probablemente la haría más dura de manipular.

A diferencia de hace cinco años. Su ingenuidad la había entregado a sus egoístas deseos. Entonces él había sido lo bastardo suficiente para usar su inocencia para sus avaros propósitos.

_Su apetito temblaba con un deseo que nunca había sentido por una mujer. La experimental caricia de su mano sobre uno de sus músculos pectorales fue sorprendentemente satisfactoria. Tal vez simplemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una mujer. O tal vez el dolor físico de la batalla simplemente le había enseñado a querer el más delicado de los placeres que el cuerpo Saiyajín podía experimentar. De cualquier forma, sabía que iba a sumergirse en la femineidad que ofrecía esta criatura al momento que entró en su habitación._

_Su juventud era insultantemente atractiva cuando insistía en que fuera más noble en sus métodos de guerra. Claramente había estado hablando con su suave hermano, que tonto que tuviera que enviar a su amor para intentar razonar con él. Al final de la noche, en su dormitorio, tal vez había esperado que él avanzara con ella? Qué otra sana razón habría para su pronta aparición?_

_Inocencia._

_Sí, era tan pura. Un rasgo aún más deliciosamente atractivo por el que cualquier hombre lamería sus secos labios. Pero Bulma, era más que sólo inocente, era hermosa. En el último año y con frecuencia había encontrando más excusas para visitar las tierras de Toma. Y cada vez que venía, escasamente podía ignorar el desarrollo físico de la joven. Sus senos se habían redondeado magnificentemente, sus caderas curvado lo suficiente para denotar su femineidad, pero aún delgadas, como lo era todo su cuerpo, para mantener una gentilidad que encajara idealmente contra su masculinidad._

_Ciertamente detenía las miradas con sus exóticos mechones azules e infinitas órbitas zafiras. Era el sueño húmedo de cada hombre, incluso el suyo en meses recientes, pero ningún hombre se atrevió a dañar su pureza. Tan atractiva como se había vuelto, aún era una cachorra de dieciséis años. Y mientras él había conocido la euforia del sexo mucho antes de esa edad, las hembras tenían expectativas en ello, expectativas que grandemente diferían de las de los hombres. Bulma era una dama de una élite batsu; esperaba esperar hasta que estuviera legalmente casada con un hombre antes de saber todos los secretos de la intimidad._

_Hechos tan importantes sólo eran ideas tontas para Vegeta mientras tragaba con necesidad. Quería desvestirla de cada prenda de ropa y absorber su desnuda vista. Quería acostarla en su cama y enseñarle la danza antigua. Quería su completa sumisión, y la quería en ese momento. "Realmente no quieres que me detenga, verdad?" él colocó una mano sobre la suya, cerrando sus ojos, guió sus delicados dedos por su torso, permitiéndole sentir cada músculo suyo, y luego finalmente, el más firme._

_El sorprendido jadeo que liberó mientras colocaba su palma sobre su dolorosa erección lo hizo abrir sus ojos; le complació observar su confundido rostro sonrojado. Tan inocente. "Sabes qué es esto?" inhaló un respiro comenzando a rodear su palma contra su miembro. "Es la parte de un hombre que le da placer a una mujer," él tomó otro respiro. Su agarre se apretó, estaba curiosa. Bien._

"_N-No creo entender," la asombrada expresión que le disparó mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de lujuria no tenía precio. Su explicación sería entretenida._

"_Por supuesto que no, pero puedo mostrarte, quieres que te enseñe los caminos de un hombre y una mujer, Bulma?" Era una pregunta injusta. Ella simplemente tenía dieciséis años, y no entendía que estaba seduciéndola. Cualquier hombre honorable seguramente la hubiese enviado lejos al momento que entró en su habitación, pero él no era un hombre honorable._

_No era que, por supuesto, lo que estuviera haciendo estuviera completamente mal. En realidad, nadie discutiría que estaba haciéndole un favor. Despertaría su cuerpo con el conocimiento de la caricia del hombre, le enseñaría cómo complacer a un hombre, y recibir placer a cambio. Pero se detendría antes de tomar su virginidad. Lo haría, después de todo, no necesitaba que explotara un escándalo. Desflorar una virgen de su título era una ofensa castigada con la más hórrida de las penalidades: el matrimonio. Y estaba seguro que no quería tomar parte en la ridícula institución._

_Sí, ciertamente estaba haciéndole un favor. A cambio de su cooperación en darle mucho placer, él le daría una noche para recordar. Sin embargo, su plan dependía altamente de su voluntad para participar en la lección. Así que cuando se separó de él, liberando su rigidez, se encontró repensando su estrategia. "No, Vegeta, esto está mal," estaba tan inflexible como la primera vez que le había dicho detenerse. Regresando su pijama a su lugar, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, de repente parecía tímida. "Puedo no ser una experta en lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer en la privacidad de su habitación, pero eso es algo que mi esposo me enseñará después de que estemos casados." Ella se giró, mostrándole su espalda. "Vine aquí esta noche porque esperaba que pudiéramos discutir lo que había pasado para hacerte este despiadado monstruo en el campo de batalla, pero supongo que fui muy ingenua para pensar que estarías interesado en un simple diálogo."_

_Cuánta razón tenía, pero estaba dispuesto a burlarla si eso significaba obtener lo que quería, y si conocía a las mujeres, una efusión de culpa haría el truco. Sujetando sus brazos, lentamente la giró para encararlo. Sabía lo que quería escuchar. Así que, en la más dócil de las voces, comenzó una meticulosa manipulación verdades y mentiras a medias. "Crees que estoy orgulloso de en lo que me he vuelto? Primero mi madre es asesinada y luego mi padre es ejecutado, dejándome solo en el mundo. Todo lo que tengo es esta batalla para hacerme continuar, y en esta guerra, las emociones suaves y la compasión sólo te matarán. Le pasó a ambos de nuestros padres, pero no caeré como ellos." Él lanzó la comparación para buena medida, dejándola pensar que siendo parecidos haría su sumisión más fácil._

"_Nuestros padres pelearon valientemente y murieron honorablemente. Debes estar orgulloso de ellos, no los mires como fracasos. La verdadera victoria nunca puede ser alcanzada a menos, cuando eres el último hombre de pie, que puedas decir orgullosamente que triunfaste sobre el mal, lo cual incluye el mal dentro de ti," ella presionó su mano sobre su corazón, como si enfatizara su punto. Tal vez tenía uno, pero todo lo que registró fue su suave carne quemando la suya de nuevo. "Y tampoco estás solo," ofreció ella tranquilamente después de una larga pausa. Había mencionado estar solo? Su duplicidad ya estaba olvidada. "Aún tienes a tu hermano y," su rostro cayó; tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba escondiendo un sonrojo, "Siempre tendrás mi amistad."_

_Ah sí, un tema al que había esperado regresar. "Qué si quiero - necesito, más que sólo tu amistad?" él usó una mano libre para levantar su mentón. Lucía compasiva. Excelente. Pasando sus dedos sobre su quijada, hacia su mejilla, se detuvo mientras tomaba su rostro. Inclinando su frente contra la suya, demandó, "Pruébame que no estoy solo. Pasa la noche conmigo. Acuéstate conmigo," susurró su última petición contra su oído. Podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar mientras la idea se filtraba por su mente. Él ayudaría a acelerar su decisión._

_Presionando sus labios contra los suyos, penetró su boca, usando su shock ante sus fuertes acciones contra ella mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de su calor. Sabía tan dulce, podría haberla saboreado por horas, pero un continuo golpeteo contra su pecho lo detuvo. Separándose enojada, él observó, completamente afrentado, mientras limpiaba sus labios. "Sabes a puro alcohol. Cuánto bebiste hoy?"_

_Él se pateó mentalmente. Qué tan rápido había olvidado su más típica huida de la realidad, una alteradora botella en lo que pudiera poner sus manos para asegurar su ebriedad. Pero había comenzado su descenso a la inconsciencia antes de que ella viniera a él; estaba lejos de estar completamente fuera de sus sentidos. Cómo podría ser, cuando podía ver tan claramente lo que quería? "Me gustar partir de la realidad en las noches; me ayuda a olvidar mi vergüenza. Pero deja que esta noche sea diferente, sé mi distracción." Él trató de besarla de nuevo, pero cuando se alejó, maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba comenzando a enfermarse de su reluctancia._

"_No quiero ser una distracción, Vegeta; quiero ser amada por el primer hombre al que me entregue." Su confesión fue seguida por un deprimente suspiro que llevó a Vegeta a creer que había un significado más profundo más allá de sus ideas, más probablemente el fantástico sueño del romance que todas la jóvenes experimentan. Qué tonta era por tener esas esperanzas. Muy posiblemente tendría que tomar parte en un matrimonio arreglado, probablemente con un hombre que apenas toleraba. Si quería satisfacer sus fantasías, ahora era su única oportunidad, mientras era joven y pudiese tachar sus acciones como una ingenua._

_Intentando motivar su voluntad una vez más, hizo su súplica, "No tienes que entregarte a mi completamente; sólo déjame tener algo de ti. Por favor, Bulma," él tomó sus manos en las suyas, prácticamente rogando su complacencia. Si no estuviera tan erecto, podría haberle importado lo que esta fachada estaba haciéndole a su orgullo. "No me hagas regresar a esta guerra sin conocer tu caricia. Cada día que peleo podría ser el último, y moriría infeliz si dejo pasar esta oportunidad para estar contigo. Siempre has sido tan preciosa para mi, Bulma, por favor, sólo dame esta noche." Su último llanto salió casi como un sollozo ahogado. No podía recordar la última vez que sintió tanto dolor. Y siendo un hombre que se enorgullecía del control, esto se estaba volviendo muy humillante._

"_Si - si hago esto, no seré más virgen cuando estemos solos?" Su voz era temblorosa, pero estaba considerándolo. Ya era tiempo. "No, no lo tomaré. Lo prometo. Esta noche, te daré nada sino placer, y nadie, ni el esposo perfecto por el que esperas, lo sabrá." Pero lo sabía, y maldición, en ese momento era todo lo que importaba! "Di, sí."_

_Ella guardó silencio por un momento, claramente pesando sus opciones, antes de preguntar suavemente, "Te detendrás si no me gusta lo que haces, o cambie de parecer?" Él frunció mirándola. Se veía tan excitada de acostarse con él como un cordero antes de ser llevado a un sacrificio. Pero eso sólo era porque tenía miedo de lo que no conocía. Él le mostraría diferente esta noche. No habría rechazo._

"_Lo juro," estaba listo para saltar sobre ella, pero tenía que hacer una demanda más. Le habría dicho sí a todo si eso significaba meterla en su cama._

"_También detendrás la violencia sin sentido? No podría dormir con un hombre quien se burla de mujeres y niños inocentes." Aún estaba preocupada por eso? Sí, por supuesto, haría la promesa. Significaría nada después de que se fueran, pero si le daba tranquilidad mental, dónde estaba el daño?_

_Después de que hizo su última y falsa plegaria, colocó un brazo bajo sus rodillas, y la otra en su espalda, elevándola en el aire con un salto. Apenas escuchó su afirmación final. Al momento que la acostó en la cama, olvidó toda la manipulación que había usado para llevarla ahí. Todo lo que importaba era que estaba ahí, y nada iba a arruinar su momento de tenerla…_

"Te hice una pregunta, Vegeta. Ahora quiero una respuesta!" El rey rápidamente fue sacado de su ensueño mientras miraba al otro lado de la mesa a su enojada invitada, una mujer a la que había despreciado tan profundamente esos años atrás. Brevemente se preguntó dónde encontraba las agallas para enfrentarla ahora.

"Sí, quieres saber por qué estás aquí," asumió Vegeta pasando sus dedos por su cabello en un gesto físico para calmarse. Ahora no era el momento para recordar, no cuando necesitaba permanecer sensato. "No te mantendré más en suspenso." Él se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el costado de la habitación para sacar el documento que verificaba lo que estaba por decirle. Una vez que los papeles fueron reclamados, regresó a su lado de la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla inmediatamente a su derecha. "Intercepté estos el mes pasado." Él depositó el texto ante ella. "Esto, mi lady, es mi motivo oculto para traerte aquí."

Ella miró a Vegeta, luego el documento, luego a su anfitrión, pareciendo evaluar si había peligro en mirar lo que fue puesto ante ella. Luego, no un momento antes de que se sintiera segura de agarrarlos, lo hizo, y comenzó a leer en silencio lo que había adentro. Cuando terminó, le lanzó los papeles a Vegeta y se levantó de su silla, derribándola en el proceso, "Mentiras, todo eso! Fabricaste ese documento!"

Por supuesto que asumiría eso. Qué hijo leal desearía ver a sus padres probar haber cometido traición? Pero tenía que saber exactamente dónde yacían las alianzas de su madre, y luego tendría que escoger dónde estaban las suyas. Esperaba que, con él. "Qué propósito podría tener para crear esas mentiras? Sabes que tengo mucho respeto por el Tomabatsu. Sin el apoyo de tu pueblo, esta guerra no podría haberse ganado."

Ella se giró, la rabia clara en sus ojos. Debe haberse dado cuenta que estaba diciéndole la verdad, y en su frustración para determinar qué otra excusa podría tener para mentirle. Parecía haberse quedado corta de respuesta mientras le espetaba una pregunta yuxtapuesta, "Por qué mi madre traicionaría a su propio pueblo, a su propia hija, profanando la memoria de su esposo muerto!?"

Dios, estaba pensando, tal vez podría razonar con ella. "Sabes mejor que nadie que tus padres tenían sus diferencias cuando se refería a la política. Mientras tu padre estaba contento viviendo en la paz de la vida de campo, tu madre quería poder. No puedo decir que me sorprendió cuando supe de su interés en una alianza con Nexus. Si el Tomabatsu y lo que queda del Nappabatsu fueran a unir fuerzas, mi batsu, o lo que queda de él sería eliminado, y tu madre y Nexus gobernarían sobre el planeta." Él golpeó un nervio. Su lógica era muy sonora, y su conocimiento del poder de la lujuria de poder de su madre era más que suficiente para eliminar cualquier oportunidad del ridículo. Pero no admitiría la realidad sin reserva.

"Aún si creyera esto," lo creía, lo sabía, pero nunca se lo reconocería, "no necesitabas arrastrarme hasta aquí para aconsejarme en contra de aceptar a Nexus. Ese bastardo es el primogénito del hombre que mató a mi padre. Sin mencionar dentro de sus recientes pecados, que muy probablemente es el asesino del hombre que amaba. Antes pondría cera caliente en cada pulgada de mi cuerpo a dejar que esa bestia me tocara, en un matrimonio legal o lo contrario."

Él sintió el ímpetu de su conversación llegar a un repentino alto. Por los dioses, ella no entendía. Tendría que deletrearlo para ella. "No es suficiente que simplemente rechaces a Nexus, Bulma." Él se levantó de su asiento; dio un cuidadoso paso hacia adelante agarrando la silla que había derribado y la regresó a su posición. "Si tu madre acepta, tú no tendrás opción en el asunto." Él regresó a su asiento, queriendo tanta distancia de ella mientras terminaba su punto. "Sólo hay una forma de asegurar que Nexus no pueda reclamarte, y esa es retirar los derechos de tu madre sobre ti."

Finalmente debió hacer clic en su mente, porque una expresión de ojos abiertos cayó de repente sobre sus angustiados rasgos. "Tomarlos de ella y dártelos a _ti_." A juzgar por la helada mirada que le disparó, tuvo cada intención de mirar la situación desde la más pesimista de las perspectivas.

Con un tenso asentimiento, Vegeta aflojó su postura mientras curvaba su espalda para ajustarla a los contornos de su silla. Podría estar cómodo mientras trataba con lo que estaba tornándose ser las más difíciles ofensivas de su vida. "Podría sentarme aquí rodeando el tema por horas, pero desde que el tiempo es lo esencial, seré franco. Tienes que casarte conmigo. Kakarotto está muerto, sin duda porque Nexus lo quería fuera del cuadro para que él y los planes de tu madre no fueran arruinados. Así que infortunadamente, soy todo lo que queda. Necesito asegurar la unidad de nuestros pueblos; nuestra boda lo hará. Si te rehúsas, no te obligaré, pero sé consciente de que si regresas con tu madre, estarás sin mi protección. Serás obligada a casarte con Nexus, a pesar de lo determinada o capaz que crees que eres para evitar la unión. Entonces nuestros pueblos estarán en guerra, y la sangre se derramará de nuevo, a menos," puede haber sonado como si estuviera pausando para el efecto dramático, aunque en verdad simplemente necesitaba respirar. Su tono se estaba volviendo muy áspero mientras hablaba de la insurrección de Nexus, no quería jurar su alianza a ella con tal disposición, "A menos que te cases conmigo." Él fijó ojos con ella, suavizando su tono mientras lo hacía, "No sólo evitarás otra guerra, sino que puedo asegurarte que la vida conmigo será mucho menos dolorosa que con Nexus."

Sus labios se curvaron levemente y por un momento él esperaba que se riera ante su promesa, pero no lo hizo, en vez sus labios comenzaron a temblar antes de que le diera la espalda una vez más. Tomando lo que asumió eran unos momentos para componerse, la escuchó tomar un largo y profundo respiro antes de volver a encararlo. "Hay dos hombres en este planeta con quienes preferiría pasar una eternidad sola ardiendo en las llamas del infierno que casarme, y estás diciéndome que tengo que elegir entre ellos? Tengo que intentar determinar cuál es menos detestable? Sin mencionar que," ella se acercó más, su expresión puro desprecio. "El hombre con el que quería estar no está en su tumba todavía. Ningún cuerpo ha sido encontrado, su funeral no ha tenido lugar y quieres que yo-" Ella se ahogó mientras su cabeza se agachaba, apenas capaz de hablar mientras sujetaba su silla para estabilizarse. "Estás pidiéndome que lo traicione."

Ella cayó en su asiento, su codo apoyado en el brazo de la silla mientras descansaba su rostro en la palma de su mano. Una extraña urgencia lo impulsó a alcanzarla, queriendo aliviar su sufrimiento, pero la extinguió tan rápido como se encendió. Esta no era una mujer que recibiría bien sus afectos; se había asegurado de eso cinco años atrás. "Kakarotto entendería." El tono de Vegeta fue apático. "Te amó, por más de lo que tal vez notaste. Querría verte a salvo."

"Contigo?" ella movió su mirada para encontrar la suya, algo cercano a la indignación danzaba en sus órbitas zafiras. "Qué protección tendré contigo? No eres más caballero que Nexus."

Sus puños se apretaron. Si alguien más se hubiese atrevido a hacer semejante comparación, lo habría golpeado. Pero ella conocía mejor las profundidades de su depravación. Sería contraproducente reforzar sus creencias. "Aunque podría discutir contigo en ese punto, noto que mis esfuerzos serán desperdiciados, así que simplemente vamos a ser prácticos?" Él se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del salón, su capa ondeaba casi enojada tras él. A su regreso, un trozo de pergamino y una pluma descansaba en su mano. "Cásate conmigo y garantizaré los términos que demandes." Él depositó el blanco papel ante ella. "Y desde que mi palabra contiene tan poco valor para ti, podemos dejarla por escrito. Insistir en cualquier consecuencia, podría fallar en adherirme a tus demandas."

Ella no miró el pergamino mientras hacía su oferta. Mantuvo una mirada a prueba, una enervante para ser precisa. Y luego parpadeó de repente, varias veces, como si cualquier deducción que estuviera intentando hacer finalmente fuese decidida. Mirando los implementos de escritura que había depositado ante ella, los empujó. "Quiero un matrimonio sobrio. Esa es mi única demanda así que no desperdiciemos un pedazo de pergamino. Dame tu palabra, por la tumba de tu hermano." Ella lo miró, como si lo desafiara a considerar profanar tal juramento.

"Un matrimonio sobrio, entonces. Tienes mi palabra." Una fácil concesión, de cualquier forma nunca se acostaría con ella. Él ya había prometido mucho cinco años atrás. "Tendré preparada una ceremonia privada para el día de la despedida de Kakarotto. Mantendremos esto callado por tanto como sea posible."

Ella asintió, apenas, levantándose de su asiento, sus manos cruzadas en frente mientras declaraba tranquilamente, "Estoy cansada. Creo que ahora me retiraré."

Por respeto, Vegeta también se levantó de su asiento, ofreciéndole escoltarla a su habitación, pero rápidamente rechazó su oferta. Sin duda no lo quería cerca a su dormitorio. No era un sorpresiva reacción.

Una vez solo, el rey se hundió en su silla. Permaneciendo inmóvil por un momento, le permitió a su rabia hervir hasta que en un ataque de rabia pasó su brazo por la mesa, tirando todo al piso a su paso antes de levantarse y terminar el trabajo al voltear completamente la mesa. "Mierda!" la maldición fue gruñida mientras se precipitaba del comedor, optando tomar una salida diferente a la de su 'prometida'.

No sabía lo que le pasaba. Debería estar complacido de que Bulma hubiese, con menos resistencia de la que anticipó, aceptado su razonamiento para su unión. Pero no lo estaba. Su nublada expresión mientras partía había traído recuerdos, recuerdos que había deseado mantener muertos y enterrados. Y aún parecía imposible ahora que estaba aquí, tan cerca, y pronto unida a él, legalmente al menos, en cuestión de días.

Qué irónico que después de cinco años de evitarse, bloqueando lo que había pasado entre ellos, fueran obligados a casarse y sin duda algún día sacar a colación el tema del que ninguno se atrevía a hablar. "Podrás perdonarme algún día." Una visión de su rostro manchado de lágrimas destelló en su mente mientras llegaba a su dormitorio. No dudaba qué perseguiría sus sueños esta noche, el mismo tema que lo había perseguido cada noche por los últimos cinco años.

La noche en que la traicionó.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Más del pasado, desde la perspectiva de Bulma, será revelado la próxima vez…


	4. Su Recuerdo

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 4: Su recuerdo

--

"Que tenga buena noche, mi Reina."

La suave voz de una sirviente regresó a Bulma a sus sentidos mientras miraba nubladamente alrededor del que había sido su dormitorio durante la última semana. "Cuándo entré aquí?" el vacío en su memoria pudo haberle causado algo de alarma si ya no hubiese estado experimentando similares síntomas incluso desde su llegada al estado de Vegeta. Desde esa noche, había estado entrando y saliendo de la realidad, intentando bloquear el desconsuelo que llamaba una vida.

La despedida de Kakarotto sólo había sido el comienzo. El sonido de la voz de Vegeta aún hacía eco por su mente cuando él, sin invitación o aviso, llegó a su dormitorio y expuso sus planes para lo que debió haber sido su última oportunidad para darle un adiós en privado al hombre que amaba.

"_Es sabio que seamos vistos juntos durante la noche. Hará parecer nuestra subsecuente unión menos sospechosa. Haré el papel del responsable hermano que protege el amor de su hermano. Aunque estoy seguro que tu mente estará en otro lugar que en la ceremonia, pensé avisarte para que no te alarmes por mi presencia."_

De todas formas lo había estado. Fue suficientemente traumante tener que sentarse y escuchar a un santo Saiyajín, quien sin duda nunca conoció a Kakarotto una vez en su vida, rezando impasivamente sobre lo 'honorable' que fue su muerte. Pero tener que sufrir el ritual junto a Vegeta, imaginó que si el infierno tenía una entrada para ella, seguramente era esa. Sentir el brazo de Vegeta alrededor de su cintura o un enguantado dedo secando sus lágrimas, fue una silenciosa tortura como ninguna otra que hubiese experimentado.

Con tal falsedad la consoló. Fue nada corto a nauseabundo observar a un hombre, quien detestaba el afecto, tener que hacer una creíble demostración de eso. Aunque pudo haber engañado a su audiencia, no lo había hecho con ella. Sabía cómo se veía la verdadera preocupación en el rostro de un hombre amoroso; lo había visto incontables veces con Kakarotto. _Su_ consuelo no era nada como la impasiva tontería que exhibió Vegeta.

"_Lo hiciste bien, para una mujer que confiesa despreciarme tan profundamente como tú."_ Él rió, como si hubiese algo divertido en el chiste que le ofreció después de regresarla a su dormitorio esa noche. Obsesivo como siempre, el bastardo posiblemente no podría haber notado que a ella no le importaba sus inminentes nupcias o lo que el público creyera sobre ella. Todo el día su mente había estado fija en el ataúd sin el cuerpo de Kakarotto, su vacío simplemente un reflejo de cómo se sentía por dentro.

Tan hueca, apenas podía conjurar el recuerdo de lo que debió haber sido el día más feliz de su vida: el día de su boda. Escasamente recordó a los sirvientes quienes la vistieron en un simple vestido azul que Vegeta había ordenado para la pequeña ceremonia. Recordó la vista de su armadura azul real mientras permanecía al otro lado de él, escuchándolo repetir sus inexpresivos votos, y luego la larga pausa que se extendió en el salón antes de que ella dijera los suyos. "Repite las malditas palabras," espetó Vegeta por lo bajo. Ella nunca olvidaría la amenazadora resonancia en su voz, ni las gentiles palabras de amor y devoción que habría escuchado de Kakarotto si sobreviviera.

Cuando el desastroso rito concluyó y el supervisor de la unión declaró que el 'marido' podía besar a su 'esposa', ella le había dado la fría mejilla justo a tiempo para evitar su afecto; no había querido nada de eso.

"_Si ya terminamos, creo que me gustaría retirarme a mi dormitorio."_

Ella no había pedido permiso entonces, simplemente lo alertó de sus intenciones. Ahí debió haber sido cuando le ordenó a la sirviente acompañarla, porque aquí estaba, en su lindo vestido, con sus sueltos mechones rizados y ninguna otra joya adornando su piel que el liso aro dorado sofocando su dedo.

Mirando el anillo rodeando su tembloroso dígito, sintió un flujo de lágrimas brotar de sus ojos mientras se daba cuenta exactamente de lo que significaba el pequeño símbolo, "También podría haber escrito en mi frente 'propiedad de Vegeta'." Ella tomó el cofre que guardaba todas sus posesiones superficiales y violentamente lo tiró al suelo, "Maldición!" Liberó una cantidad de maldiciones mientras comenzaba a pasearse por su habitación sollozante, rompiendo, tirando y derribando cualquier cosa en lo que pudiera poner sus manos.

Su voz se quebró mientras gritaba un ronco grito a todo pulmón. Sin objetos que destruir, comenzó a desgarrar su vestido, retirándolo de su cuerpo como si hubiese sido empapado en veneno. No quería nada de eso. No quería su anillo, su vestido, su maldita habitación; no quería ninguna parte de él! Lanzando su anillo al suelo sobre la pila de su descartada ropa, corrió hacia su armario y sacó un largo pijama de seda blanca. Una prenda que poseía, que únicamente era suyo y no estaba manchado con la deuda de un hombre del que no quería tener nada que ver.

Mi esposo…

Sonaba tan mal, pero aterradoramente era verdad. Estaba unida a un hombre que no amaba, que no la amaba. Se había estancado en lo que más había temido, un matrimonio sin emoción.

Golpeada por la impresionabilidad de su estado, Bulma se dirigió hacia su cama, retiró las cobijas y gateó bajo ella buscando confort. Totalmente protegida por el calor rodeándola, alcanzó y lentamente trazó el centro de la almohada junto a ella, donde debería estar la impresión de la cabeza de un hombre, la cabeza de su esposo, Kakarotto.

Pero no, Kakarotto no era su esposo. Por un cruel giro del destino su existencia ahora era la extensión de su hermano; un hombre que la había perjudicado ahora era su esposo, su esposo! Retractando sus dedos de la almohada a su lado, sintió un momento de alivio. Las cosas podrían haber sido peor después de todo. Ahora que estaban casados él fácilmente podría entrar en su habitación, demandando sus derechos y ella estaría indefensa para detenerlo. No es que hubiese perdido una buena pelea. No se acostaría y simplemente aceptaría como la última vez.

_La última vez…_

El recuerdo entró en su mente como un ágil ladrón en la noche. No había querido recordar, nunca quiso recordar, pero al cerrar sus ojos no pudo evitar sino verlo. El dorso finamente cincelado de su esposo descendiendo sobre el suyo, preparándose para enseñarle cosas que no tenía derecho de aprender. Esa noche, a cambio de conocimiento, él había tomado su posesión más grande, una posesión que no tenía derecho de tomar.

"Bueno, supongo que hay un beneficio de casarme con Vegeta," una escalofriante carcajada escapó de sus labios antes de que la línea entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia finalmente se torciera en un incontrolable bombardeo de recolección, "No tengo que explicarle por qué no soy inmaculada."

_Estaba nerviosa. Al momento que su espalda tocó sus sábanas de seda, una terrible sensación de temor la llenó. Su cuerpo había sido encendido al momento que entró en su habitación. Y tan desinformada como lo estaba sobre sexualidad, su cuerpo le dijo muy claramente que esta palpitación que sentía sólo se calmaba bajo sus atenciones, las atenciones de Vegeta._

_Un amigo de mucho tiempo, bueno, tal vez un título muy optimista, Vegeta nunca había sido el más caballeroso de los hombres cuando se refería a ella. La había provocado, insultado y en más de una ocasión la había avergonzado, burlándose de su juventud o inexperiencia. Una parte de ella siempre esperó que lo hubiese hecho para meterle algo de realidad a su temeraria mentalidad, pero lo sabía mejor. Una parte de Vegeta estaba perpetuamente destrozada, la parte de él que alguna vez había sido buena en él. Lo había visto pasar después de la muerte de sus padres._

_No había sido sorpresa cuando comenzó a escuchar de los métodos más horrorosos de guerra que había comenzado a implementar. Tan enfurecida por la muerte de su padre, una parte de ella saboreó la idea de que aquellos que hubiesen ayudado en el asesinato ahora estuvieran pagando la misma humillación, pero mientras el ardor de su muerte lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, su sentido de moralidad regresó, a diferencia de Vegeta, quien no experimentó rebote. Él continuó hundiéndose más y más en su obsesiva búsqueda de venganza, maldiciendo a quien se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino durante el proceso._

_Pero esta noche pareció receptivo, finalmente dispuesto a abrazar algo que no tenía que ser dominado por el odio. Le pidió acostarse con él, cómo podría negarle a un moribundo un salvavidas? Tal vez si pudiera ayudarlo a despertar el buen hombre que sabía dormía en su interior, un fragmento del joven inocente que murió junto con sus padres podría resucitar._

_Era una extraña sensación besar a Vegeta. No había sido su primera vez tocando labios con un hombre, por supuesto. Ella y Kakarotto habían experimentado mutuamente, su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ellos. Pero los besos de Kakarotto no habían sido nada como esto. Vegeta no era tan inexperto como su hermano. Sus caricias, eran mucho más ejercitadas, como si conociera cada curva de su cuerpo que deseaba sentir con sus manos recorriéndola._

"_Mmm… eso se siente bien," ella se sorprendió de admitir mientras su espalda se arqueaba bajo un poder propio. Perdiéndose gradualmente a sus suministros, casi perdió su divertida respuesta._

"_Bien? Bien es lo que llamas un beso en tu mano por un conocido. Esto, Bulma, es lo que llamas pasión." Ella se estremeció cuando tomó las delgadas tiras de su pijama y gradualmente comenzaba a bajarlas por sus hombros. Pasmada, movió sus brazos para regresar las tiras a su lugar. Sin embargo, su vergüenza sólo pareció divertirlo, "No luzcas tan sorprendida, mi lady; honestamente crees que pueda enseñarte los caminos de un hombre y una mujer sin remover todas las barreras artificiales?"_

_Tenía razón por supuesto; ella no sabía lo que había estado pensando cuando le hizo la oferta, tal vez una esperanza de que experimentarían tan inocentemente como ella y Kakarotto. Pero por supuesto, estaba equivocada. Este era Vegeta, y nada sobre él era inocente. "Vegeta, tal vez esta no sea tan buena id-" él cubrió sus labios con los suyos, silenciando sus protestas. Su beso había sido tan adormecedor que apenas registró sus suaves dedos regresar a sus hombros. Sujetó de nuevo las tiras y completó su propósito original. Era tan lento, tan gentil, la hacía sentir a salvo._

_Rodándolos de costado, él bajó completamente el pijama de su cuerpo. Ella pateó la delgada prenda mientras él rodaba de nuevo sobre ella. Sus ojos la devoraron. No había tenido nada bajo su pijama, pero ahora deseaba que sí. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba expuesto a él; nunca había querido cubrirse tanto como en ese momento. "Hermosa," halagó él roncamente permitiéndole a sus dedos libre movimiento sobre su desnudo cuerpo._

"_Vegeta," gimió ella nerviosa. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasándole a su cuerpo. Se estaba calentando e incomodando, su irritación comenzaba a centralizarse entre sus muslos. Sabía que tenía que estar mal, lo que estaban haciendo, pero no podía vociferarlo, especialmente no mientras él bombardeaba sus sentidos con la consumadora presencia de su poderoso cuerpo._

"_Ya estás comenzando a humedecerte por mi," ella no tenía idea de lo que significaba, pero la repentina sensación de un cálido líquido emergiendo de su centro y brotando por sus regiones inferiores la hizo sentir aún más cohibida. Qué estaba pasándole? "Es natural," habló él como si pudiera leer su mente. Presionando una mano contra su estómago, alivió su tenso cuerpo contra la cama. "Permíteme mostrarte."_

_La última visión que imaginó ofreciéndole fue el rígido miembro que equivocadamente había apretado antes en sus pantalones, pero sus pantalones no estaban más presentes. Estaba arrodillado sobre ella, tan desnudo como ella, mientras alcanzaba para tomar sus manos. "Siente esto," él guió sus dedos sobre su sedosa dureza, un cremoso líquido estaba brotando de la punta de su órgano sexual como del suyo. Nunca había estado más perpleja por algo frente a ella. Había sabido que los hombres y las mujeres estaban construidos diferente, pero nunca imaginó esto._

"_Qué son?" ella alcanzó el punto crucial de su miembro, y luego retorció sus manos para cubrir dos pesados sacos que acompañaban su firmeza. Con un leve apretón, rápidamente recibió su respuesta._

"_Sé gentil con esas," él casi ahoga la orden mientras descansaba una mano en cada uno de sus hombros como si necesitara soporte. "Son extremadamente sensibles. Albergan la semilla que embarazará a una mujer."_

_En un frenético horror, Bulma terminó su investigación y se alejó de él, sujetando una sábana para escudar su cuerpo de sus examinadores ojos. "No, Vegeta, yo - oh dios, soy muy joven para tener un hijo. Por favor, cúbrete, esto fue un error."_

_Con un gruñido contenido, Vegeta gateó sobre su cubierta compañera, su mirada, una de irritación. "No puedes concebir un hijo simplemente al tocarme; tendría que penetrarte primero." Su expresión debió haber sido una de desconcierto, porque él retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo y la guió sobre su espalda. "Siente," ordenó él mientras algo de repente se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo. Era muy corto para ser lo que había estado escondiendo en sus pantalones, pero, oh por los dioses, se sentía bien. Estaba golpeando cada grieta de su santuario interno que podía producir un grito de placer. Y luego, cuando pensó que la sensación no podría ser más intensa, el instrumento dentro de ella se ensanchó; uno, luego dos veces - sus dedos._

_Oh sí, eso era. Ella miró entre sus montículos, sus piernas se apartaron más para él mientras le prestaba atención a su más íntima de las partes. "Vegeta," gimió su nombre sin aliento mientras lanzaba un brazo sobre su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos, no queriendo vista de las malvadas cosas que estaba haciéndole. Cosas buenas, cosas que nunca debió haber estado sintiendo. "Por favor, Vegeta, no puedo soportarlo más," el dichoso dolor atravesando su estómago, pasando su vientre y palpitando más potentemente entre sus muslos se estaba volviendo demasiado de soportar. A este paso, iba a explotar._

"_Ahora sabes cómo me siento," sus dientes debieron haber estado apretados mientras lo decía, porque salió rudamente. "Mi dolor," él presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, o tanto como dos personas podían con una palpitante erección punzando la pelvis de una de las partes. "Estoy sufriendo contigo, princesa. No tenía idea que sería así…"_

"_Vegeta," sus respiros eran laboriosos, su corazón estaba acelerado, no podía pensar, apenas podía vociferar una idea coherente mientras él envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, nivelando sus más sagrados tesoros contra el otro._

_Fue entonces que debió haber sabido, tal vez no precisamente lo que vendría después, pero debió saberlo. Después de esa noche, no sería más una inocente…_

"No!" Bulma despertó sudorosa mientras secaba fieramente las lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía ver más, no estaba lista para enfrentar algo más, para retroceder al pasado, teniendo que luchar con la vergüenza, la humillación. No podía manejar experimentar de nuevo las pesadillas. No, más que pesadillas, recuerdos, recuerdos de una noche que nunca había olvidado.

Retirando las cobijas de su cuerpo, Bulma salió de su habitación, sin enfocarse realmente a dónde iba, simplemente se fue; lejos de los recuerdos, lejos de los sucesos de esa noche, de cómo cambió su vida.

Parecía un cruel destino que ahora, una vez que hubiese encontrado algún sentido de rutina, consistencia en su existencia, tuviera que ser empujado por un hombre al que estratégicamente había cortado de su vida. Por supuesto, había esperado un inminente encuentro con él, sin duda ante su boda con Kakarotto, pero tener que enfrentarlo ahora, fresca de encarar la verdad de la muerte de su novio, despreciando su recuerdo, casándose con su hermano. El peso de las circunstancias simplemente era demasiado de soportar.

Apretando su pecho, ella intentó calmar su laboriosa respiración mientras aceleraba su paso. No estaba caminando más, estaba corriendo, como si su movimiento físico pudiera protegerla de sus peligros psicológicos.

No pudo.

"Kakarotto," llamó por el único hombre al que había acudido ante el temor. Siempre había sido la persona a la que podía ir cuando su vida era un desafío muy grande de enfrentar. Siempre había sido su roca, su mejor amigo, pero ahora se había ido, arrebatado de ella, igual que su padre cuando más lo necesitó.

"Estoy completamente sola."

La realización la detuvo en seco. Kakarotto, su padre, esta guerra, su matrimonio - Vegeta; todo estaba mal. Toda su vida se había salido de control. "Oh dios," susurró ella mientras la sobrecarga de sus sentidos finalmente la alcanzaba y su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse en el suelo. Perdiendo su lucha por la conciencia, falló en registrar los fuertes brazos que rodearon su cuerpo antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo, o la suave y anormalmente genuina voz que susurró su preocupación mientras la cargaba.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Hm… Así que tenemos otro fragmento de 'esa noche'. La parte final de la historia será revelada en el próximo capítulo (el cual es muy LARGO, a diferencia de este), cuando Vegeta queda cara a cara con unos cuantos demonios suyos. Este par encontrará alguna forma de pasar su tumultuosa historia? La próxima vez _Su Recuerdo_…


	5. Su Recuerdo Él

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 5: Su recuerdo

--

"Cálmate, no estás en peligro," Vegeta trató de pacificar a la mujer que se movía y giraba en ese descontento estado de inconsciencia. Él había sido sacudido de su noche de bodas de soledad, por el sonido de una voz femenina llamando por su hermano muerto. No había dudado en salir de su habitación para determinar por qué había sido hecho un llamado tan ensordecedor. En su mente había pensado que era un sueño cuando vio su angelical forma en un vestido casi traslúcido, descalza y llorando como una niña perdida. Para cuando la había alcanzado para preguntarle qué la había llevado a semejante estado, se había desmayado.

Deseando la mayor discreción, la había cargado de regreso a su habitación y la acostó gentilmente en su cama, esperando que despertara rápidamente para explicar sus erráticas acciones. Pero no tuvo que despertar para su ilustración; sus insensibles murmullos fueron suficientes para probar la más obvia de las causas.

"_No, Vegeta, Yo - Oh dios, soy muy joven…_" Ella giraba su rostro de un lado a otro. Tuvo que sujetar sus brazos para detenerlos de expandirse. "_Por favor, Vegeta, no puedo…_"

Él recordó esas palabra vívidamente para saber que simplemente no estaba balbuceando fuerte alguna pesadilla; estaba reviviendo una real, una que había forzado en ella, una por la que nunca se perdonaría.

"_Vegeta," sus respiraciones eran laboriosas, su corazón estaba acelerado. Él podía sentir sus pasiones brotando sobre la punta de su sexo. Sabía que estaba lista para él. "Tengo que tenerte," fue la única idea que instigó su próximo movimiento, su fatal movimiento, uno que sólo tendría sentido para él en ese momento. "Por los malditos dioses, te necesito." Creer que los juegos previos habrían sido suficientes fue un error; debió haber sabido que no podría detenerlo ahí. Había tocado el cielo, por toda la manipulación que tomó, por todos los cumplidos por los que tuvo que sufrir; tenía que tratar con eso para tener a esta mujer, este cielo, al menos el único cielo que tendría la oportunidad de tocar. Ella era cálida, segura, inocente. Era todo lo que él no. Una parte de él siempre la había admirado por eso, lo reclamaba una parte de él, y lo hizo; en ese momento, tenía que hacerlo._

_Ella gritó, fue ensordecedor. Alguien en el rango hubiese pensado que estaba golpeando a la pobre chica. Tal vez esto era peor. "El dolor pasará, sólo quédate tranquila." Él la sostenía fuertemente de nuevo, enfocando toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer inmóvil. No era una sobrenatural tarea considerando cuán apretada era alrededor de su dureza. Nunca, nunca, se había sentido así._

"_Vegeta?" ella gritaba su nombre entre lágrimas, su virginal mente sin duda muy ingenua para registrar la verdad inmediatamente. Pero al momento que lo hizo, él supo que quería una explicación. Quería entender cómo pudo haber tomado lo que prometió que no haría. No podría ofrecerle respuesta a eso, al menos no todavía. No podía hacer nada sino abrazarla, y esperar que entendiera algún día. Pero ese algún día no será esta noche, su pregunta lo probó, "Tomaste mi virginidad, verdad?" El hecho de que tuviera que preguntar lo hizo temblar violentamente. Este tenía que ser el acto más retorcido y violador que hubiese tenido contra otro ser viviente. Había tomado la virginidad de esta pobre joven, una niña que confiaba en él como amigo. Las repercusiones, sin duda, serían de por vida, pero no podía pensar a largo plazo en este momento. Tenía que aliviar su sufrimiento, dándole, a ambos, el placer que había prometido._

"_Shhhh," él pasó sus dedos sobre su pálido rostro, secando sus lágrimas, "Muévete conmigo, olvida el dolor, recibe el placer." Cuando permaneció límpida bajo él mientras comenzaba unos lentos y experimentales empujones, temió que su penetración la hubiera lastimado muy profundamente para creer algo de lo que hubiese dicho, pero después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, ella le probó lo contrario. Lenta, tentativamente, levantó sus caderas y gradualmente comenzó a formar un ritmo que encontró sus movimientos._

_Al momento que su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, mordiendo sus labios, rehusándose a dejarlo escuchar su deleite, él apretó sus ojos, notando que probablemente era mejor que escondiera su reacción. Estaba tan lejos del punto del no regreso, temió que pudiera liberarse antes que ella, pero tenía que esperar, simplemente contrapuso su cuerpo a tomar de ella más de lo que ya había hecho. Necesitaba sentir su liberación primero, se lo debía._

_Ella gritó en silencio en la noche, él sintió su cuerpo estremecerse a su alrededor, y perdió cualquier autocontrol que le quedaba. Muy tarde para salir de ella, derramó su semilla profundo en su vientre antes de colapsar sobre ella._

_Lágrimas, fue la primera imagen que vio cuando abrió sus ojos para mirar esas devastadas órbitas azules. Ella recogió sus piernas en su pecho, su sangre de doncella dolorosamente visible para él por el movimiento de su cuerpo. La había desgarrado. Nunca había querido llegar tan lejos, nunca había querido hacer nada más de lo que ella quería, rogara de él, pero como siempre, había sido egoísta. Tan absuelto en su propia necesidad que falló en preocuparse por el suyo, falló en mantenerle su promesa._

_Qué demonios había estado pensando?! Por qué había buscado una virgen cuando podría haber tenido cualquier cantidad de callejeras dispuestas, mujeres casadas o viudas sin una sola preocupación por sentimientos lastimados o un peligro para su vida de soledad? Su soledad, era todo lo que le preocupaba en este momento? Él la había seducido, mentido y manipulado para meterla en su cama. Simplemente tenía dieciséis años y él la había arruinado._

_No supo qué decir mientras yacía junto a ella, observando su espalda convulsionar cada vez que un sollozo atacaba su cuerpo. Qué hacía? Cómo podría reparar esto? No podía, lo sabía, pero tenía una obligación con ella, una que implicaba al menos ayudar a aliviar el daño que le había hecho. Levantándose de la cama, entró en su baño y preparó un baño caliente para ella._

"_Bulma," él la levantó en sus brazos, "Ayudará a aliviar tu dolor." Las palabras sin duda sonaron huecas viniendo del hombre que había causado su dolor. Depositándola gentilmente en el agua, lo cual no había sido fácil con sus puños contra cualquier parte de él con la que pudiera hacer contacto, él le dio la espalda a la bañera mientras se hundía en el piso. No teniendo la fuerza para mirarla, susurró tres palabras que nunca antes había usado, "Lo siento mucho."_

_Él escuchó el agua moverse mientras probablemente se posicionaba cómodamente en el calor. Tanto como odiara su ayuda, incluso su orgullo no podría haber ignorado el alivio que el líquido debió haberle ofrecido. "Yo-" él estaba perdido de palabras mientras su cabeza caía en sus manos. Qué podía decir? No había justificación para sus acciones, ninguna excusa pausible; había perdido el control, plano y simple; y ahora tenía que pagar por eso. "Me casaré contigo, por supuesto," un arreglo no tan terrible para ella, considerando que muy probablemente quedaría viuda en menos de un año. La expectativa de vida de un hombre peleando tan descuidadamente como él sólo era una cuestión de meses a lo mejor, pero sabía que ese no era el tipo de aseguración que necesitaba escuchar. "Puedes quedarte aquí; simplemente tomarías mi título. Con la guerra, no puedo ofrecerte mucho más, pero-"_

"_No me casaré contigo," habló ella sobre un susurro, pero la escuchó fuerte y claro._

"_Tienes que hacerlo," él no sonó más animado que ella, "Además del hecho que no tienes más tu virginidad intacta, hay una posibilidad, una pequeña, pero posible de que estés embarazada. No permitiré que mi heredero nazca como un bastardo."_

"_No fue en serio nada de lo que dijiste, verdad?" fue más una realización que una pregunta, "Qué tonta." Él la escuchó reprimirse por lo bajo. Una dolida carcajada le siguió. "Supongo que te divierte todo esto. Te dejé tomar ventaja de mi estupidez."_

"_Piensas que planeé esto?" Él se giró para mirarla. Ella no lo miró. "Perdí el control. Honestamente crees que sea algo que encuentro divertido?"_

"_Sólo porque ahora piensas que te aterrizará en una indeseable unión." Su acusación ardió, pero mayormente porque era parcialmente verdad._

"_Bueno, no te preocupes por eso." Ella se levantó del agua y salió de la tina. Siguiéndola en la habitación, Vegeta frunció mientras la observaba comenzar a ponerse su pijama. Cuando finalmente terminó de vestirse, caminó tan elegantemente como pudo hacia la salida, sosteniendo en alto su cabeza, su demostración de orgullo produjo algo dentro de él, algo parecido a la vergüenza._

"_Nunca me casaré contigo, Vegeta. Puedes haber tomado mi virginidad, pero nunca tendrás mi única oportunidad de felicidad. Algún día encontraré un hombre que me ame, que no juegue conmigo, ni me humille o me use como su entretenimiento nocturno. Cuando encuentre a ese hombre, Vegeta, es él, y sólo él con quien me casaré. Mientras tú," ella giró su cabeza levemente hacia él, aunque no lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual, "si nunca te veo otra vez, aún sería muy pronto." Ella giró el pomo e intentó irse, pero él la detuvo con una pregunta pertinente._

"_Y qué si estás embarazada?" Él no iba a permitirle irse con su heredero, sin importar cómo fue concebido._

_Sin girarse, ella le dio una amenazadora respuesta que lo perseguiría cada día por venir. "No lo sé. Tal vez termine su vida, tal vez se lo de a una familia que quiera un hijo, o tal vez lo conserve. Tengo una cantidad de soluciones, Vegeta, ninguna de la cual incluiría casarme contigo o permitirte hundir tus garras en un niño inocente. Así que no necesitas preocuparte, puedo asegurarte que no habrá hijo. Al menos ninguno en el que pondrás tus ojos."_

_Se giró, permitiéndole un último vistazo de ella que tendría que durar por cinco años, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella._

Girando su cabeza hacia la puerta, el sonido había sido tan real, por un momento pensó que alguien había invadido su dormitorio, pero no. Él y Bulma eran los únicos presentes. Sus ojos cayeron en su figura. Aunque su estado ahora era menos violento, aún era altamente prevalente en sus dolidos rasgos.

"Deseo que no tuviera que ser así," susurró él honestamente removiendo unos mechones húmedos de su enrojecido rostro. El gesto pareció calmar su temblor mientras retorcía su mejilla hacia su palma, suspirando mientras lo hacía.

"Kakarotto."

Por supuesto, ella había equivocado su afecto como el de su hermano, el hombre al que estaba más acostumbrada a ir por consuelo, el hombre que quería verdaderamente. Si sólo hubiese sobrevivido a esta batalla final, maldición! Kakarotto debió haber sido el que se casara con ella, asegurando una alianza apropiada con el Tomabatsu y haciéndola tan feliz como merecía ser, no él, un hombre que odiaba.

"… _si nunca te veo otra vez, aún sería muy pronto."_

Duras palabras, aunque no eran menos de lo que merecía. Él la había perjudicado, y por supuesto, garantizó su odio, pero nunca había experimentado las profundidades en las que caería dentro de tal inocente.

"_No lo sé. Tal vez termine su vida, tal vez se lo de a una familia que quiera un hijo, o tal vez lo conserve. Tengo una cantidad de soluciones, Vegeta, ninguna de la cual incluiría casarme contigo o permitirte hundir tus garras en un niño inocente. Así que no necesitas preocuparte, puedo asegurarte que no habrá hijo. Al menos ninguno en el que pondrás tus ojos."_

Sus últimas palabras lo habían perseguido desde entonces. En concesión por su ausencia, él aseguró su promesa. No tenía conocimiento de si había concebido o no un hijo como resultado de esa noche. Aunque sospechaba que no, desde que Kakarotto la visitaba regularmente, y con seguridad le hubiese reportado una información tan perturbadora, siempre se había preguntado si… Sus ojos descendieron a su plano estómago, su mano descansaba levemente encima mientras respiraba profundamente. La tentación de levantar su vestido, para revisar su cuerpo por alguna señal de parto, tentó su curiosidad. Para saber de una vez por todas si había hecho lo que prometió, si le ocultó su hijo. Pero no podía permitirse tocarla tan invasivamente, nunca.

Sus ojos temblaron, y luego se abrieron, su cuerpo se enderezó mientras observaba sus alrededores y luego a su compañía. Agarrando las cobijas arrugadas bajo ella, Bulma las tiró sobre ella alejándose hacia el lejano extremo de su cama, "Qué está pasando?"

"Colapsaste, y más que hacer una escena cargándote a tu habitación, te traje aquí. Te aseguro, no tenía otras intenciones que proteger tu reputación." Y la suya, lo último que necesitaba era rumores de que en su noche de bodas su novia estuviera corriendo por los corredores llamando a su hermano muerto. "No necesitas temerme," aconsejó él después de notar lo fuerte que se protegía con su sábana.

"Yo _no _te temo," espetó ella muy sensitivamente mientras se alejaba de él, moviendo sus piernas debajo de la cobija, y poniéndose de pie, "Sólo que no confío en ti." Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, claramente queriendo escapar de la situación con tan poco daño emocional como fuera posible. Infortunadamente, él no podía permitírselo, no hasta que supiera.

"Tuviste a mi hijo?" Su pregunta la detuvo en seco, su espalda tan rígida que temió que pudiera quebrarse.

Girándose lentamente para encararlo, desafió lentamente, "No tienes derecho a hacerme semejante pregunta." Ella se veía lista para abofetearlo, pero apretó sus puños, manteniéndolos a sus costados.

"Tal vez," aceptó sin duda. "Pero lo hice, y ahora me gustaría una respuesta."

"Con qué propósito?"

Su defensiva lo llevó al borde. Esto significaba que había algo que escondía? Eso era por qué estaba tan aprehensiva para rehusarse a decirle? O esto simplemente era más prueba de que no estaba cerca a perdonarlo que en la noche de su traspaso? "Me gustaría saber si tengo un hijo."

"Un hijo?" resopló, "Sólo un hijo? Si fuera una hija, estarías desinteresado, Vegeta?" Fue una fuerte bofetada. Una hija? La idea nunca se le ocurrió. Por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de su vientre abultándose con su hijo, el aura que siempre sintió era la de un varón. Simplemente se sentía bien, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, ella cruzó sus brazos y comenzó con otra serie de insultos, "Y aún si tuviera un hijo, por qué te interesaría? Seguramente para este momento hayas concebido docenas de bastardos. Por qué no molestarte con uno de ellos?"

Sus nudillos se contrajeron, al menos, en _este_ punto se defendería, "Yo no tengo 'bastardos'. Nunca había expulsado mi semilla dentro de una mujer antes de estar contigo. Un hombre de mi estatus no puede permitirse dejar cabos sueltos."

"Oh, qué responsable de ti," dijo ella, la imagen del sarcasmo, "Y qué adulador es saber que me elegiste para ser el primer recipiente de tu _semilla real_." Ella menospreció las últimas dos palabras, probando que quería decir todo lo contrario de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes!" él extendió su brazo en el aire, probando su punto con un gesto violento. Conteniendo la urgencia de sujetar sus brazos, él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras reafirmaba, "Nunca quise tomarte esa noche."

"Y eso lo mejora todo?" Su tono era inestable mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Rápidamente él se dio cuenta porque estaba conteniendo lágrimas. "Tomaste lo que no tenías derecho a tomar de mi!"

"Yo no tomé todo," él calmó su voz aplacando su mirada. "Tú diste algo, mucho de hecho." Él atrapó su muñeca antes de que su mano pudiera bajar por su mejilla. Tal vez merecía ser golpeado, pero no porque insistiera en sólo mirar el más desgraciado momento de sus acciones. "Lo disfrutaste, tal vez no todo de lo que compartimos, pero lo suficiente. Sé que no imaginé tu lloriqueo debajo mío, o el gritar mi nombre de placer." Ella luchó contra su agarre, claramente queriendo completar su asalto, pero no iba a hacerlo, no hasta que recordó. "No fue todo malo." Él usó el revés de su mano libre para acariciar su rostro con cautela. Esperaba que hiciera una mueca, pero no lo hizo, sus ojos simplemente siguieron el recorrido de su mano.

"No me diste una opción," ella desvió su mirada de su mano hacia sus ojos. "Tomaste ventaja de mi." Colocó su palma sobre la suya y lanzó toda su extremidad lejos. "No creas que tendrás ese lujo de nuevo." Ella se giró para irse, pero no podía dejarla, no hasta que entendiera.

"No mentí en todo lo que te dije esa noche." Él se detuvo tan cerca tras ella que si fuera a inhalar un profundo respiro, su pecho habría rozado su espalda. "Te necesité esa noche, no tu cuerpo, sino tu esencia. Confiaste en mí, me atrevo a decir que entonces te preocupaste por mí. Fuiste la única mujer que no me tenía miedo. Cuando entraste a mi dormitorio esa noche, en tu angelical vestido, descalza con tu cabello ondeando por tus hombros, igual que esta noche, te veías tan inocente, tan pura. Tenía que tenerlo, tenía que tenerte." Él estaba divagando, seguramente ella no podía entender sus sentimientos esa noche, demonios, él apenas podía, pero tenía que intentarlo. "Durante la mayoría del tiempo nunca entendí qué me había hecho tan irracional, qué me hizo actuar tan cobardemente, pero viéndote de nuevo, puedo sentirlo." Él no sabía cómo describir el impulso, la urgencia de tocarla, de acostarla en su cama y mostrarle lo gentil que podía ser un hombre, nada demandante, tan desinteresado de tener la habilidad para estar con ella, pero no confiaba en él mismo para hacerlo. Había perdido el control una vez; fácilmente podría hacerlo de nuevo. "Algo me lleva a ti, Bulma. Fallé en resistirlo esa noche, y maldición, me disculpo por lastimarte pero," su cabeza se giró levemente. O estaba terriblemente interesada en lo que estaba diciendo, o quería tener un vistazo de su expresión para evaluar si estaba siendo honesto o no, tal vez ambas. "Pero no puedo arrepentirme de acostarme contigo."

Su comentario permaneció en el aire por lo que pareció como horas, su rostro se alejó del suyo mientras miraba gacho, sin duda insegura de cómo responder. Pero eso no la detendría de soltar la más simplista de las respuestas que pudiese haber anticipado. "Bueno, entonces, eso lo hace uno de nosotros." Ella se giró para encararlo, sus ojos una mezcla de cansancio y pena, la última parecía estar ganando mientras miraba pasándolo, su mente claramente en otro lugar. "Sabes de lo que siempre me he arrepentido más esa noche?" La pregunta claramente era retórica, así que él no respondió. "Me arrepiento de traicionar a tu hermano." Su mano encontró su camino hacia su corazón pasando un nudo en su garganta.

"Por tanto como odie lo que hiciste, nunca pude perdonarme por-" Ella pausó, una ridícula sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras su tren de ideas cambiaba de repente. "Sabías que entonces tenía un encaprichamiento contigo?" ella no le permitió suficiente tiempo para responder, no es que él hubiese podido; había pensado que sus intereses siempre estuvieron ocupados por su hermano. Por supuesto, esto ayudó a explicar por qué había estado tan dispuesta al principio, no fueron simplemente sus expertas habilidades en domar al sexo opuesto como lo había asumido originalmente. "Fue un sentimiento de juventud, por supuesto. Las niñas ingenuas frecuentemente son atraídas por la oscuridad en un hombre, y tú la tenías en cantidades, pero no Kakarotto. Él era el bueno, el dulce, mi mejor amigo, pero sabía que quería más." Su mano subió para secar unas lágrimas perdidas de sus ojos; él de repente se dio cuenta de a dónde iba con su remembranza. "Nunca debí haber ido a ti, nunca debí acceder a nada esa noche, pero lo hice, porque era egoísta y curiosa y nunca consideré qué le haría a él si descubría que había hecho _todo_ con su propio hermano."

El disgusto en su voz rozó el impenetrable ego del Saiyajín, pero soportó la fuerza de eso. Si ella necesitaba ventilar lo que estaba seguro había contenido por años, no la interrumpiría. "La primera vez que me pidió casarme con él fue un año después. Te lo dijo? Finalmente encontró el coraje para admitir lo que ya sabía, lo que había elegido ignorar. Lo rechacé entonces, porque tenía mucho miedo. Rompí su corazón porque tenía miedo de nuestra noche de bodas, del momento que descubriera que mientras él esperó por mi, yo no había sido tan fiel." Vegeta abrió su boca para objetar, pero ella no le permitió la oportunidad, "No, no me digas que puedo depositar toda la culpa en ti, porque no puedo. Lo dijiste, no tomaste _todo_. Nunca debí haber estado en tu habitación esa noche, nunca debí aceptar que me tocaras, me provocaras, te acostaras conmigo como lo hiciste. Sé que era joven, y tonta, pero mi cuerpo no, respondió al tuyo en una forma que nunca había experimentado con Kakarotto. Y también estaba muy avergonzada de decirle."

Sus lágrimas salieron muy fuertes esta vez, dejando caer su rostro en sus palmas su cuerpo convulsionó. Dios, qué le había hecho? Él había tomado a una inocente y la hizo sentir un juguete. Tenía que disuadirla, tenía que aclarar su mente, pero de nuevo lo silenció. Parecía que quería que la escuchara completamente; tal vez simplemente necesitaba liberar su conciencia con alguien. Después de todo, a quién más podría decirle? "Cuando preguntó otra vez, unos pocos meses atrás, no pude decir no, pero irónicamente era por la misma razón por la que lo rechacé la primera vez, fui egoísta. Quería que fuera mi esposo, y estaba dispuesta a condenar las consecuencias, el dolor que enfrentaría inevitablemente cuando supiera la verdad. Nunca le dije…" Su respiración se entrecortó, no debió intentar hablar de nuevo. Finalmente se encontró incapaz de ofrecer más.

Él quería alcanzarla, abrazarla como lo hizo una vez que supo de la muerte de su novio. Pero de nuevo, no podía; él era el enemigo, el que había arruinado su vida, quien tomó de ella lo que había destinado para otro, su propio hermano. Con los años había notado rápidamente que ella nunca le habló a su hermano de lo que pasó entre ellos, el hecho de que aún estaba vivo era un testimonio de esa verdad. Pero no había asumido que era por las razones que declaraba, una relación menos apasionada y más necesitada que la que había diseñado para el resto de su vida. Qué terriblemente monótono. "Te seduje, Bulma. Hubo una mutua lujuria entre nosotros, y tomé ventaja de eso. No tienes razón para reprenderte como lo estás haciendo."

"No lo entiendes? Ese es exactamente mi punto!" Ella se alejó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro para intentar aclarar sus ideas. No pareció ayudar. "Esa lujuria no debió haber estado ahí! Sólo debí desear a Kakarotto, estuvo mal de mi-"

"Desearme?" espetó él argumentativamente, "Por qué? No estabas casada con mi hermano en ese momento, ni comprometida; de lo que sé, no estaba cortejándote. Estás actuando como una esposa adúltera cuando en verdad estás lejos de eso. Eras una inocente que yo llevé por el mal camino. No confundamos los hechos de esa noche." Ella necesitaba hablársele sin rodeos o continuaría hundiéndose en este impropio sentido de culpabilidad. "Te dije una cantidad de mentiras para meterte en mi cama," él tomó sus hombros, deteniendo su camino para que no hubiese duda de que lo escuchara claramente. "_Yo_ fui el malo, Bulma, no tú."

Tal vez había sido muy directo, porque comenzó a llorar otra vez, su rostro cayó en sus manos una vez más mientras sacudía su cabeza en desacuerdo. "Respondí a ti, me moví contigo. Puedes no haberme dado una opción en tomarme, pero tuve una opción de pelear contigo y no lo hice, te dejé tenerme." Nunca levantó su cabeza mientras hablaba; probablemente era lo mejor desde que no habría sido capaz de encararla si lo hiciera. "Me humillaste y eso es peor que cualquier violación."

Entonces eso había sido, todos esos años había creído que sus lágrimas después de que completaron el coito habían sido por lo que había tomado de ella, pero lo que había sacudido sus fundamentos fue lo que él le había dado, conocimiento. Le había probado que ella era tan vulnerable a los placeres carnales como cualquier otro ser, y el hecho de que hubiese sentido esas cosas por él, la personificación de todo lo que conocía era el mal y lo impuro en el mundo, el completo opuesto del hombre que verdaderamente quería, su precioso hermano, se había sentido desgraciada. "Si eso es verdad, entonces sufrí la humillación más grande esa noche, porque perdí todo control cuando me acosté contigo; sentí cosas por una mujer que nunca había sentido antes."

"No me mientas, otra vez!" espetó ella venenosa mientras se alejaba de él, su malestar cedió a la rabia.

"No estoy mintiendo, maldición! Te pedí casarte conmigo, no? Intenté hacer lo correcto por ti, pero nunca me diste la oportunidad." Correctamente así, por supuesto, pero un hecho aún era un hecho. Él se habría casado con ella al siguiente día si hubiese aceptado.

"La obligación y el deseo son dos sentimientos completamente diferentes, Vegeta. Un matrimonio para los dos habría sido una miseria hace cinco años. Agradezco a dios todos los días de haber tenido suficiente sentido para dejarte y nunca mirar atrás."

"Y qué hay de ahora?" él dio un paso más cerca, queriendo saber sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora que se había casado con él, ahora que no había regreso. "Nuestro matrimonio será una miseria ahora?"

Cuidadosamente levantó sus ojos para fijarlos con los suyos, y después de lo que pareció como horas de pensar, ella respondió sombría, "Siempre quise casarme con un hombre que amara, un hombre que me amara. Quería confianza de mi compañero, afecto, respeto y felicidad. No veo nada de eso contigo, sólo soledad, arrepentimientos y amargura. Sin embargo, podemos hacer poco sobre eso más que intentar cohabitar con un poco de tranquilidad. Sólo soy tu esposa de nombre, así que no veo razón para encontrarnos más que unas veces al año, tal vez no sea muy terrible."

Él quería reír. Qué resonante voto de aprobación! Así que eso es por qué aceptó sin una vigorosa pelea. Creía que su unión sería completamente fácil en naturaleza, unas pocas apariciones juntos, una leve conversación, y luego soledad por el resto de sus vidas separadas. Debería estar complacido, sus expectaciones eran bajas, y por lo tanto las tribulaciones maritales serían pocas en número. Pero su mente parecía incapaz de pasar su decepción, su deseo de compañía genuina y amor en el matrimonio. Tal vez era incapaz de ofrecerle lo último, pero incluso en sus horas más desoladas en las que se encontraba quería compañía, de un confidente en quien pudiera confiar, respetar, y sí, incluso con quien encontrar algo de afecto común. Pero con Bulma? Podría tal cercanía desarrollarse entre ellos? Estimó que las probabilidades estaban en contra, pero no podía evitar preguntarse sobre esa pequeña posibilidad. "Por qué estuviste tan dispuesta a aceptar mi palabra la noche en que te aconsejé de nuestra necesidad de casarnos? Habría firmado cualquier documento con las estipulaciones que eligieras. Lo creíste, verdad?"

Él había esperado que su rechazo no fuera por desconfianza de su sinceridad, pero después de su previo encuentro, no podría ser muy optimista. "Creí en tu palabra." Una simple y altamente compleja consideración que minimizó con un leve movimiento de hombro. "Ahora eres diferente, lo vi en tus ojos en la cena esa noche y ahora lo veo de nuevo." Por primera vez desde que la había encontrado después de esos largos cinco años, sus rasgos se suavizaron, finalmente mirándolo sin dolor, decepción, trepidación o pena. Simplemente lo miró. "Kakarotto insistió en que cambiaste en años recientes, por obvias razones elegí rechazar su evaluación, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada." Por un momento su mano subió, como si deseara tocar su rostro, pero en vez la retractó antes de permitirse la oportunidad. "Tus ojos no están más nublados. Cuando me mentiste, nunca hubo alguna emoción tras ellos, pero ahora… Ahora puedo ver."

Aunque le molestara que no fuera más un experto en esconder sus emociones como en años pasados, sintió algo de confort en saber que ella se sentía más confiada en leer sus verdaderas intenciones. Tal habilidad recorrería un largo camino para aprender a confiar mutuamente. "Será mejor que seas cuidadosa, mi lady. Puedo comenzar a pensar que estás al borde de perdonarme."

Toda la suavidad que había adornado su rostro desapareció de repente, y un malhumorado frunce bajó sobre sus labios, "No confundas mi intento de cordialidad como una especie de amistad entre los dos. Por respeto a tu hermano y a los millones que fueron afectados por una guerra entre nuestros pueblos, estoy tratando de encontrar algún nivel de reconciliación al ser honestos mutuamente. Entre más pronto podamos poner el pasado atrás, más fácil será manejar el vernos."

Un cubo de agua fría sobre su cabeza no podría haber sido más asustador. "Ya veo," fue todo lo que pudo decir. Al menos no tendrían algún malentendido sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro. "Es tarde; te escoltaré a tu dormitorio." Mordiendo sus labios, por un momento pensó que objetaría su compañía, pero ella los mantuvo cerrados después de que presintiera su desacuerdo con una mirada de advertencia.

Bajando su mano hacia el centro de su espalda, él plantó su palma sobre la base de su espina mientras la dirigía fuera de la habitación. "Conozco el camino a mi dormitorio," ella apresuró su paso para alejarse de su contacto. Tendría que ser más consciente de sus acciones a su alrededor.

"Por supuesto que sí," él la siguió varios pasos atrás, incapaz de desviar su mirada sobre el femenino contoneo de sus caderas. Había crecido mucho en estos últimos cinco años; la niña sin duda ahora era una mujer, una muy atractiva. Debería agradecerle que estuviera sacándola del matrimonio sin tener que enfrentar un mar de candidatos impropios, candidatos como él.

Casi caminando a su guía, él se encontró afuera de la puerta de su esposa, con Bulma lista para darle un muy demorado buenas noches. "Bueno, logré cruzar a salvo los corredores del castillo, así que si no te importa-"

"Dónde está tu anillo?" Él tomó su mano izquierda cuando la había estado moviendo en el aire para dirigirlo de nuevo a su dormitorio. "Por qué no estás usándolo?"

"Era muy apretado," ella ofreció una respuesta mientras retractaba su mano. "Así que pensé en darle a mi dedo una oportunidad para respirar - oye, no, basta!" Él había callado su justificación tras su patética excusa sobre no quedarle apropiadamente. Tuvo a los mejores joyeros elaborando el anillo; la posibilidad de que la manufactura fuera la culpable era muy pequeña.

Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, había pasado sus demandas para que se detuviera, determinado a encontrar lo que había hecho con su aro. Encontró mucho más. "Tú hiciste esto?" Su voz era amenazadora mientras evaluaba la habitación. Habría pensado que la habitación había sido robada, excepto que nada faltaba, todo simplemente estaba desordenado, incluyendo dos objetos que se volvieron el foco de su atención, su vestido de bodas y su anillo. Inclinándose, pasó la prenda por sus dedos y luego deslizó su dedo meñique en el anillo antes de levantarse y acercarse a ella lentamente. Agarrando su mano izquierda, colocó el anillo en su dedo, ignorando sus enojadas quejas de que estuviera siendo muy rudo. "Nunca te quites esto!"

Él medio tenía en mente lanzarla sobre su hombro y regresarla a su habitación para castigarla por su irrespeto en una forma más beneficiosa para él. Pero tenía que controlar su temperamento, recordándose que aún estaba de duelo y obviamente no pensaba claramente. "Haré lo que quiera, y si eso significa quitarme esa burla de anillo de bodas mientras estoy en la privacidad de mi propia habitación, así lo haré!" espetó ella zafando su mano, acunándola como si la hubiese lastimado seriamente, "Ahora fuera."

"Bien," él le permitiría esta pequeña victoria, pero no si una palabra en el asunto, "Pero permíteme hacerte una advertencia, mi lady. Sólo para que no hayan malentendidos entre nosotros, juré respetar tu cuerpo y garantizar tus libertades a diferencia de la mayoría de los esposos cuerdos, pero ni por un segundo pienses que voy a darte carta blanca para que hagas estragos en mi vida. Hacer berrinches como este cuando te estés sintiendo particularmente compasiva contigo es inaceptable! Eres mi esposa, y te haré respetarme en público y en privado; así que a menos que desees que cambie de opinión referente a mis demandas como esposa, terminaría rápido con mi amargura, y aceptaría nuestro destino."

Entonces hizo lo que le pidió, se giró para irse, pero no antes de escuchar lo que rápidamente se volvió la palabra final en cada uno de sus argumentos. "Te odio." Como siempre, él no respondió, y simplemente continuó su camino, escuchando el clic de lo que sin duda fue su anillo de bodas siendo lanzado hacia la puerta después de haberla cerrado.

Girándose para descansar la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la misma puerta, él cerró sus ojos, reconociendo totalmente el mantra, "Esto va a ser un largo matrimonio."

--

"Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la joven una vez que terminó de cambiar los vendajes de su paciente.

"Más fuerte," el hombre en recuperación lentamente abría y cerraba sus puños, probando su fuerza. "Gracias a ti, Chi-Chi," él apretó su suave mano y la llevó a sus labios, "Salvaste mi vida."

La mujer de cabello azabache se sonrojó mientras retiraba su mano, "Mi padre te salvó. Él fue quien te sacó del río. Yo simplemente he atendido tus heridas, las cuales, si puedo decir, finalmente están comenzando a curarse. Nos tuviste preocupados por un tiempo."

"Cierto," él asintió sombrío, tocando los hinchados puntos alrededor de su cabeza y finalmente descansó su palma sobre su pecho, donde había presumido ser una seria herida de espada.

"Aún no recuerdas nada?" Preguntó su compañía femenina tranquilamente, su simpatía muy evidente en su voz.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, suspiró desilusionado, "No. Todo lo que sé es lo que hemos conjeturado. A juzgar por el escudo en mi rota armadura, fui un miembro de la armada del Vegetabatsu. Desde que tu padre declara que una masiva batalla con esa región tuvo lugar el día antes de que me encontrara, debí haber peleado en ella, lo cual explica cómo terminé viéndome como el infierno, pero no quien soy." La frustración lo dominó, él descansó su cabeza gentilmente en su palma. "Tal vez no sea alguien de importancia. Tal vez eso es por qué nadie ha venido a buscarme. Seguramente muchos soldados murieron ese día, probablemente fui uno más."

"No, no digas esa cosas!" Objetó Chi-Chi mientras levantaba su rostro para mirar el suyo. "Debe haber alguien allá afuera extrañándote, o por qué habrías estado cargando esto?" Ella se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche, sacando un sucio mechón de cabello azul. Alcanzándoselo, señaló, "Mi padre dijo que estabas aferrándote a él con toda la fuerza que te quedaba en tu cuerpo cuando te encontró. Si era así de importante para ti, entonces la mujer que te dio ese mechón de cabello debe estar extrañándote terriblemente."

Con una sonrisa de lado, él tomó la trenza y se permitió un momento para examinarla. "No lo sé, Chi. No puedo recordar." Él le regresó el mechón para depositarlo en la mesa. Recostándose en su cama, cerró sus ojos intentando recordar algo antes de haber despertado al cuidado de esos amables villanos. Pero como cualquier otro intento, resultó vacío, "Nada, ni un maldito nombre!"

"Bueno, entonces simplemente tendremos que darte uno mientras tanto." Chi-Chi siempre intentaba ver la lado brillante, una característica que su cargo estaba comenzando a encontrar más y más atractiva con los días. "Hmmm," ella se permitió unos momentos para considerar qué le quedaría mejor al hombre. Después de un tiempo juntó sus manos animada. "Lo tengo," su sonrisa se amplió mientras movía su cabeza con satisfacción. "Hasta que sepamos tu verdadero nombre, qué tal si te llamamos Goku? Siempre he amado ese nombre y creo que te quedaría bien. Qué piensas?"

"Goku?" repitió él, al principio el nombre sonó un poco extraño para él. Luego, después de permitirle un momento para procesarlo por su mente, asintió, una sonrisa imitó la de la mujer que lo había sugerido, "Goku. Sí, me gusta. Me gusta mucho."

--

**Nota de LGV**: Ah, vaya, un capítulo MUY largo con muchos desarrollos. Mi favorito! Entonces, parece que Kakarotto no está tan muerto como Vegeta y Bulma creían. Qué significará eso para nuestra pareja? Bueno, nada inmediato, porque el próximo capítulo comienza dos años después y no creerán lo que ha pasado mientras tanto! Hasta entonces - no dos años, sólo hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. El Décimo Cuarto Anillo

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 6: El Décimo Cuarto Anillo

--

"Otro anillo, Señor?" Radditz frunció después de recibir sus órdenes para hacer que el joyero creara un nuevo anillo de bodas para su reina, "Este es el décimo tercer reemplazo, no?"

"Décimo cuarto," el frunce de Vegeta se profundizó, "Siempre olvidas la vez que metió el séptimo en mi postre para enfatizar su sinceridad al decirme 'ahogarme con él'."

Mordiendo su labio inferior, el consejero trató de escudar su humor, "Oh, sí, cómo podría olvidar eso?" Aclarando su garganta, ofreció él más optimista, "Bueno, mire el lado bueno, señor. En su primer año de matrimonio ella profanó nueve anillos, este año sólo arruinó cinco. Diría que es una marcada mejoría."

"Aún tenemos unos días antes de nuestro 'dichoso' aniversario, dale tiempo." Él desanimó las últimas tres palabras. La mujer lo había enloquecido esos últimos dos años. Desde las constantes peleas y discusiones hasta la destrucción de su propiedad, apenas tenía tiempo para tratar con la guerra que se aproximaba rápidamente. "Cuáles son las últimas noticias de Nexus?"

Un tema mucho más fácil; de guerra sabía, pero de mujeres, particularmente con la que estaba casado, lo dejaba en un perpetuo estado de ignorancia. "Ha estado fuera de vista. La semana pasada partió con un pequeño grupo de camaradas y no ha sido visto desde entonces, lo cual deja mucho espacio para preocuparnos de que está planeando algo."

Vegeta había estado anticipando un golpe por Nexus desde el día que tomó a Bulma como su esposa. Nexus se había atrevido a acercárseles, dos semanas después, esparciendo veneno. La mayoría de sus insultos habían sido dirigidos hacia la nueva esposa, llamándola nada corto a una mujerzuela por casarse con el hermano de su novio muerto simplemente meses después de la muerte de Kakarotto.

Había estado más que listo para despedazar al hombre por esa muestra de irrespeto, cuando Bulma logró vencer el golpe, sacó la espada de Vegeta de su funda y la giró hacia el bastardo. Tan agradable como había sido ver su fiero temperamento llamear en alguien más, la detuvo de matar al cobarde engendro de Nappa. No es que tuviera mucha fe de que hubiese completado con éxito el ataque con cuatro guardias armados rodeando al cobarde, pero nadie iba a matar a Nexus sino él. Kakarotto era suyo para vengar.

El guante había sido lanzado, Nexus juró reclamar el territorio de su padre, a pesar del dolor ambos hombres sabían del matrimonio de Bulma en los planes de Nexus. Había dejado los corredores del palacio con una palabra de advertencia que Vegeta nunca había experimentado una noche sin escuchar el eco en su mente, "_Serías sabio en mantener cerca a tu preciosa esposa, Vegeta. Vivimos en un mundo de hombres peligrosos, y que los dioses la protejan si uno de ellos encuentra beneficio en hacerla eliminar._"

La amenaza lo había perseguido con un agudo sentido de inutilidad. Nunca había imaginado cuando accedió a un matrimonio que tal arreglo podría dejarlo sintiéndose indefenso para protegerla durante las horas más fascinantes del día. Sí, había puesto guardias afuera de su puerta cada noche, y eventualmente su dormitorio, _muy_ contra sus deseos, había sido mudado a una habitación adyacente a la suya, pero nunca fue suficiente para su conciencia. No estaba acostada a su lado cada noche; no podía estar seguro que un villano no hubiese invadido su dormitorio y silenciosamente la hubiese llevado con Nexus. Tales desconocimientos lo habían llevado a retractarse en su palabra, obligándola a soportar dormir a su lado todas las noches si era para su propia protección. Pero no se había atrevido a tomar más acción para molestar a su miserable esposa, las tensiones entre ellos ya eran muy volátiles.

Ella había interpretado su rechazo de permitirle atacar a Nexus como una señal de su desinterés en vengar a su hermano. Esa noche había llegado tan lejos como para insinuar que estaba complacido por la muerte de Kakarotto, cuando irónicamente era el completo recíproco de la verdad. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver a su hermano de regreso a la vida, si no por otra razón que para quitarle a su demonia de esposa de sus manos.

Si los dioses se habían juntado y pasado horas conjurando la forma más sadista de castigarlo por sus pecados, no podrían haber formulado algo tan retorcido como la vida con Bulma. Cuando se veían, lo cual contrario a su anticipación, había sido mucho más que unas pocas veces al año, estaban haciendo una de dos cosas: discutiendo o insultando. Cualquier plan de tregua que existiera entre ellos no contenía términos para tontas peleas o travesuras infantiles.

No podría hacer una simple sugerencia sin que estuviera en desacuerdo con él. Lo que sea que se refiriera a asuntos diplomáticos o el postre servido en la cena, se rehusaba a tomar su lado en todo. Tenía que hacer su guerra una de roce, y tanto como le doliera admitir, había perdido. Un año después de su matrimonio, se había rendido, rehusándose a hundirse más a su nivel. Si no podían hablar civilizadamente, entonces no hablarían. Él comenzó a ignorarla, aprendiendo rápidamente a enmudecer su tono venenoso. Para su placer, su pelea también se disipó rápidamente. Los dos aprendieron lo más placentero que podía ser su matrimonio cuando nunca se dirigían una palabra, pero fue una plácida serenidad que sólo había durado con éxito por cinco meses antes de que él tuviera que arruinarlo.

Había sido fascinante y enfurecedor levantarse de una noche sin sueño, en espera de destruir su insomnio con unas pocas horas de entrenamiento con la espada, para encontrar a su esposa ocupando sus instalaciones privadas de entrenamiento al final de la noche. La última de las dos emociones había ganado cuando se escabulló tras ella, colocando una mano sobre su boca y la otra alrededor de su estómago. Quería asustarla, mostrarle lo mal que había estado su guardia, cuando alguien con cualquier motivo podría habérsele acercado, pero su propósito rápidamente había sido emboscado por su subestimada esposa.

Claramente no sabiendo que él había sido su atacante, o tal vez sabiéndolo muy bien, usó la empuñadura de su espada con la que había estado entrenando para estrellarla contra su cadera. El asalto le hizo perder su equilibrio, y su brazo se apartó lo suficiente para que ella estrellara un duro codo contra su pecho. Para este punto su agarre en ella se había perdido mientras se alejaba, sólo para levantar la mirada cuando la punta de su espada levantó su mentón.

"Vegeta?!" Ella había actuado sorprendida pero tenía la sospecha de que lo supo todo el tiempo, la malvada sonrisa que apenas pudo contener ante la noción de superarlo era muy prominente en su rostro. "Estás bien?"

Lo había estado. Pronto el dolor de su asalto se desvaneció y sintió la inapropiada urgencia de querer una revancha. "Bien," había gruñido mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de las armas y reclamaba una de sus espadas favoritas antes de reunírsele. "Es peligroso para ti estar desprotegida en la noche. Qué le pasó a tus guardias?"

"Están afuera de la puerta," respondió ella planamente. Estuvo tentado a revisar para asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiéndole pero, en verdad, habría sido un punto discutible a considerar si en realidad hubiesen dos guardias estacionados afuera de la puerta, ciertamente no ayudarían a evitar que alguien se acercara a ella. Los idiotas no habían pensado en cubrir la puerta trasera por la que había entrado. "No es que necesite su ayuda, claramente," recordó ella con una satisfecha sonrisa que acaloró su entrepierna en una forma completamente impropia.

"Unos pocos trucos no te salvarán de un guerrero bien entrenado," él había levantado su arma para retirar la suya, incitándola a apretar su agarre en preparación. "Por cuánto tiempo has venido aquí para entrenar?" No sólo tenía curiosidad de cuánto había sido ocultada esta decepción, sino también de cuán avanzada podría estar. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería su furia detrás de la punta de una espada.

"Al mes después de que llegué, aproximadamente; no iba a permitir que mi habilidad se desvaneciera sólo por nuestras circunstancias desafortunadas." Un golpe directo por supuesto, había adquirido mucho conocimiento de cuáles botones oprimir para llevarlo al borde, pero había estado dispuesto, casi saboreando, escuchar a su filosa lengua espetarle viciosamente. Tan placentero como había sido la paz de su mutuo silencio en los meses siguientes, una parte de él extrañaba sus peleas verbales.

"Así que ya has sido instruida apropiadamente?" Él dio varios pasos para rodearla lentamente mientras miraba su desaliñada apariencia. Aunque estaba vestida en ropa claramente diseñada para igualar la ropa de montar de un hombre, la tela parecía ser de una naturaleza mucho más flexible, viendo lo perfectamente que se adhería a su cuerpo. Con sus largos mechones recogidos en una trenza suelta, y su camisa cortada de una forma que dejaba sus brazos completamente expuestos, él, por primera vez, notó la leve curva de sus bíceps. Se dio cuenta entonces, que había mucho más que tenía que aprender de su atractiva esposa.

"He sido _instruida apropiadamente_ prontamente después de que aprendí a caminar." Ella había girado su cabeza sobre su hombro para observar con cuidado mientras continuaba su lento paso, "Primero por mi padre, y luego por Kakarotto." Había sido la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar de su hermano muerto sin hacer una mueca, supuso que debió complacerlo, pero de cierta forma no lo hizo.

"Entonces debes estar en espera de un nuevo instructor," había insistido después de detenerse ante ella. Descansando la punta de su espada en su tobillo, lentamente la subió por la curva de su cuerpo antes de nivelarla junto a su mejilla. "Vamos a ver si eres digna de mi tiempo o no."

Ella debió haber sido ultrajada por la arrogancia de su oferta indirecta, porque lo atacó con una intensidad que lo hizo preguntarse si genuinamente esperaba atravesarlo con su espada. Afortunadamente ese no había sido el caso. Ella era buena, sus técnicas una intrigante mezcla de las de Toma y Kakarotto, pero al final, simplemente no tenía la vasta experiencia de él con la espada.

Una vez que su respiración comenzó a indicar el cansancio, él terminó su pelea, zafando la espada de su mano, permitiéndole la oportunidad para colapsar finalmente de fatiga. "Nada mal," él no pudo evitar la provocación entre unos entrecortados respiros propios mientras regresaba las armas al altar. Cuando regresó a su lado, tomó asiento, permitiéndose un momento para descansar mientras su compañera recuperaba su aliento. "Creo, mi lady, que puedes haberte esforzado." Había sido un movimiento inconsciente, alcanzar para retirar el húmedo mechón de su cabello de su enrojecido rostro. Nunca había anticipado la mirada que le dio cuando sus infinitos ojos azules se desviaron hacia los suyos de golpe, sorprendida por su gesto.

Por algún tiempo recordó mirándola, su mano no se movió para liberar la mejilla que suavemente había rodeado, y luego algo sorprendente pasó. Sus ojos se cerraron, y gentilmente llevó su mano de su mejilla hacia sus labios, depositando un gentil beso en el centro de su palma. "Recibirías a una humilde estudiante bajo tu experta tutoría, Señor?" La pequeña traviesa, decidió rápidamente, estaba jugando con él. Dirigirse a él apropiadamente era un mortal regalo, junto con la casi seductora mirada que le dio cuando sus ojos se abrieron para fijarse con los suyos. Habría renunciado a su título en ese momento si hubiese detenido a su cuerpo de reaccionar a ella.

"NO soy un hombre de juegos," su advertencia pareció una broma, aún antes de que ella se alejara de él para liberar una estruendosa carcajada. Se sintió muy tentado a agarrarla, halar su cuerpo contra el suyo, invadir su boca con un tierno asalto de su lengua que la dejaría en un estado similar al suyo, pero no lo hizo, en vez se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Vegeta! Vegeta, vamos, sólo bromeaba," llamó tras él como si eso fuera a aliviar su ego. Cuando finalmente lo detuvo antes de salir del salón, sintió la necesidad de destruirla o lanzarla al piso y revolcarse con ella hasta el amanecer. Irritado de que ninguna fuera una opción, tuvo que dejarla hablar.

"Siento insultarte," no hubo pizca de burla en su declaración, pero no la entendería totalmente hasta que confesara, "es - sólo es mi única defensa contra ti siendo amable conmigo." Defensa! Como si necesitara protección de su amabilidad, la niñita. "Con toda honestidad, no me importaría un compañero de entrenamiento. Si fuiste genuino en tu oferta, me gustaría mucho tomarte la palabra."

Cada fibra de su ser le dijo no, alejarse de ella, dejándola como una tonta, pero no. Sus malditos ojos lo habían atrapado, y antes de saberlo, tenía una cita programada cada noche a las once. Debería estar complacido. Era un paso adelante, finalmente se estaban acercando a- se atrevió a considerar -que no lo odiara.

La única desventaja, sin embargo, era que mientras su disgusto por él pareció disminuir, su frustración sexual se amplificó diez veces. Observar su cuerpo moverse tan ágilmente lo hizo preguntar cuán creativos podrían ser como amantes. Cada vez que veía su piel brillar con sudor, la imaginaba bajo él, sus piernas bien abiertas, recibiendo su intrusión por primera vez. Incluso los gemidos, los jadeos y gruñidos mientras peleaba con él casi lo habían vuelto un adolescente en celo. Y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, ella actuaba como si hubiese fallado en notar su estado de perpetua excitación.

Qué demente, que su propia esposa lo llevara a tales estados de lujuria y que no pudiera satisfacerlos con ella, no es que no lo hubiese intentado. Para su disgusto, dejaba caer insinuaciones, esperando que una pudiera tentar su deseo, pero ninguna lo hizo. Ella parecía atrincherada en su rechazo para acostarse con él. No es que tuviera algún derecho para solicitarla, pero era un hombre, uno con necesidades dolorosamente desatendidas. No, de nuevo, es que pudiera culparla por eso.

En vez, había estado viviendo en un nebuloso estado de frustración durante los últimos meses, simplemente aceptando su destino de estar unido a una mujer que nunca podría tocar, a pesar de cuán desesperadamente lo quisiera. "Dobla los guardias de Bulma, no quiero darle a Nexus una oportunidad para sorprendernos." Si él no era lo privilegiado suficiente para poner sus manos en ella, entonces iba a asegurarse de que nadie más lo hiciera.

"Considéralo hecho," Radditz se levantó de su silla, prometiendo mantener alertado a Vegeta de más acontecimientos. Una vez que Vegeta se encontró sólo, alcanzó por la mesa para servirse un vaso lleno de su licor favorito. Recostándose en su silla, cerró sus ojos, esperando aliviar un poco de sus tensiones. Poco podría haber notado que la personificación de todos sus problemas había estado a punto de evitar su serenidad.

"Siento interrumpir." Su esposa no sonó un poco sincera mientras se permitía acceso a su habitación. Haciendo a un lado sus piernas que cómodamente había levantado sobre su escritorio, ella se sentó en su lugar.

"Qué quieres?" Él quería sonar indignante, pero observarla cruzar sus piernas mientras se recostaba lo suficiente para descansar sus palmas sobre el borde de la mesa tras ella, apenas pudo contenerse de liberar un seductor ronroneo. El ajustado traje de montar y la chaqueta azul oscuro complementaria que usaba dejaba mucho a la imaginación, manteniendo su mente ocupada por unos buenos minutos antes de que su falta de atención se volviera vergonzosamente aparente.

"Estás escuchándome?!" El sonido de la mano de Bulma golpeando repetidamente el borde de la mesa lo llevó a prestar atención. "Te pregunté si serías tan amable para escoltarme en un paseo. Mi caballo necesita ejercicio."

"No tienes un escolta personal para atender esas cosas?" No era verdaderamente una pregunta, porque ya conocía la respuesta, pero había esperado que el recordatorio la sacara de su habitación, y de sus pensamientos. No lo hizo.

"Sí, pero Codo cayó terriblemente enfermo esta mañana. Y todos mis guardias personales están tomando su descanso por la próxima hora. He estado tratando de preguntarle a Radditz después de que lo vi salir de tu oficina, pero me dijo que le diste mucho trabajo. Así que, temo que mis opciones son limitadas." Ella frunció sus labios en forma casi infantil. La habría insultado por su inmadurez si la expresión no hubiese sido tan sexy.

"Estoy ocupado. Espera hasta que uno de tus guardias regrese de su descanso." Aparte de no tener particular inclinación de montar en este momento, no tenía intención de caminar por los corredores del palacio hacia los establos con una creciente erección contenida en sus pantalones.

"Ah!" Con un exasperado suspiro, ella se levantó de su escritorio, la infantil apariencia que fingió momentos atrás, se fue de repente. "Me tratas como una prisionera!" casi grita mientras comenzaba una corta paseadera en frente de él. "No estoy autorizada a ir a ningún lado sin un escolta. Tengo que anotar mi itinerario todos los días después de despertar. No puedo hacer nada en privado aquí, ni siquiera tomar mi caballo para un paseo por el perímetro. No me das libertades!"

"Es por tu propia protección," respondió Vegeta por reflejo. Cuántas veces habían tenido esta discusión antes de que finalmente quedara asentado? "Una vez que Nexus no sea más una amenaza, tendrás la _libertad_ para hacer o ir a donde te plazca. De hecho, si eliges desaparecer indefinidamente, no ejecutaré el mínimo esfuerzo para buscarte."

Por un momento, el más breve de los momentos, pensó que lucía herida por su declaración; pero lo que sea que vio, o pensó ver, desapareció cuando el demonio con el que se había vuelto íntimamente familiar emergió rápidamente. "Un feliz futuro nos espera, sin duda, pero hace poco por mi actual estado de miseria. Estoy sofocada en este castillo y si no me permites un poco de aire inmediatamente, entonces-"

"No seamos melodramáticos," Vegeta levantó su mano para silenciar sus penas. "Estoy seguro que tienes la fuerza de voluntad para soportar sufrir otra hora antes de que un escolta esté disponible para ti. Ahora, tengo más asuntos que tratar que con una mujer temperamental, así que si sales." Él señaló hacia la puerta, y para su sorpresa realmente se giró y salió sin más discusión.

Debió haberlo sabido. Dos años había vivido con ella y nunca se había ido sin reclamar la última palabra. Su silencio había sido tan evidente como gritar una desafianza. Pero él la había ignorado esa tarde, y como lo llegaría a descubrir unas horas después, su desarrollada obsesión para desvanecerla de su vista, su mente y su cuerpo, muy bien podría costarle su vida.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Hasta la próxima vez…


	7. Perdida y Encontrada

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 7: Perdida y Encontrada

--

"Qué quieres decir, no puedes encontrarla?" Vegeta chirrió sus dientes mientras estrellaba su puño sobre su escritorio.

"Parecería que se tomó la libertad de un paseo privado hace una hora, pero no ha regresado desde entonces," Radditz optó por ser el que diera la noticia, claramente esperando manejar mejor la situación que algunos de los cuatro guardias de Bulma detrás de su designado informante .

"Entonces qué están haciendo aquí? Fuera y tráiganla de una pieza para que pueda despedazarla por desobedecerme!" Maldita esa mujer! Si no estuviera tan enojado consigo mismo por no anticipar esta insurrección, muy posiblemente habría estado maldiciéndola en las profundidades del infierno.

"Me temo que eso no es todo, señor," Radditz aclaró su garganta, antes de confesar sin rodeos, "el caballo de su esposa regresó hace media hora, sin ella."

Verdaderamente fueron extrañas las emociones que procedieron a envolver a Vegeta mientras su mente filtraba lentamente las noticias. Por primera vez desde su matrimonio, la idea de una vida sin Bulma lo perforaba más fuertemente que una espada en su pecho. Por tanto como discutieran, riñeran e insultaran, nunca había deseado ver cualquier daño en ella. Quería mantenerla a salvo, lo había jurado, y verdaderamente creía que podría mantener esa promesa. Sin embargo, parecía que estaba equivocado.

_Él _había hecho esto. Ella había venido a él, pidiéndole acompañarla. Estaba en medio de nada urgente, podría haber ido, pero no lo hizo. Se rehusó porque tuvo miedo, miedo de lo que viera, de que supiera cómo la deseaba. No quería permitirle el conocimiento del poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y sobre sus pensamientos. Y ahora podría haberle costado su ausencia permanente. Podría estar muerta en algún lugar, herida de un accidente montando, o peor, alguien podría haberla lastimado, secuestrado, y sería completamente su culpa.

"Quiero cada hombre disponible buscando en el perímetro de este castillo," Vegeta comenzó a impartir órdenes. Era lo que sabía mejor, lo que lo había metido en este desastre en primer lugar. "Ofrezcan una recompensa por cualquier información que nos lleve a ella. Quiero que la encuentren inmediatamente, está claro!?"

"Sí, Señor," repitieron cinco voces, seguido por los cuatro guardias saliendo inmediatamente para comenzar la búsqueda. Radditz sin embargo, se quedó atrás, queriendo traer un posible descuido a la atención de Vegeta. "Esto podría ser obra de Nexus," sugirió él con cuidado después de cerrar la salida detrás de los guardias. "Bulma es una jinete experta; no creo que tuvo un accidente."

La idea también había cruzado la mente de Vegeta; esto simplemente era mucha coincidencia para creer que la primera vez que salía sola, tuviera un accidente. La desaparición reciente de Nexus tampoco callaba sus sospechas, "Una consideración, pero una altamente irracional. Por qué Nexus la secuestraría o lastimaría? Sólo desataría una guerra que todos sabemos tiene pocas esperanzas de ganar."

"Asumiendo que el Tomabatsu pelea de tu lado," recordó Radditz sabiamente.

"Por qué demonios no lo haría?!" demandó Vegeta. "Soy su Rey. Bulma era la única heredera de Toma; por lo tanto, su alianza yace con ella y su esposo, _yo_."

"Sí, y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa, señor. Si Nexus de hecho está detrás de la desaparición de su esposa, entonces debo preguntar qué tiene bajo la manga. El hombre ha mantenido un bajo perfil por dos años; no tendría sentido para él emerger ahora, tomar a tu esposa, y asegurar la guerra a menos que tuviera algo que pudiera asegurar su victoria."

Radditz tenía razón por supuesto. Nexus no era como su padre, él ponía más cerebro en sus batallas que la básica estrategia militar. Evaluaba todos los ángulos, sólo para elegir los que le traerían una rápida e indiscutible victoria. Vegeta se estremeció al pensar qué estrategia había cocinado al usar a su esposa. "Ten ensillado mi caballo. Quiero que reúnas un equipo de tus mejores élites." Él no iba a ser superado por Nexus, y ciertamente no a expensa de Bulma. Había jurado protegerla, y maldición, no le fallaría de nuevo.

"Vamos de cacería de Nexus."

--

"Levántate y sonríe, mi adorada reina," Bulma escuchó una voz mientras sentía su mejilla ser acariciada. Girando su cabeza, lentamente abrió sus ojos a un destino más horripilante que sus pesadillas más gráficas.

"Nexus!" retrocedió hasta que sintió su cuerpo golpear una pared, una pared de carruaje, "Qué demonios?" Rápidamente escaneó sus alrededores, intentando darle sentido a cómo había llegado aquí. Tenía que ser un sueño! Tuvo una discusión con Vegeta. Él se rehusó a escoltarla, así que decidió ir a montar sola, si no por otra razón que molestarlo. Pero entonces, cuando alcanzó el límite del territorio del Vegetabatsu, algo - algo pasó.

"Semejante lenguaje para una mujer de tu estatus," una escabrosa voz se burló juguetona. Nexus, el engendro que había matado a su prometido, estaba sentado ante ella. No había cambiado mucho en los pasados dos años. El hombre aún tenía el tonificado físico de su padre, pero sus rasgos faciales no eran casi tan surcados, claramente un reflejo de su madre. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una suelta cola de caballo, sus oscuros ojos hundidos en los suyos mientras hablaba, "Nuestra primera vez solos, muy aplazada, no crees?"

"No lo mucho suficiente, bastardo!" Como un felino enloquecido, ella lo golpeó, arañó, pateó, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para inflingir daño en su persona. Un fútil asalto contra un hombre tan fuerte como él, pero no pudo evitar la urgencia de querer matar al hombre. Él y su padre habían tomado tanto de ella, quería venganza desesperadamente.

"Ya, ya, mi lady," Nexus logró sujetar sus muñecas y retorcerlas detrás de su espalda. Usando una mano para mantenerlas juntas, extendió su brazo libre para rodear su cintura, llevándola a sentar en su regazo, su espalda presionada contra su firme pecho. "Preferiría no lastimarte. Eres más valiosa para mi en una pieza, pero si me empujas, podría estar dispuesto a dejarte depreciar."

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, disponiéndose a esconder su dolor mientras Nexus probaba su punto. "Qué valor tengo para ti?" forzó la pregunta, esperando que si podía distraerlo él aflojaría su agarre; lo hizo.

"Es muy simple, en realidad," ella sintió su mano deslizarse desde su estómago para descansar planamente, amenazadora, en su clavícula. Sí, eso era! Ahora recordaba. Ella había detenido su paseo después de ver lo que había pensado en el momento era un hombre herido al lado del camino. Luego, después de desmontar su caballo para ver si podía ayudarlo, una mano había tomado su garganta. Él tuvo que haber planeando su secuestro por un tiempo para ver que resultó fácilmente. "Siempre has sido la pieza final de mi rompecabezas, Bulma. Si te hubieses casado hace dos años conmigo podríamos haber evitado todo esto, pero tenías que ser difícil-"

"Difícil!" interrumpió ella, luchando contra él para reforzar su ultraje. "Mataste al hombre que amaba! Tu padre asesinó al mío mientras tú te quedabas a observar! En el nombre de dios qué te hace pensar que te encontraría cualquier cosa menos repulsivo?"

"Bueno, claramente no habría sido un encuentro amoroso," rió el hombre, presionando su mano un poco más fuerte contra su pequeño cuerpo para subsidiar su resistencia. "Pero, vamos a decir, que he _atraído_ a tu madre en un arreglo entre nuestros pueblos, uno que aseguraría la destrucción del Vegetabatsu. Todo lo que se necesitaba hacer para solidificar el arreglo era que tú te casaras conmigo. Nuestra alianza habría sido completa, y tú, mi reina, podrías haber gobernado todo el planeta a mi lado. Pero no, en vez elegiste a Vegeta-" su rabia de repente irrumpió en una carcajada. "Vegeta! Una elección que rápidamente me ha probado que o estás loca o eres manipulada. Entonces, sin importar de cuál sufras, aquí estoy para rescatarte."

Sus brazos se liberaron inesperadamente y se encontró en el lado opuesto del coche, luciendo perpleja mientras él sacaba una pluma y un documento del bolsillo de su abrigo, "Para ti, mi lady." Se los alcanzó ambos. La idea de tratar de clavarle la pluma en su negro corazón sonaba terriblemente atractiva, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

"Qué es eso?" Ella se rehusó a hacer algún movimiento para desenrollar el pergamino hasta que supo lo que había dentro.

"Un obsequio de tu esposo," tenía la más retorcida de las sonrisas en su rostro. Estando casada con Vegeta, estaba acostumbrada a la expresión, pero con Nexus, no sintió similar sensación de seguridad que tenía con Vegeta.

_Vegeta_.

Estaba buscándola? Dijo que no lo haría, pero eso sólo fue después de que la guerra terminara. Aún la necesitaba, así que sin duda estaba preocupado. No es que importara por supuesto. Qué le importaba si se preocupaba por ella? Su opinión, sus sentimientos no significaban nada para ella. Levantando la parte superior del documento, finalmente estaba interesada en el escrito ante ella. "No puede ser," continuó escaneando los papeles, "son papeles de anulación."

"Y tu querido esposo ya los ha firmado, conveniente, no?"

"Esto es una falsificación!" insistió Bulma, a pesar de lo mucho que semejaba la firma a la suya. Cómo podría ser algo más sino una falsa? Vegeta nunca firmaría papeles de anulación para entregárselos a Nexus.

"No, querida, me temo que no lo es. Verás, he tenido un asociado trabajando tras mis filas enemigas estos últimos años tratando de encontrarme cualquier cosa que pudiera arreglar el desastre que hiciste al casarte con Vegeta. Y hasta hace unas semanas, finalmente hizo valer lo que estaba pagándole. Primero, al encontrarme este maravilloso documento en la habitación de Vegeta, y luego hoy, se aseguró de que estuvieras montando sola esta tarde."

"Codo," susurró Bulma sin aliento. Por supuesto, él nunca se había enfermado; no podría haber sido una coincidencia.

"El mismo," Nexus asintió orgulloso, "Eres lista."

"Esto es ridículo. Por qué Vegeta tendría escritos semejantes papeles?" Ella se los lanzó a Nexus; no quería tener nada que ver con su retorcido plan.

"En realidad, esperaba que pudieras responder eso, mi lady." No podría, al menos no de seguro. Aunque tenía sus sospechas podría haber sido una medida anticipada para implementar después de que Nexus finalmente fuera derrotado y su matrimonio no sirviera más para cualquier propósito. No estaba segura por qué, pero la idea dolió.

"Qué significa todo esto?" Ella frunció sus cejas, no teniendo interés en compartir sus pensamientos privados con su captor. Quería saber exactamente lo que estaba planeando. "Si piensas que simplemente firmaré esos documentos, terminando mi matrimonio con Vegeta, y luego voy a darme la vuelta para casarme contigo-"

"Eso no es lo que _creo_; es exactamente lo que va a pasar. _Firmarás _esos documentos, _jurarás_ convertirte en mi esposa, luego _tendré _mi guerra y el Vegetabatsu finalmente _caerá_."

El sonido de los cascos fue todo lo que pudo escucharse por un tiempo mientras el par se miraba mutuamente. Y luego finalmente, Bulma habló, su desacuerdo simple pero resuelto, "Ni firmaré esos documentos ni me casaré contigo, y nada que puedas hacer me convencerá de lo contrario."

Él rió, se rió de ella! Pensaba que estaba bromeando? Porque no estaba bromeando, lejos de eso. Moriría antes de permitir que millones de inocentes fueran sacrificados en el altar de la egocéntrica búsqueda de dominación planetaria de este hombre. "No tienes elección, querida," él pausó su carcajada para explicar, "ya estamos en camino a mi territorio. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que lleguemos a una recepción privada en la cual jurarás volverte mi esposa o - hm - bueno, en realidad no hay un 'o'. Así que resígnate al destino, querida." Él levantó los papeles una vez más. "Firma," insistió él, alcanzándole la pluma.

Por un segundo retrocedió, como si se preparara para atacarlo, y luego abruptamente todo su cuerpo se relajó. Liberando un exhausto suspiro, sumisamente levantó sus brazos para tomar la pluma y el documento. "Claramente no tengo opción," retrocedió segura, y esperó hasta que se acomodó en su lado del carruaje antes de soltar la pluma y sujetar la anulación con ambas manos. Logró romper el documento en cuatro pedazos antes de que Nexus reaccionara violentamente, conteniéndola con el peso de su cuerpo mientras intentaba salvar el documento.

"Perra!" siseó mientras cerraba sus dedos alrededor de su delgada garganta. No era más de uso para él ahora que no podía disolver su matrimonio.

"Tienes que dejarme ir," gritó ella mientras agarraba su enorme mano, intentando zafarla de su adolorido cuello. "Si me lastimas ahora, iniciarás una guerra contra el Vegetabatsu y el Tomabatsu, y _perderás_." El revés de su callosa mano bajó por su mejilla izquierda, sacándole el aire mientras caía contra el cojín del espaldar del asiento.

"Esto puede repararse," ella lo escuchó declarar mientras jugueteaba con el roto pergamino. "Y tú," él lastimó su mano derecho con su fuerte agarre mientra la levantaba, "no intentarás nada tan tonto otra vez, porque si cometes errores, mi lady, sacaré tu fiera naturaleza hasta que todo lo que quede sea una vacía carcasa de muj-" Su amenaza fue interrumpida prontamente cuando el carruaje de repente llegó a un alto. "Qué demonios pasa?" Las atenciones de Nexus fueron temporalmente robadas mientras le gritaba al conductor.

"Nada de qué preocuparse, señor, sólo un borracho bloqueando el camino. Trataremos con eso rápidamente."

"Ocúpate de eso," Nexus regresó con Bulma, ofreciendo una falsa disculpa por la interrupción, "Sí, ahora dónde estábamos? Oh sí, estaba sermoneándote sobre los peligros de tener mucho espír-" Nexus se encontró interrumpido de nuevo, excepto que esta vez fue el sonido de su chofer gritando. Sonidos de una pelea siguieron. Parecía que el 'borracho' que había cruzado su camino estaba causando más problemas de lo que había anticipado. Más pasos y gritos pudieron escucharse, y Bulma supuso que el carruaje que había escuchado tras ellos se había descargado y abalanzado hacia lo que sea que estuviese causándoles tales problemas.

"Suena como si tuvieras la situación controlada," ella no pudo evitar su tono sarcástico.

"Quédate aquí y cállate," ella se encontró siendo empujada contra el costado del carruaje mientras su secuestrador salía del lado de su chofer para evaluar lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que tener algún grado de imbecilidad si verdaderamente creía que no iba a usar esta oportunidad para escapar.

Retirando el gancho que ya había estado al borde de caer después de todo el maltrato de Nexus, abrió la cerradura que falsamente había esperado la mantuviera enjaulada. Abriendo la puerta, ella, tan silenciosamente como fuera posible, saltó al suelo. Planeando hacer un escape en la cubierta de los bosques circundantes, se encontró asaltada por el sonido de la voz de Nexus.

"Ah, un plan brillante. Pretender ser un borracho perdido y luego atrapar a mis hombres fuera de guardia con tus tácticas de pelea completamente sobrias. Nada mal, pero me temo que no tienes esperanza contra mi. Soy el mejor espadachín en el planeta."

Ella quería escupir, al escuchar su grito, pero para su placer el hombre, o al menos asumió que su rescatador era un hombre a juzgar por su estatura, no se movió. De hecho no hizo nada sino permanecer completamente en silencio, una espada en su mano, su cuerpo y rostro completamente escudado por una larga capa marrón. No dijo nada mientras levantaba su espada hacia Nexus, moviendo la espada ligeramente hacia sí, una clara invitación para que su oponente avanzara.

Lo hizo.

Bulma sabía que debía tomar su oportunidad y correr, pero sus ojos estaban completamente atrapados por la batalla. Algo sobre los movimientos del hombre, su técnica parecía muy familiar. No, no importaba. Tenía que irse; esta podría ser su única oportunidad. De puntillas hacia el segundo carruaje, mientras sus captores estaban distraídos con la batalla o inconscientes, logró robarse una de las espadas por protección, antes de correr hacia el bosque.

Corrió, y corrió, y corrió hasta que sintió el aire completamente fuera de ella. No sabía dónde estaba, pero particularmente no le importó. Simplemente tenía que alejarse lo suficiente para que Nexus no pudiera encontrarla, y con algo de suerte, se toparía con una villa donde podría cambiar la fina espada que había robado por un caballo y regresar a su hogar. Hogar, no pudo evitar la irracional curiosidad de saber si Vegeta estaba preocupado por ella, la extrañaba, o demonios, si le importaba que se hubiese ido. No es que importara, por supuesto. Sabía que sólo era un medio para evitar, tal vez instigar ahora, una guerra con su enemigo. No debería perturbarle cómo se sentía. Ciertamente a ella no le importaba.

Colapsando en un tronco, Bulma se encontró al final del camino que había tomado. Estaba en la cima de un pequeño acantilado que daba hacia una hermosa cascada, una que la tentó a sumergirse, para lavarse el hedor de Nexus, pero se resistió. Tenía que encontrar un camino de regreso a su casa antes de que Nexus encontrara su camino hacia ella. No unos momentos después, creyó bruscamente que era muy tarde.

"Ah!" gritó en alarma después de sentir una mano tocando su hombro. Saltando, se giró, levantando su espada, preparándose para defenderse cuando se dio cuenta que no era su secuestrador quien la encontró, "Eres tú." No sabía que 'tú' era específicamente; simplemente era el hombre quien le había permitido una oportunidad para escapar de Nexus. Pero por qué la había seguido? Era un mercenario? Vegeta le había ofrecido una pequeña fortuna para llevarla de regreso? Estaba tras del dinero, o era algo más siniestro? Tal vez planeaba retomar donde Nexus lo había dejado, secuestrándola para sus propios y crueles propósitos. Ella no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

"Atrás," advirtió mientras se alejaba de él unos pasos, manteniendo su espada posicionada para todo. Él levantó sus enguantadas manos, como si le probara que sus intenciones no eran de una naturaleza violenta. Ella quería creerlo. "Quién eres?" demandó ella; cuando no respondió, preguntó una segunda vez, pero él no pareció más inclinado a responder, en vez avanzó un paso, un movimiento que la hizo retroceder un paso, un paso muy lejos.

"Bulma!" Una masculina voz, una que no había escuchado en dos años la llamó mientras caía en las heladas profundidades. No podía respirar, no podía ver, todo lo que hizo fue sentir el frío hasta que dos conocidos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo, llevándola a la superficie. Gradualmente, se sintió ser sacada del agua hasta que finalmente fue acostada en la suave arena de la orilla. "Bulma," de nuevo escuchó la preocupada voz.

"Kakarotto," susurró ella antes de que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente y absorbieran la vista de su doble salvador. "No puede ser," su mano subió para cubrir su húmeda mejilla, "Estás vivo."

--

**Nota de LGV**: Hmm… suena como que las cosas van a alborotarse. El próximo capítulo pronto…


	8. El Regreso de Kakarotto

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 8: El Regreso de Kakarotto

--

"Estás vivo - o, estoy muerta," Bulma se encontró despreocupada de cuál era la realidad, simplemente estaba muy animada por la vista del hombre ante ella. "Oh, por dios, realmente _eres_ tú, Kakarotto!" lanzó sus brazos a su alrededor, presionando su húmedo cuerpo contra el suyo. "No puedo creerlo," sintió cálidas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras giraba su cabeza, besando cada pulgada de su apuesto rostro antes de presionar sus labios en los suyos, "Cómo te extrañé," la desesperación en sus afectos eran clara prueba de su declaración.

"Sé cómo te sientes." La incomodidad de su abrazo pasó desapercibido para Bulma, estaba muy absorta en el milagro ante ella. Todo lo que importaba era que por algún giro del destino un hombre que amaba había regresado a ella.

"Dónde has estado?" Bulma se separó lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos. Rodeando su rostro en sus palmas, lo bombardeó con una serie de preguntas, "Cómo sobreviviste? Por qué no regresaste conmigo pronto? Dónde has estado? Estás bien? Has-"

Él sonrió sincero mientras retiraba sus manos de su rostro y las encerraba entre las suyas. Frotándolas, intentó calentar sus congelados dedos. "No sabría dónde comenzar, pero este no es el lugar. Necesitamos encontrar un refugio y salir de esta húmeda ropa."

Asintiendo su consentimiento para permitirle un corto respiro de su explicación, decidió que sería mejor encontrar un lugar más cálido para tener esta discusión. Permitiéndole ayudarla a ponerse de pie, observó mientras silbaba por su caballo. Una vez que la bestia descendió hacia ella, él tomó la capa que había estado usando antes para esconder su rostro y lo envolvió a su alrededor antes de ayudarla a subir a su caballo. "Sé de un lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde podemos permanecer indetectados mientras tenemos una oportunidad para," él titubeó, buscando las palabras correctas, "ponernos al día."

Envolviendo sus brazos seguramente alrededor de su cintura, Bulma asintió en rápido acuerdo. Tiempo a solas con él sonaba como una bendición después de su horrible tarde con Nexus. Y luego quién sabe? Había estado esperando toda su vida por este milagro. Ahora todos podrían tener lo que él o ella quisiera. Ella y Kakarotto podrían estar juntos, y gracias al fallido intento de secuestro de Nexus, él y Vegeta ahora podrían tener su guerra, y ella no tendría que vivir más su vida como un instrumento - Vegeta! Por dios, casi se había olvidado de él!

Debería insistir que Kakarotto informara inmediatamente de su seguridad, de su existencia? Por dios, el hermano de Vegeta aún estaba vivo y no tenía idea. Tenía que regresar a casa para decirle, pero le importaría? Sí, le importaría, porque este tal vez era más un sueño hecho realidad para él que para ella. La existencia de Kakarotto significaba que ahora Vegeta tendría su anulación y se volvería un libertino de nuevo, además aún tendría su guerra con el Tomabatsu peleando de su lado. Finalmente tendría su victoria.

No, no tenía razón para apresurar su notificación. Vegeta estaba a punto de librarse de un matrimonio indeseado y aún tendría su gloriosa batalla. Podría esperar mientras ella tenía lo que sin duda sería su única oportunidad de un momento privado con Kakarotto. Después de que su reaparición fuera conocida, su tiempo sin duda estaría totalmente ocupado. Y Vegeta - bueno, probablemente ya estaba haciendo planes de guerra, su desaparición sólo importaría para su pelea con Nexus.

Ah! Qué le importaba? Su amor había regresado; debería estar completa y totalmente enfocada en él. Por qué se preocuparía por la indiferencia de Vegeta hacia ella!? Él no era más una preocupación suya. Pronto su matrimonio estaría anulado y podría estar con el hombre que siempre había querido. Debería estar feliz, pero en vez se sentía vacía por dentro; y toda la reflexión personal nunca le permitiría admitir por qué.

--

"Bulma!" Vegeta llamó a su esposa mientras buscaba en el abandonado carruaje que había estado rodeado por cinco cadáveres, todos usando el escudo del Nexusbatsu.

"Parece que alguien nos ha ganado en el rescate de la Reina," decidió Radditz mientras comenzaba a examinar los rastros que el grupo había dejado atrás. Radditz lo había sabido de su experiencia en rastrear. Una vez siguió una legión del Nappabatsu, quien tenía una ventaja de seis días, medio cruzó el planeta sólo para recuperar una espada favorita que le había sido robada en batalla. No sólo había recuperado su espada, sino que condujo a su grupo a una desconocida fortaleza que había sido una crucial marca para guiar a la derrota de Nappa. Fue un viaje que le mereció el respeto de su rey, y los honorables títulos de élite y general que mantenía a este día. "Aquí," señaló dos líneas delgadas que sin duda eran impresiones dejadas por las ruedas de un carruaje. "Debe haber habido un segundo carruaje, porque esas marcas continúan por el camino."

"Entonces aún está con Nexus?" Vegeta asumió que el bastardo simplemente había interceptado poca resistencia, pero no había experimentado una falla.

"No necesariamente," Radditz retrocedió en su investigación antes de cruzar una huella que captó su atención. "Ella debió haber escapado del carruaje; son las huellas de una mujer." El tamaño y forma del zapato eran una prueba. "Se fue por este camino," guió a las élites en el bosque, donde procedió, con algo de dificultad, a rastrearla hacia un dique. Señaló un conjunto de impresiones de cascos que había seguido no muy lejos, y luego donde las impresiones del caballo se detenían, comenzaban las de las botas de un hombre. "Él comenzó a seguirla a pie hasta que se encontró con ella aquí," Radditz miró nervioso sobre el acantilado. "Ambos de sus rastros parecen llevarlos al agua."

Después de una muda pausa donde Vegeta y Radditz se miraron mutuamente, ambos contemplando lo peor, ellos, con las élites, descendieron por la rocosa pendiente para investigar la orilla rodeando el lago. No pasó mucho antes de que Radditz captara el rastro una vez más. "Aquí, las huellas del hombre continúan aquí." Inmediatamente notó que no vio rastro de las huellas de Bulma, llevándolo a creer que si salió del agua, no fue por sus propios medios. "Sí, él la depositó aquí." Notó dos impresiones circulares, aproximadamente del tamaño de las rodillas de un hombre ubicadas directamente en frente de una más grande, menos definida, sin duda donde había depositado a Bulma.

"No hay señales de lucha, estaba inconsciente o no temía de su compañía." Él siguió el camino a donde comenzó a ver dos pares de huellas, una masculina y una femenina, encontrarse con esa de las huellas de caballo que había reconocido de antes. "Diría que era la última. Caminó con él hacia su caballo, después de lo cual tomaron esa dirección." Señaló al este. "Tal vez había estado asustada por el extraño, haciéndola caer en el lago, pero después de que tuvo una oportunidad para explicar que _tal vez_ era un mercenario buscando la recompensa que ofreciste por su regreso, se fue tranquilamente. _Tal vez_ ya está de regreso en el castillo, Señor." Quería ser positivo, pero Vegeta no estaba bajo esa inclinación.

"O _tal vez_ había intentado escapar de Nexus y cuando él la siguió cayó en el agua y después de que la sacó amarró sus manos, obligándola a acompañarlo sin protesta." Él simplemente no era un hombre optimista por naturaleza; esperaba lo peor de todo y todos con los que se encontraba.

"Pero por qué iría solo tras ella, Señor? Por qué el segundo carruaje se iría sin él? Montar caballo con ella sería muy peligroso; alguien podría ubicarlos. Sin mencionar que falla en explicar por qué los únicos cuerpos que encontramos son del grupo de Nexus. Cualquier oposición que encontrara debió haberlo superado. Sí, estoy mucho más dispuesto a creer que alguien desbarató los planes de Nexus."

Vegeta no respondió por un tiempo mientras se permitía un vistazo más de cerca de los rastros al lado del lago. Radditz había tenido razón en una cosa, su esposa no había luchado con su captor a este punto. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. "Trae los caballos, seguimos sus huellas." Él iba a llegar al fondo de todo esto, entonces iba a reclamar a su esposa, y después de eso, iba a mantenerla amarrada a su lado si esa era la única manera en que pudiera garantizar su seguridad.

Y que dios ayude a cualquier hombre que se atreva a meterse en su camino.

--

"Gracias," Bulma sonrió mientras su amigo de siempre envolvía una cálida manta alrededor de sus hombros. Después de su frígido viaje a caballo hacia la segura posada que habían encontrado justo antes de que el frío estuviera listo para caer, el calor del fuego frente al que ahora estaba sentada cómodamente fue el primer alivio que hubiese sentido en lo que parecían horas.

"Realmente deberías quitarte eso, dale una oportunidad para secarse," asintió él, gesturizando torpemente hacia su ropa húmeda. "Prometo no mirar," le disparó una media sonrisa antes de darle la espalda. Justo como lo recordaba, tímido cuando se refería a intimidades.

Atendiendo su consejo, hizo lo que le pidió, removió su capa y traje de montar para extenderlos en una silla para secarlos. Una vez que terminó de desvestirse de todo menos su ropa interior, envolvió la manta que le había ofrecido alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo toda su desnuda piel antes de reclamar su asiento en el piso frente al fuego. "Hecho," terminó ella con una media sonrisa que se desvaneció al minuto que se giró para ver que no había sido la única desvistiéndose. Su antiguo prometido ahora estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sus botas removidas, dejándolo vestido sólo en sus ajustados pantalones.

Bulma podría haber sentido un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la incómoda situación, pero la vista del cicatrizado pecho de su compañero cuando se giró para encararla perturbó su atención. "Qué te pasó?" Sus ojos permanecieron pegados en la larga cicatriz que se extendía en su costado izquierdo. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, tomando asiento en frente de ella ante el fuego, instintivamente alcanzó para tocar la marca. Una vez que estuvo instalado, sus dedos trazaron levemente la mancha, "cuéntame."

Kakarotto permaneció en silencio por un tiempo antes de alcanzar y remover sus tentadores dedos de su pecho, no era de sorprender una mirada de descontento en su rostro. "Esta fue parte de la razón por la que fallé en alertarte de mi existencia, esta es la otra," él bajó su cabeza, mientras levantaba su mano para tocar otra cicatriz, esta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Después de darle unos minutos para examinar la marca, él levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya. "Mi mente, mi memoria no fue lo que debió haber sido después de mi batalla con Nexus. No sabría por dónde comenzar a contar toda la historia, lo que pasó el día de la derrota de Nappa. Lo que recuerdo no es completamente claro, pero cuando desperté unos días después, al cuidado de una familia cercana de villanos generosos, no tenía idea de quién era, o cómo fui herido."

"No es de sorprender," Bulma lo encontró fácil para ser comprensiva, era difícil no serlo cuando el simple conocimiento de su existencia le traía tanta alegría a su corazón. "Tu herida en la cabeza claramente fue muy severa, he escuchado que la pérdida de memoria resulta de eso. Pero ahora estás mejor, tus recuerdos están completos, no?"

Ella intentó no alarmarse por la titubeante nota en su voz mientras respondía, pero no pudo evitar sino esperar por una respuesta más promisoria. "Este año pasado he estado trazando mis pasos, intentando desesperadamente recordar quién era. No ha sido fácil, pero gradualmente, partes de recuerdos, regresaron a mi, incluyendo mis obligaciones contigo." Él pausó y alcanzó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, "Estábamos enamorados, comprometidos para casarnos. Me diste esto," para shock de Bulma, sacó el largo mechón de su cabello azul que había cortado y trenzado para él como amuleto. "Los villanos que me encontraron me dijeron que estaba sujetándolo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba en mi cuerpo. Supe que tenía que ser de alguna importancia. Entre más lo veía, más lo sostenía, inhalando el femenino aroma, lentamente comencé a recordarte, a recordarnos."

Si su corazón pudiera salirse de su pecho, podría haber sido en ese momento. "Oh Kakarotto," ella tocó la trenza. Debió haberle creído cuando le dijo que nunca sería alejado de ella. No debió haber confiado en Vegeta cuando le mostró el destruido guardapelo.

"Y-yo estaba planeando casarme contigo, Bulma. Estábamos comprometidos." Le tomó un momento salir de su silenciosa reflexión cuando escuchó de nuevo su titubeante voz. Estaba más que lista para escuchar atentamente, pero en cuestión de momentos, la dicha había sido despedazada por una rápida realización.

"Oh dios, no sabes," ella cerró sus ojos de repente sintiéndose horriblemente culpable. "Kakarotto, tanto ha pasado en tu ausencia, pensé que estabas muerto, y-yo me sentí tan desesperanzada, nunca pensé por un minuto que-"

"Bulma, cálmate, sólo dime qué pasa." Ella sintió apretar su agarre, una preocupada mirada rodeaba su rostro, haciendo su horrible confesión más dolorosa.

"Oh Kakarotto," sus ojos se aguaron, por qué siempre tenía que ser así para ella? Justo cuando la esperanza se elevaba en su interior, presagiando una oportunidad de verdadera felicidad, tenía que ser destruida rápidamente por la realidad. "Y-yo no puedo casarme contigo inmediatamente, porque estoy - estoy casada con otro." Kakarotto parpadeó, nada desconcertado por su declaración. Debió haberlo notado. "Tenía que casarme, al menos de nombre, para proteger a mi pueblo - tu pueblo de la guerra. Nexus estaba aliado con mi madre para tomar lo que quedaba del Vegeta y del Tomabatsu; no tuve elección, así que-"

"Vegeta," él susurró el nombre con evidente frialdad. Después de tragar y aclarar su garganta, Kakarotto admitió rápidamente, "Sé que te casaste meses después de mi creída muerte." Retractando su abrazo, el hombre se puso de pie. Paseándose varias veces por la habitación, apretó y luego relajó sus puños antes de preguntar, "Te ha tratado bien?" Era una extraña pregunta, especialmente desde que su reacción inmediata fue una de indignación. Por qué dudaría de las atenciones de su hermano para ella? A pesar de su turbio pasado, un pasado del que Kakarotto no tenía conocimiento, Vegeta había sido un perfecto caballero, mucho para su sorpresa, en su matrimonio. Y después de su violento encuentro con Nexus, se sentía más agradecida por el menor de los dos infiernos en que había estado viviendo durante los dos últimos años.

"Ha sido bueno conmigo y sólo ahora puedo reconocer qué tan bueno; pero nada de eso importa más, porque ahora que estás de regreso podemos estar juntos." Ella levantó la mano libre que no había estado sosteniendo la manta en su pecho y rodeó su rostro. El descorazonado frunce que se formó en sus labios inmediatamente encendió su preocupación. "Qué pasa? Si estás preocupado por mi unión con Vegeta, no lo estés; puede anularse fácilmente. Demonios, él ya tenía escritos los papeles; probablemente saltaría ante la oportunidad para deshacerse de m-"

"No es eso," lentamente Kakarotto rodeó la mano que descansaba en su rostro y la bajó a sus labios para un beso. "No importa, no es nada," él extendió una sonrisa en sus labios; extrañamente se vio forzada.

"Kakarotto, estás seguro-" Un fuerte ruido detuvo la pregunta de Bulma. Alguien estaba derribando la puerta. Posicionando a Bulma tras él, Kakarotto se preparó para proteger a su antigua prometida, hasta que abruptamente se dieron cuenta que sus intrusos no eran el enemigo, al menos no uno evidente.

--

"Ka-Kak-ka-rotto?" La espada de Vegeta golpeó el piso segundos después de que irrumpiera en la habitación, un pequeño grupo de guardias se reunieron a su alrededor. Los ojos del rey inmediatamente cayeron sobre la muy viva figura de su hermano. De lo que pareció horas, nadie parecía capaz de encontrar su voz hasta que los ojos de Vegeta se movieron de los de Kakarotto hacia los de su esposa escasamente vestida. "Fuera," la baja orden resonó por la habitación; las élites quienes habían estado buscando con su rey conocían una orden de advertencia cuando la escuchaban. En cuestión de segundos la habitación fue despejada, dejando atrás a la familia.

"Hermano," Kakarotto fue el primero en iniciar un diálogo mientras se separaba de Bulma, quien para este punto se había girado de su esposo, no ofreciéndole la cortesía de mirarlo.

La irrespetuosa irracionalidad robó la atención de Vegeta de su resucitado hermano por mucho antes de lograr conjeturar una respuesta, "Así que estás vivo." Fue una simple declaración de los hechos antes de que él, entre dientes, demandara una explicación para semejante milagro. Después de recibir una abreviada versión de lo que Kakarotto le había dicho a Bulma, Vegeta se encontró siseando un poco amargo, "y entonces decidiste marcar tu gran regreso de la muerte al hacer el papel de un héroe. Bien hecho," él aplaudió dos veces en burlona adoración. No estaba seguro qué lo hizo despreciar la vista de su hermano tan intensamente. Se habían separado, a lo peor, en términos indiferentes. Aunque tenían roces típicamente fraternales, la animosidad nunca fue prevalente entre ellos. Y aún ver a su hermano vivo y bien lo hizo querer levantar su espada y atravesarla por el pecho del hombre, enviándolo a la tranquila muerte que todos creían estaba disfrutando.

"Una coincidencia. Estaba pasando por una villa no muy lejos de aquí en camino a tu castillo, planeaba hacer conocida mi existencia cuando escuché noticias de que Bulma había sido secuestrada. No mucho antes de que hubiese notado a dos carruajes extranjeros huyendo por los bosques, se me ocurrió que podría haber sido el grupo de Nexus, así que me dispuse a alcanzarlos."

"Y con una sola mano derrotaste a Nexus y a toda su banda," interrumpió Vegeta sardónico, claramente nada impresionado con la proeza de su hermano - o tal vez muy asombrado.

"Sólo quise distraerlos lo suficiente para que Bulma escapara," continuó Kakarotto como si no hubiese escuchado la amarga interrupción de su hermano. "Una vez que Nexus salió para enfrentarme, esperé hasta que vi que Bulma estaba fuera de la escena antes de seguirla. Mi foco no era matar a Nexus; la seguridad de Bulma estaba más arriba en mi lista de prioridades."

"Por supuesto que sí," el rey sonó casi como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada. "Y luego déjame adivinar, después de que te aseguraras de que estaba a salvo, la trajiste aquí para que pudiera expresar su gratitud más privadamente." En eso momento logró ganar la atención de su esposa mientras escuchaba un bajo gruñido de ofensa hacer eco en su garganta. Habría saboreado su indignación si de repente no hubiese sido sujetado por su garganta contra la puerta tras él.

"Caímos en un lago; pudimos haber muerto congelados." Vegeta no podía recordar ver a su hermano apretar sus dientes como lo estaba haciendo. Dios, si estaba reaccionando así a un tonto insulto, no podría imaginar cuál sería su reacción si supiera… "Sólo estábamos dejando secar nuestra ropa, así que guárdate tus comentarios. La dama ha pasado hoy por un infierno, no gracias a tu maravillosa protección. No ha hecho nada para ganarse semejante irrespeto de ti."

Ah, un golpe doble, primero acusándolo de incompetencia en su posición de esposo y segundo actuando como su protector. Las agallas! _Él_ era su esposo! No su ausente hermano! Dónde estuvo él cuando Bulma tuvo que enfrentar la traición de su madre? El forzado matrimonio con Nexus? La posibilidad de perder su reino con el hijo del asesino de su padre? Dónde estuvo Kakarotto cuando fue obligada a casarse con un hombre que odiaba? Dónde estuvo cuando se derrumbó incontables veces, llorando por la felicidad que nunca conocería? "Tienes razón, querido hermano," el término fue usado con nada sino el afecto que debió haber habido. "_Mi _esposa merece mi compasión por lo que ha pasado hoy, así como tú mereces mi respeto por regresármela a salvo. Así que por qué no me dejas ofrecérsela mientras encuentras confort en otra habitación esta noche. Tal vez con Radditz, alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos, no? Por qué no reavivar esa camaradería mientras _mi_ esposa y yo discutimos todo lo que ha pasado."

Kakarotto retrocedió unos pasos, su agarre en su hermano había cesado mientras una mirada perpleja cubría su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de comprender lo que su hermano estaba comunicándole. Al momento lo golpeó, Vegeta lo disfrutó. "Bulma, quieres que me vaya?" el pródigo se giró de su hermano y caminó hacia la silenciosa tercera parte en la habitación. Con el rígido giro de su cabeza ella fijó ojos con el preocupado hombre y luego asintió lentamente, "Está bien; Vegeta y yo tenemos unas cosas que necesitamos discutir, así que para mañana todo se hará correctamente para nosotros." Tomó la mano de Kakarotto, y en un gesto que provocó un gruñido de disgusto de su esposo, ella besó suavemente el herido apéndice.

"Bulma," Kakarotto se acercó más, intentando hacer privadas sus palabras para ella, "No necesitas sentirte intimidada por él-"

"La escuchaste, Kakarotto. Te dijo que te fueras. Vete." La estruendosa voz de su hermano detuvo al joven al comienzo de su confesión. Aunque se veía listo para protestar, un silencioso tirón de Bulma para que saliera finalmente lo sacó de la habitación sin otra palabra.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y el matrimonio quedó solo, sus ojos se fijaron en una muda advertencia. Ambos sabían lo que estaba por venir, otra batalla en su guerra por la supremacía marital.

Cada uno tuvo suficiente en las últimas horas para hacer su pelea una de desgaste, pero ambos sabían que cada estrategia no serviría a ningún propósito en este instante. Cuando las órbitas azules y azabaches se estrellaban en un silencioso bombardeo de ideas y emociones, las palabras se volvían irrelevantes, y cada uno pensaba en cómo este momento podría ser uno de sus últimos juntos.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, pero estoy trabajando para subir estos capítulos más rápido. El próximo continúa donde este quedó. Bulma y Vegeta hablan. La reaparición de Kakarotto verdaderamente significa el fin de su matrimonio? Hasta entonces…


	9. La Primera y Última

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 9: La Primera y Última

--

"Nexus te golpeó?" La mano de Vegeta se levantó para tocar gentilmente la golpeada mejilla de su esposa, una vista que lo había distraído momentáneamente de sus irracionales celos.

"Estoy segura que luce peor de lo que es," Bulma movió su cabeza, intentando rechazar su mano, claramente no estaba dispuesta a admitirle su dolor. Infortunadamente, Vegeta no tenía interés en burlarse de su orgullo.

"Necesitas algo frío en eso, está hinchado," insistió mientras la guiaba hacia la cama para tomar asiento. Ignorando sus protestas, le ordenó no mover un músculo mientras él desaparecía de la habitación sólo lo suficiente para hacer que uno de sus guardias le trajera un poco de hielo. Cuando regresó, para su sorpresa, ella había seguido su instrucción y permaneció sentada en la cama. Sus palmas estaban rodeándose mutuamente mientras descansaban en su regazo, su cabeza gacha, y una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Sin duda en dónde estaba centrada su mente, Kakarotto, el afortunado bastardo resucitado. "El hielo estará aquí en un momento," Vegeta avanzó hacia su paralizada figura. Arrodillándose en frente de ella, depositó sobre sus piernas expuestas una segunda cobija que había adquirido en su breve excursión. Presionando sus manos a cada lado de sus muslos, capturó su caída mirada mientras le pedía describir para él, "Qué pasó con Nexus?"

Su consideración fue breve, saltando del momento que había recuperado la conciencia hasta la salvada del día de Kakarotto, pero algo en la forma como contó su interludio con Nexus en el carruaje lo perturbó. Declarar que habían discutido y que la había golpeado simplemente fue muy vago para el rey determinar exactamente lo que había pasado entre captor y rehén. Así que desesperado por obligarla a abrirse, Vegeta inquirió, "Eso no explica el cómo secuestrarte habría sido de algún beneficio para él. Debió haberte dado alguna idea de su plan." Sus ojos se fruncieron levemente, casi como si hubiese sido golpeada y estuviera mirando a su asaltante. Antes de hablar, sabía que no le gustaría su respuesta.

"Su plan era simple. Anularía nuestro matrimonio para que pudiera ser libre para casarme con él." Era ridículo! Nexus podría haber sido un tonto, pero ciertamente debió darse cuenta de la imposibilidad de semejante plan.

Apenas conteniendo una carcajada, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza. "Su desesperación por superarme debe haberlo enloquecido. Cómo podría creer que alguien confiaría en sus papeles de anulación falsificados? Podría dirigirme hacia su palacio con un asalto de nuestros pueblos antes de que pudiera convencer a alguien de tal ilegalidad."

El hecho de que no estuviera encontrando humor en el escenario le preocupó, pero no casi tanto como su respuesta. "No habría sido una farsa, Vegeta. El pergamino que tenía fue escrito y legalizado por el mismo mediador que presidió nuestras nupcias. Todo lo que faltaba era mi firma, la tuya, y ambos sabemos que era la tuya, era la que ya estaba escrita."

Si un espejo hubiese estado detrás de su esposa, Vegeta sin duda habría podido ver toda su pálida expresión. Los papeles de anulación que había escrito meses atrás de alguna forma habían llegado a manos de Nexus, y casi le costó a Bulma su vida, todo por su maldito deseo por ella.

Él había pensado que sería una medida de protección para sí mismo. En los últimos dos años, su pasión por ella había pasado de leve a abrasadora. Casi cada noche dormía solo, sabiendo que su suave cuerpo estaba envuelto en la comodidad de almohadas de plumas y sábanas justo en la puerta de al lado; soñaba con ella. Soñaba con _esa_ noche, la única noche en que se habían acostado juntos, la única relación que había significado algo para él. Fue una noche que lo hizo experimentar emociones que nunca admitiría.

Y luego comenzó a entrenarla. La dulce imagen que alguna vez tuvo de ella como una curiosa virgen se había vuelto una lujuriosa fantasía de una mujer fuerte y desafiante que no se sometería a ningún hombre. Su contención finalmente se derrumbó una noche cuando habían colapsado juntos en el piso, su cuerpo cayó fuertemente sobre el suyo después de que una técnica de giro saliera mal. El excitador aroma de su transpiración y los pocos mechones zafiros de su suelta trenza que habían caído sobre su rostro habían sido el punto de quiebre. Vívidamente encendió el recuerdo de su relación, destruyendo lo que había quedado de su control, junto con su promesa para rechazar cualquier atención indeseada.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, atrapándola contra su firme torso mientras sus labios devoraban su piel. Comenzando con lo que había sido más fácil, su pecho, hambrientamente subió por su cremoso cuello hasta que alcanzó su mentón, el cual intentaba usar como catapulta para esos lujuriosos labios que habían estado persiguiéndolo por años, cuando sus afectos finalmente fueron detenidos por una violenta sacudida de la mujer sobre él. Ella decidió no decir nada mientras se ponía de pie. Simplemente le ofreció una horrorizada expresión de disgusto mientras se giraba y sentía su hundida figura en el piso, furioso consigo mismo por su falta de control.

Aunque continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, un silencio por el que Vegeta estaba agradecido, atendió la advertencia con la que estaba tratando. De alguna forma, en los últimos meses, o tal vez más, se había encontrado menos indiferente ante su esposa de lo que había planeado, un sentimiento que lo asustó para tener preparada la anulación. Sabía que su unión llegaría a un final en cuestión de meses. Sus fuerzas finalmente se habían reconstruido en fuerza, y su batsu junto con el Tomabatsu se estaban sincronizando. Los días de Nexus estaban contados, lo cual significaba que él y Bulma no tenían necesidad de permanecer en su farsa de matrimonio. Había sido una idea que había producido una sorprendente cantidad de irritación en la psique de Vegeta.

Se había acostumbrado a tener alrededor a la fiera mujer. Verla sentada opuesta a él cada noche en la cena, entrenarla de noche y más vergonzosamente, saber que estaba en la habitación junto a él producía una sensación de rectitud que había comenzado a hacerlo preguntarse si terminar o no su matrimonio era una sabia decisión. Pero lo era. Aún si tuviera sus dudas, sabía que ella no, y no iba a quitarle su libertad más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Así que firmó los papeles de anulación, asegurando que cuando el momento llegara, y su matrimonio tuviera que terminar, se haría pacíficamente, sin pensarlo dos veces o protestar lo que su loca mente había estado inventando.

Después de firmarlos los había guardado en un cofre cerrado en su dormitorio privado. Cómo los habían encontrado, y cómo alguien había tenido acceso a su habitación significaba que rodarían cabezas, pero en este momento la culpa parecía de poca importancia. Él había tomado la responsabilidad por sus acciones, y aunque pensó que firmarlos había estado en sus mejores intereses, Vegeta podía decir por el furioso brillo en sus ojos que no lo vería de esa forma. Y desde que ciertamente no iba a admitir su verdadera razón por tener escritos los papeles, este diálogo sin duda se pondría peor. "Bulma-" Un golpe sonó en la puerta y el soldado que había sido enviado a traer un poco de hielo para su golpeada mejilla, entró.

Una vez que el tercero fue despedido, Vegeta le aplicó hielo a su tierna piel. Su quijada se apretó mientras la observaba hacer una mueca ante la presión. Iba a pagar la próxima vez que pusiera sus ojos en Nexus. "Tienes alguna otra herida?" El rey se preguntó por qué no había pensado en preguntarle antes.

Después de titubear un poco, muy probablemente debatiendo en si debía decirle la verdad o no, Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo unos golpes y frío; estaré bien para mañana."

"Si aún tienes frío, puedo traerte otra-"

"No," ella tomó el hielo de su mano y comenzó a sostenerlo contra su mejilla sin su ayuda. "Como dije, estoy bien. Lo que necesitamos discutir ahora no es sobre mi salud, sino lo que sin duda predomina en nuestras mentes. Kakarotto."

Vegeta quería gruñir. Su resucitado hermano ciertamente no era más predominante en su mente; la seguridad de su esposa, la muerte de Nexus, y _luego_ saber más sobre el acto de desaparición de su hermano. Pero parecía que las prioridades de Bulma eran muy diferentes.

"El destino nos ha bendecido esta noche con un regalo, Vegeta. Finalmente puedes tener tu guerra, y yo puedo estar con el hombre que amo. Esta pesadilla que hemos estado compartiendo finalmente termina. Así que puedes dejar de pretender como si te preocuparas. No tienes que engañarme con nada; he querido esta anulación tanto como tú, así que cortemos con la basura y seamos francos. Una vez que regresemos al castillo puedes escribir otro de esos pergaminos de anulación y podemos firmarlos y entonces puedo casarme con Kakarotto, así tienes la armada Tomabatsu y puedes partir a buscar esa gloriosa batalla final con la que sin duda has estado soñando durante los últimos dos años. Es un escenario mejor del que pudiésemos haber esperado."

La excitación en su voz le produjo nauseas. La imaginó complacida con el prospecto de alejarse de él, pero esta elación era cruel de presionar sobre el sensible ego de un hombre. "Cierto," Vegeta eligió responder neutralmente mientras se levantaba y lentamente comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación, intentando determinar por qué esta noticia lo molestaba. Ella tenía razón. Con frecuencia había declarado que deseaba que su hermano hubiese sobrevivido, si no por otra razón que quitarle a su hada de esposa de sus manos. Pero en tanto como le doliera admitir, el hada se había vuelto, bueno, su hada, y la idea de su hermano quitándosela parecía, bueno, _errónea_.

"No quiero sonar desagradecida," su suave voz interrumpió sus musitaciones. "Digo, para toda la rabia y disgusto que yace entre nosotros, has sido justo conmigo estos dos últimos años, una amabilidad que no olvidaré."

"Deberías escoger tus palabras con más cuidado, mi lady. Tu declaración casi toca una nota cariñosa." Aunque el comentario había sido hecho en broma, para sorpresa del rey, Bulma respondió con más sinceridad.

"Yo no te odio, Vegeta, no más." Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente mientras su pecho se apretaba. Nunca había imaginado tal confesión, pero nunca imaginó la resurrección de su hermano, y además que se dieran una cantidad de circunstancias amigables bajo las cuales podrían separarse. Separarse? Estaba listo para separarse de ella? Por todo el caos que había causado en su vida estos dos años, una parte de él se había acostumbrado a su presencia. La idea de ella dejándolo - no, no dejándolo completamente. Aún la vería, sólo que ahora de brazo de su hermano, mirando a Kakarotto con adoración, abultada con su sobrino.

Apretando sus dientes, Vegeta caminó hacia la cama. Tomando un pesado asiento junto a su pronta ex-esposa, ofreció una sorprendente confesión. "Me… alegra," inmediatamente se preguntó si la declaración sonaba tan molesta para ella como para él, "que tu animosidad haya disminuido, pero me pregunto si nuestra inmediata separación es sabia. Con Nexus suelto no creo que ahora sea el momento para tratar con anulaciones y matrimonios. Digo, después de todo, nos hemos aguantado dos años, qué tan difícil podría ser unos meses, sólo hasta que Nexus haya sido removido, eh?"

Vegeta no estaba seguro de por qué su cuerpo se tensó como si esperara un golpe cuando hizo la sugerencia. Muy para su alivio, sólo le tomó unos segundos calmarse cuando notó que, por la pensativa expresión de su esposa, estaba tomando su consejo de corazón. "Por supuesto, tienes razón." Ella asintió después de lo que se había sentido como una eternidad de deliberación. "Lo siento, supongo que estaba tan emocionada de ver a Kakarotto otra vez que no estaba enfocada. Sí, necesitamos manejar esto con cuidado. Esperaremos."

El rey asintió rápidamente mientras se levantaba, claramente aplacado por la respuesta de su esposa. "En ese caso, espero no tener que recordarte lo importante que es mi reputación con mi pueblo. Durante este período no tengo deseo de enfrentar cualquier escándalo referente a ti y a mi hermano, así que mientras continúas tu aventura asegúrate de que sea tan discreta como sea posible. No más de esto de ustedes dos con poca ropa puesta." Había sido una frustrante orden para su esposa, pero Vegeta la había completado sin un rastro de emoción en su voz.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Bulma se levantó de su asiento, permitiendo que la segunda cobija con la que la hubiese cubierto cayera al suelo mientras envolvía la original más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Removiendo el hielo de su mejilla, lo depositó en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Mirándolo a los ojos, preguntó con cuidado, "Eso es lo que te molesta? Que Kakarotto y yo dañemos tu reputación?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se fruncieron de inmediato. Su expresión facial había cambiado; una inocencia casi vulnerable ahora cubría su golpeado rostro mientras lentamente trazaba un camino con sus ojos desde los suyos hacia sus labios. "Estoy seguro que no tengo idea de lo que quieres implicar con eso."

Y luego con un clarificante parpadeo, la expresión se fue, y cualquier honestidad que atestiguara brevemente se retractó rápidamente. "Por supuesto que no," terminó ella con una carcajada forzada mientras reclamaba su asiento y la segunda cobija del piso. "Sabes que estoy terriblemente cansada, creo que sería mejor si intento dormir un poco." Ella le dio la espalda y se deslizó bajo las cobijas, dándole la distintiva impresión de que se sentía aprovechada por alguna razón, extraña.

"Muy bien," rápidamente Vegeta reconoció su decisión mientras avanzaba para tomar asiento en una incómoda silla arrinconada en la habitación. No pasó un momento antes de que encontrara una posición tolerable para descansar, escuchó un indignado siseo.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Bulma se giró para encarar a su esposo, su cuerpo bien cubierto por las sábanas.

"Estaba planeando dormir," Vegeta cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que su evasiva respuesta no era la que deseaba escuchar.

"Estoy segura que hay otras habitaciones con camas cómodas en las que podrías hacer eso. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría mi privacidad." No era una petición irracional, pero ciertamente no era una que concedería.

"Querida esposa, siento terriblemente que sientas que tu privacidad haya sido violada," su rostro era la imagen del sarcasmo, "pero hoy fuiste secuestrada, y si crees que voy a permitirte un momento a solas mientras Nexus está suelto entonces verdaderamente no has aprendido nada sobre mi estos dos años."

Su quijada se desplomó, levemente, pero fue suficiente para que Vegeta lo notara. Le irritaba que claramente fuera ignorante de lo importante que era su seguridad para él. Con un bajo gruñido, se giró, murmurando sobre la hipocresía de su elección de no escoltarla en un paseo temprano ese día antes de alejarse en silencio bajo las cobijas. Cuando escuchó su respiración calmada, Vegeta sintió una medio sonrisa esbozarse en sus labios. Dos años casados y esta era la primera vez que dormiría en la misma habitación que su esposa. Su sonrisa cayó tan rápidamente como se formó. Una pena que también sería la última.

--

"_Eso es lo que te molesta? Que Kakarotto y yo dañemos tu reputación?" _Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando preguntó eso?! Bulma casi se saca sangre de la presión que sus dientes estaban ejerciendo sobre sus labios. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad fingir sueño mientras sentía severa agitación. Qué la había poseído para hacer semejante pregunta? Como si le importara con quién ando! Sin duda el hombre simplemente estaba burlándose de ella al ahorrar sus lágrimas de alegría ante su separación hasta que pudiera demostrar en privado su júbilo. Por supuesto, él no sabía lo que ella había estado implicando; y probablemente era mejor que no lo hiciera.

Un recuerdo se materializó de repente en la agitada mente de la reina.

Una noche durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento habían colapsado en el piso juntos, su cuerpo cayó rudamente sobre el suyo después de que una técnica de giro saliera mal. Nunca olvidaría la eternidad que había sentido en sus brazos. Él era tan fuerte, tan seguro que se encontró indispuesta a separarse del calor de su cuerpo. Y luego pasó lo inesperado, sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su espalda, sin duda su intención era empujarla fuera de su cuerpo, pero no le había permitido la oportunidad.

Sus dedos, por mente propia, se entrelazaron en su salvaje melena ébano mientras lo halaba más cerca a su cuerpo. Sus labios encontraron su pecho y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, sus cuerpos se fusionaron. Su lengua había estado caliente, quemando un rastro por su cuello, por su mentón, hasta que estuvo a pulgadas de sus labios. Ahí fue cuando la realidad de lo que había comenzado la golpeó. Estaba incentivando a un hombre al que había hecho jurar nunca tocarla, pero aún peor, lo deseaba. Tal vez había sido la adrenalina del encuentro, o tal vez era su soledad o simplemente la inclinación femenina a querer los afectos de un hombre sobre ella, pero lo que sea que fuera, la asustó, y así lo empujó mientras aún tuvo la fuerza mental para hacerlo.

La mirada en su rostro había sido devastadora. Su respiración era intensa, sus párpados perezosos. _Lujuria_. Conocía la expresión, la había visto antes en sus ojos, y el horror de verla una vez más la sacó del salón, sin pronunciar una palabra mientras se retiraba a su dormitorio, rezando que no la siguiera para demandar una explicación para su rechazada invitación.

Para su alivio, no hizo nada. No sólo la dejó en paz esa noche, no comentó en el tema al día siguiente cuando se encontró con él para cenar. Había esperado que fuera una señal de su indiferencia, que su atracción sólo fue incrementada por la conveniencia de la oferta. Pero el consuelo fue mínimo. La realidad de su menos que indiferente atracción la hacía temer lo que le esperaba. Si pudo sucumbir a él una vez, no había duda que podría de nuevo. Y si ella lo hacía - a lo mejor sería usada y abandonada, a lo peor podría quedar embarazada, y atada a un hombre insensible por el resto de su existencia, un destino que no podía arriesgar, no otra vez.

No, ella no iba a permitir que ninguna circunstancia ocurriera. Había hecho una nueva resolución de no afectarse por su presencia. Simplemente era un leve caso de lujuria que había desarrollado, sin duda un resultado de su falta de compañía masculina gracias a su sobre protector esposo. Rápidamente había logrado convencerse que no sólo tal ocurrencia nunca pasaría otra vez, sino que nunca había pasado verdaderamente en primer lugar, al menos no mientras estuviera en un estado racional. Una lista de excusas se extendían desde acalorado cansancio a un reprimido deseo para alcanzar a su fallecido amor a través de su hermano fácilmente había amortiguado su razón de la verdad.

Y entonces esta noche pasó.

Por qué había querido escucharlo tal vez nunca podría admitírselo, pero quería escuchar a su esposo decir las palabras. Quería que estuviera celoso. _"Espero que no tenga que recordarte lo importante que es mi reputación con mi pueblo. Durante este período no tengo deseo de enfrentar cualquier escándalo referente a ti y mi hermano, así que si continúas tu aventura asegúrate que sea tan discreto como sea posible. No más de esto de ustedes dos sin ropa puesta."_ Tal vez había sido el insulto a su modestia lo que la había perforado tan profundamente, o simplemente la acusación de que continuaría un romance mientras estuviera, al menos legalmente, aún atada a otro, pero algo le había creado una falsa creencia de que había más emoción en la petición que estaba haciendo de la que estuvo dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando fijó sus ojos con él, por un simple momento, pensó que tal vez había algo más dentro de él, algo más profundo de que había logrado sentir por ella con los años. Su humor había sido muy calmado y comprensivo mientras hablaba de su hermano. Su caricia había sido gentil mientras examinaba sus golpes. Pero más sorprendentemente, sus ojos, escondían más emoción de la que podría recordarlos emitir. Así que había preguntado estúpidamente. Le había dado la opción de confesar un sentimiento que su mente sin duda había negado por un retorcido sentido de dominio. Su guerra verbal había continuado por tanto tiempo; la necesidad por un reto se había vuelto reflexivamente constante.

Pero su respuesta había sido muy fría, _"Estoy seguro que no tengo idea de lo que quieres implicar con eso." _Podría haber sido peor, podría haberse reído de ella, burlado de su sugerencia o incluso insultado por ella, pero no, en vez simplemente rogó ignorancia. Como si el concepto estuviera tan lejos de su mente que no pudiera contemplarlo. La enfureció, la humilló, pero más deprimentemente, rompió algo dentro de ella, una esperanza que nunca se admitiría. Por qué era esa esperanza y cómo llegó ahí, no podía decirlo, pero existía. Lo sintió cuando se había hundido en la cama, parpadeando varias veces como si lágrimas hubiesen caído.

Y luego tuvo que quedarse. Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Bulma como si pudiera sentir sus ojos en ella en ese mismo momento. Moviendo las cobijas más fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo intentó controlar su temblor. Su presencia no debería estar afectándola así. No debería preocuparle que estuviera sentado rígidamente en una silla observándola, pensando sólo en dios sabe qué. Probablemente sobre su inminente guerra, que sin duda consumiría su mente durante los meses siguientes. No es que le importara, por supuesto.

El piso crujió; él se había levantado de su silla. Pasos siguieron por unos minutos antes de detenerse, lo que sonó como, directamente tras ella. Otra cobija descendió sobre su cuerpo. Una mano fuerte permaneció sobre su bícep después de que terminó de cubrirla. Por un momento Bulma se preocupó de que la hubiese descubierto consciente, pero entonces sintió comprimirse la cama tras ella. Se sentó, y su fuerte agarre se aflojó mientras movía sus dedos en suaves caricias sobre su brazo. "Creo que voy a extrañar entrenarte todas las noches," admitió él extrañamente, su voz sobre un susurro. "Kakarotto te tratará bien." Su tren de ideas de repente pareció cambiar. "Te hará feliz." Su mano subió a su cabello. Lo acarició una cuantas veces antes de admitir finalmente en tono sombrío lo que le recordó su primer ofrecimiento de matrimonio, "Tal vez yo pudiera, si me dieras la oportunidad."

Su calor dejó su lado; de nuevo estaba de pie. Una baja carcajada hizo eco por la habitación mientras lo escuchaba regresar hacia su silla, "Pero otra vez," la misma voz suave pausó, mientras dejaba escapar un corto respiro, muy probablemente habiéndose sentado en el asiento, "tal vez no."

No hubo otro sonido mientras los ojos de Bulma se abrían en la oscuridad, el eco de su sugerencia muy potente para mantenerlos cerrados. Quería decir que hubiese sido un buen esposo si le hubiese garantizado todos sus derechos? Estaba sugiriendo que pudiesen haber tenido una oportunidad si no hubiese sido tan reluctante? O simplemente era una broma, una declaración de alivio de que nunca hubiese tenido que saber la respuesta a su hipótesis?

Mordiendo su lengua, Bulma controló la urgencia de girarse y preguntarle qué demonios había querido decir. Pero no importó, no realmente. Ella y Kakarotto siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Una vez que Nexus estuviera bajo control ella tendría su final feliz. Lo que podría o pudo haber pasado entre ella y Vegeta era irrelevante. Su tiempo juntos se terminó. Ahora tenía un hermoso futuro. No más suposiciones, no más titubeos. Esta era su oportunidad de felicidad. Era hora de que tomara esa oportunidad para abrazarla, y nunca mirar atrás.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Hmmm… Así que Bulma parece saber lo que quiere, y Vegeta parece muy complaciente en aceptar lo inevitable. Esto podría resultar tan simple como declaran? No lo apuesten… Hasta la próxima…


	10. Pasión

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 10: Pasión

--

El viaje de regreso al castillo podría haber sido descrito como incómodo. Un intenso silencio rodeó a las cuatro personas mientras Bulma se sentaba junto a su esposo quien estaba sentado al otro lado de su hermano. Radditz ocupaba el cuarto puesto al otro lado de Bulma, y en un vacío intento por aligerar el humor, intercambió un poco de conversación con ella. Su intercambio, sin embargo, pareció caer en oídos sordos mientras Vegeta y Kakarotto mantenían un mortal enfrentamiento de miradas.

"Y _exactamente _dónde estuviste, Kakarotto?" Las primeras palabras de Vegeta desde el comienzo del viaje paralizó a Bulma y a Radditz mientras giraban sus cabezas para mirar a los hombres junto a ellos. "Digo, confesaste estar al cuidado de una 'generosa familia de aldeanos', pero has sido muy críptico en admitir algo más. Tal vez debas decirnos quiénes son esos generosos sujetos. Deben ser honrados por el servicio que hicieron por un miembro de la fam-"

"Ellos serán dejados en paz!" La crueldad en la voz del príncipe asustó incluso a su inquisidor. Como si de repente notara lo frío que había sido su tono, Kakarotto corrigió rápidamente, "Son personas modestas y pacíficas. No desearán alguna atención innecesaria."

"Por supuesto, respetaremos sus deseos," Bulma intentó suavizar el tono volátil de su anterior comentario. "Aunque debo admitir, me gustaría mucho conocerlos. Deseo agradecerles en persona por cuidar tan bien de ti."

Con una medio sonrisa, Kakarotto asintió, "Imagino que sí." Su respuesta extrañamente pronunciada envió al carruaje a otro tenso silencio. Kakarotto bajó su cabeza, ojos cerrados, rodeando lentamente sus palmas sobre la otra. Radditz adoptó una postura similar, sólo que con sus brazos cruzados. Vegeta, sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba la forma de su hermano repentinamente hundida. Algo sobre su reacción a los aldeanos con los que había estado quedándose durante los pasados dos años no cuadraba bien con el Rey; podría ser que este intachable hijo tenía algo que esconder?

Un codo golpeó al pensativo hombre en su costado mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su esposa. "Ni lo pienses," un par de apetitosos labios pronunciaron las palabras sin un sonido. Parecía que la joven mujer estaba preocupada de que su esposo fuera a golpear otro nervio de su novio.

Con una sonrisa parcial, Vegeta gentilmente comenzó a acariciar la golpeada mejilla de su esposa con el dorso de su mano. "Cómo va esto?" preguntó sobre un susurro. Por qué discutir sobre su hermano cuando podrían estar hablando de un tema mucho más interesante, ella. "La hinchazón parece haber bajado."

"Se siente mejor," respondió Bulma tan tranquila como para no perturbar a los hombres frente a ellos.

"Bien," los ojos de Vegeta se fijaron en la pálida mujer. "Haré que un médico te examine apropiadamente una vez que lleguemos."

"Eso no será necesario," la voz de la reina se elevó ligeramente. "Estoy bien," la bajó de nuevo, "de verdad."

"De verdad?" preguntó Vegeta con una ceja levantada. "Entonces espero verte esta noche para tus lecciones," sus labios rozaron levemente su oreja cuando se acercó para que nadie escuchara su demanda sino quien quería.

"Crees que esa sea una sabia idea?" Bulma levantó sus labios para encontrar su oreja. Aunque cada fibra de su ser estaba diciéndole alejarse, no pudo evitar sino permanecer cerca a su calor.

"Por qué no lo sería?" Su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo antes de encontrar un punto cómodo en el cojín, directamente junto a su muslo. "Prometo ser gentil desde que aún estás recuperándote."

"Gentil?" Ella no supo por qué repitió la palabra en una voz tan velada que la debió pensar exhausta. No supo por qué esa única palabra se había metido en su cabeza, o por qué quería escucharlo susurrarla de nuevo, pero lo hizo. Algo en la cercanía de su proximidad estaba haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y fuera difícil formar una idea lógica.

"Tan _gentil _como gustes," sus labios rozaron su cuello mientras se separaba para que sus ojos pudieran fijarse de nuevo con los suyos. "No me decepciones." La declaración terminó con un alto del carruaje. "Ya era hora," la cruda maldición de Vegeta acabó el seductor humor tan rápidamente que Bulma sintió como si hubiese sido abofeteada.

Aún parcialmente mareada, ella aceptó la mano de su esposo mientras la guiaba fuera del carruaje, seguido de cerca por Kakarotto y Radditz. Una vez que el carruaje se alejó, Radditz pronunció, "Debo escoltar a la reina a su dormitorio." El soldado anunció las órdenes que su rey le había dado antes de su partida. Con cada intención de partir, extendió sus brazos para que la reina los tomara.

"En realidad, creo que sería mejor que yo la escolte," habló Kakarotto, bloqueando la oferta del hombre. "Bulma y yo apenas tuvimos un momento para hablar anoche. Aún tenemos mucho que poner al día."

"Sí, supongo que aún tenemos varias cosas que discutir. Si no te importa, por supuesto," Bulma desvió su mirada hacia la de su esposo. Aunque por el peligroso brillo en sus ojos podía decir que quería objetar, no vociferó tal queja.

"No me importa lo que hagan," él los despidió como sirvientes con un movimiento de su mano. "Sólo tengan aclaradas las 'cosas' para la cena. Ordené a todas las élites venir al castillo dos noches desde esta donde formalmente anunciaré tu regreso. Creo que los dos prolongados anuncios de tu bienestar," él miró a su esposa, "y tu milagrosa resurrección," fríamente a su hermano, "serán un largo camino para arruinar los planes de Nexus."

Guerra, todo siempre tenía que reducirse a la guerra con Vegeta. "Lo que pienses que sea lo mejor," la voz de Bulma goteó con falsa sinceridad mientras agarraba el brazo de su amigo de infancia y casi lo arrastraba en dirección del castillo. Una vez que el par desapareció de vista, Bulma comenzó con las disculpas, "Lo siento terriblemente por él. Sólo está-"

"-enojado," Kakarotto terminó equivocadamente su idea mientras ofrecía una sorpresiva observación, "Pero entonces, la rabia es la emoción favorita de mi hermano. Claramente está disgustado por mi regreso de la muerte como con mi interés en robar a su esposa."

Con una carcajada, Bulma desacordó sinceramente, "No te sientas tan culpable. Te aseguro, Vegeta no está enojado porque estés aquí, si algo está agradecido de que finalmente pueda deshacerse de mi."

"Seriamente lo dudo," objetó Kakarotto. "Esta mañana cuando hablé con él, no hizo referencia a ningún interés de deshacerse de ti. De hecho, me dejó con la leve impresión de que no quería confusiones sobre de quien es obligación protegerte, y desde su punto de vista, my seguramente _no_ es mía."

"Debes estar equivocado," insistió Bulma mientras se movía para reasumir su camino hacia un lugar más privado donde podría tener esta delicada conversación. "Vegeta no quiere que 'dañemos' su reputación mientras aún estemos casados, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que debas tratarme como si fuera propiedad de otro hombre."

"Ahora, nunca haría eso," el extraño remarco llegó mientras tomaba los brazos de Bulma y la halaba en la habitación más cercana para que pudieran hablar en privado. Una vez que estuvieron protegidos de cualquier interrupción, Kakarotto confesó, "Bulma, hay algo que quiero que sepas."

La joven parpadeó brevemente, antes de pedirle, "Adelante."

"No puedo comenzar a disculparme por todo el desconsuelo que te causó mi ausencia, pero te juro, haré lo correcto por ti. Tienes mi palabra; arreglaré el daño hecho."

Bulma sintió su ceja elevarse levemente mientras escuchaba el juramento de Kakarotto; daño? desconsuelo? Debe tener algunas imágenes horribles de lo que había sido su vida marital con su hermano. Bulma estaba resuelta a disuadirlo, "No ha sido tan terrible para mi, Kakarotto. Por favor no te sientas tan culpable. Considerando todo, Vegeta me ha tratado muy bien."

"No hay necesidad de que me mientas," espetó Kakarotto en un cruel tono al que Bulma no estaba acostumbrada. La hizo retroceder un paso. "Sé de lo que es capaz," él le dio la espalda a su amor de la infancia, su voz indicaba un conocimiento que enervó a Bulma.

"Kakarotto," Bulma intentó suavizar su tono. Caminando frente al hombre, rodeó su mejilla con su mano mientras bajaba su rostro para encontrar el suyo, "Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado a mi. Es un sueño que he tenido que creí no podría hacerse realidad. Así que no hurguemos en el pasado, sino miremos el futuro, nuestro futuro juntos." Ella bajó su rostro para presionar sus labios en su frente. Fue sólo después de que hizo el gesto que se dio cuenta de lo impersonal que fue.

Sin embargo, Kakarotto no pareció notarlo mientras se separaba de ella, tomando sus brazos y guiándola para sentarse junto a él. "Tienes razón," la ayudó a sentarse a su lado. "Debemos ponernos al día," recordó y lo hicieron. Como si no hubiesen estado separados por dos años, pasaron horas juntos, simplemente remembrando como dos viejos amigos. _Amigos_, lo cual Bulma falló en reconocer, cuyo brillo no fue lo que fue alguna vez.

--

Ella estaba tarde, dos horas tarde. No era la primera vez que llegaba retrasada a sus lecciones, pero nunca por tanto tiempo. Con un furioso suspiro, Vegeta colocó la espada con la que había estado practicando de vuelta en su altar. Después de colocarse su camisa, salió de las instalaciones de entrenamiento con el específico propósito de averiguar exactamente por qué su esposa había elegido faltar a su promesa de continuar su regular cita de entrenamiento. No era, por supuesto, que dudara de dónde estaba, o más específicamente, con quien estaba. De hecho estuvo medio tentado a ir directo a la habitación de Kakarotto con cada expectación de encontrarla ahí.

Los dos habían sido tan intrépidos como para enviar, vía servidumbre, sus disculpas por no poder llegar a la cena; la queja de Bulma de un leve dolor de cabeza y Kakarotto diciendo estar exhausto del viaje. Fueron excusas humillantemente absurdas que habían causado un largo momento de reconocimiento universal, incluso peor, compasión de las élites que regularmente cenaban con él. Casi había sido suficiente para Vegeta precipitarse del comedor para buscarlos, pero no se permitiría parecer tan patético. Hizo una cruel broma sobre los dos, como si fuera inmune a sus irrespetuosas acciones, pero no lo era. Estaba enojado y tenía varias palabras que decirle a su adúltera esposa cuando llegara a entrenar, tonto era en creer que aún llegaría.

Llegando afuera de la habitación de su esposa, golpeó en la puerta tres veces. Tan enojado como estaba, no quería hacer una escena, y atraer más atención de la que ella ya tenía. Cuando no hubo respuesta, golpeó más sólido tres veces; ahí fue cuando la escuchó. Fue un suave sonido, no más que sus ligeros pies pisando el piso de piedra. Escuchó el cierre de su puerta y luego el sonido de su voz precedió a su vista.

"Vamos, tienes que dejarme dormir un poco-" Sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en su visitante y se dio cuenta que no era quien había esperado. El pecho de Vegeta inmediatamente se apretó. Sus ojos estaban brillando, sin duda de excitación por su indigno hermano. El blanco pijama que estaba usando sólo hacía a su radiante figura parecer más angelical. Nunca se había visto así de excitada de verlo. "Vegeta," susurró su nombre, completamente sorprendida, "Lo siento, pensé que eras-"

"Kakarotto, sí, ya sé." Vegeta pasó a su esposa para asegurar su acceso a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de ella, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él. "Te perdiste la cena."

"Lo siento," tartamudeó brevemente mientras comenzaba su excusa, "Kakarotto y yo nos pusimos a recordar, olvidamos qué hora era y-"

"Abandonaste tus obligaciones," interrumpió Vegeta. "Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué fallaste en unirte a mi para nuestra sesión de entrenamiento."

Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron, antes de fruncir apologéticamente. "Lo siento, lo olvidé." Por supuesto que lo olvidó; estaba tan envuelta en su reciente golpe de suerte como para preocuparse. "Pasamos horas hablando. Fue como en los viejos tiempos." Ella pareció intentar ofrecerle detalles que no quería. Vegeta simplemente contempló irse. "Aunque parece un poco diferente." El leve cambio en su entonación detuvo a Vegeta de irse. Caminando hacia el alféizar, Bulma tomó asiento en él. Recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho, confesó, "A veces parece distante, pero supongo que es de esperarse después de todo por lo que ha pasado."

Vegeta la siguió a la ventana. Tomando el poco espacio que quedaba, se sentó junto a sus pies. "Aún te ama." Era la afirmación de un hecho que Vegeta anticipó como verdadero, lo cual era por qué se sorprendió por su respuesta.

"Él dice que sí." La inseguridad en su voz fue notada por Vegeta. No al decir que sí, falló en ser tan directa, sólo implicó que Kakarotto simplemente lo declaraba.

"No le crees?" Vegeta rogó la pregunta. Toda la vivacidad había desaparecido del rostro de su esposa. "No, estoy segura que no me mentiría. Supongo que sólo tengo miedo de enfrentar la realidad. Temo despertar mañana para encontrar que todo esto es un sueño."

"No estás contenta," Vegeta apenas lo susurró, sus ojos no estaban más enfocados en Bulma. De nuevo estaba pensando en la salida.

"Sabes que esto es lo que siempre he querido, un verdadero matrimonio con un hombre que me ame." Vegeta giró su cabeza para ver la suya apoyada en la ventana. Era extraño cómo su comportamiento continuó desvaneciéndose.

"Esa no es una respuesta," Vegeta dejó caer una de sus manos para descansarla junto a él en el alféizar; hizo contacto con su pie antes de retractarla rápidamente con inmediato disgusto. "Por amor de dios, mujer, pudiste haber muerto ayer de neumonía y aquí te encuentro aún congelándote otra noche." Evocando un sorprendido jadeo, Vegeta alcanzó para halar a su fría esposa en sus brazos. Maldiciendo las consecuencias de tal libertad, cargó su delicado cuerpo hacia la chimenea en su habitación. Bajándolos al calor, él la descansó entre sus piernas, doblando una para apoyar su espalda mientras la otra se extendía cómodamente bajo sus rodillas. Su cabeza cayó contra su pecho mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por sus brazos, creando una cálida fricción.

"No me siento así de fría," reprimió Bulma intentando espantar sus manos. Vegeta no lo haría.

"No eres de uso para mi muerta, mujer. Si no cuidas mejor de ti, entonces tendré que aceptar el reto." Esta vez Bulma rió, una risa honesta, mientras lentamente comenzaba a relajarse contra él.

"Y qué harás, después de que la guerra termine y nuestro matrimonio sea anulado? Te volverás a casar?" La pregunta lo sorprendió, especialmente considerando lo hastiada que sonaba sobre el tema.

"Probablemente no. Me has dado mi justa dosis de matrimonio," espetó Vegeta burlón. La mujer en sus brazos sacudió su cabeza mientras la giraba para encarar la suya.

"No seas así. No quieres estar solo por el resto de tu vida. Debes querer compañía? Amor?" Vegeta resopló. En algún momento podría haber creído en la posibilidad, con la mujer apropiada, pero Vegeta desde hacía mucho tiempo se había asegurado de su inmunidad a la emoción.

"Tú de toda la gente debería saber que no creo en el amor, además el matrimonio para mi no sería nada corto a una inconveniencia."

"Como yo?" su tono era inexpresivo de nuevo. Hizo enfriar su sangre. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero quien sabe, tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien de quien puedas preocuparte. Podrías ser feliz."

"No, yo no podría," Vegeta habló desde sus entrañas antes de permitirle a su mente un momento para considerar lo que estaba diciendo, "Deberías saberlo mejor, mujer. Nunca aceptaría una relación basada en una tolerancia platónica."

"Por qué?" Bulma levantó una ceja, cuestionando su declaración. "Daría cualquier cosa por tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Aún si esos sentimientos no son mucho más profundos que los de una amistad, pueden dar felicidad." Su declaración sonó casi desesperada al final, haciendo a Vegeta concluir que no estaba hablando en general. Su joven esposa estaba haciendo parecer su reaparecido amor más de lo que realmente era?

"Debes casarte con un hombre que venda su alma a cualquier demonio sólo por la oportunidad de tener una noche contigo en su cama, sólo una noche para verte mirarlo como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo que experimentaría tu amor y admiración. Eso, Bulma, es pasión, una esencia que a ningún matrimonio no arreglado le debe faltar. Conformarse por menos sería engañarte por más años de lo que esta guerra ya lleva. No querría verte hacer eso, ni por mi hermano."

El calor que estaba descansando en su pecho de repente desapareció y Vegeta se encontró cara a cara con un par de sorprendidos ojos azules. "Y-yo no estaba hablando de Kakarotto y yo," Bulma se apresuró en insistir, "Estaba pidiéndote que no-"

"Cuántos años hemos estado casados?" Vegeta pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su esposa; recogiendo un poco detrás de su oreja, tuvo que repetir su pregunta antes de finalmente responder.

"Sabes que han sido casi dos años a este día." De hecho el día de mañana, lo había notado después de haber hecho los planes para la celebración para reconocer el regreso de su hermano a la vida y el regreso de su esposa del secuestro. Sin embargo, tal vez era poético, podrían solidificar el fin de su matrimonio el mismo maldito día en que lo comenzaron.

"Y en estos dos años," él usó una palma para acariciar su suave cabello mientras la otra acariciaba sus piernas desde la rodilla al tobillo. "Cuántas veces le has permitido a mis labios tocar los tuyos?"

Su espalda se arqueó mientras deslizaba su mano desde su cabeza y por su espina. Sus párpados comenzaron a caer mientras admitía, "Has mantenido tu promesa de un matrimonio casto. Nunca-aún cuando-no, nunca." Él puede haber puesto sus labios en otros lugares, su entrenamiento de hace meses llegó a su mente, pero no le había permitido tocar sus labios. Incluso ni el día de su boda lo respetó con tanto como un leve roce de su suavidad. Él cambiaría eso antes de que esta noche terminara.

"Aún me rechazarás, si intento besarte ahora?" Su mano encontró su pecho y lentamente comenzó a deslizarse sobre sus pectorales, dentro de su camisa, como si buscara calor. Su segunda mano alcanzó su mejilla y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, sus labios estuvieron a pulgadas de los suyos.

"N-no debemos," habló su conciencia, incluso su cuerpo falló en moverse.

"Al demonio que no," Vegeta cerró el espacio, bajándola bajo él, presionando su cuerpo contra él. Sus labios estaban junto a su oreja, esperando por su permiso. "Sólo di sí," casi ruega mientras mordía su lóbulo.

"No más que un beso," concedió ella finalmente. Vegeta supo que había ganado.

"No más que lo que pidas," aceptó él técnicamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos. "Déjame escucharlo. Pídeme romper tu regla."

"Sí," fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de susurrar antes de presionar su boca en la suya. Separando inmediatamente sus labios para recibir su invasión, ella levantó sus manos para entrelazarlas por su salvaje melena, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Vegeta estuvo seguro por un buen minuto de que estaba soñando, pero cuando enredó sus dedos en sus ondulados rizos y escuchó el real sonido de su nombre siendo gemido, supo que no era un sueño. "Vegeta," susurró ella mientras temblaban contra el otro sobre la piel de oso que descansaba en frente de la chimenea. Deslizando sus manos por el costado del cuerpo de su esposa, Vegeta cubrió momentáneamente su trasero antes de sujetar el borde de su pijama, subiéndolo lentamente, descubriendo más y más piel para su desnuda caricia.

"No," jadeó Bulma de repente, empujándose debajo de su esposo. "Qué estamos haciendo?" ella no le preguntó a alguien en particular mientras se enderezaba. "No podemos hacer esto."

Gruñendo, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. Sentándose, observó a Bulma acomodar su pijama apresurada, "Por qué demonios no?" Nunca se había sentido tan furioso en toda su vida. No dudaba que lo deseara; su rechazo simplemente era un patético intento de protegerse de lo inevitable.

"Porque hay consecuencias de nuestras acciones," dijo ella un poco más cruel de lo esperado.

Estrellando su mano en el suelo a su lado, Vegeta se puso de pie. "También hay beneficios, pero si eres muy cobarde para alcanzarlos, entonces te lo pierdes." Esta vez cuando miró la puerta, tuvo cada intención de irse sin mirar atrás.

"Vegeta!" él la escuchó seguirlo. "Vegeta, espera." Los dedos de una mano rodearon su bícep mientras la otra presionaba la puerta para mantenerla cerrada. "Mira, lo siento. Es sólo que…"

Él finalmente se giró cuando pausó. Ya creyendo que sabía lo que iba a decir, incentivó, "sólo qué?"

"Estuve despierta anoche cuando dijiste que creías que podrías haberme hecho feliz si te hubiera dado la oportunidad." La suposición de Vegeta había estado equivocada.

"Estabas despierta?" ahogó él, de repente sintiéndose completamente violado aún cuando no era una sensación justificable. "Por qué no dijiste nada?!"

"No supe qué decir," confesó exasperada antes de calmar su voz. "En dos años de vivir contigo, nunca habías hablado tan suave conmigo como lo hiciste la otra noche; y, bueno, se sintió agradable. Pensé que si sabías que estaba despierta, te habrías detenido."

"Increíble," murmuró él por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de ella, intentando componerse mientras intentaba darle sentido a lo que estaba diciéndole.

"Lo dijiste en serio?"

Una pregunta tan simple, pero maldita si no era una pesada, cómo demonios respondía eso? No era más relevante. Pronto se separarían ahora que Kakarotto estaba vivo. "No estás sugiriendo que desearías quedarte conmigo aún ahora que Kakarotto regresó a tu vida?" Fue cruel en su entrega mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se giraba para encararla.

Sus párpados se cerraron y luego se abrieron muy lentamente antes de sacudir su cabeza en silencio, "No sé qué quiero, pero podría encontrar claridad más pronto si honestamente admites qué es lo que quieres. Por qué me besaste justo ahora?"

"Me lo pediste," la errónea respuesta no fue creíble para ninguno. "Si alguien debería preguntar eso sería yo a ti. Digo, para alguien que me 'odia' ciertamente no parecía así hace un minuto."

"Pensé que te lo dije anoche, no te odio más. Para ser honesta, no creo que realmente lo hiciera. Sólo estaba dolida y avergonzada." Ella liberó un largo suspiro y luego levantó su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su esposo, "Porque aún me atraes."

La sorprendente realidad fue sin duda la última confesión que habría anticipado escuchar de sus labios, pero se sintió bien. Su ego masculino fue acariciado, y algo más, algo más profundo comenzó a formarse en su estómago como si fuera un moribundo siendo visitado por un ángel para impartirle la consoladora noticia de que iba a pasar a una eternidad de felicidad. "Por qué no dijiste nada antes?"

De repente lo enfureció que mientras había estado durmiendo por incontables noches bajo las solitarias sábanas, su esposa estuvo en la puerta de al lado en el mismo estado. Cómo podrían haber aliviado el sufrimiento del otro! "Aún estaba molesta contigo. Y para ser honesta, lentamente habíamos estado alcanzando un estado de paz entre nosotros. No quise arruinarlo al comenzar una relación física." Ella pausó, sus labios esbozaron una curiosa sonrisa, "Cuál fue tu excusa?"

Su primer instinto fue negar cualquier atracción hacia ella. Luego se dio cuenta que mientras pudiese alegrar su orgullo, no haría nada por su rechazado libido. Y después de años de abstinencia, no era una larga batalla para determinar quien la ganaría. "Había hecho un juramento de no hacer avances indeseados. Nunca me ofreciste señales de interés, así que me ceñí a mi promesa."

Sus labios temblaron, la admisión no la sorprendió del todo, aún guardaba algo del dolor en su autenticidad. "Quieres decir que mantuviste tu juramento para redimirte por tu pasado." No fue una pregunta; simplemente lo creyó ser una apropiada conclusión a su declaración, "Por culpa."

Las cejas de Vegeta descendieron notablemente, el cambio de tema claramente lo había atrapado con la guardia baja. "Te lo dije antes, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de la noche que compartimos, mi único arrepentimiento fue el dolor que-"

"-que me causaste, recuerdo lo que dijiste," su expresión se hundió una vez más. "Pero eso no es suficiente," susurró ella después de una larga pausa. "No soy como tú, Vegeta. La pasión física no es suficiente para mi. Quiero, no, _necesito _sentir algo mucho más profundo que eso." Sus ojos se fijaron, y por primera vez en largo tiempo, Vegeta finalmente entendió lo que inevitablemente insistiría después. "Te dije hace seis años que no iba a conformarme con algo corto al amor." Ella levantó su cabeza, su expresión una de determinación, "No he cambiado de opinión."

Así que estaba dicho. Ella se casaría con su hermano. Vegeta no se sorprendió, molestó o enojó mientras dejaba su habitación. Planamente, no estaba mucho de nada. Sentía poco mientras caminaba la corta distancia a la próxima habitación. Si algo, debería sentirse mejor, porque ahora estaba garantizando un inminente final a un matrimonio que nunca quiso.

Pero el sentimiento se arruinó porque también se había ilusionado con el hecho de que cualquier fantasía que había involucrado a la mujer más intoxicante nunca se haría realidad. Y no porque estuviera enamorada de otro o porque no lo hubiese perdonado, sino porque él no podía ofrecerle lo único que más necesitaba, amor.

Una emoción optimista, pero una de la que nunca sería capaz. Pasión, sí. Posesión, sí. Preocupación, tal vez por ella. Pero amor? Kakarotto era el correcto para ella. Él podía darle lo que necesitaba. Tan egoísta como era Vegeta, no mantendría a su esposa atada a él, aún cuando la idea fuera tentadora.

Llegando a su dormitorio, Vegeta cerró y aseguró su puerta. Colapsando en su cama, su mente y cuerpo fueron plagados por imágenes de lo que casi tuvo esta noche. "Por amor de dios, mujer, nunca me dejarás en paz?" se preguntó mientras deslizaba sus manos para liberar la tensión que no podía soportar más. Cerrando sus ojos, Vegeta recreó la visión de su esposa. "Me pregunto si estás haciendo lo mismo, mi reina." Echando hacia atrás su cabeza en arrogante seguridad, él comenzó a extinguir el fuego en su cuerpo mientras la imaginaba en la puerta siguiente haciendo lo mismo.

--

**Nota de LGV**: Próximo capítulo pronto…


	11. Una Alternativa Peligrosa

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 11: Una Alternativa Peligrosa

--

"Tal vez fue Vegeta," Seripa sugirió le identidad del misterioso hombre que logró arruinar los planes de Nexus con sus manos.

"No," objetó el furioso guerrero fríamente, "Era muy alto y su técnica era diferente. La reconocí, pero no puedo ubicarla. Tal vez era un mercenario. Trabajó solo, sin duda por la recompensa que Vegeta ofreció por el regreso de su esposa. Maldición!" Él estrelló su mano sobre la mesa en la que estuvo sentado.

"Cálmate, mi amor," Seripa se dirigió seductoramente hacia el agitado hombre. Llegando junto a él, colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello mientras se bajaba para sentarse en su regazo. "Todo no está perdido," insistió ella mientras guiaba su mano libre por su musculoso pecho, "Aún tenemos una alternativa."

"Sí?" el hombre levantó una amenazadora ceja mientras miraba dudoso a su aliada.

Por un momento, una mirada levemente dolida cruzó los ojos de Seripa mientras se levantaba del regazo de Nexus. Asintiendo, admitió con cuidado, "Esperaba no llegar a esto, pero parece que mi hija no nos ha dejado elección."

Levantándose de su asiento, Nexus avanzó con anticipación, "Qué sabes, Seripa?"

Bajando sus pestañas, las levantó amenazadoras mientras explicaba con cuidado, "Tengo una forma de asegurar la total cooperación de mi hija, pero necesito tu palabra de que sólo usarás esta información exactamente como te lo aconseje."

"Oh, mi querida Seripa, me tienes intrigado," él se relajó en su asiento, "Continúa."

"No hasta que tenga tu palabra," ella le levantó un dedo. "No quiero tener que exponer esto, pero desde que mi hija está siendo muy orgullosa no tengo opción. Quiero la misma promesa que me hiciste antes sobre Bulma, que no la lastimarás de ninguna forma."

"Mantengo mi palabra; ningún daño se le hará a tu hija." Aún a este día Nexus encontraba asombrosa la lealtad de su amante para con su traidora hija. Él pacificaría sus preocupaciones si eso le garantizaba su victoria final sobre el hombre que mató a su padre, al menos por ahora.

"No entiendes," Seripa cruzó sus brazos nerviosa, "No es sólo con Bulma que quiero tu palabra de que no la lastimarás."

Levantando una ceja confundido, Nexus rápidamente prometió, "Prometo cualquier cosa que demandes, mi lady. Sólo dime qué demonios es lo que sabes. Me tienes muy curioso."

"Está bien," Seripa colocó una silla junto a él, sus ojos iluminados mientras cambiaba a una manera maliciosa. "No vas a creer el sucio y pequeño secreto que mi hija ha estado guardando por más de media década…"

--

"Asumo que todo está en orden," Vegeta terminó de ponerse sus guantes para completar su atuendo.

"Sí, señor," Radditz asintió orgulloso, "Mientras hablamos las élites están siendo anunciadas. Todos con gran anticipación de haber sido reunidos. Muchos creen que esta noche harás una declaración formal de la guerra contra Nexus."

"No es una suposición impropia," Vegeta sonrió conocedor. No era el único miembro del Vegetabatsu que había estado anticipando la derrota final de Nexus. El momento estaba muy aplazado. "Esta noche sin duda será una noche para recordar. Será el comienzo del final del Nappabatsu."

Con un orgulloso gruñido de aprobación, Radditz habría preferido dejar a su rey para terminar de preparase. Infortunadamente, no lo haría sin tocar un delicado tema. "Una última pregunta antes de irme," el soldado aclaró su garganta, "Está planeando escoltar a su esposa o le ha concedido el trabajo a su hermano? Sólo pregunto para que no se haga la presentación equivocada."

Todo el cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó mientras la pregunta se filtraba por su mente. Por supuesto el tonto no sabría quien acompañaría a su esposa. Después del fiasco de la cena dos noches atrás, todos sus camaradas más cercanos creían que su esposa y hermano ya estaban reviviendo su romance. Poco notaron los descabezados idiotas que Bulma no estaba tan lúcida sobre sus sentimientos como Kakarotto, a pesar de lo que declaraba.

Habían sido tantos años desde que el orgulloso rey Saiyajín había sentido afecto físico de otro ser viviente. Eso había cambiado la noche anterior. Él y su esposa habían llegado tan cerca de estar juntos que su cuerpo inmediatamente reaccionó ante el recuerdo. Ella había sido más dulce, más suave y más apasionada de lo que recordaba. Y luego escucharla confesar lo que aún sentía por él, que su cuerpo aún deseaba el suyo, prácticamente quedó deshecho.

Pero, Bulma nunca se conformaría con un hombre cuyo corazón estaba cerrado, merecía mejor que eso. Tal vez Vegeta no podría darle amor, pero maldición, ninguna mujer lo había encendido como ella. Ninguna mujer encendía sus pasiones carnales como su esposa. No quería dejarla ir. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar querer mantenerla atada a él.

Pero no podía.

Ella encajaba perfectamente con él. Disfrutaba su compañía, su voluntad, su inteligencia, su fuerza, su belleza- adoraba todo el maldito paquete. Pero no podía conservarla. Su matrimonio sería anulado. Pero no todavía, aún tenía un poco de tiempo con ella, y estaba seguro que iba a aprovechar la mayoría de él.

"Escoltaré a Bulma," respondió Vegeta en tono áspero, "Después de todo, ella es _mi_ esposa."

"Por supuesto, señor," Radditz asintió rápidamente. "Sólo preguntaba porque, bueno, tenía la impresión de que los dos no estaban hablando. Veo que estaba equivocado."

No lo estaba, al menos no completamente. Desde el rechazo de su esposa, la joven mujer se había vuelto una reclusa en su habitación, sin aceptar visitantes menos a aquellos de sus sirvientes personales. Aunque Vegeta no le había hablado en más que un día, asumió que no se negaría a la aparición pública considerando que la asamblea parcialmente era en su honor. "Debo recogerla, así que puedes regresar a tus obligaciones."

"Como desee, señor," Radditz se inclinó. "Oh, y pensé que le gustaría saber, Codo logró huir del castillo antes de poder interrogarlo."

"Qué pena," gruñó Vegeta, "Me habría gustado dispararle al hijo de perra que me traicionó y le entregó mi esposa a Nexus." Más que eso, quería a alguien para aliviar la culpa que sentía por confiar la seguridad de su esposa a un hombre tan desleal.

"Bueno, no se sienta tan engañado. No llegó muy lejos. Un granjero cercano lo atrapó robando uno de sus caballos, así que el aldeano lo atravesó con una hoz."

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Vegeta, "Envíale al honorable ciudadano una buena recompensa."

Asintiendo, Radditz salió de la habitación de Vegeta para seguir las instrucciones de su rey.

Una vez que Vegeta quedó solo, cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. Estaba inseguro de cómo sería la recepción de su esposa después de su anterior encuentro, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

--

"Luce maravillosa, mi lady," insistió la sirviente después de que terminó de arreglar el cabello de su señora.

Bulma frunció mientras se miraba en el espejo. Su sirvienta tenía razón. Su cabello había sido arreglado exquisitamente. Sus largos mechones azules habían sido pulcramente rizados. Un cuarto de su largo había sido recogido de su rostro en una suelta moña que hacía al intrincado estilo lucir completamente natural. Su vestido era de un azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos e iluminaba su lechosa piel. El corte era modesto, pero no decepcionante. Lucía como una reina. Sólo no podría entender por qué aún se sentía completamente mal en el rol.

Tal vez era el regreso de la muerte de Kakarotto que la hizo darse cuenta exactamente cuán fingido era su matrimonio. En su ausencia, la realización de que sus acciones fueron por la protección de su pueblo y el de Kakarotto había sido un consuelo, pero nada más. Su matrimonio completamente fue sin propósito. La guerra iba a comenzar pronto y no dudaba más que el clan de su padre no vacilaría en apoyar al Vegetabatsu. Verdaderamente no tenía razón justificable para seguir casada con Vegeta más tiempo. La necesidad política de su unión ahora estaba disuelta y desde que una dimensión romántica nunca existió, no había verdadera excusa para quedarse y continuar la charada.

"Gracias, Lena," Bulma asintió para despedir a su sirvienta. Una vez que la reina quedó sola, Bulma se levantó de su tocador y caminó hacia la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Sentándose levemente en el colchón, abrió el cajón. Levantando una escondida tabla al fondo, tomó un portarretrato que había mantenido oculto de todos los ojos menos los suyos. Pasando sus dedos sobre la imagen de la apuesta criatura en la pintura, una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Besando el portarretrato, Bulma lo devolvió bajo el escondido compartimento, "Pronto, mi amor; finalmente podré decirte la verdad." Lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos mientras cerraba el cajón. Su futuro había comenzado a aclararse. Sólo un elemento quedaba en duda.

Vegeta.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Bulma mientras contemplaba la delicada decisión que yacía por delante. Qué haría Vegeta si supiera su secreto? En todo su matrimonio ella había mantenido un particular silencio y una estratégica distancia para asegurar que nunca descubriera la verdad. Pero una vez que la guerra concluyera, no tendría una honorable razón para mantener su silencio. Especialmente en consideración a lo bien que la había tratado durante los últimos dos años.

No había duda en la mente de Bulma que Vegeta era un hombre cambiado. No completamente, por supuesto, no era el descarado hombre que había tomado ventaja de una inocente años atrás. Así como ella no era más una niña ingenua que dejaba que sus fantasías nublaran su razón. Pero el renovado respeto mutuo era suficiente para continuar un matrimonio? Probablemente no, pero Vegeta sin duda se rehusaría a la anulación de su matrimonio una vez que supiera la verdad, y entonces estaría atada a un matrimonio sin amor por el resto de su vida.

No podía permitirlo. No podría traer hijos que él estaría obligado a concebir en este tipo de arreglo. No, quería algo mejor para ella. Quería algo mejor para su futuro y el futuro de todos aquellos quienes serían afectados por tal decisión.

Decidiendo un curso de acción, Bulma cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. Tendría que esperar hasta que su matrimonio estuviera anulado antes de decirle. Sería la única forma de asegurar su liberad y honor. También como las únicas circunstancias en las cuales podría casarse finalmente con Kakarotto, si él aún lo quisiera una vez que también supiera la verdad. Cayendo contra su cama, Bulma se preocupó poco de que estuviera aplastando su cabello mientras reflexionaba sobre su estupidez de la otra noche.

Cómo pudo haberle dicho a Vegeta que aún lo deseaba? Fue tonto e ingenuo, y aún lo hubiese hecho, dándose cuenta sólo después de que las palabras salieron que estaba haciendo una tonta de sí misma. Pero entonces, lo impensable pasó, y el sanguinario tonto estuvo de acuerdo con ella!

No podía negar la pasión entre ellos. Había estado construyéndose por algún tiempo. Pero qué se esperaba cuando dos personas pasan todo su tiempo libre juntos, dormían en habitaciones pegadas, pasaban las noches en exhaustivos y sudorosos combates? Sin duda los sentimientos despertarían. Pero había alguna razón para actuar por ellos? Después de todo el dolor que yacía entre ellos, era tonto atreverse a comenzar algo nuevo, especialmente desde que su relación apenas se enmendaba.

Y aún no podía negar la atracción. Esa atracción que había sentido desde la niñez hacia el oscuro y peligroso hombre había dejado de desvanecerse con los años. Incluso en momentos de rabia hacia él, aún pasaba noches en vela soñando con él. Tal vez la parte más aterradora era que sus sueños no estaban restringidos a esos de una naturaleza sexual. Soñaba en su arrepentimiento, en su reforma, en volviéndose el hombre con el que había rezado en su juventud. Nunca había dejado la esperanza de que algún día el perdido príncipe encontrara algo en la vida para que le importara, para hacerlo ser el hombre que sabía podía ser.

Pero ese algo nunca pareció llegar. Mientras su comportamiento se había suavizado en algún grado en años recientes, aún era frío y estaba aislado de amigos y familia. Bulma sabía que era una advertencia de los dioses para sacrificar sus esperanzas, pero alguna parte de ella siempre se había rehusado. Alguna parte de ella necesitaba creer que Vegeta era más que simplemente la escoria de su pasado.

Levantándose de su cama, Bulma notó que sus musitaciones eran inútiles. Lo que sea que sintiera por Vegeta era irrelevante. No quería recorrer ese camino de nuevo. Mejor era que se separaran amigablemente antes que intentar una aventura que sin duda terminaría en desconsuelo. Kakarotto era su futuro, el futuro que siempre quiso. Ahora no podía mirar atrás. "Es momento de continuar a un nuevo capítulo en mi vida."

"Por supuesto, me garantizarás un papel protagónico." La masculina voz hizo voltear a Bulma y encontrar a su esposo recostado casualmente contra la entrada de su dormitorio. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado entrar. "Brillante elección de vestido," Vegeta continuó su invasión al caminar por el lado de la cama de Bulma para observarla totalmente, "seguramente me proporcionará la envidia de cada hombre en el salón."

El calor del sol no podría haber derretido la furiosa mirada de Bulma, "Ah, mi propósito en la vida, vestirme para ser exhibida por mi amado esposo. Te gustaría que actuara tan estúpida como la muñeca en la que me has convertido, o satisfacería a tu ego de macho si simplemente permanezco muda toda la noche mientras hablas por tu esposa trofeo?"

La sonrisa con la que había bromeado se amplió, "Cielos, no estamos de mal humor?" Él avanzó hacia ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra su piel. Le tomó toda su fuerza no reaccionar. "Aún agotada por nuestro último encuentro?" Sus manos trazaron la silueta de su torso mientras sugería, "tal vez aún estás frustrada de que fracasáramos en concluir lo que habíamos comenzado. Tenemos tiempo antes de la celebración. Podríamos hacer algo sobre eso."

Ella finalmente reaccionó al empujarlo lejos antes de que su seducción pudiera destruir sus defensas. Cruzando sus brazos fuertemente por su pecho, insistió, "La única parte de la otra noche que me agotó fue la realización de la profundidad de mi error." Ella quería aclarar el aire antes de que cualquier malentendido se levantara. "Estaba vulnerable y emocional después de todo lo que pasó entre el secuestro de Nexus y el regreso de Kakarotto que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo o haciendo-"

"Basura," su interrupción fue rápida y directa. "Tú, mi esposa, por primera vez en dos años estabas haciendo exactamente lo que habías estado deseando. Sólo porque ahora temes enfrentar las consecuencias no significa que vaya a permitirte negar lo que sientes por mi."

"Tan arrogante como siempre," murmuró Bulma por lo bajo mientras descruzaba sus brazos en agravio. "Lo que sea que 'sienta' por ti no es nada substancial. Pensé dejar claro _esa noche_ que no planeo buscar nada contigo. Deseo casarme con tu-" Simplemente nunca había visto a un hombre moverse tan rápido. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, sujetando su cabeza mientras la presionaba contra la suya. Sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando tenía sus brazos alrededor de su torso, disfrutando su calor corporal, perfectamente conservado por su capa.

"Nada substancial?" casi tan rápido se había separado, pero sólo sus labios. Su mirada y cuerpo aún la mantenían contra él. Ella devolvió su mirada con pesados párpados, intensos respiros y contenida pasión. Finalmente la soltó y se giró, dándole un momento para reponerse antes de hablar de nuevo, "Dime que amas a mi hermano. Dime que me odias. Dime que te enfurezco. Dime que soy egoísta, un monstruo, un frío bastardo que es indigno de ti, pero _no_ te atrevas a quedarte ahí y decirme que no sientes nada por mi. Ninguna cantidad de convicción en tu voz me convencerá de que no hay nada de sustancia entre nosotros."

Lujuria, quería discutir, no igualaba la sustancia en una relación. Pero sabía que sería tanta mentira como lo que había citado con desprecio. Había más que lujuria entre ellos, infortunadamente parecía que sólo a través de la expresión carnal podían demostrar lo indescribible. Pero cual fuera el sentimiento, Bulma estaba segura que no alimentaría una relación por mucho tiempo, lo cual significaba que estaba exactamente donde había comenzado. "Aún quiero que se anule nuestro matrimonio."

La declaración permaneció en el aire por largo rato antes de que Vegeta finalmente se girara para considerarla. La expresión en su rostro era ilegible mientras se le acercaba. Él alcanzó y tomó su mano izquierda, levantándola en el aire. Por un momento creyó que iba a depositar un beso en ella, pero entonces vio lo que descansaba entre su pulgar y su índice. "No me desgraciarás al no usar esto esta noche, verdad?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, él empujó el recién elaborado símbolo de su unión en su dedo con una fuerza similar a la que había usado la noche después de que se casaron. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se había enojado por su petición de una rápida anulación. La revelación no encajó bien para sus planes, pero no pudo evitar preguntar qué sugería esto sobre sus sentimientos por ella. "Vegeta, yo-"

"Ya estamos retrasados," él contradijo su anterior declaración mientras envolvía su mano en el doblez de su brazo y la guiaba en silencio hacia la celebración.

"Vegeta, espera," ella tiró de su brazo para detenerlo de evitar un diálogo que claramente necesitaban intercambiar. "S-sólo quería que supieras- bueno, la verdad es, me has impresionado estos últimos dos años. Has cambiado para bien, y estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero esos sentimientos no son lo fuerte suficiente para hacer funcionar un matrimonio."

"Estás desperdiciando tu aliento," Vegeta reafirmó su agarre. "Soy bien consciente de lo que quieres de un matrimonio; lo dejaste claro hace seis años al igual que la otra noche." La frialdad en sus ojos enviaron un escalofrío por la espina de Bulma mientras lo sentía halarla para continuar caminando. "No malinterpretes mi desinterés en discutir nuestra separación como una señal de que tenga mis reservas sobre nuestra anulación. Te aseguro que nada me hará más feliz que el momento cuando finalmente sea libre para echarte de estos terrenos de una vez y por todas."

Un momento después llegaron afuera de la entrada del salón. Parpadeando el ardor de su cruel admisión, Bulma clavó sus uñas en la tela de su camisa mientras gruñía, "No hay necesidad para que seas un bastardo por esto. Estaba siendo sincera."

Después de ordenar ser anunciada su entrada, Vegeta se inclinó y rápidamente le susurró en el oído a su esposa una viciosa confesión que marcaría el tono por el resto de la noche. "Igual yo."

--

Continuará…


	12. El Contraataque de Nexus

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 12: El Contraataque de Nexus

--

Si la cena de hace dos noches había sido incómoda, el festín, el cual precedió a la celebración, no fue nada corto a tortuoso. Vegeta se sentó como siempre lo hacía a la cabeza de la mesa, Bulma reclamó el otro extremo mientras los costados restantes eran alineados por las élites que consideraba sus camaradas más cercanos. Kakarotto tomó asiento junto a Radditz, quien se sentó junto a Bulma, separando a los dos sabiamente.

Rodeándolos, habían mesas llenas de élites a quienes Vegeta podía escuchar claramente murmurar sobre el anuncio que había sido hecho inmediatamente después de su entrada con su esposa. El shock y el asombro que llenó el salón cuando fue anunciado que Kakarotto humildemente había decidido honrar a su pueblo con su presencia una vez más, aún se mantenía potente. Aún después de seguir la admisión con la declaración formal de guerra que sabía estaba anticipando su pueblo, sus mentes parecieron preocuparse poco por la alteradora decisión ante el regreso de su preciado hermano.

La mayoría de los comentarios intercambiados consistieron en un deseo de saber más de los detalles rodeando su milagrosa reaparición, pero unos cuantos cuestionaron el estado del matrimonio de su rey. La mayoría se preguntaba cómo él y su hermano manejarían el intercambio de su esposa, mientras otros planeaban el duelo que imaginaban provocaría los celos. Qué decepcionados estarían todos una vez que supieran que el último escenario nunca llegaría a pasar.

"Espero que se sienta mejor, mi reina," Radditz intentó romper el sofocante silencio que rodeaba la mesa del rey. "Ciertamente es bueno ver que finalmente salió de su habitación." Dos de los soldados sentados en la mesa se ahogaron simultáneamente con su comida, haciendo que toda la expresión de Radditz palideciera. El doble significado que produjo su comentario ciertamente no se había notado sino hasta después que lo dijo.

"Agradezco tu preocupación; me siento muy bien esta noche," Bulma aclaró su garganta, avergonzada por la cruda insinuación que supo pasaba por las mentes de todos. Sin embargo, imaginó que su humillación no estaba cercana a la de Vegeta. No es que se debiera sentir culpable de que sus acciones en días pasados hubiesen sido malhechas. Ciertamente no era su culpa, y para ser honesta fueron de gran insulto para ella. Ella y Vegeta pueden no haber tenido el matrimonio visualmente más placentero dentro de los espectadores, pero ella nunca lo traicionaría antes de que se separaran apropiadamente. Por sus años de protección le debía mucho.

"Mañana me voy," anunció Kakarotto de repente, sin levantar la vista de su plato mientras lo hacía. Él fue el único. "Regresaré antes de que la ofensiva sea establecida para comenzar contra Nexus, de eso tienen mi palabra."

"Irte?" Bulma se sorprendió más que cualquier hombre en la mesa. "Pero si sólo has estado aquí unos días. Qué te alejaría tan pronto?"

Kakarotto frunció cortamente antes de mirar a su cuñada con una mirada de vergüenza en su rostro, "Le prometí a los aldeanos que me atendieron que una vez que regresara a mi antigua vida, me mantendría en contacto. Le prometí alertarlos de la situación. Han estado terriblemente preocupados por mi."

"Oh, ya veo," Bulma asintió antes de ser golpeada por una maravillosa idea. "Tal vez puedas traerlos contigo. Son quienes cuidaron de ti, y además hicieron posible esta celebración. Tendría sentido que tú-"

"No haré tal cosa," su respuesta fue respetuosa, y aún forzada al mismo tiempo, silenciando cualquier comentario en el tema.

Divertidas expresiones se intercambiaron entre aquellos rodeando al par mientras observaban en intercambio. Fue extraño cómo Kakarotto respondió a su pregunta. No, fue sospechoso. Parecía estar escondiendo algo, pero qué podría ser?

Bulma parecía inconsciente a la observación de Vegeta mientras terminaba su comida, sin vociferar otra palabra. Vegeta sintió apretar sus puños. Cuándo la mujer se daba por vencida en una batalla tan fácilmente?

Nunca, igual que esta noche, cuando por primera vez tuvo la última palabra.

Tal vez había sido un poco rudo con ella, pero maldición, no había tenido tacto al insistir sobre su divorcio! No debió importarle; sabía que era inevitable, pero maldición, le molestaba saber que ella podía ignorar lo que pasó entre ellos la noche anterior como si no significara nada para ella. Pero lo hizo. También lo sabía. Su reacción fue muy poderosa para tener alguna duda. Aún, nunca le confesaría eso.

Seis años de experiencia le habían enseñado a Vegeta que el amor sería un obstáculo impuesto por su esposa; no se quedaría por nada menos, lo cual hacía su comportamiento más irracional. No tenía derecho a enojarse, así como no tenía derecho a tratarla con tal animosidad como antes. Separando sus labios, Vegeta tuvo cada intención de ofrecer algo que raramente hacía, una disculpa al invitar a su esposa a la pista de baile para que pudieran conversar privadamente. Pero, al momento que sus labios se separaron, una fuerza disruptiva lo golpeó.

"Puede concederme el primer baile, mi lady?" La voz de Kakarotto fue más suplicante que invitadora. Parecía que el rey Saiyajín no era el único hombre que deseaba una conversación privada con su esposa.

Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para comentar, la mano de Bulma estaba en la de su antiguo prometido mientras la guiaba a la pista de baile donde casi todas las élites sentados en la mesa de Vegeta los siguieron mientras guiaban a sus esposas para unirse en la pista. Para cualquier otro monarca la acción podría haber sido tomada como extraña de que el rey y la reina no estuvieran guiando el baile, la aversión de Vegeta a cualquier forma de propiedad ceremonial era bien conocida. En las pocas ocasiones en que tenían celebraciones formales, Radditz típicamente se unía con Bulma para la apertura. Pero bajo esas circunstancias eran dos amigos imparciales. Su hermano y esposa, sin embargo, eran una pareja muy diferente, una que mantenía los ojos de Vegeta fijos en ellos mientras realizaban cada movimiento.

Un momento después de que la mesa fue despejada, Radditz, habiendo perdido a su compañera tradicional, tomó la oportunidad de quedarse atrás para moverse a una silla junto a Vegeta, donde podía hacer la pregunta que había estado rondando en su mente, "La reacción de tu hermano no te pareció un poco extraña?"

Con un fuerte frunce, Vegeta se recostó en su silla, apartando sus ojos de la nauseabunda vista de su hermano y esposa bailando juntos sólo lo suficiente para coincidir, "Sin mencionar su reacción cuando Bulma habló del padre y la hija durante nuestro viaje de regreso la otra tarde. Es muy sospechoso."

"Y no muy de tu hermano," remarcó Radditz con un frunce. "Pero, entonces, estuvo fuera por dos años. Esa herida en la cabeza me dice que posiblemente podría haber alterado su personalidad. Sin embargo, parece que la diferencia ha pasado desapercibida para Bulma. No puedo recordar la última vez que la vi sonreír como lo hizo el día que regresó." Radditz aclaró su garganta antes de regresar su mirada a su rey. "Este también debe ser un momento muy alegre para ti," razonó Radditz equivocado, "Finalmente vas a tener otra oportunidad en la soltería, revivir tus días de gloria y todo. Después de todo solías ser el cazador en tus días."

Aunque el comentario sólo fue hecho entre dos jóvenes amigos, Vegeta no encontró divertida la observación. Era la parte de ser un 'cazador' lo que aseguraba que nunca tendría la adoración de la mujer que desposó. "Ahora soy mayor, Radditz, muy viejo para perseguir a las mujeres por aventuras casuales."

"Muy viejo?" Rió Radditz, "Mi rey, apenas tiene veintisiete. Si _eres_ muy viejo, entonces _yo_ debo estar alcanzando la edad del retiro." El comentario fue una pulla, pero Vegeta no hizo reconocimiento de eso. Su expresión permaneció pensativa. "A menos que esto no sea verdaderamente sobre tu edad; tal vez simplemente te has acostumbrado a tener una esposa?" Una vez que Radditz vio fracturarse la expresión de su rey, supo que había encontrado el camino correcto, "Nuestra reina es una mujer hermosa. De voluntad fuerte, inteligente, ciertamente te mantiene en pie."

"Entiendo el punto, Radditz," Vegeta detuvo su descripción con una mano. "Y tienes razón. Aparte de Bulma, digamos su colorida disposición, está dentro de una minoría de mujeres que se ajustan a mi."

"Sí," concedió el soldado. "Lógicamente, los dos son una pareja inteligente. Pero, tenía la impresión de que nuestra reina deseaba un amor igual; y mientras ella-" él escogió sus palabras con cuidado, "te respeta, no comparten una emoción más fuerte. Me aventuraría a suponer a largo plazo qué la haría resentirte, después de que tenga a tus hijos y se de cuenta que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de experimentar un sentimiento que parece muy preciado para ella."

"Hablas como si conocieras muy bien su mente," Vegeta levantó una ceja curioso.

"Tu esposa ha estado aislada la mayor parte de dos años, mi rey. Son pocos que ha tenido la opción de confinarse. Simplemente soy conveniente."

Con un profundo frunce, Vegeta se retractó de la noción de que su esposa se hubiese sentido más cómoda al confinarse en uno de sus asuntos que en él mismo. Pero eso podría haberlo esperado después de años de miseria entre ellos? Sintió justificadas sus conclusiones anteriores. Una continua coexistencia entre ellos era un error. Ella sólo lo resentiría más de lo que ya lo hacía.

La música terminó, los aplausos siguieron y los ojos de Vegeta encontraron la imagen de su esposa y hermano. Se inclinaron respetuosamente y luego se unieron a los aplausos. Ambos estaban sonriendo, casi riendo. Qué demonios le había dicho el tonto? Un baile y ella olvidaba completamente su tono sospechoso, sus intempestuosos planes?

En dos años, Vegeta no podía recordar hacerla sonreír así, reír así. Su puño se apretó. No necesitaba esto. Por qué estaba desperdiciando su tiempo con una mujer que no lo quería? Él era el rey; podría tener a cualquier hembra que deseara. No tenía que rogar por respeto o afecto! Si la maldita mujer quería una anulación para poder huir con su tonto hermano que podía contarle una broma e incitar su completa y total devoción entonces podría tenerlo. La falta de carácter sólo le probaba lo indigna que era de él.

"A dónde va, Señor?" Radditz intentó no levantar la atención mientras detenía a su rey justo antes de que pudiera salir.

"Voy a ver cuánto tiempo tomará antes de que mis nuevos papeles de anulación estén listos," los ojos de Vegeta regresaron a la pista de baile. Al ver a su esposa y hermano comenzar con un segundo baile, se sintió confiado en su intento. "Asegúrate de escoltar a Bulma a su habitación. No quiero que los dos dañen mi reputación más de lo que ya lo han hecho."

Y con un movimiento casi furioso de su capa, Vegeta desapareció del salón sin ninguna intención de regresar.

--

"Fuera de broma, me gustaría conocerla algún día," Bulma esbozó una honesta sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al apuesto hombre escoltándola de regreso a su mesa para beber algo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había bailado seis piezas seguidas. No había duda que un baile se consideraba de etiqueta, pero también se sentía muy familiar alejarse de él.

Le recordaba de los viejos días, cuando ella y Kakarotto eran niños. Muy jóvenes para permitirles asistir a cualquier reunión formal, escuchaban la música e imitaban los pasos toda la noche. Entonces eran de espíritu libre, nada afectados por la guerra y la devastación. Extrañaba esos días cuando el peso del mundo no se sentía como si fuera a ser depositado sobre sus hombros; había sido un agradable recordatorio tener un momento en el cual fuera retirado.

También era agradable tener un momento en el cual Kakarotto pudiera explicarle sus planes más privadamente. Le había hablado de su principal cuidadora, una mujer llamada Chi-Chi. La describió como una mujer compasiva quien lo había devuelto a la vida. Sentía que le debía mucho, y por ende era importante para él alertarla de su seguridad. Bulma entendía que su naturaleza amable lo motivaba a hacer el viaje, así que le dio su aprobación.

Después de todo, creía que su ausencia le podría dar el tiempo para solidificar su separación con Vegeta. Tranquilamente podrían completar los arreglos, así que una vez comenzada la guerra; podrían estar legalmente separados antes de su fin.

Su matrimonio terminaría.

Terminado.

Hecho.

Completo.

Había algo sobre la noción del fin de su matrimonio que la hacía sentir, bueno, aprehensiva. Por años se había convencido que su único medio de felicidad habría sido con Kakarotto. Y cuando regresó, pensó que el sueño muerto reviviría una vez más.

No había duda en su mente que amaba a su querido amigo. Era todo lo que un hombre debía ser: honesto, compasivo, de confianza, afectuoso - sin mencionar alto, moreno y guapo - pero, algo le faltaba, a ella, a ellos. No podía señalar lo que era exactamente, pero cuando estaba con Kakarotto les faltaba…

**Pasión…**

La voz de Vegeta la noche anterior hizo eco por su mente de la nada. No estaba negando su atracción a su actual esposo, sólo que no había forma de convencerse que la pasión era la mitad de intensa con Kakarotto. Pero eso no cambiaría su decisión. Kakarotto la amaba y ella a él. Nunca encontraría eso con Vegeta. La anulación, le costaría una pequeña pérdida pero, al mismo tiempo le permitiría mucho como para cambiar de opinión.

"Tal vez después de que la guerra haya terminado, y si es seguro para presentarla. No me atrevería a arriesgarla antes." La honorable respuesta sacudió a Bulma.

"Por supuesto que no," aceptó Bulma mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la mesa en la que alguna vez se había sentado. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba perdido.

"A dónde fue Vegeta?" Kakarotto fue el primero en preguntar mientras se detenían en frente de Radditz.

"Tenía unos asuntos urgentes que atender," la titubeante expresión de Radditz sugirió lo contrario.

Separándose de la compañía de Kakarotto, Bulma cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba al Saiyajín, "A dónde fue, Radditz? Y no me digas que por negocios, te conozco muy bien para dudar cuando lo estás encubriendo."

Después de un poco de indecisión, el hombre admitió tranquilamente, "No es mi lugar decirlo, mi reina. Pero debería tratar el tema con él personalmente, creo que lo encontrará empollando en su habitación."

Con un fuerte frunce, Bulma se giró con una apologética expresión en su rostro, "Kakarotto, si no te veo de nuevo antes de que partas, te deseo un buen viaje." Ella se levantó de puntas para plantar un rápido beso en su mejilla.

"Te agradezco," el asintió respetuoso, antes de tornarse muy serio, casi perturbado, "pero me atrevería a decir que eres tú quien necesita más los buenos deseos para tu viaje. Mi hermano puede ser muy manipulador cuando está de mal humor, te advierto ser cautelosa."

Pasando la extraña sensación que subió a la boca de su estómago mientras Bulma escuchaba la peculiar reprimenda de Kakarotto, Bulma simplemente asintió antes de partir por el mismo corredor que Vegeta. De repente estremecida por las palabras de Kakarotto, sólo podía esperar que lo que fuera a encontrar al llegar a su destino no fuera otro vicioso encuentro.

--

"Krillin, no!" gritó Juuhachigou mientras observaba indefensa cuando una espada se deslizaba por el pecho de su esposo. Aferrando a su hijo en sus brazos protectoramente, escudó su vista mientras lo protegía de arriesgar su propia vida. Ella moriría antes de permitir que cualquier daño le fuese hecho al único amor que ahora tenía en la vida.

Sollozando tranquilamente, apretó su agarre mientras observaba por el rabillo de su ojo mientras la bestia que desconsideradamente destajó a su esposo venía hacia ella. Poniéndose de pie, resguardó al pequeño niño tras ella advirtiendo, "No te dejaré lastimar a mi hijo."

Con una amenazadora sonrisa, Nexus miró al niño antes de regresar su mirada a la bravía mujer ante él. "Esperaba que te sintieras así," la rodeó, notando divertido cómo continuaba girando al niño tras ella para que Nexus nunca tuviera una vista total de él. "Si deseas que _tu_ hijo permanezca ileso, entonces harás exactamente lo que diga." Tragándose su temor, Juuhachigou siguió indefensa mientras el hombre la guiaba a un carruaje. "Entra," le ordenó al par.

Secando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Juuhachigou se giró hacia el pequeño mientras le aconsejaba, "Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Sólo haz lo que diga." Ella lo ayudó a levantar sus cortas piernas para subir al carruaje. Una vez que estuvo adentro, lo siguió rápidamente, acomodándolo en un rincón donde podría protegerlo. "Ahora qué?" intentó sonar fuerte, mientras cada minuto pensaba en el destino de su esposo y cómo ella y su hijo pronto lo compartirían.

Cuando él alcanzó en su bolsillo, por un momento Juuhachigou temió que fuera a sacar una daga para acabarlos. Su horror momentáneamente se calmó cuando lo vio sacar una pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

"Qué voy a hacer con eso?"

La sonrisa que había estado adornando los crueles rasgos del hombre toda la tarde se amplió exponencialmente, "Tú, mi lady, con esta pluma y pergamino vas a asegurar mi victoria sobre el Vegetabatsu de una vez y por todas."

--

Continuará…


	13. Una Noche

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13: Una Noche

------

Los sonidos de vidrios rompiéndose saludaron a Bulma después de haber reunido la fuerza para entrar a la habitación de su esposo. Aún cuando su habitación estaba junto a la suya, no había entrado desde su noche de bodas. Y aún, ningún aspecto había cambiado dentro de ella, incluyendo a su hostil residente.

"¿Estás bien?" Bulma se apresuró al lado de Vegeta cuando vio sangre goteando de su mano. Ante una inspección más cercana se dio cuenta que el vidrio que había escuchado romper era su espejo, el cual tenía una impresión en forma de puño en su superficie.

Asustado por la inesperada aparición de su esposa, la espalda de Vegeta se tensó mientras sentía dos delicadas manos examinar su herida fresca. Parpadeando, intentó determinar si su sangrado estaba induciendo una falsa imagen de la deidad, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su tono era una mezcla de rabia y confusión. La última debió haber sido más prevalente porque ignoró su pregunta y lo llevó a sentarse en su cama.

"Traeré algo con qué envolver eso," ella desapareció sólo por un momento antes de regresar de su baño con un tazón y tres paños. En silencio, humedeció uno en el agua. Sujetando su mano herida, la sostuvo estable mientras limpiaba la sangre. Una vez que la limpió tanto como pudo, usó el segundo paño para secar el exceso de agua. Luego envolvió el tercero alrededor de sus heridos nudillos. "Lo siento," se disculpó después que su mano se contrajo. Aunque la creyó una adolorida respuesta, la reacción había sido un efecto de su gentil manejo. No podía recordar la última vez que sintió algo tan suave contra su piel. "Supongo que no te gustaría decirme por qué sentiste que tu espejo necesitaba una reforma."

Seguro que no. Cómo podría admitir que había estado furioso cuando llegó a su habitación? Habiendo sabido que sería otro día antes de que la anulación fuera reelaborada, Vegeta quedó con poco para pensar además de lo que su esposa había estado haciendo y con quién había estado haciéndolo. Fue suficiente para volver loco a un esposo con celos infundados. "Debes irte," Vegeta se puso de pie, retirando su punzante mano para terminar de envolverla. "La última vez que te aventuraste en mi habitación en mitad de la noche terminaste arrepintiéndote inmensamente."

"Me gustaría pensar que hemos cambiado desde esa noche," Bulma lo siguió, permitiéndose finalmente asimilar su estado físico. Se había desvestido para dormir, claramente sin intención de regresar a la reunión. Su musculoso torso estaba completamente desnudo. Sus botas habían sido removidas, como sus medias. Sus pantalones eran todo lo que lo cubrían. El conocimiento esparció un calor familiar por su cuerpo.

"¿Lo hemos?" Él se giró para encararla en su media desnuda gloria. Sus ojos envolvieron los suyos mientras retaba, "No sé sobre ti, mi lady, pero estando aquí, mirándote en todo tu atractivo," él dio un paso, cerrando el pequeño espacio que había quedado entre ellos, "Fácilmente puedo recordar la locura que provocaste en mi esa noche, lo fácilmente que sucumbí a una obsesión de probarte, poseerte, hacerte mía."

Su mano encontró su rostro, y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla levemente con su pulgar. Sus suministros eran tan suaves, tan cuidadosos, tan amorosos que Bulma temió que pudiera perderse si no se zafaba de él. "Vegeta," ella presionó sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo, un terrible error. Su piel estaba caliente y lisa, rogando ser acariciada, ser besada - justo como recordaba. Casi en mutuo acuerdo, se deslizaron por sus oblicuos antes de detenerse en el orillo de sus pantalones donde enganchó las puntas de sus índices para detenerlas de bajar más.

"Por amor de dios, también lo sientes," su mano se deslizó por su rostro para entrelazarse por su cabello. Cubriendo su cabeza, la levantó para que sus ojos encontraran los suyos. Una vez que lo hicieron, usó su mano libre para trazar sus enrojecidas mejillas y sus labios se separaron, lo cual sirvió para aumentar su respiración. "Hace dos noches… Los meses mientras entrenamos juntos… Esa maldita noche hace siete años… Está entre nosotros, no sé qué demonios es, pero está ahí, y nada de lo que haya hecho lo hará desaparecer, desvanecerte de mis pensamientos, mis deseos. ¿Dime que no lo sientes?"

Su agarre en su cabello se apretó ante el reto. Ella podía sentir la rabia emanando de él, ya anticipando su negativa. Pero no podía negarlo, no cuando estaba así de cerca. "Sí… Sí, lo siento." Su agarre se aflojó, pero sólo levemente. Ella usó su relajado estado para sugerir, "Pero eso no significa que tengamos que rendirnos."

"¿Y cómo propones que lo evitemos?" su respiración estaba contra su oído, sus labios apenas rozaban su cuello. "¿Tener una anulación, y luego corres y te casas con mi hermano?"

"Dijiste que querías deshacerte de mi," ella fue rápida en discutir su crueldad de esta noche. "Y no puedo quedarme contigo, no sin amor."

"Al demonio con el amor," el crudo gruñido fue acompañado por un tierno pellizco en su cuello. "¿Cuánto mejor podría ser que esto?" sus labios tocaron los suyos. Utilizando la ventaja de su repentino jadeo, él introdujo su lengua en su boca. Sin piedad, empleó el conocimiento que había reunido la otra noche para expedir el descubrimiento de cada secreto hacia su placer.

"Vegeta," gimió ella entre los pocos respiros que le permitió mientras emergía de su asalto. "No podemos hacer esto de nuevo," aún mientras insistía sus dedos se abrieron, trepando por su espalda, recordando lo que se sentía su piel bajo sus dígitos.

"Entonces fuera de aquí," su cálido aliento desapareció con un poderoso empujón. Su pecho subía y bajaba a paso fuerte mientras sus ojos intimidaban los suyos. "¿Qué estás esperando?" demandó enojado mientras pasaba sus dedos por su desordenado cabello. "Fuera de aquí antes de que no tenga más el sentido de dejarte."

Cerrando sus ojos, ella agachó su cabeza, preguntándose cómo había perdido el control de la situación tan rápido, "Vine a hablar contigo."

"Bueno, te aseguro, no estoy en condición de hablar," espetó Vegeta antes de girarse lejos de ella, no permitiéndole atestiguar lo incapaz que era para hablarle en ese momento. "Así que a menos que quieras terminar con tu espalda debajo de mi, necesitas irte _ahora_ mismo."

Silencio.

Por lo que se sintió una eternidad, Vegeta no escuchó un simple sonido desde atrás. Listo para gritarle irse una vez más, fue interrumpido por el sonido de un golpe, luego otro. Girándose para determinar lo que estaba haciendo, Vegeta observó lo inimaginable. Ella se había quitado sus zapatos y estaba alcanzando por su espalda para desatar su vestido. "¿Podrías ayudarme?" ella se giró. Retirando todo su cabello a un lado de su cuello, indicó la tarea que le había asignado.

Paralizado en seco, Vegeta revisó la posibilidad de que estuviera teniendo una alucinación. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" demandó él después de determinar que no estaba alucinando, "Dijiste que _no podemos hacer esto de nuevo_."

Con un irritado siseo, Bulma se giró para encontrar a su esposo con una mirada solemne en su rostro, "Sí, bueno, cambié de opinión." Ella avanzó hacia él. "Desata," ordenó mostrando de nuevo su espalda. Ella liberó un agradecido suspiro cuando sintió su piel expuesta al frío. Alcanzando atrás, tomó las manos de su esposo y colocó una en cada uno de sus hombros. Depositando sus dedos sobre el borde de su vestido, lo incitó a bajar la prenda. Él siguió su guía lentamente, empujando la línea de sus hombros por sus bíceps, fuera de sus brazos, y luego reajustando su agarre para continuar bajando el vestido por sus caderas antes de aflojarse lo suficiente para caer solo al piso.

"Gracias," susurró ella sobre su hombro antes de hacer un medio giro para salir de su vestido. Tomando las manos de Vegeta una vez más, las guió hacia sus hombros por segunda vez. Colocándolas en las tiras de la prenda final que cubría su pecho, presionó sus dedos para guiar sus movimientos. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró indispuesto.

"¿Por qué estás ofreciéndoteme?" Su pregunta apenas fue sobre un susurro. Su agarre en sus hombros se asentó, casi como si necesitara el apoyo para sostenerse.

"Sólo quiero una noche," su respuesta fue más suave que su pregunta. Levantando sus ojos para encontrar los suyos, admitió. "No he cambiado de opinión sobre terminar nuestro matrimonio, pero no quiero terminarlo en malos términos. No quiero que mi único recuerdo de acostarme contigo sea uno de desconsuelo. Has cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Si vamos a decir adiós, quiero que sea bajo mejores circunstancias que antes." Presionando sus dedos una vez más, Bulma había esperado que su admisión aboliera su reluctancia. Pareció funcionar.

"Espera," Vegeta removió sus dedos de los hombros de su esposa. Conteniendo un gruñido, rozó sus manos por sus brazos hasta que alcanzaron las suyas. Entrelazando sus dígitos con los suyos, Vegeta haló su cuerpo contra el suyo. "He estado soñando con este momento por siete años," él dobló sus brazos para colocar los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que estuvieron asegurados literalmente levantó a su esposa y la cargó a su cama.

Depositando a la gentil criatura en la suavidad de sus sábanas de seda, Vegeta retrocedió de su insegura esposa mientras retaba, "¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?" Su cuerpo ya estaba palpitando por ella. Si no preguntaba ahora, una vez que comenzaran dudaba que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. "Esto no es como hace siete años. No te llenaré de ilusiones ni mentiras. No te besaré o tocaré simplemente. Tomaré todo de ti. Te llenaré hasta el punto de la satisfacción. Así que si tienes algunas reservas, vete ahora; no te daré otra oportunidad."

La cantidad de tiempo que le tomó responder lo confortó extrañamente. Entre más la espera, más se sentía seguro de que estaba firme en su decisión. Cuando el final acuerdo de, "Estoy segura," salió de sus labios, casi había perdido toda creencia de que fuera posible.

"Entonces que así sea." Desabrochando sus pantalones, Vegeta se deshizo de la prenda final que cubría su cuerpo. Después de permitirle un momento para mirar su lustrosa figura, Vegeta levantó una rodilla sobre la cama, y luego la otra. Una vez que estuvo suspendido sobre su presa, Vegeta sorprendió a su mujer al no tocarla. En vez se giró para recostarse sobre su espalda.

Siguiendo los movimientos de su esposo, los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron levemente confundidos mientras lo observaba en toda su desnuda belleza, reclinado en el centro de la cama. Colocando la almohada debajo de su cabeza, Vegeta relajó sus brazos a sus costados. Cuando cerró sus ojos, Bulma pensó que se había dormido si no hubiese estado consciente de su dolorosa erección. Ningún hombre podría dormir con ese tipo de incomodidad.

"¿Vegeta?" la única palabra que esperó respondiera todas sus preguntas. Para su alivio él abrió un ojo y la miró perezosamente antes de regresar a su compuesto estado.

"Dijiste que querías un nuevo recuerdo," comenzó él crípticamente, "la última vez tomé el control y mucho antes lo perdí. Esta vez es tuyo, esposa mía. Haz lo que desees."

Tragando avergonzada, Bulma se sintió afortunada de que sus ojos no hubiesen estado abiertos; si lo estuviesen, probablemente hubiesen visto un sonrojo. "Vegeta, yo-" Ella se detuvo a media oración. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle, que sólo era levemente menos ignorante de la ancestral danza como cuando era una virgen de dieciséis años? ¿Que en siete años desde que la última vez que se había acostado con él no había estado con otro hombre una vez?

"Vamos, mujer," él interrumpió sus pensamientos como si hubiese escuchado cada uno de ellos, "No te atrevas a decirme que nunca te has entregado a una fantasía sexual. Debes haber tenido docenas de sueños dignos de curiosidad." Su tono era divertido mientras Bulma estimaba en ese momento que estaba entregándose a unas cuantas fantasías propias. Observando su pecho subir y bajar casi hipnóticamente, recordó varias visiones de una noche. Particularmente reciente, había soñado con él viniendo a ella, trepándose a su cama. Lo tocaba infinitamente, lo acariciaba posesiva y lo besaba como si fuera el único hombre que existiera.

Ahora parecía que sus fantasías se estaban volviendo realidad. Él estaba ofreciéndole carta blanca para hacer lo que deseara, tener el control, tener a su poderoso rey sometido a cada caricia, cada prueba, cada orden. La idea era aún más erótica de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Lanzando la cautela, la propiedad y cualquier sentido de autopreservación que le quedara al viento, Bulma alcanzó y tentativamente depositó una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo, directamente sobre su corazón. Estaba latiendo, por ella.

Acercándose más a su quieta figura, colocó su otra mano en su pecho, directamente adyacente a la primera. Separando sus dedos, comenzó un lento viaje alrededor de su torso, examinando cada músculo, cada ranura. Su piel era aún más suave de lo que recordaba. Ya podía sentir la humedad de su sudor reuniéndose, anticipando.

Su sujeto dejaba escapar un tranquilo gemido cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaban cerca a su pelvis, más cerca a su hinchado centro. Notando la agravación que le causó, Bulma traviesamente evitó la palpitante área, queriendo disfrutar su pecho antes de atreverse a aventurar más abajo. Arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del hombre, Bulma presionó sus labios en su garganta. El contacto hizo que su cabeza saltara levemente.

Complacida por su efecto, comenzó a usar sus labios para seguir un camino similar al de sus manos. Besaba su piel, extendiendo su lengua para trazar las vetas entre cada músculo, no deseando dejar una pulgada fuera de su memoria.

Su corazón latía más rápido mientras alcanzaba uno de sus pezones. Recordando el efecto que sus atenciones habían tenido en ella hace años, se atrevió a intentar una técnica similar. Separando sus labios sobre su endurecido pezón, cerró sus dientes alrededor. Cosquilleando la firmeza con su lengua, lo escuchó liberar un gruñido contenido. "Por dios, mujer," el sonido de la lujuriosa voz de su víctima la inspiró para subir sus ojos para encontrar los suyos. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" preguntó antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el colchón.

Ella pudo escuchar las sábanas mientras alternaba entre reunirlas entre sus apretados puños y extenderlas distraídamente bajo sus dedos. Gruñó cuando finalmente removió sus labios de su músculo pectoral, claramente decepcionado por la pérdida del contacto. No queriendo prolongar su sufrimiento, levemente depositó un beso sobre su corazón, antes de llevar sus labios a su otro pezón. Queriendo ser equitativa en su cortesía, fue a trabajar en el segundo, usando los mismos movimientos que provocaron tan fuerte reacción de él.

Su respiración se entrecortó, su cuerpo tembló. Ella sonrió contra su pecho. Era una poderosa sensación saber que tenía el control, que ella y sólo ella había excitado su cuerpo a tal estado. Pero sabía que no podría explorar y experimentar para siempre. Sabía lo que necesitaba y estaba complacida de que estuviera controlándose tan bien como lo estaba haciendo bajo las circunstancias.

Deslizando sus labios hacia el fondo de su abdomen, Bulma apartó su boca justo antes de alcanzar el centro de su calor, donde más necesitaba alivio. Un flashback de la última vez que estuvieron juntos salió a la superficie en su mente. La primera vez que aprendió cómo un hombre y una mujer se acoplaban juntos. Recordó la primera probada de eso, cuando había deslizado sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciándola al punto del placer. Se preguntó, mientras miraba su hinchado sexo, si podría producir una reacción comparable de él.

Deslizando sus dedos hacia su bajo estómago, se permitió la libertad de cerrar sus dígitos alrededor de su firme miembro. "Bulma," de repente él gimió su nombre mientras su espalda se arqueaba al contacto. Claramente no había esperado tan audaz movimiento de ella.

Resuelta, Bulma deslizó su mano lentamente por su extensión, y luego menos letárgicamente subió. Sus caderas comenzaron a empujar, invocando el recuerdo de su primera, su única vez, haciendo el amor. ¿Amor? Podría llamarlo así? No completamente. Él no la amaba, y ciertamente ella no lo amaba. Esto simplemente era como lo llamaba, pasión. Estaban tomando parte en el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando una noche juntos, en fiel felicidad. Al menos eso era lo que continuaba diciéndose.

"Suficiente," ella escuchó el rudo grito de su esposo. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido varias vueltas alrededor del castillo.

Tomando la mano que rodeaba su erección, la alejó de él antes de perder todo control. Había esperado siete años para estar con la mujer, maldición si iba a ser reiniciado en cualquier otra forma que dentro de su cuerpo. "Acuéstate," medio ordenó, medio rogó mientras comenzaba a retirar la ropa interior de Bulma. Al momento que sus senos fueron liberados, sus labios estaban sobre ellos, chupando, mordisqueando y ultimadamente devorando con su lengua, dientes y labios.

"Vegeta," él escuchó su suave gemido mientras cambiaban posiciones. "Pensé que esto iba a ser… pensé que era… que yo tenía el control." Le tomó unos momentos ordenar apropiadamente sus ideas. Bien, estaba tan incoherente como él.

"Ya te divertiste," respondió él en el momento que le tomó cambiar de un lleno montículo al otro, "Ahora es mi turno." Él deslizó la mano libre que no estaba apoyando su espalda hacia su cintura. Curvando su dedo en el orillo de su ropa interior, comenzó a retirar el impedimento final por sus caderas.

Motivado por la elevación de su pelvis para ayudarlo a terminar de retirar la prenda, Vegeta decidió dejar los senos de su esposa para bajar más por su cuerpo. Besando una línea recta por su estómago pausó en su ombligo. Hundiendo su lengua en la hendidura, sintió su cuerpo arquearse mientras un bajo gemido escapaba de sus labios. Moviéndose más abajo, Vegeta pasó su abdomen, deteniéndose de nuevo cuando alcanzó el parche de rizos azules que protegían su destino. "Bulma," su cálido aliento envió un reverberante escalofrío por la espina de su esposa. "Ábrete para mi," rogó mientras bajaba sus dedos por sus muslos, gentilmente persuadiéndolos para separarse.

Al momento que sus piernas estuvieron separadas lo suficiente para que sus labios comenzaran su ataque, lo hizo. Lamiendo sus humedecidos pliegues, fijó sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, intentando mantener en su lugar su reacción. "Oh dios… Vegeta… No puedes… No puedes querer… No ahí… Oh…"

Su balbuceo lo encendió. Su irritable esposa sin duda estaba llena de placer. Avanzando, él atrapó el labio de su escudo entre sus dientes. Tirando levemente, la escuchó liberar un ronco grito. Conteniendo una sonrisa, realizó la misma tortura en el otro lado antes de ir más profundo. Bebiendo su esencia, avaramente lamió el alimento del que sólo había podido soñar durante largos años.

"Vegeta, tienes que detenerte," su cuerpo estaba temblando en su agarre. "No puedo soportarlo más, no puedo resistir, yo-Oh, Vegeta!!" Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus caderas empujaron rudamente contra su boca, Vegeta aceptó su cálido sabor.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo comenzó a calmarse, Vegeta retiró su boca. Pasando su lengua sobre sus labios, él observó y esperó a que su esposa se volviera lo lúcida suficiente para ser tomada por completo. Cuánto tiempo había esperado. Gateando para estirarse a su lado, Vegeta sostuvo su cabeza en su palma, la cual estaba apoyada por su codo.

Pasando sus dedos sobre el enrojecido rostro de su mujer, Vegeta ladeó la cabeza de Bulma sólo lo suficiente para retirar las pocas pinzas que sostenían la mitad de su cabello en una moña. Había comenzado a caer cuando comenzaron su relación sexual. Por años había soñado con ella acostada desnuda en su cama, su cabello esparcido por su almohada, mientras yacía completamente saciada bajo él. Siendo que probablemente esta sería su única noche para realizar su sueño, lo haría perfecto.

Una vez que su cabello estuvo completamente suelto, Vegeta haló a Bulma contra su pecho. Presionándola contra su poderoso pecho, comenzó a mover sus labios contra sus mejillas, boca, y cuello para intentar revivirla. Tan hermosa como lucía después de complacerla, aún estaba insatisfecho y ninguna cantidad de moral y buen juicio duraría mucho más.

Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron; el corazón de Vegeta se estrelló en su pecho. ¿Siempre había sido así de hermosa? ¿Así de inocente? De repente se preguntó qué demonios iba a hacer con ella, estar con ella de esta forma, después de todo el dolor que le había causado. "Pídeme detenerme, y juro que no iremos más allá," las palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensar. El cerebro de Vegeta había dejado de funcionar minutos atrás, parecía que alguna otra parte de su cuerpo estaba controlando su habla, y ciertamente no era su libido.

Con una estremecedora sonrisa, Bulma levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para tocar sus labios contra los de su esposo, "Hazme el amor." La súplica fue tan velada, Vegeta pensó que lo había imaginado. Se dio cuenta que no, sólo cuando se puso sobre ella mientras rodaba de espalda. Sujetando su cabeza en sus sudorosas palmas, Bulma lentamente detuvo la pasión de su beso para pedirlo de nuevo. "No tengo la fortuna de negártelo, por favor, sé uno conmigo." Ella dejó su enredado cabello y pasó sus dedos por sus hombros, "Satisfáceme," por su tonificada espalda, "Hazme el amor." Con la petición final sus manos presionaron la tensa carne de su trasero, motivándolo para descender sobre ella.

Vegeta liberó un sonido entre un gemido y un grito que sólo un hombre en agonizante dolor podría lograr. Sus codos estaban plantados a cada lado de la cabeza de Bulma. Mientras su frente descansaba sobre la suya, Vegeta la movió de un lado a otro sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera capturar sus labios entre su intenso jadeo. "Bulma," líquido se reunió en sus ojos. Él nunca había sentido algo así. "Necesito escucharlo. Dime que no me odias más por lo que pasó hace siete años. Dime que me perdonas."

Su mujer gruñó, su cabeza se desplomó levemente mientras respondía desesperada, "Sabes que no te odio! Nunca podría odiarte por esa noche." Su segunda oración fue dicha suavemente. Era una adicción, Vegeta tuvo la impresión, de que no había estado tan perdida en la pasión que no lo habría hecho. "Ya te dije que te perdoné!" Su cara se giró para encontrar la suya, "¿Qué más quieres de mi?"

Por un momento, el tiempo pareció cesar mientras sus ojos se absorbían en los del otro. Su pregunta era válida y casi instantáneamente, Vegeta supo la respuesta.

Más.

Él quería más que su perdón. Quería más que su deseo físico por él. Malditos dioses, quería su amor. La realización salió de la nada. Simplemente apareció en su cabeza mientras la observaba esperando bajo él, una vista que había imaginado por años. Pero la escena actual era diferente. No era tan perfecta como había esperado. Quería que sus ojos brillaran por él con más que sólo lujuria primitiva. Quería todo de ella, mente, cuerpo y alma.

"Nada que pueda tener," las palabras cayeron de sus labios antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para editar sus pensamientos. Ella podría haberlo perdonado, pero nunca lo desearía de la forma que tan desesperadamente la necesitaba. Sí, la atracción física era fuerte, tanto que podía sucumbir a él después de todo el desconsuelo que le había causado, pero esa pasión nunca igualaría el amor. Él había perdido su pequeña oportunidad de recibir tan tiernos sentimientos de ella hace siete años. En sus ojos, él siempre sería _indeseado_.

"Vegeta, por favor," ella estaba en el punto de quiebre, podía sentirlo, y lo satisfacería, pero sólo esta vez. Esta noche la pasaría completando su alma. La haría suya, se hundiría dentro de ella, marcando cada momento de su coito en su mente, pero sólo por esta noche. No le pediría quedarse. No esperaría un futuro. Tenía que terminar, lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos, esta noche. Por el suyo y su propio bien, tenía que hacerlo. Sólo podía esperar que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella cuando llegara el momento.

"Sí," el grito salió cuando Vegeta se abrió camino por su cuerpo. Estaba caliente, húmeda y receptiva. Nunca había experimentado algo así, ni en su primera vez. "Bulma," susurró su nombre entre empujones, marcando para siempre en su mente la muy profunda conexión de acostarse con esta mujer. No tenía que ser un clarividente para saber que nunca nada sería mejor que esto. Ninguna mujer podría evocar sensaciones en su cuerpo como la pequeña criatura bajo él.

"Maldición," el crudo comentario siseó de la garganta de Vegeta cuando su satisfacción le llegó. Cinco empujones en menos de un maldito minuto y se había perdido! Hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amante, por un momento, Vegeta pensó que nunca viviría a la vergüenza. Había esperado tanto para estar con ella, dentro de ella, y había fallado miserablemente en complacerla. ¡Maldito su traicionero cuerpo!

"Oh dios," el chillido de la mujer bajo él sacó a Vegeta de su momentáneo momento de autocompasión. Sus brazos estuvieron sacudiéndose por un momento antes de comenzar a empujar de sus hombros, "¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto de nuevo?!" La pregunta llamó la atención de Vegeta. Levantándose de su esposa, salió de ella con cuidado para poder averiguar por qué sonaba tan enojada cuando en cuestión de minutos podría haber completado apropiadamente lo que había comenzado.

"Mujer, cálmate, yo-" sus ojos estaban hinchados. Estaba llorando. Su esposa estaba llorando. Y de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de por qué.

"No sé por qué confié en ti," ella salió de su cama, agarrando su descartada ropa para intentar cubrirse.

"¡¿De qué demonios te estás quejando?!" Vegeta la siguió, sujetando sus bíceps firmemente, le dio una leve sacudida mientras explicaba, "¡Te pregunté si querías hacer esto! ¡Juraste que sí! ¡Yo podría no haber sido lo que esperabas pero esta no es una maldita razón para que comiences a llorar!"

"Oh, ruego diferir," ella comenzó a luchar contra su agarre, "No habría una ironía más grande de que pudieras haberme embarazado y no tuviera el placer de terminar contigo."

Una espada por su pecho no habría perforado a Vegeta tan efectivamente. "¿Eso es por lo que estás tan molesta?" Sus manos cayeron de sus brazos entumecidos, "¿Estás enojada porque derramé mi semilla dentro de ti?"

La libertad inmediatamente le permitió a Bulma seguir vistiéndose, "La última vez que hicimos esto, me dijiste que no habías concebido bastardos porque nunca habías derramado tu semilla dentro de una mujer. Qué estúpido de mi asumir que me ofrecerías la misma cortesía que tuviste con tus otras compañeras. Claramente aún significo menos para ti que una mujerzuela."

Vegeta parpadeó varias veces, finalmente enfocando sus ojos en su esposa completamente deshecha. Ninguna cantidad de consecuencias que produjera la concepción de un hijo podría causar este tipo de reacción violenta. Estaban casados. Si se embarazaba, esperaría a su heredero, y en tanto como odiara admitirlo, era tiempo que tuviera uno. El niño sería venerado, adorado. ¿La idea de tener a su hijo era verdaderamente tan repugnante de que se redujera a sollozar? El concepto lo enfermaba, especialmente considerando cómo la repentina visión de su abultamiento con su cachorro aceleraba su corazón.

"Sólo una vez," Vegeta intentó calmar sus nervios. Si iba a entender su rabia, no tendría éxito fácilmente con ella tan inestable como estaba. "La posibilidad de que te embaraces después de sólo una vez es altamente improbable." Era una parcial mentira, pero no había razón para que supiera eso. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasarle? Tendría un hijo de quien sin duda amaba incondicionalmente. No tenía más dieciséis años, era una mujer adulta y casada.

"¡No me mientas!" La determinación en su voz lo tomó desprevenido. "Estoy bien consciente de las probabilidades de concebir un hijo después de acostarse sólo una vez con un hombre. No pasaré por eso otra vez," su cuerpo finalmente colapsó una vez que terminó de vestirse. Su cabeza cayó en sus manos. Vegeta sintió otro punzante dolor por su pecho. ¿Verdaderamente había sido así de aterrador para ella? ¿Las semanas que tuvo que esperar mientras esperaba a que llegaran sus períodos, para probar que no había concebido? La idea de que la hubiera hecho pasar por ese trauma lo enfermaba. Una niña de dieciséis años sola teniendo que contemplar lo que haría en el evento de un embarazo no planeado era impensable. Su culpa de repente cayó a una nueva profundidad.

"Por amor de dios, mujer," Vegeta se arrodilló ante su esposa. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña figura de su esposa, Vegeta trató de calmarla mientras le ordenaba mirarlo. "Nunca me perdonaré por el tormento por el que te hice pasar, pero maldición," él liberó un brazo. Cerrando sus dedos alrededor de sus mejillas confesó, "Si no crees nada más sobre mi, debes saber que cuidaría de mi propia carne y sangre, siete años atrás u hoy. Nunca abandonaría a mi hijo si-" abruptamente detuvo su idea, otra, más dolorosa entró en su mente de repente. "¿Es eso lo que temes?" Retractando su mano de la suave caricia con la que había estado aliviándola, tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos mientras demandaba, "Temes tener a mi hijo porque te amarraría a mi por el resto de tu vida. ¿Temes que te cueste tu preciado futuro con Kakarotto?"

La dureza de su tono desenredó a Bulma mientras veía la rabia y furia en sus ojos. "Esto fue un error," ella zafó su cabeza para que fuese obligado a soltar su mentón. Intentando levantarse, para dejar la escena antes de que pudiera tornarse más acalorada, fue halada al piso, o más exactamente, sobre Vegeta. "¡Suéltame!"

No lo hizo. Su agarre sólo se apretó, "¡No hasta que me respondas!" Sus ojos eran tan fríos, nada como los que habían sido un momento atrás. Se sintió llorar una vez más. ¿Por qué era que cada dicha que le pasaba siempre le era arrebatada tan rápidamente como le fue proporcionada?

"¡Sí!" la palabra salió de su boca sin una idea acompañándola. Estaba molesta, no pensaba claramente; era la única excusa para la dureza de sus siguientes comentarios, "Nunca quise nada que ver contigo. Todo lo que tenemos es una atracción física. No te amo, nunca podría amarte. No quiero nada contigo en el futuro. Quiero que cualquier conexión que tuviera contigo sea destruida indefinidamente. No quiero ningún recuerdo de algún miserable momento que tuvimos juntos. No te quiero. Siempre he querido a Kakarotto." Su última declaración pareció hacer eco por la habitación por casi una eternidad antes de que la nublada expresión de Vegeta se alterara finalmente. Sus ojos se fruncieron, se oscurecieron mientras sus labios se bajaban.

Ella golpeó el piso. Su empujón no había sido nada corto a violento, y si ella no hubiese estado usando un vestido para amortiguar su caída probablemente se hubiese lastimado. "Fuera," su voz era baja y continua, casi tan compuesta como se veía mientras se suspendía sobre ella.

Aparentemente, ella no se movió lo rápido suficiente para él, porque antes de que pudiera levantarse para irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, él tomó su brazo y la puso de pie. "Cambié de opinión," sujetó su muñeca izquierda. Usando su mano derecha, agarró el aro dorado que había puesto en su dedo temprano esa noche y lo retiró, "No eres digna de este anillo." Él empujó su mano lejos y se giró para regresar a su cama, "Fuera."

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras Bulma recogía el resto de sus descartadas prendas. Intentó decirse que era mejor así. Necesitaban separarse en malos términos por ninguna otra razón que la seguridad de su futuro. Ignorando la punzada en su pecho, Bulma se giró para salir por la puerta que unía sus habitaciones. Se detuvo justo antes de entrar en su habitación. Contra su mejor juicio, aclaró su garganta y admitió solemnemente, "Vegeta, lo siento, v-verdaderamente espero que encuentres felicidad en tu futuro. Pero no puede ser conmigo. No puede ser."

La puerta sonó y Vegeta sintió sus rodillas ceder. Colapsando contra su cama, el rey Saiyajín notó rápidamente que por primera vez en su vida tendría que aceptar la derrota.

------

Continuará…


	14. Una Última Súplica

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14: Una Última Súplica

------

"_He estado soñando con este momento por siete años."_

La confesión hacía eco por la mente de Bulma mientras hundía sus lágrimas en su almohada. ¿Qué había hecho? Reaccionó sin pensar, ¿a qué costo? ¿El orgullo de su esposo, respeto y honor por ella? Les había pasado otra vez. Fracasaron en alcanzar un encuentro de mentes mientras sus cuerpos se unían. Sólo esta vez, fue ella la culpable, la que ultimadamente usó, la que ultimadamente perdió el control.

"_Bulma," líquido se reunió en sus ojos. "Necesito escucharlo. Dime que no me odias más por lo que pasó hace siete años. Dime que me perdonas."_

Una petición tan simple que sólo ahora, después de ser muy tarde, se dio cuenta de su error. Él estaba buscándola. No era un coito sin sentido, como ella lo había esperado. Habían hecho el amor, y ella había tomado ese momento y lo arruinó por una paranoia que había creído terminada por mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se lo dijeron. No sólo anoche, sino también la noche anterior cuando se besaron, la noche después que la había encontrado con Kakarotto y la noche en la que entrenaron juntos en sus instalaciones privadas. No fue una falta de control para él; fue por una pasión que tampoco había experimentado con nadie más.

Bulma supo eso, lo entendió al momento que decidió acostarse con él, pero todo ese conocimiento y comprensión se disipó al momento que sintió su acalorado centro fluir con su fértil esencia, una repetición del momento siete años atrás que ultimadamente cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Ella despertó.

Los tiempos se borraron para ella y antes de que pudiera reunir una idea coherente, había perdido todo control sobre sus emociones. Animosidad del pasado la inundó y dejó soltar emociones que su ausencia hace siete años la había obligado a embotellar dentro.

"_Si no crees nada más sobre mi, debes saber que cuidaría de mi propia carne y sangre, siete años atrás u hoy. Nunca abandonaría a mi hijo si-" abruptamente detuvo su idea, otra, más dolorosa entró en su mente de repente. "¿Es eso lo que temes?" Retractando su mano de la suave caricia con la que había estado aliviándola, tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos mientras demandaba, "Temes tener a mi hijo porque te amarraría a mi por el resto de tu vida. ¿Temes que te cueste tu preciado futuro con Kakarotto?"_

Él había tenido razón, pero no por la razón que había citado. En verdad lo deseaba, más de lo que debía. Esa era la raíz del problema. Había soñado una vida perfecta para ella una vez que estuvieran separados, una vida sin un hombre que la destrozara por dentro, revolviendo sus emociones por él de un lado a otro entre el amor y el odio- no, no amor. No lo llamaría así. Se rehusaba a creer que pudiese enamorarse de un hombre que nunca correspondería el sentimiento, un hombre quien la hubiese manipulado tanto.

Pero no una segunda vez, no anoche; no había pensado más en control natal que él. Y con toda honestidad, se hubiese retirado, si tuviese la fortuna de controlarse después de estar sin una mujer por tanto tiempo - un hecho del que era inconsciente que conociera - se hubiese sentido usada. Lo que habían compartido nunca se hubiese degradado. Y no fue rebajado.

Vegeta no era el joven de hace siete años. Y ella no era más la misma jovencita, o al menos, eso pensaba antes de anoche, antes de que perdiera el control y se diera cuenta muy tarde.

"_Vegeta, lo siento. V-verdaderamente espero que encuentres la felicidad en tu futuro. Pero no puede ser conmigo. No puedo."_

Sus palabras de despedida le recordaron del juramento de Vegeta para casarse con ella hace siete años. Justo como lo había intentado en un gesto por hacer enmiendas por lo que había hecho, no tenía duda de que igualmente había logrado ofender aún más a su contraparte.

"_No eres digna de este anillo."_

Juró de rabia, justo como lo había maldecido siete años atrás, jurando nunca querer verlo otra vez. Fue un cruel destino que la historia se repitiera de cierta forma. Sin mencionar una amarga ironía que la noche que planeara enmendar su último coito resultara en otra herida emocional.

Ella debió ir con él, disculparse. Pero no podía. Disculparse significaría explicar sus acciones y no podría, no ahora, no hasta que terminara la guerra, no hasta que el objeto de su secreto estuviera unilateralmente a salvo.

Él tenía razón, notó de repente. _"¿Qué más quieres de mi?" _recordó preguntar en un estado lleno de pasión. _"Nada que pueda tener." _Su respuesta simplista era cierta. No podría darle algo. No ahora, tal vez nunca. Su inhabilidad para unirse física y emocionalmente en lo que iba a ser una ardiente noche juntos era prueba suficiente.

"Mi Reina." Una femenina voz rompió el tren de ideas de Bulma mientras sentía una suave mano bajar sobre su espalda, sacudiéndola de su reflexiva mañana. Aún vestida en su pijama de la noche anterior, Bulma no se había molestado en cambiarse antes de colapsar en su cama. Había estado tan agotada física como emocionalmente después de su tumultuoso encuentro con su esposo.

Había esperado que su sufrimiento al menos le concediera el privilegio de dormir hasta el amanecer, pero parecía que su infortunio no fue exclusivo de la noche anterior. Girándose para mirar a su visitante, Bulma observó una preocupada mirada en el rostro de su sirvienta. "Mis disculpas, mi lady, pero una carta llegó para usted. El mensaje está en una caligrafía que me avisó siempre traérsela inmediatamente."

Sentándose en la cama, Bulma aceptó la carta. Conocía la escritura. Era de Juuhachigou. "Gracias, Lena. Me gustaría leerla en privado." Inclinándose respetuosa, Lena salió de la habitación. Al momento que estuvo sola de nuevo, Bulma abrió la carta con leve pánico. Juuhachigou no estaría en contacto con ella por otras dos semanas. El tiempo había sido establecido para la protección de todos los involucrados. Si Juuhachigou estaba escribiéndole ahora, significaba que algo pasaba.

Después de escanear la correspondencia, la mano libre de la reina voló hacia sus labios con preocupación. Levantándose de su cama, corrió hacia su armario. Después de vestirse para montar, Bulma rápidamente recogió su cabello en una floja trenza. Tomando la carta, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia los establos.

------

"¿Pasa algo malo, Señor?" Preguntó Radditz finalmente. Durante la última hora había estado discutiendo varias estrategias para abrir el asalto en Nexus. Y durante la última hora, la única respuesta que había recibido de su rey fue un 'Mmhm' o un tenso asentimiento de su cabeza. "Parece distraído."

"Estoy bien," el fuerte gruñido sugirió lo contrario.

Sintiéndose audaz, Radditz tomó asiento junto a Vegeta. Cruzando sus brazos, preguntó, "¿Qué pasó cuando Bulma fue a verte anoche? Muchos notaron que ninguno de ustedes regresó."

Por un tiempo Vegeta no respondió, haciendo a Radditz creer que a su rey no le importaba o no tenía deseo de responderle. Pero entonces un exhausto respiro fue liberado, y Vegeta levantó sus ojos del suelo para alcanzar los de su viejo amigo. "Anoche le quité el anillo. Nuestro matrimonio termina una vez que los papeles estén completos."

"Siento escuchar eso," Radditz sonó como si estuviera ofreciendo condolencias por la muerte de un ser amado. "La verdad sea dicha, siempre creí que los dos se acoplaban bien. Creo que será triste para muchos verlos separarse."

Vegeta oficialmente podía borrar su nombre de esa lista. La mujer no lo quería, y después de anoche, era seguro que él no la quería.

Tenían problemas, lo sabía, un pasado que estaba manchado, pero había pensado que superarían todo eso. Había pensado que habían alcanzado algún tipo de acuerdo, pero entonces ocurrió su reacción anoche. ¿Dónde demonios había salido todo tan mal?

Toda la noche Vegeta se había hecho esa pregunta, pero en vano. La única realización a la que Vegeta llegó fue que estaba pasando por alto algo. Lo había visto en sus ojos la noche anterior. Estaba ocultándole algo, algo que estaba deteniéndola de alcanzarlo, algo que era lo potente suficiente para enviarla al pánico ante la idea de compartir un hijo con él, de ser atada a él por el resto de su vida. Y después de mucha búsqueda, Vegeta estaba seguro que era mucho más complicado que el repentino regreso de su hermano.

Qué misterioso factor era, Vegeta no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Había intentado hacerle ver que podrían ser apasionados juntos, pero no quería nada de eso. Lo había intentado y fracasó. El Rey Saiyajín no era un glotón del castigo. Supo cuándo era el momento de alejarse, y era el momento de alejarse de su matrimonio.

"Ahora poco se puede hacer sobre eso, Radditz," Vegeta se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para mirar el mapa que su amigo había estado marcando durante la última hora. "Con toda honestidad, probablemente es lo mejor. Tengo una guerra que planear, y una distracción menos sólo me hará un adversario más fuerte."

"O más débil en motivación," la sugerencia resultó en Radditz recibiendo un par de fríos ojos mirando en su dirección. "¿Qué tan pronto tendrá lugar la anulación? ¿Esperarás hasta que la batalla claramente se haya tornado a nuestro favor o hasta el fin de la guerra?"

"Ninguna," Vegeta comenzó a mover unos pocos de los marcadores que Radditz había establecido mientras admitía casual, "Tendré el documento en mis manos esta tarde. Con suerte, seré un soltero para el anochecer."

"¿Tan pronto?" Radditz no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Es sabio cuando el estado de la alianza del Tomabatsu está tan tempestuosa? Este es el tipo de cosa en el que Nexus podría encontrar alguna forma de manipular a su ventaja."

"Improbable," Vegeta continuó fijando su mirada en la manipulación del mapa. "Para cuando circule la noticia de que nuestro matrimonio no va más, ya estaremos bien adentrados en el territorio de Nexus. Además, con mi hermano esperando para tomar mi lugar, las lealtades de Bulma no serán cuestionadas."

"Suena como si ya lo tuvieras todo resuelto," comentó Radditz.

Sí. Vegeta tuvo toda la noche para seleccionar el curso de acción más sabio referente a su esposa. Después de horas de debatir, se dio cuenta que esta era su única elección.

"¡Alteza!" dos voces nuevas hicieron que Vegeta y Radditz miraran simultáneamente hacia la entrada. Un hombre tenía sangre goteando por su frente; el otro parecía tener una herida en su pierna, la cual lo hacía apoyarse en su compañero.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Radditz fue el primero en demandar mientras él y el rey caminaban hacia los dos hombres.

"Lo sentimos, Señor," comenzó a explicar el soldado con la pierna herida, "Intentamos detenerla, pero estaba decidida a irse." Su mirada estaba fija apologéticamente en su rey, "Ella nos sacó su espada, cortando aquí a Lenox. Su caballo me pateó en la pierna. Le gritamos para que regresara, intentamos aconsejarle que llevara un escolta a donde insistía en ir, pero no escuchó. Se fue sola."

Vegeta no tuvo que preguntar quién era 'ella'. Ninguna mujer era lo tonta suficiente para salir montando de la seguridad de un castillo bien fortificado, sola, a días de ser secuestrada excepto su futura ex-esposa.

"Que atiendan sus heridas," Vegeta le dio su espalda a los hombres y regresó a su mapa. Por unos momentos ninguno de los tres hombres en la sala se movió, completamente perplejo por la repentina falta de preocupación de su rey por su esposa. Notando sus miradas, Vegeta giró su cabeza hacia ellos y gritó, "Ya tienen órdenes, ¡ahora fuera!"

Los soldados salieron de la habitación tan rápido como sus cuerpos heridos los llevaran. Una vez solos, Radditz cerró la puerta tras ellos, "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Yo, en dos años, nunca he entendido el razonamiento de mi esposa. Te aseguro, no podría comenzar a descifrarlo ahora."

"Digo que ¡¿por qué no estás ordenándole a una legión encontrarla y traerla de regreso?!" Demandó Radditz. "Mientras las decisiones de tu esposa no siempre sean sabias, con consistentemente razonadas. Si se fue, con semejante determinación para herir a dos guardias, me preocupa que lo que sea que la empujó a hacerlo debe haber sido muy serio."

Vegeta desacordó. Probablemente estaba teniendo otro berrinche; similar al de la noche anterior. En su resolución para tomar un poco de aire fresco, probablemente desquitó su frustración en los pobres tontos que vigilaban la puerta por la que salió. Había poca duda en su mente de que regresaría antes del anochecer, y que no se atrevería a aventurar fuera del territorio de Vegetabatsu. "Tengo una guerra que planear, Radditz. No tengo tiempo para ir tras esa imprudente mujer por un repentino berrinche que la mueve. Ahora, puedes quedarte aquí y ayudarme a terminar estas gráficas o puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo preocupándote sobre el ilógico comportamiento de mi tonta esposa. Para la última, no te permitiré permanecer en mi presencia."

Otro largo silencio llenó la habitación antes de que el guerrero mayor hablara, "Verdaderamente debió haberte herido anoche para que actúes así." Él pausó, esperando una negativa. Cuando Radditz no recibió una, decidió, "Si todo esto es lo mismo para ti, iré a preocuparme sobre el ilógico comportamiento de tu tonta esposa. Porque si por algún chance está en peligro, nunca te perdonarás por no tomar acción en proteger a la mujer que amas."

Ninguna palabra pasó de labios de Vegeta mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás de su aliado más leal. Hundiéndose en una silla cercana, Vegeta se preguntó de repente por qué su voz estaba paralizada para elevarse con objeción.

------

"¿Juuhachigou?" Bulma llamó el nombre de su amiga mientras entraba en la oscura casa de campo en la que residía. Bulma nunca recordó estar tan nerviosa como lo estuvo durante su largo viaje al lugar. Podía pensar poco además de la breve explicación que había sido escrita.

_Mi hijo está enfermo, ven rápido._

Y lo hizo, al menos eso esperaba. La casi desolada apariencia de la habitación la llevó a creer que era muy tarde. Alcanzando un faro, Bulma iluminó la habitación. Esperando encontrar una nota que le avisara a cuál curandero había sido llevado el niño, Bulma nunca tuvo éxito en su búsqueda cuando una fuerte mano bajó sobre su boca.

Prácticamente siendo levantada del piso, Bulma fue estrellada contra un duro pecho. "Agradezco tu prisa, mi querida reina. Hiciste tu captura aún más eficiente de lo que habría soñado." Esa voz. La conocía tan abrasadora como el ardor de carbón caliente contra su carne.

"¿Qué has hecho con las personas que viven aquí, Nexus?" Demandó Bulma mientras luchaba por soltarse de su agarre. Estaba furiosa consigo misma de no haberse detenido a considerar que podría estar entrando en una trampa. Pero la nota, ¿cómo más una mujer en su posición habría respondido que con prisa?

"No temas; dos tercios de ellos aún viven." La confesión envió un horrible escalofrío por su espina.

"¡Monstruo!" gritó ella antes de clavar su talón en el pie de su captor. Mientras se echaba hacia atrás de dolor, Bulma se zafó de su agarre y salió de la casa tan rápido como la llevaron sus dos pies. Casi al momento que salió, se detuvo en seco. Una banda de no menos de una docena de soldados estaba rodeando la salida trasera, dos de ellos teniendo rehenes por los que Bulma moriría antes de dejarlos ser lastimados.

"Eso," siseó Nexus mientras la sujetaba desde atrás una vez más. Cerrando su mano dolorosamente alrededor de su bícep, añadió, "no fue muy agradable." Arrastrando a su nueva rehén hacia los otros dos, detuvo a Bulma justo fuera del alcance de sus brazos. "Ahora, si el valiente, pero inútil, intento de escape terminó, continuemos." Usando la mano que no estaba deteniendo a Bulma, Nexus sacó su espada y con precisión pasó la hoja por el pecho de Juuhachigou.

"¡NO!" gritó Bulma mientras atrapaba a la mujer justo antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga, Bulma se hundió en el suelo con ella, dispuesta a que estuviera bien, "Juuhachigou, Juuhachigou, por favor di algo."

Los moribundos ojos cristalinos de la mujer se abrieron lentamente. Parpadeando sus lágrimas, hizo una última súplica mientras alcanzaba para tomar la mano de su amiga, "Cuida de nuestro hijo." Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza rodó a un costado.

Colapsando en lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Juuhachigou, Bulma apretó su agarre en su mano, rezando que en la otra vida supiera que su petición se cumpliría sin importar a qué costo. "Creo que voy a enfermar," el insensible comentario del insensible hombre quien había causado esta tragedia puso a Bulma de pie.

Girándose, Bulma liberó un ataque de furiosos golpes contra su asesino, "¡Animal! ¡Malvada bestia insensible! ¡Ella no te hizo nada! ¡Me tenías; habría hecho lo que querías! ¡NO había necesidad de matarla!"

Aburrido con el estallido emocional, Nexus agarró las muñecas de Bulma, deteniéndola brutalmente mientras la giraba para quedar cara a cara con su motivación para no atacarlo de nuevo. "Corrección, dulzura, no hay necesidad de cargar con dos rehenes cuando _él _es más de lo que necesito." El par miró simultáneamente al pequeño niño de cabello lavanda y ojos azules que estaba sollozando mientras miraba el cuerpo de una mujer que había llamado su madre.

"Por favor, déjalo ir," Bulma giró su cabeza, apenas mirando para ver a su subyugador. "Haré cualquier cosa, lo que quieras, sólo déjalo ir."

Una amenazadora sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Nexus, "Bueno, tienes razón en una cosa." Él empujó de rodillas a la mujer, "Harás lo que sea, lo cual incluye _todo_ lo que quiero; porque si no lo haces, desquitaré mi furia en tu pequeño hijo bastardo." Removiendo su mano del hombro de Bulma, asintió para que el guardia que sujetaba al pequeño lo soltara. El niño inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Bulma.

"Tía Bulma," lloró él su nombre mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, ahora su único seguro de toda la violencia.

Cerrando sus ojos, la asustada reina se tragó su trepidación mientras aferraba al niño como si su vida dependiera de eso, porque en ese momento, sentía que sí. "Todo va a estar bien, Trunks," ella besó la frente de su hijo antes de mirar fríamente a Nexus. Con total determinación en su voz, ella juró, "Prometo que no los dejaré lastimarte."

------

Continuará…


	15. El Hijo de Bulma

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15: El Hijo de Bulma

------

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" Demandó Bulma finalmente después de lo que se sintió como horas de viaje. Tenía a Trunks en su regazo. Se había quedado dormido hacía tiempo, su llanto lo había agotado.

"A casa, por supuesto," Nexus levantó sus párpados. Había estado fuera más de medio día colocando su más reciente búsqueda a un pie de la victoria. Aunque no le gustaría nada más que tener un momento para dormir, había aprendido de la última vez que estuvo en un carruaje con la peligrosa mujer; no podía confiar en ella. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años desde que viste a tu madre? Estará más complacida de tenerte de regreso, junto con su nieto."

El agarre de Bulma se apretó inconscientemente en su hijo. Bajando sus ojos, siseó por lo bajo. "De todas las formas en las que mi mamá podría haberme traicionado, esta verdaderamente fue la más vengativa." Seripa era una de las únicas tres personas que Bulma a la que le había dicho de su embarazo, y sólo su embarazo. Había mantenido en secreto la identidad del padre de Trunks. La lógica le decía, entre menos supieran, menos lo averiguarían. Seripa había parecido comprensiva. De hecho, ayudó a encubrir a Bulma durante su extensa ausencia mientras estaba muy lejos escondiendo más su condición. Su madre había sido un apoyo increíble para ella. Le destruía saber que su madre finalmente había fallado en ese apoyo tantos años después.

"En realidad, la llamaría genio. Tu aventura de hace siete años ha resultado ser el medio perfecto para terminar esta guerra. Deberías estar excitada de que tu madre ha sido lo graciosa suficiente para ponerte en el lado vencedor." Bulma no se giró para mirarlo. No había caso en desperdiciar su aliento desacordando con el monstruo. Él nunca sería capaz de procesar una idea honorable en su mente totalmente corrupta. "Pero estoy curioso," se inclinó levemente, "tu madre era inconsciente de la identidad del hombre que logró embarazarte. Yo, como ella, asumí inmediatamente que fue tu amor de infancia, Kakarotto. Sin embargo, no pudimos entender por qué abandonaste al niño. Habría sido el heredero del trono del Tomabatsu, con sangre real del linaje del Vegetabatsu corriendo por sus venas; ese no es el tipo de hijo que alguien niega. Así que, sólo tiene sentido que te hayas prostituido con un amante sin importancia, tal vez un guardia de palacio o un soldado raso, incluso un sirviente. Oh, comparte. Estoy temblando de curiosidad."

Aunque su última petición fue hecha con fuerte sarcasmo, Bulma se sintió segura de que no descansaría hasta que su enferma inquisición fuera satisfecha. Pero no se permitiría ser atemorizada. Si algo estaba aliviada. Si Nexus tenía alguna idea de que el niño sentado ante él era el heredero no sólo del trono Tomabatsu sino también el del Vegetabatsu, su peor pesadilla se haría realidad.

Ninguna decisión que hubiese hecho en toda su vida podría compararse con el trauma de decidir renunciar a la cría de su hijo a dos de sus amigos de infancia. Juuhachigou y Krillin habían estado casados por cinco años cuando Juuhachigou le confió a Bulma que era incapaz de concebir hijos. Cuando Bulma supo que había concebido, el curso de acción más lógico fue esconderse con sus amigos hasta que dio a luz, y luego lo dejó a su cuidado mientras intentaba enderezar su vida. Después de todo, en el momento, aún era una niña.

Su decisión había sido hecha después de mucha búsqueda espiritual. Tan enfurecida como estaba por cómo su hijo fue concebido, cuando pensaba en cómo manejar su futuro intentaba hacer a un lado sus sentimientos personales. La idea de decirle a Vegeta y aceptar su promesa de matrimonio podría haber sido el arreglo más simple a una complicada situación, pero no creía que hubiese sido uno exitoso a largo plazo.

La guerra aún era inminente. El nacimiento de cualquier hijo que hubiese unido al Vegeta y al Tomabatsu pondría el ojo en la cabeza de la pobre alma. Y luego había que considerar su inadecuada paternidad. Vegeta había estado tan consumido en la guerra que probablemente sólo habría visto al niño dos veces antes de su cuarto cumpleaños. Y Bulma, mientras su corazón estuviera en el lugar correcto y hubiese hecho cada esfuerzo por ser una buena madre, simplemente era muy joven, muy inexperta, nada preparada para criar sola al niño. Y cuando el momento llegó para llegar a una conclusión, se dio cuenta que el niño merecía mejor que ser criado en medio de una guerra con un padre ausente y como un hijo de madre soltera.

Así que Bulma les suplicó a sus amigos. Les dijo de su situación, y les pidió ser los padres con los que no podía proveer a Trunks. Se habían emocionado con el prospecto de tener un hijo para criar, pero simpatizaban con el costo emocional que le causó a Bulma el día que se alejó de un hijo que había llevado en su vientre por nueve largos meses.

Después de recuperarse de un parto que vio el amanecer, Bulma se había quedado por el siguiente mes, cuidando el hijo antes de que llegara el día cuando su extensa ausencia hubiese levantado sospecha. En tanto como hubiese aprendido a amar a su hijo, en tanto como deseara desesperadamente quedarse con él, por su protección se fue.

En los siguientes seis meses regresaba por dos días cada semana, ofreciéndole alimento fresco a su hijo. Pero luego, el momento finalmente llegó cuando no necesitaba más su continua presencia, y Krillin y Juuhachigou le aconsejaron que tenía que comenzar a disminuir sus visitas. Cuando el momento llegó en el que Bulma notó que tenía que separarse de su hijo, tuvo arrepentimientos. Desesperadamente quería conservarlo con ella, llevarlo a su hogar y criarlo. Pero se obligó a tomar la decisión que estaba en los mejores intereses de su hijo. Y después de abrazarlo una última vez, se alejó del inocente niño.

Durante los últimos cinco años, Bulma logró escabullirse una semana cada mes a ver a su hijo. Aunque había deseado más tiempo con él, nunca se atrevió a tomarlo, especialmente después de casarse con Vegeta. Le había tomado todo un mes de infinito acoso antes de que hubiese motivado a su esposo para permitirle esos dos días para pasar tiempo fuera de su cercana vigilancia. Aunque siempre le ordenaba a un guardia seguirla, ella había tenido más que joyas suficientes para que buscara en otro lado mientras desaparecía en paz. Varias veces había tenido que fundir en monedas de oro sus duplicados anillos de boda como pago para la desaparición de su guardia. Siempre era interesante ver la mirada en el rostro de su esposo cuando regresaba con sus excusas para la ausencia del anillo.

En algunos momentos de debilidad, Bulma consideró la posibilidad de decirle a Vegeta de la existencia de Trunks. Mientras pasaban los meses, había tenido el privilegio de ver a un hombre cambiado. Vegeta no era más la persona que fue la noche en que Trunks fue concebido, y entre más comenzaba a ver eso, más culpa sentía en ocultarle la verdad. Pero entonces la razón siempre ganaba. La guerra aún no terminaba. Nexus aún estaba a la carga, además pondría a Trunks en inminente peligro si el conocimiento de su vida se hiciera público.

Además, Trunks era feliz. Tenía dos padres amorosos, los únicos padres que había conocido. ¿Cómo podría interrumpir su vida de repente? ¿Separarlo de Juuhachigou y Krillin? No podría. Y más que eso, no podía confiar en Vegeta. Si sabía que tenía un hijo, no sólo alertaría al público, sino al niño mismo por el que había luchado tanto mantener en secreto. No podía permitir que pasara.

Después de debatir cómo podría incorporarse a la vida de su hijo sin causarle alguna confusión, Bulma decidió presentarse como su tía. Además, nunca cuestionó su mínima y aún continua presencia en su vida. Él la miraba como una relación de carne y sangre, un miembro de su familia que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Era tan cercano a la verdad como lo podía pedir.

Sin ceder su protección en lo más mínimo, Bulma ofreció una respuesta poco específica, que esperaba fuera suficiente para detener más preguntas de su captor. "Un soldado. Murió durante la guerra." Entre menos específica, mejor sentía por su respuesta. Luciendo melancólica, como si recordara al hombre, Bulma pasó sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo. Depositando un beso en su frente, continuó frotando su espalda, esperando que el pequeño gesto estuviera dándole un poco de consuelo.

"¿Vegeta lo sabe?" La pregunta envió un escalofrío por la espina de Bulma. No, ¡no podía saberlo! Pero antes de que Bulma pudiera dar una respuesta, Nexus continuó, "Tengo que preguntar cómo reaccionaría tu querido esposo al saber que su virtuosa esposa no es tan virtuosa." El tonto rió ante su propia broma y Bulma se tomó un momento para relajarse. Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Tenía que conservar la calma, mantener enfocados sus sentidos.

"Sabes, esa anulación que Vegeta escribió fue muy fascinante de leer," Nexus continuó con más charla sin sentido. Bulma quería borrar la arrogante sonrisa de su horrible cara mientras se recostaba casualmente contra su asiento en el carruaje, como si no hubiese asesinado a sangre fría y tomado a un niño y una mujer como sus rehenes. "Aparentemente tienen causales para la separación desde que los dos nunca consumaron la unión." Bulma sintió sus ojos cerrarse con pena. Eso no era más verdad, lo cual significaba mentir ahora que tenían que divorciarse. ¿Qué habían estado pensando anoche? "No es que te culpe, debe haber sido un horror casarte con el pequeño troll. Pero lo que encuentro curioso es que si no estabas durmiendo con él, y como mis espías me dijeron, que fuiste un infierno en su vida, por qué insistiría en un gran arreglo financiero para ti?"

"¿Qué?" Bulma parpadeó, olvidando todos los problemas mientras hacía la extraña admisión. La idea de Vegeta destinando fondos para ella parecía, bueno, extraña. Nunca le había pedido nada y en más de una ocasión él había disfrutado la idea de echar a patadas a su empobrecida esposa. Después de todo, una vez que rompió sus vínculos con su madre, perdió acceso a toda su herencia dejada por su padre.

"Bueno, supongo que debe haber sido parte de tu arreglo matrimonial," Nexus continuó sus musitaciones, "Pero veinte millones de dorus y un estado en el norte parece un poco excesivo. Debes haber negociado con él cuando estaba en los momentos más desesperados para tal cantidad." Los ojos de Bulma inmediatamente cayeron al piso, ¿tanto? Ella no había pensado en que le dejara dinero. Él le había dado un hogar y protección por dos años; no había querido más de él, ciertamente no una cantidad tan excesiva. ¿Por qué había sido tan generoso? "Entonces," A Nexus pareció faltarle un monólogo interno, "también asignó tu protección y que se te permitiera conservar el título de Princesa si todo el pueblo de Vegetasei se reúne, ¡como si eso fuera a pasar!"

Más carcajadas se disiparon lentamente de los oídos de Bulma mientras intentaba procesar la nueva información. Esta no había sido una anulación escrita con prisa para terminar un matrimonio; estaba pensado meticulosamente, y por lo que sonaba, destinado a ofrecerle cada beneficio imaginable. ¿Por qué Vegeta habría estipulado que adquiriera tanto?

El estómago de Bulma se apretó más fuerte. Una visión de la noche que había pasado con su esposo llegó a su mente. _"Nada que pueda tener…" _Su corazón saltó. ¿Era posible? ¿Prodigar gestos como este no igualaba más que una simple pasión? ¿Era posible que verdaderamente se preocupara por ella? ¿Era por qué quería que tuviera cada lujo?

El carruaje se sacudió y antes de que Bulma pudiera considerar una respuesta a sus preguntas, tuvo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras intentaba estabilizarlos. "¿Qué pasa?" La sacudida se tornó más violenta; se sentía como si estuvieran conduciendo sobre rocas filosas.

Nexus, tan asustado como Bulma, colocó sus brazos a cada lado del carruaje. "¡Conductor!" gritó mientras golpeaba la pared del carruaje tras él, "¡Detenga esta nauseabundo movimiento ahora!"

Pero el conductor no pudo detenerse, antes de que la sacudida empeorara. Un familiar sonido de madera quebrándose hizo eco y todo se oscureció.

------

"Espero que disfrutaras tu asignación," Vegeta mordió una carnosa pierna de pollo mientras miraba a su hermano al otro lado de la mesa, "Apenas te quedaste un día completo." El rey soltó la pierna y se recostó. Tomando su copa, bebió el resto de su vino.

"En realidad, terminé yéndome anoche en vez de esta mañana para verlos. Se me ocurrió que bajo las circunstancias mi presencia es mejor aquí, así que decidí quedarme sólo lo suficiente para explicar todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia. Chi-Chi y su padre fueron muy comprensivos."

"¿Sí?" Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron divertidos. "¿La muchachita se puso celosa de que actualmente estés viviendo con otra mujer?"

"Nunca cesará de asombrarme cómo puedes hacer que algo tan inocente suene tan vil," Kakarotto bajó su cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo.

"¿Inocente, dices?" Vegeta no levantó la mirada hacia su hermano mientras hacía la pregunta. Simplemente miraba el borde de su copa, rodeándola con su dedo medio mientras añadía, "Interesante elección de palabras, hermano."

Los ojos de Kakarotto se levantaron, mientras liberaba el ala que había estado mordiendo. Se sentó en su silla, limpiando sus manos. Tomó un sorbo de su vino y luego preguntó, "¿Qué estás implicando?"

Por un momento, Vegeta no respondió; simplemente continuó enfocado en su copa antes de mirar entre sus pestañas, "Simplemente me preguntaba cómo podrías llamar dormir con una mujer mientras estás comprometido con otra _inocente_."

Kakarotto se puso de pie más rápido de lo que Vegeta pudo levantar sus párpados para seguirlo, "Me estabas siguiendo."

Regresando su copa a la mesa, Vegeta admitió voluntariamente, "Después de una tumultuosa noche, decidí dar un paseo alrededor del castillo. En mi viaje te atrapé partiendo muy entrada la noche. Lo pensé un poco extraño considerando que habías dicho que esperarías hasta mañana, pero entonces recordé cómo en más de una ocasión estuviste muy reacio a que Bulma conociera a esta mujer que salvó tu vida. Estaba curioso, así que envié a un soldado a seguirte. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando regresó esta tarde para informarme que te vio entrar a una pequeña cabaña y que al momento en que entraste presionaste tus labios con los de otra mujer en una forma - como la describió - muy apasionada."

"Vegeta-" Kakarotto intentó explicar, su hermano no escucharía nada de eso.

"Otra mujer," repitió Vegeta, sus puños apretándose en la mesa. La hipocresía de su rabia es perdió completamente para él, "Quien aparentemente reside en una cabaña a menos de una milla de la cascada en la que tú y Bulma se sumergieron. La cabaña está en territorio de Nexus, Kakarotto. No sólo estás mintiéndole a una mujer que _clamas_ amar, sino que tu amante es parte del Nappabatsu, ¡nuestros malditos enemigos! ¡Aquellos que se robaron nuestra herencia por diez años, aquellos que mataron a nuestro padre y al padre de una mujer que alguna vez _clamaste _amar! ¡¿Estás abandonando la herencia a un territorio que apoyó nuestro padre en su momento más grande de necesidad por un descendiente de un maldito traidor?!" El golpe le sacó el aire al rey, enviándolo al piso.

Kakarotto siguió su caída al suelo. Puños volaron. Vegeta lo saboreó; tenía mucha rabia contenida entre el fiasco con su esposa la noche anterior y su subsecuente desaparición. Saber del escandaloso romance de su hermano fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se sentía muy bien golpear algo.

"¡Suficiente!" Kakarotto fue el primero en llamar a un alto su pelea, colapsando junto a su hermano. Ambos hombres se tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento. "No la insultarás otra vez."

Vegeta frunció, "Nobles palabras, pero ¿dónde está tu devoción por la primera mujer a la que te declaraste?"

Un lento frunce cayó en los labios de Kakarotto mientras sacudía su cabeza, "Radditz tiene razón. No quieres separarte de Bulma."

"Radditz es un maldito idiota," respondió Vegeta vulgarmente mientras se ponía de pie. "Además, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

"No estoy de acuerdo," siguió Kakarotto. "Creo que tiene todo que ver contigo. Pero de nuevo, todo en tu vida usualmente lo es." El comentario le mereció una sucia mirada. "Mira, Vegeta, admitiré que anoche besé a otra mujer. No lo planeé, no quise que pasara, pero juro que no fue más que eso. Soy devoto a Bulma. Quiero casarme con ella. Lo de anoche con Chi-Chi no significó nada."

"Aún si te creyera, no perdonaré la herencia de esta mujer." Declaró Vegeta.

"Pero yo sí," refutó Kakarotto enfático. "Mira, el único crimen de Chi-Chi fue nacer en el lado equivocado de un estado que _nuestro _padre ayudó a crear." Cuando su hermano pareció inmóvil, Kakarotto alteró su acercamiento. "Quieres usar esto para convencer a Bulma de rechazarme, ¿verdad? Ahí es a dónde vas con todo esto, ¿no es así? Quieres alejarla de mi para que se quede contigo."

Vegeta resopló. "Mi esposa y yo terminamos. No me importa si quiere buscarte o no o si aún te tiene en su corazón. En lo que a mi se refiere ambos pueden irse juntos. Y que se les una esta conspiradora mujer tuya, porque si no lo hace, lo hará cuando elimine a cada uno de los que apoyan a Nexus."

"No lo dices en serio," intervino Kakarotto acusador, "dejaste de matar inocentes."

"Y ahora estoy dejando de dejar de matar inocentes. ¿Ves lo fácil que puedo cambiar?" Muy fácilmente ahora que él y Bulma habían terminado oficialmente. Su deuda con ella estaba saldada. Le dio más de dos años de protección; no le debía nada más.

"¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?" el más joven de los hermanos frunció mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "¿Qué pasó en el único día que me fui para que te pusieras así?"

Levantándose de su asiento, Vegeta lanzó su capa sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia la salida. "Desperté de un inducido y lujurioso coma," él lanzó el insensible comentario. Se sentía insensible desde anoche. Vegeta había pasado mucho tiempo obsesionado con su esposa. Tenía una guerra que planear, un reino que dominar. Mejor que la distracción de ojos azules fuera removida de su vida.

"¿Vegeta? Vegeta, ¿a dónde vas?" Kakarotto miró sobre su hombro para intentar descifrar lo que le había hecho a su hermano dispersarse de repente.

"A pelear una guerra que debí haber terminado hace dos años," admitió Vegeta oscuramente mientras bajaba por el corredor. Al demonio con su traicionero hermano, al demonio con su esposa que deseaba castigarlo por el resto de su miserable existencia. En lo que se refería al rey podrían irse al infierno mientras comenzaba a planificar para enviar a Nexus tras ellos.

Girando la esquina, Vegeta se detuvo en seco mientras literalmente se tropezaba con uno de sus sujetos. "¿¡Radditz!?" Los ojos de Vegeta escanearon el extraño cargo que sostenía el guerrero. "¿Por qué tienes un niño en tus brazos?" un pequeño niño, tal vez alrededor de los cinco o seis años con piel bronceada y cabello lavanda. El niño tenía varios golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo, y si no hubiese sido por el sonido de su ronquido, Vegeta lo habría pensado inconsciente más que dormido.

"Si camina conmigo mientras continúo hacia el ala médica, lo explicaré," Radditz se hizo a un lado de su rey y continuó en la dirección de la que Vegeta había llegado. Un momento después, Kakarotto colisionó con el trío y repitió la misma pregunta que Vegeta había hecho.

"Si pudieras ser tan amable de mantener tu voz baja," aconsejó Radditz antes de que entraran al ala. Dirigiéndose directo al ala privada de Vegeta, Radditz le dio unas cuantas órdenes al personal antes de encontrar una cama cómoda para depositar al niño.

Por los próximos minutos, entró personal médico, y Vegeta y Kakarotto permanecieron en silencio mientras el niño era tratado. Sólo después de que las heridas del niño fueran atendidas y el personal hubiese desocupado la habitación privada, Vegeta demandó, "¡¿Por qué trajiste a un pobre huérfano a mi instalación médica privada e hiciste que mi personal desperdiciara su tiempo con él mientras deberías preocuparte por cosas más importantes - como mi guerra?!"

Los ojos del niño se movieron ante el sonido de la áspera voz de Vegeta, pero entonces se giró de costado y pareció caer dormido cómodamente. Tan pronto como el niño lo hizo, Radditz admitió solemnemente, "No es huérfano, Vegeta." Aclarando su garganta, el hombre suavizó su tono mientras daba las sorprendentes noticias a las que había concluido, "Él es el hijo de Bulma."

------

Continuará…


	16. Reuniones Familiares

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 16: Reuniones Familiares

------

"Él es el hijo de Bulma."

La declaración hizo eco por la mente de Vegeta por lo que se sintió como horas antes de que el rey concluyera que debió haber escuchado mal. "¿Qué dijiste?" Su voz era baja y amenazadora, casi retando al hombre a que intentara repetir la ridícula aserción que sin duda Vegeta había imaginado escuchar.

Guiando a los dos sorprendidos hombres a un lejano rincón de la habitación, donde Radditz esperaba que el niño durmiente fuera menos molestado, comenzó a explicar, "Después de que salí de aquí comencé a seguir las huellas del caballo de Bulma por un tiempo. Ultimadamente guiaron a una seguro refugio en lejanías de lo que fue el territorio Tomabatsu. El caballo estaba vacío, salvo por los cuerpos sin vida de un pequeño hombre calvo y una mujer rubia. Ni Bulma, ni los rastros de su caballo estaban por ningún lado. Al encontrar marcas frescas de un carruaje afuera del lugar, las seguí en un viaje que condujo en dirección del palacio de Seripa. Asumí que Bulma debió partir con quien sea que hubiese asesinado a los inocentes que encontré."

"Entonces alcanzaste el carruaje; ¿era de Nexus?" Kakarotto fue rápido en preguntar.

"Eso creo," Radditz continuó explicando, "Al menos, de acuerdo al niño que ven ahí. Su nombre es Trunks," él asintió hacia el pequeño. "Había estado huyendo de la dirección hacia la que viajaba con leve pánico cuando lo encontré. Salté de mi caballo y agarré al niño, esperando que pudiese haber visto algo que pudiera ser de uso para mí. Resultó que había visto más de lo que debió."

Radditz contó brevemente lo que había sabido de Trunks. El monstruo que había asesinado a las dos personas a los que el niño llamaba padres, y secuestrado a la mujer que llamaba "tía" Bulma, encajaba con la apariencia de Nexus. Y el poco diálogo que había escuchado encajaba lógicamente con lo que Nexus planearía. "Estaba planeando chantajearla," concluyó Radditz. "El niño fue su carnada hasta que el carruaje se accidentó. Trunks no supo cómo pasó todo exactamente, pero Nexus quedó inconsciente, permitiéndole una oportunidad para escapar."

"¿Por qué Bulma no escapó con él?" demandó Kakarotto.

"Trunks dijo que la encontró inconsciente una vez que despertó. El carruaje aparentemente se fue por un precipicio. Trunks había estado sentado en el regazo de Bulma todo el tiempo; debe haberlo protegido del golpe."

"¿Estaba bien?" Kakarotto logró vociferar todas las preguntas por él y su hermano. La mente de Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo de pasar la declaración de Radditz sobre la identidad del niño.

"Trunks dijo que logró despertarla después de unos minutos. Una vez que se dio cuenta de la bendición que había sido el accidente, le ordenó a Trunks correr. Él le rogó que fuera con él, pero el niño dijo que estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia; estaba muy herida para escapar." Radditz tomó un respiro, frunciendo mientras admitía, "Una vez que me encontré con el niño, me guió de regreso a donde el carruaje se había volcado. Cuando llegamos, el carruaje aún estaba ahí, pero no había rastro de Bulma ni de Nexus. Me habría quedado, continuado buscando, pero el niño estaba herido. Sabía que Bulma nunca me perdonaría si no lo atendía primero."

"Porque es su hijo," la voz de Vegeta hizo eco por la habitación. "Ciertamente es una suposición interesante considerando que nada de lo que dijiste implica eso." Al completar su duro comentario, notó que Trunks había comenzado a moverse y girarse en su sueño. Viendo el efecto que su rabia estaba teniendo, Vegeta aplacó su tono, "Será mejor que puedas justificar esa ridícula acusación."

"Tiene sentido," admitió Radditz suavemente, deduciendo que la noticia sería un duro golpe para su rey. "El niño cree que Bulma es su tía, pero todos sabemos que ella no tiene hermanos."

"Un término de afecto que usa para ella," refutó Vegeta inmediatamente.

"Durante el viaje de regreso, el niño me informó que Bulma, desde lo que puede recordar, había ido a visitarlo cada mes. Un tiempo coincidente con los dos días de libertad que le habías dado desde su matrimonio. El tiempo personal que quería era para pasarlo con este niño."

"Siente un afecto por él - que no iguala la correspondencia de una madre y un hijo." Otra negación, Vegeta se rehusaba a creer que su conciencia ya estuviera diciéndole que muy probablemente era verdad.

"Vegeta tiene razón," intervino Kakarotto, "Ese niño parece de cinco años."

"Seis," corrigió Radditz.

"Está bien, seis," el joven soldado continuó, "Para Bulma tener un hijo de seis años, habría tenido que concebirlo mientras tenía dieciséis. Ahora, además del hecho de que hubiese sido casi imposible para ella esconder un embarazo a su edad, para ella no había prospectos masculinos entonces. De hecho, además de mi y Vegeta, ningún hombre en las cercanías estaría dentro de los diez años de su grupo de edad."

Vegeta sintió como si un puño hubiese aterrizado en su estómago.

"Nunca te acostaste con ella?" Preguntó Radditz. Claramente había sido su primera suposición.

"No," los brazos de Kakarotto se cruzaron firmemente sobre su pecho con ofensa, "Ella tenía dieciséis años. Me preocupaba mucho por ella como para tomar ventaja de ella así."

Esta vez se sintió como una patada.

"Mira, si no fuiste tú, entonces no tengo idea de quién es el padre del hijo de Bulma, pero _es_ su hijo," insistió Radditz. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar sus ojos para ver la verdad."

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera darse cuenta, sus piernas lo habían llevado al lado del niño. Sentándose con cuidado junto a él, alcanzó y tocó el cabello del niño durmiente. Era suave, pero espeso, la misma consistencia del de Bulma.

Vegeta deslizó su mano por la frente del niño. Su piel era muy bronceada para igualar la de Bulma. Igualaba la suya.

Vegeta continuó bajando por el rostro del niño: cejas espesas, ojos intensos, nariz afilada, boca apretada - todo igual a lo suyo.

El niño parpadeó después de que los dedos de Vegeta pasaran su mentón. Abriendo sus ojos, cualquier pequeña duda que le quedara al rey se disipó. Radditz tenía razón; la verdad estaba en los ojos del niño. Eran réplicas _exactas _de los _suyos_. "Dios," así que por esto era que lo odiaba. Después de dos años de matrimonio con ella, no tenía idea de lo profundo que residía su resentimiento hasta este preciso momento.

Con un acto egoísta tomó la inocencia de una joven, la embarazó y la obligó a esconder la humillación de sus amigos más cercanos. La dejó entregar el niño para ser criado por extraños mientras se sentaba y tomaba el distante título de tía. No es de extrañar que lo odiara. Le robó sus preciados años con su hijo, qué justa la simetría de que le hubiese hecho lo mismo a él.

Después de frotar sus ojos, Trunks enfocó su vista en el hombre ante él antes de preguntar lo obvio. "¿Quién eres?"

Varias respuestas llegaron a su mente, pero Vegeta simplemente respondió con, "Mi nombre es Vegeta. Estás en mi reino, lo cual te deja bajo mi protección. Considérate a salvo."

El labio inferior del niño tembló, igual como siempre lo hacía el de Bulma justo antes de comenzar a llorar. Sin permitirle a Vegeta tiempo para reaccionar, el niño se le abalanzó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lloraba, "La tía Bulma me dijo que me ayudarías. Ella nunca miente."

Perplejo por la admisión, Vegeta separó al niño para poder preguntar, "¿Bulma te habló sobre mi? ¿Qué te dijo?"

Por un momento Trunks pareció confundido antes de confesar, "La tía Bulma me dijo, incluso desde pequeño," pequeño para él era hace dos años, "que si estaba en problemas y ella o mis padres no podían ayudarme, que viniera a ti. Dijo que podía confiar en ti." Vegeta de repente se sintió reír. Qué interesante que le dijera a un niño confiar en un hombre con el que se había salido con la suya para mantenerlo ignorante de la existencia del niño. "Pero no creí que supieras quien era. Eso es por qué me dio pruebas," Trunks alcanzó en su camiseta y descubrió una cadena de plata que había estado adornando su cuello. Sacándola por su cabeza, se la alcanzó a Vegeta, "Ella dijo que sabrías que no estaba mintiendo cuando la vieras."

Radditz y Kakarotto rodearon el objeto, ambos curiosos de lo que era. "Su anillo de bodas?" Radditz intentó contener una carcajada de las suyas. "Me pregunto cuál copia es?"

"La primera," notó Vegeta de repente. "Está inscrita. Sólo hice inscribir el primero." No vio caso en tener futuros conmemorados de la misma forma. Incluso no estaba seguro de por qué molestarse en tener sus nombres juntos en cada uno de sus anillos originales. Nunca fue como si su matrimonio estuviese destinado a durar. No desperdiciaría el dinero una segunda vez. Pensó que había profanado el primero. Si hubiese sabido que se lo dio a su… a su hijo, podría haberse sentido diferente sobre el tema.

"¿Hubo más?" Preguntó Kakarotto mientras también observaba al niño. "Trunks," él avanzó para arrodillarse en el piso junto al borde de la cama, "Mi nombre es Kakarotto. Soy hermano de Vegeta y un amigo cercano de tu ma- de Bulma. Radditz nos dijo que tienes seis años. ¿Es verdad?"

El niño asintió, "Seis y medio. Mi cumpleaños apenas pasó."

Le tomó a Vegeta un momento para hacer el cálculo en su cabeza. Encajaba. Por supuesto. Era padre. O tal vez, más correctamente, había engendrado un hijo. Un hijo que se supone nunca conocería. "Suficiente de preguntas," Vegeta sabía a dónde iba Kakarotto. No había necesidad. "Radditz, ten esta habitación cuidada como si tu vida dependiera de ello, porque te lo juro, depende." Él se levantó y golpeó a Kakarotto en el hombro para que hiciera lo mismo, "Reúne un grupo de élites," le ordenó a su hermano, "necesitamos traer a mi esposa de regreso." Y luego tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

"¿Pero no tienes más preguntas?" Vegeta podía entender por qué su hermano haría semejante inquisición, pero no planeaba explicar por qué. De hecho, no podía comenzar a imaginarse el tipo de perjuicio que resultaría de que su más privada indiscreción fuese hecha pública. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. En este momento tenía que concentrarse en las consecuencias de sus acciones más recientes. Nexus había atacado a su familia, necesitaba pagar.

"Tienen sus órdenes," la declaración fue seguida por la humilde partida de Kakarotto y Radditz del ala médica para cumplir con sus tareas. Una vez que Vegeta quedó solo con el niño, se giró hacia él con una molesta mezcla de incomodidad y sinceridad. "Te regresaré a Bulma," le prometió al niño. Sí, recuperaría a su esposa, y luego le pondría un fin a todos los secretos entre ellos.

Ella lo maldecirá, sin duda, cuando le informe que el 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' que suplicó originalmente ahora iba a ser realidad. Peleará con él cuando le informe que va a ser muy activo en la crianza de su hijo de ahora en adelante. Y muy probablemente rechazará su insistencia de que su matrimonio no será más soportado por la mentalidad liberalista que habían establecido por los últimos dos años, pero no importaba. Demandaría que sucumbiera a todos ellos.

Por mucho tiempo había sido blando en su búsqueda. Había sido muy cauteloso a su alrededor, muy temeroso de abrir viejas heridas. No lo sería más. No podría cambiar el pasado, pero el futuro era suyo para verlo hecho como lo quería. Había cometido el error de no buscar la verdad, saber de si había tenido un hijo después de su única noche juntos. Había perdido años con su hijo como resultado. No perdería un minuto más con Trunks o Bulma por su pasividad.

Con una sonrisa parcial el niño asintió lentamente, "Por favor. Ella es la única familia que me queda." Corrección, Vegeta alteró mentalmente mientras salía de la habitación, ella es la única familia de la que ha estado consciente. Pero una vez que esta guerra con Nexus terminara, Vegeta planeaba cambiar eso.

------

Parecía que horas hubiesen pasado antes de que la habitación finalmente dejara de dar vueltas. Liberando su punzante cabeza, Bulma parpadeó varias veces mientras consideraba sus alrededores, "No puede ser." Ella reconoció la pequeña habitación: paredes de piedra, una simple ventana con barras, un modesto vestidor y una pequeña mesa de noche situada adyacente a la cama. Todo se registró en su mente.

Saltando de la cama, continuó sujetando su cabeza preguntándose qué enferma broma estaba jugándole Nexus. "La habitación de Vegeta," susurró como si admitiéndolo la hiciese desaparecer. Nada había cambiado desde la noche que habían dormido juntos. Caminando sin pensar hacia el vestidor, abrió el cajón de arriba, trajes de pelea.

Sacó uno. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor, inhaló el leve aroma, su aroma. Se deslizó entre sus dedos, "Oh dios, lo sabe." Fue la única explicación para su lugar de confinamiento. ¿Cómo supo la verdad? Su madre no lo sabía; Trunks no- ¡Trunks! ¿Había huido? ¿Nexus lo alcanzó? ¿También estaba siendo detenido? ¿¿Estaba herido?? "¡Nexus!"

Bulma gritó mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta cerrada. Estrellando su palma contra ella, continuó gritando su nombre varias veces más antes de que su cabeza comenzara a darle vueltas de nuevo. Retrocediendo de la puerta, intentó estabilizarse, "Qué pasa con-" murmuró, casi cayendo al suelo. Algo la detuvo.

"Ya, ya, mi honorable huésped," la sarcástica voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. "No puedo permitir que mueras por mi… todavía." Nexus la depositó en la cama; ella lo sintió presionar algo suave contra su frente, "Recibiste un fuerte golpe cuando la rueda de mi carruaje se rompió. Pero nunca temas; el doctor me asegura que vivirás lo suficiente para completar mis propósitos."

"¿Trunks?" Bulma giró su cabeza, preocupada con nada más que escuchar del bienestar de su hijo.

Ella escuchó gruñir a su captor, entonces admitió, "Estoy seguro que estarás feliz de saber que el mocoso huyó-pero, si piensas que incrementa tus posibilidades de perjudicarme, entonces será mejor que recuerdes que tomará un mínimo esfuerzo cazar al niño. No me hagas dar la orden."

Bulma de nuevo cerró sus ojos. Sí, su hijo estaba fuera de peligro. Sólo esperaba que encontrara el camino hacia Vegeta antes de que Nexus cambiara de opinión sobre buscarlo. "¿Para qué soy buena, Nexus?" ella luchó por completar su oración. "En tanto como esté casada con Vegeta, el pueblo de mi padre lo seguirá. No soy útil para ti."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," chasqueó Nexus mientras terminaba de vendar la cabeza de Bulma, "Pienso a lo grande, querida." El peso junto a ella desapareció y la voz de Nexus comenzó a sonar más distante. "Todo este tiempo me he preocupado por reclamar la armada de tu padre para aumentar las probabilidades a mi favor, pero nunca se me ocurrió atacar este asunto a la inversa. Por qué tener la armada del Tomabatsu cuando podría tener el poder del Vegetabatsu de mi lado?"

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de golpe, "Estás loco. Vegeta moriría antes de ver su legado en tus manos."

"Muy cierto," concedió el hombre, "Pero no estoy apostando su vida en esa decisión, estoy apostando la tuya."

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Unos días atrás habría reído, le habría dicho que estaba demente para creer que Vegeta la pondría antes que a su herencia, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Después de la noche que pasaron juntos, los beneficios que dejó para ella en el acuerdo de divorcio y su irritación general con el regreso de su hermano- tomó todo lo que creía en él y lo lanzó por una barrena. "No caerá en tus manos. Él no me ama. Si intentas hacerlo decidir entre su imperio y yo, no me elegirá." Nexus no necesitaba saber de sus dudas.

"No estaría tan segura de eso," una voz que Bulma no había escuchado en dos años hizo eco por sus oídos, "Si hiciste la mitad del show con Vegeta de lo que yo hice con tu padre será más fácil navegar para todos nosotros de ahora en adelante."

"¿Madre?" El labio inferior de Bulma tembló ante la vista de la mujer que la había traicionado.

"Las dejaré solas para que se pongan al día. Querida," Nexus se inclinó para plantar un apasionado beso en los labios de su amante. Después de recompensarla con un firme golpe en el trasero, encerró a madre e hija en la habitación para que discutieran sus problemas.

Y lo hicieron, Bulma se abalanzó hacia la mujer con leve furia, "¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle de mi hijo?!" El asalto de Bulma quedó corto mientras colapsaba en brazos de su madre, su cabeza aún débil del golpe.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarme, para casarte con el perro hijo de Vegeta?" su madre estaba refiriéndose al último Rey Vegeta, uno de los pocos hombres que nunca sucumbió a sus encantos. Siempre había guardado mucha animosidad hacia él por eso. "Además," justificó ella, "Nexus juró no lastimar a mi nieto. Y no lo hizo."

"Mató a Krillin y a Juuhachigou," sollozó Bulma, sus brazos inconscientemente rodearon a su madre. Los viejos hábitos parecía difíciles de dejar.

"Mucho mejor," replicó Seripa insensible, "Esos campesinos eran indignos para criar un heredero real."

"Ellos eran los únicos padres que conocía," continuó la mareada mujer. Su madre la ayudó a recostar.

"Entonces ahora tendrás que tomar el lugar correcto como su madre. Una vez que Nexus y yo destruyamos el monopolio que ha construido tu esposo, tendrás a tu hijo para criarlo, libre del temor de que su padre reclamará su derecho sobre él." Por un momento el adormecimiento se desvaneció. "¿Verdaderamente creíste que nunca lo descubriría, Bulma? Mi hija de dieciséis años embarazada y que no tuviera curiosidad del bastardo que lo hizo?"

"¿Tú hiciste que Nexus me metiera aquí?" Lágrimas se reunieron en los ojos de Bulma, "Cómo lo-"

"Una sirviente," confesó Seripa. "Después de que supe de tu condición, interrogué a la mucama. Una mañana después, la cual se ajustaba con tu estado de embarazo, me informó que removió unas sábanas manchadas de sexo y sangre de esta misma habitación. Imagina mi shock cuando supe que era la de Vegeta." Ella pausó, aclarando su garganta antes de terminar. "Maté a la joven para que nadie más supiera la verdad."

Dolor líquido continuó goteando de los ojos de Bulma mientras lloraba por la cantidad de vidas que se perdieron por la seguridad de proteger a su hijo. "Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Nexus?"

"Porque habría matado a Trunks por ser el heredero de Vegeta," Seripa habló como si fuera sentido común. "No voy a hacer matar a mi único nieto por su paternidad. Deberías conocerme mejor, Bulma." La parte deprimente era que Bulma sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Sólo alguien que entendiera la retorcida lógica de su madre lo haría. "Además, necesitaremos un heredero hombre una vez que mate a Nexus y quedemos para gobernar el planeta."

"Oh, madre," Bulma giró su cabeza, no queriendo escuchar más de sus planes imposibles.

"He hecho todo esto por ti, Bulma. Si sólo no me hubieses dejado hace dos años, podríamos haber estado juntas más pronto. Tú, Trunks y yo somos familia; deberíamos ser la familia gobernante de este planeta. Todo lo que queda es matar al bastardo hijo de Nappa y al hijo de perra que te violó-"

"Vegeta no-"

"Debe haber sido horrible casarte con ese hombre. Debí saber que cuando te llevó a la despedida de Kakarotto te obligaría a casarte con él…"

"No me obligó," Bulma, insistió a regañadientes, insegura de por qué su sangre estaba hirviendo ante el sonido de su madre despedazando verbalmente a su esposo. "Yo elegí casarme con él para detenerte de obligarme a casar con el hombre que asesinó a quien amaba."

Los ojos de Seripa se fruncieron, como si finalmente escuchara lo que su hija estaba diciendo, "¿Preferirías casarte con el hombre que se forzó en ti que con quien era nuestro boleto hacia la dominación global? ¿Dónde está tu cabeza, niña?"

"No quiero ser parte de tu sanguinario ascenso a la cima, madre. Estoy del lado de mi esposo."

Una mano de deslizó por el rostro de Bulma. Afortunadamente fue del lado opuesto al corte en su frente. "¡Eres una desagradecida! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!" Seripa se giró y golpeó la puerta, indicándole al guardia permitir su salida. "Atribuiré este momento de locura a tu herida en la cabeza, Bulma. Sin embargo, cuando regrese, si tu tono no ha cambiado, será mejor que te prepares para enfrentar las consecuencias para ti y tu hijo."

La puerta se cerró tras ella, y después de unos momentos Bulma sintió la brisa sobre ella. Tomando un laborioso respiro, cerró sus ojos, rezando por que cuando los abriera de nuevo, estuviera en cualquier lado menos en su actual localización.

------

Continuará…


	17. Odio y Traición

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 17: Odio y Traición

------

"¿Dónde está mi esposa?" La voz de Vegeta era calmada mientras llegaba cara a cara con su enemigo. La reunión estaba muy aplazada.

Con burlona ignorancia, Nexus levantó sus manos confundido, "Por qué, no tengo idea. ¿Está perdida?"

El ceño del rey se retorció, pero Vegeta no expresó otra señal de emoción, "Déjennos hablar en privado. Tu memoria sin duda será más inclusiva una vez que nuestra audiencia haya desaparecido." Él le ordenó al grupo de soldados que lo había acompañado mientras Nexus hacía lo mismo con sus guardias. Kakarotto se ocultó dentro de la multitud. Estaba acordado que se escabulliría para buscar las premisas mientras Nexus era distraído. Vegeta era más optimista en su plan para que Kakarotto la encontrara. Sabía que Nexus no estaría tan dispuesto.

Conociendo el camino, Vegeta se dirigió directamente hacia lo que había sido la habitación privada de Toma. Indudablemente el hombre ahora estaba retorciéndose en su tumba ante la vista del hijo de su asesino habiéndose posesionado de la habitación. "Qué agradable de ti honrarme con tu pres-" Nexus ahogó las palabras mientras era estrellado contra la puerta tan pronto como se cerró tras él.

"No preguntaré otra vez. ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?!" El largo de la mano derecha de Vegeta estaba posicionada para estrangular a su rival si las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca no eran un lugar.

"Si deseas que regrese de una pieza, esta no es la forma de hacerlo," Nexus empujó la amenazadora mano. Aclarando su garganta, observó, "Tanta pasión tienes por la mujerzuela. Debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido después de lo que he sabido de su pasado. Aunque debes tener algún conocimiento de eso, después de todo, era impura la noche bodas."

Su puño se apretó, luego se relajó. Vegeta no podía perder su temperamento, mucho estaba en riesgo. "Fallo en ver el propósito al que serviría mi esposa. Sólo me da una razón justificable para atacarte. ¿Es eso, Nexus? ¿Deseas que te saque de tu miseria? Si ese es el caso, estaría feliz de hacer los honores en este momento." Él alcanzó por su espada, pero no la blandió. La lengua de Nexus cortó sus esfuerzos más efectivamente que cualquier arma.

"¿Deseas que te lleve con ella?" La oferta fue tan irritante, Vegeta casi pierde su equilibrio. "Baja tu arma y estaré más que feliz de llevarte con ella. Una vez que veas la condición en la que está, podrías estar más inclinado a sucumbir a mis demandas."

La trampa, Vegeta la esperaba. Algo no olía bien en todo esto. Nexus había intentado secuestrar a su esposa una vez, y fracasó. ¿Por qué lo había intentado de nuevo? Trunks era una ventaja fácil contra Bulma, sí, pero Nexus no tenía más al niño. Todo lo que tenía era a Bulma para usarla contra Vegeta. Pero esa era un arma de doble filo. Una vez que se regara la noticia de que Nexus había tomado a Bulma contra su voluntad, el apoyo se encendería contra el bruto. Tenía que saberlo.

¿O tal vez estaba anticipando el silencio del rey como una precaución para proteger a su esposa? ¿Era eso? ¿Planeaba intercambiar su vida por la de ella? No. Eso tenía menos sentido. En tanto como sabía el cobarde, Vegeta se preocupaba poco por su esposa además de su título. ¿Entonces qué era lo que Nexus tenía bajo la manga? Tal vez nada. Tal vez no estaba pensando en absoluto. Tal vez alguien más estaba moviendo sus hilos en una dirección que Vegeta no había considerado.

"Sígueme," la guía de Nexus estaba planeada, notó Vegeta de inmediato. Su enemigo quería que viera a su esposa, y el rey dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con provocar su honorable obediencia. Vegeta sabía que tenía que estar dejando pasar algo. Lo había sentido desde que su hermano había regresado. Las acciones de Nexus eran más torpes de lo que se había atrevido a anticipar. Tenía que haber una fachada para este misterio que estaba perdiendo, algo tan obvio que lo había pasado, pero ¿qué?

Ahora no era el momento para ocupar su mente con varias posibilidades. Tenía que permanecer enfocado. Estaba por ver a su esposa, la madre de su hijo, una mujer que había estado mintiéndole desde el día que se casaron-no, más que eso, por más de seis malditos años!

Maldiciendo las circunstancias, no tuvo paciencia para esperar por su liberación de esta presagiosa situación. Tenían que resolverlo, aquí, ahora. No le importaba si estaba en leve estado de coma, merecía una explicación, y antes de que algo más fuera decidido, la tendría, de una forma u otra.

------

"No más de un paso." Una espada clavándose en el cuello de Kakarotto reforzó la amenaza. "Camina." El cautivo siguió instrucciones hasta que se encontró en el dormitorio de Seripa. Una vez que la puerta fue asegurada tras ellos, la mujer bajó su arma y demandó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Sabes muy bien que no es seguro para ti ser visto!"

"Vegeta ordenó que viniera con él para ayudarlo a recuperar a Bulma," respondió Kakarotto simplemente, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho mientras lo hacía. "¿Cuándo estabas planeando informarme que ibas a secuestrar a Bulma?"

Con un despedido movimiento de su mano, la manipuladora mujer anunció, "No seas tan demandante conmigo, muchacho. Si quieres recuperar a tu pequeña aldeana, continuarás haciendo lo que demando sin quejas."

Él rodeó su garganta, su comentario fue suficiente para enfurecerlo, "Si le has hecho algo a Chi-Chi-"

"Afloja esos abultados músculos tuyos," Seripa retiró su mano. "Realmente," ella se enderezó antes de insistir, "Deberías ponerte de manos y rodillas para agradecerme. Si no te hubiese encontrado viviendo con esa indigna campesina, aún serías ignorante de tu verdadera herencia. Eres un miembro del linaje real, Kakarotto. Debes vengarte y a mi hija al asesinar al hombre que violó a tu amor de infancia. ¿O necesito recordarte de la noche que la violó?"

"¡No!" el joven gritó mientras pasaba a Seripa.

Ella no le permitió tiempo para componerse mientras presionaba, "Recordarte de un pequeño- tu sobrino- que creció solo porque su madre no estaba bien emocionalmente para criar un hijo concebido con tal violencia. Recordarte de cómo tu hermano se rehusó a enviar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrarte hace dos años, para que pudiera robarse lo que más importaba para ti. Recordarte de cómo se casó con tu prometida a sólo horas- _horas_-después de despedirte. Sin mencionar contra sus deseos. Recordarte de cómo por segunda vez se forzó en la vida de mi hija, en su cama, y esta vez bajo la santidad del _matrimonio_!"

"¡Suficiente!" Su tono no fue nada corto a emocional. Pasando sus dedos por su cabello, intentó estabilizar su cabeza. "Nada de eso te excusa de secuestrar a Chi-Chi. Es una inocente en todo esto."

"Tal vez," Seripa suspiró, "pero soy madre, y perdóname si el bienestar de mi propia hija es más importante para mi que el de una campesina cuyo umbral pasaste. Así que relájate, tu preciosa _Chi_ permanecerá perfectamente a salvo. Sólo continúa con nuestro plan y todo saldrá calmadamente."

"Calmadamente?" siseó Kakarotto. "Todo ha estado saliendo _nada_ sino calmadamente desde que regresé de la muerte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hace tener que mentirle a tu hija? ¿Manipularla? ¿Pretender que mis sentimientos son lo que fueron alguna vez cuando- cuando estoy enamorado de otra?"

"Sabías desde el comienzo que esto iba a ser un plan difícil," recordó Seripa. No podía tener un importante peón fuera de este juego todavía. Ella necesitaba mantenerlo en su lugar. "Sólo recuerda que estás tan cerca a todo lo que quieres. Bulma y Trunks serán libres para estar juntos. Tu hermano será castigado por sus pecados y tú finalmente podrás estar con tu pequeña campesina. Así que no pierdas perspectiva de por lo que estás luchando."

Kakarotto no lo hizo, simplemente necesitaba ventilarse; Seripa podía verlo. Deseando, sin embargo, cambiar a un tema menos volátil, preguntó si había más quejas de su parte. Él respondió inmediatamente, "Vegeta me hizo seguir anoche. Gracias a dios su guardia no te vio o este pequeño plan tuyo se habría ido al infierno."

"¿Cómo explicaste viajar al territorio Nappabatsu?" preguntó ella cautelosa. "Sin mencionar que el lugar sólo estaba a unas millas del punto donde planeamos que interceptaras a Nexus después de su primer intento de secuestro de mi hija. Vegeta debió haber sospechado."

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza lentamente, "Estaba más enojado que algo más. Su guardia me vio besar a Chi-Chi, así que Vegeta enfocó su censura a mi moralidad más que en mi motivación. Asumió que Chi-Chi era un miembro del clan de Nexus, ya que estaba escondiendo el lugar de ellos."

"Le dirá a Bulma de tu intimidad con otra mujer?" Seripa estaba nerviosa. No podía permitir que Bulma supiera que Kakarotto no la amaba más. Eso arruinaría sus planes.

"Es difícil de decir," Kakarotto rascó su cabeza en contemplación. "Creo que Vegeta quiere conservar a Bulma para él. Podría usar esta información para asegurarlo."

"Maldito pedazo de…" murmuró Seripa como si pensara que no podría controlar ese momento. "Si tu hermano está remotamente sospechoso de ti, entonces debemos ser particularmente cuidadosos de aquí en adelante."

"No," rugió Kakarotto resonante, "No esperaré más. Esto termina esta noche."

"¿Q-Qué?" espetó Seripa. "Pero no estás listo. Tenemos que esperar hasta que las dos armadas choquen. Entonces tendrás tu oportunidad para matar a Nexus y-"

"No," repitió Kakarotto. "Quiero a salvo a Chi-Chi, a Bulma y a Trunks ahora, lo cual significa que trataremos con Nexus ahora."

"¿Y qué hay de la guerra?" recordó Seripa. "Necesitamos vivo a Nexus. Sus aliados son muchos para envenenarlos."

"Está comenzando a no importarme," gruñó Kakarotto.

"Bueno, será mejor que sí si deseas ver otra vez a tu encantadora _Chi_," Seripa le recordó de la amenaza antes de preguntar, "Hablando de nuestro arreglo para devolverte a la campesina, ¿que tan pronto será antes de que mi hija se divorcie de tu hermano por ti?"

"Ella no necesitará divorciarse de él," clarificó Kakarotto oscuramente. "Será viuda antes de que termine esta noche."

"Kakarotto," advirtió Seripa. "Planeamos-"

"Tus planes terminaron. Ahora haremos esto a mi manera. Mato a Nexus. Libero a Bulma. Mato a Vegeta. Recupero a Chi-Chi, y cualquier guerra que surja del caos será tuya para ocuparte. Yo termino, Seripa. No quiero interpretar el rol de un hombre que no soy más."

La expresión en el rostro de Seripa traicionó que no le gustó la velocidad con la cual planeaba alterar su bien elaborado plan; sin embargo, parecía que las complicaciones recientes los dejarían con pocas opciones. "Nexus ahora estará en su habitación, pero no te molestes con su muerte; yo manejaré eso. Tú ocúpate de tu hermano. Probablemente ya está con Bulma. Está siendo detenida en el dormitorio que Vegeta ocupaba mientras mi esposo aún tenía el control de estas tierras."

"Perra sadista," siseó Kakarotto por lo bajo mientras nivelaba una fuerte mirada sobre la mujer antes de sujetar su espada. "Ni pienses en deshonrar nuestro trato, Seripa. Si lastimas a Chi-Chi de alguna forma, te haré desear que nunca me hubieses encontrado vivo." La amenaza permaneció en silencio en la habitación por varios momentos antes de que Kakarotto se girara y se dirigiera hacia la salida.

Pausando para un breve respiro, reunió la fuerza que necesitaría para ejecutar sus planes. "Te haré pagar, hermano. Arreglaré lo que has hecho mal."

------

Al momento que la puerta se cerró tras él, Vegeta se sintió inseguro de si podía confiar en Nexus abriéndola de nuevo, pero su propia seguridad no era su prioridad en ese momento. La desmoralizadora vista de su esposa mirando por la ventana de la habitación en la que su hijo fue concebido lo hizo temblar. "Necesitamos hablar," él hizo este recorrido antes; sólo que Bulma había sido la que comenzó la alteradora conversación con esas palabras.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cuatro días desde que Nexus me trajo aquí? Fuiste más rápido en rescatarme de lo que había anticipado." Ella no se giró para mirarlo mientras hablaba con nota airosa en su voz, como si rompiera el hielo. Alivió el shock de las palabras siguientes susurradas de su boca, "No supongo que un niño fue a buscarte." Su cabeza se giró levemente.

Fue entonces que Vegeta lo vio. Un vendaje cuadrado en el lado derecho de su frente. Esa debió ser la herida que la detuvo de escapar. Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron mientras su temperamento llameaba. No, no sería movido por su dolor, estaba muy enojado. "¿Trunks, quieres decir?" Sus brazos se cruzaron por su pecho, intentando controlar su tono. "Sí, puedes descansar de que he cuidado muy bien de mi hijo."

Sus ojos, al menos el que estaba parcialmente a la vista, se cerró antes de girar su cabeza para encarar una vez más la ventana. Él esperó por que comenzara a negar su deducción, declarando que el hijo era de Kakarotto, o incluso tal vez que no era de ella. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente permaneció en silencio por lo que sintió como interminables horas antes de confirmar su conclusión, "No le dijiste, ¿verdad?"

¿¡Eso era todo lo que iba a preguntar!? Vegeta perdió el control que había esperado mantener. Precipitándose por la habitación hacia ella, tomó sus brazos y la giró. "¿¡No tienes nada más que decirme en el asunto!?" La sacudió acaloradamente. "Por más de seis años me has mantenido ignorante de mi propia carne y sangre y todo lo que te preocupa es si revelé tu secreto!? ¡No tenías derecho a ocultarme a mi hijo! ¡En lo absoluto!!"

"¡No!" Su pasividad se desvaneció como si literalmente hubiese sacudido su cordura. Clavando sus brazos forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre por un sólido minuto antes de que él la soltara. Pasándolo, ancló sus brazos en la cama para estabilizarse antes de liberar siete años de amargura contenida. "¿No tenía derecho?" preguntó ella en voz alta antes de girarse para encararlo. "¿Quieres hablar sobre no tener derecho? _Tú_ no tenías derecho a tomar ventaja de la ingenuidad de una niña. _Tú_ tenías veinte años. _Tú _ya habías estado con dios sabe cuántas mujeres. _Tú_ conocías las consecuencias mucho mejor que yo. _Tú _te tomaste todo el tiempo del mundo para premeditar las palabras justas para provocar mi simpatía para llevarme a tu cama, pero ¡no te tomaste un maldito momento para considerar algo después de acostarte!"

"Ya te dije que nunca planeé tomarte esa noche, y después de que lo hice te ofrecí casarme contigo en reparación. ¡_Tú _me rechazaste!" Su interrupción hizo poco para aplacar su furia. Si algo, la empeoró.

"¿Casarme contigo?" ella repitió la sugerencia con disgusto. "Aún si ignoramos el hecho de que la guerra en la que estabas hasta el cuello te hubiese detenido de ver a tu hijo por más de un par de días en cinco años, y de que tus hombres hubiesen perdido el respeto por ti una vez que supieran que sedujiste a la hija del aliado de más confianza de tu padre, ¿considerarías el blanco que hubiese sido pintado en la espalda de Trunks? ¿En mi espalda? Nappa y Nexus no se hubiesen detenido por nada para matar al heredero que habría solidificado a nuestras dos naciones."

"Yo podría haberte protegido y al niño. Demonios, hubiese mantenido en secreto el maldito matrimonio y al niño si era de mucho temor para ti." Vegeta sintió su resolución titubear levemente. Ella tenía puntos, unos fuertes.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo, Vegeta? El chisme de los sirvientes. La traición de los soldados. El secreto no habría sido guardado lo suficiente y lo sabes. Trunks estaba más seguro lejos de ti, lejos de nosotros. Yo era una niña, Vegeta. No sabía nada de criar sola y no podía confiarle la tarea a un sirviente quien lo habría envenenado si el precio ofrecido por Nexus fuera bueno. Nunca me convencerás de que cometí un error al dejarlo en la protección de dos de mis amigos más cercanos - amigos de mi padre. Hice lo que era mejor para él, así que ¡no te pares ante mi y me condenes como si estuviera mal o la decisión no fuera la más difícil que haya tomado en mi vida!"

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Bulma mientras se hundía en la cama. Sosteniendo su cara en sus manos, se tomó varios momentos para calmarse. El tiempo le permitió a Vegeta llegar a comprender algo de su lógica, de su razón. No era todo perfecto - a un punto. "Eso no excusa continuar mintiéndome estos dos últimos años. No eras más una niña, y yo no estaba 'hasta el cuello' en una guerra. ¡No hay excusa para no haberme dicho antes!"

Risa emergió de las lágrimas de Bulma. No era una risa plácida o estruendosa; se mezcló con su llanto como si no tuviera más el control sobre sus reacciones. "_Tú_, siempre es sobre ti, ¿no? ¿A quién le importa que Trunks fuera feliz con su familia? Que Juuhachigou y Krillin le brindaran un hogar estable y seguro. A quién le importa que Nexus aún estuviera suelto y mientras la amenaza para la vida de nuestro hijo hubiese disminuido, ¿aún estuviese ahí? ¿A quién le importa que haya destinado los últimos cinco años de mi vida para protegerlo de la verdad, que fue el resultado del comportamiento irracional de sus padres y que se le hubiese negado su derecho de nacimiento porque los asesinos de sus abuelos aún tenían que ser llevados completamente a la justicia?"

"¡No deposites toda la culpa en mi!" La voz de Vegeta golpeó una nota violenta. Cayendo de rodillas en frente de su esposa, él sujetó su delgado torso con sus dedos, manteniéndola en posición, obligándola a escuchar. "Te di la oportunidad. La noche que nos casamos, te pregunté si tuviste a mi hijo y elegiste ¡mentirme!"

"¡No mentí! Nunca respondí directamente." Su débil respuesta cayó en oídos sordos mientras Vegeta continuaba.

"¿Qué he hecho en los últimos dos años para mostrarte que no era digno de confianza? Te protegí como si fueras la única criatura en este universo que importara para mí. Te consolé- ¡un hombre que no conocía el significado de la maldita palabra hizo el esfuerzo de aprenderla!- cuando pensaste que mi hermano estaba muerto y después supiste de la traición de tu madre. Mantuve mis malditas manos lejos de ti cuando cada noche quería derribar la puerta de tu habitación y complacerte hasta que rogaras que me detuviera. Te entrené después de que perdiste tu limitada familia y amigos. Te respeté aún cuando me escupías en la cara todo el esfuerzo que hice para ganar tu perdón por un- un estúpido error de juventud. Entonces ilústrame, mi correcta esposa, ¿qué demonios hice que me negó el derecho a saber que tenía un hijo? Salvo reclamarlo o incluso conocerlo, ¿¡por qué no me dijiste que existía!?" La declaración final de Vegeta salió casi más como una súplica que una pregunta. Llevó a su oyente a las lágrimas.

"Planeaba decírtelo después de divorciarnos." Un largo y lento río de palabras apenas cohesivas siguieron la casi inaudible confesión mientras Bulma comenzaba a admitir, "Me di cuenta que entre más tiempo pasaba contigo, no eras más el mismo hombre y que merecías saber la verdad, pero temí que demandaras verlo- decirle la verdad inmediatamente- no podía dejarte desarraigarlo cuando era tan feliz, cuando Juuhachigou y Krillin eran sus padres- son padres maravillosos- y temí que los hicieras traer aquí a Trunks y hacerme quedar contigo y no puedo- no ahora- ahora es muy difícil para mi; si esto no hubiese pasado, todo estaría bien- Podría haberme mudado con Juuhachigou y Krillin y tú pudieses haber ido de visita, para conocer a Trunks- él nunca tuviese que saber- Pudieses haberte casado de nuevo, tener apropiadamente un heredero- Digo, de cualquier forma las posibilidades de que el batsu no hubiese aceptado a Trunks son-"

"¿Esto es lo que planeaste?" Vegeta susurró las palabras completamente perplejo. "¿Ibas a negarle al niño su derecho de nacimiento? ¿Su herencia? ¿Esperabas que me volviera a casar y engendrara otro heredero para pasarlo como el primero?"

"Sólo hasta que fuese lo mayor suficiente para entender," explicó Bulma apresurada, "Y de todas formas te hubieses tenido que casar. Estoy segura que ya lo planeabas. Las cosas no necesitan cambiar. Yo puedo- puedo llevarme a Trunks y criarlo de ahora en adelante. No tenemos que interferir con tu vida; todo puede ser- puede ser como lo planeamos. Trunks estará más seguro lejos de todo esto."

"Y al cuidado tuyo y de mi hermano," Vegeta ofreció el único detalle que sabía estaba omitiendo su esposa. "Eso es lo que realmente quieres, ¿verdad? Divorciarte de mi, casarte con él y criar a mi hijo como de Kakarotto, ¿¡es eso!?" Cuando ella no le ofreció una negativa inmediata, las manos de Vegeta se deslizaron desde la cintura de su esposa hacia sus caderas. Dejando caer su cabeza, la descansó rechazada en sus rodillas. "¿Aún me odias tanto? ¿Estás así de desesperada por alejarte de mi?"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Se ha vuelto muy difícil," susurró Bulma mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Vegeta. Inclinándose depositó un beso en él, antes de poner a descansar su cabeza completamente en su regazo. "Sabes que Kakarotto y yo siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. Siempre fue tan fácil para nosotros, nunca con pena o dolor. Pero contigo, sólo- duele tanto estar contigo." Antes de ese momento, Bulma notó que verdaderamente nunca entendería el sentimiento detrás de esas palabras.

Vegeta tenía razón.

Ella lo odiaba.

No porque hubiese tomado ventaja de su juventud o porque su crueldad alguna vez hubiese alcanzado niveles inmensurables, sino porque él nunca podría darle lo que quería, lo que ella sólo había sido capaz de admitirse la noche que vino a esta misma habitación hace siete años. Lo quería. No su título, no su poder, no su dinero, incluso no su cuerpo como le ofreció desesperado en más de una ocasión. Quería su corazón. Quería su amor. Y cada día que pasaba con él, siéndole negada la emoción, la mataba, la hacía resentirlo, hacía que una parte de ella lo odiara por eso.

No podía quedarse con él. Eso la destruiría y sin duda también a su hijo. Trunks necesitaba un padre que pudiera amarlo tanto como ella necesitaba un esposo que pudiera brindarle lo mismo. Y en términos seguros, Vegeta había jurado su inhabilidad para sentir el sentimiento. Una vez le prometió pasión a cambio, y por una noche la había tomado. Lo había tomado en la única forma en que podría entregarse, corporalmente. Y ella se había sumergido en un estado casi catatónico, protegiéndose de enfrentar la verdad. Sólo deseaba que el engaño pudiera protegerla ahora.

"No te dejaré ir." La admisión llegó del regazo de Bulma mientras sentía a Vegeta retirar su cabeza. Sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura, sobre sus brazos y luego alrededor de su cuello. Subiéndolas unas pulgadas más cubrió su rostro, "No te daré un divorcio ni anulación ni nada que nos separe legalmente. Tenemos un hijo juntos, además tenemos una responsabilidad para criarlo juntos. No seré desplazado del tema." Lo que había comenzado como una razón calmada rápidamente cambió a una posesiva determinación. "Me entiendes, ¿Bulma? ¡Nunca me dejarás!"

"Vegeta, por favor, piensa," suplicó ella, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de las suyas, rogándole entender. "Estás enojado en este momento, no estás pensando claramente. Quedarte conmigo por unos años hasta que la guerra termine es una cosa, pero toda una vida es otra. Nos despedazaremos, sin mencionar a nuestro hijo. Kakarotto y yo-"

"¡No vas a dejarme por Kakarotto!" reiteró él como si fuera la última palabra en el asunto. Sus dedos estaban tensos contra sus mejillas. Apretó sus dientes mientras sentenciaba la ley, "Permanecerás como mi esposa una vez que termine esta guerra. Criaremos juntos a nuestro hijo y dejaremos atrás esta animosidad. Quiero un nuevo comienzo y vas a dármelo." Sus labios estrellaron los suyos en una mezcla de placer y castigo. "Serás mi esposa en cada sentido de la palabra," la recostó bajo él en la cama, atrapando su cuerpo bajo el suyo. "Comenzando ahora…"

Vegeta se refamiliarizó con las curvas de su esposa. Tomándose gentiles libertades, cuidadoso de sus heridas, acarició, besó y exploró todo su tembloroso cuerpo con sus labios y dedos. "Vegeta…" protestó ella. "No me hagas esto…"

"¿No haga qué?" Sus suministros se detuvieron abruptamente mientras encontraba los labios de su esposa. Provocándolos con otro beso, demandó, "¿Excitarte? ¿Complacerte? ¿Hacerte sentir como sé que nunca lo hará otro hombre? Kakarotto nunca te hará sentir placer como este- sólo yo puedo."

"También Kakarotto nunca me lastimará como tú puedes." Ella se movió, saliéndose de la cama mientras se enderezaba. "Por amor de dios, ¿ves dónde estamos, Vegeta? Así es como termina cualquier oportunidad que tuvimos de estar juntos. Mira, siento verdaderamente que las cosas no- no puedan ser diferentes, créeme, lo estoy, pero no criaré a nuestro hijo en este desastre que hemos creado. Quiero que tenga un ambiente estable para vivir. No podemos darle eso, pero Kakarotto y yo podemos. Tienes que dejarnos ir."

El par se miró sin parpadear por varios segundos antes de que el sonido de espadas chocando interrumpiera su disputa. Corriendo hacia la puerta, Vegeta intentó abrirla, sólo para encontrar que aún estaba cerrada. "Abran esta puerta," le gritó a quien pudiera realizar el servicio. Después de unos minutos de golpear la puerta, la cerradura se abrió y luego un golpeado Kakarotto les ordenó apresurarse.

Para Bulma fue una mareada carrera hacia la puerta del castillo, su cabeza aún punzaba de su herida. Antes de más, la oscuridad nubló sus sentidos y falló en recordar algo hasta que despertó después, entre los brazos de un extraño. "Qué-" Ella giró su cabeza. "¿Dónde están Vegeta y Kakarotto?" le preguntó al guardia escoltándola de regreso al territorio del Vegeta-batsu.

"Fueron retrasados, mi Reina," explicó él mínimamente. "Su primera prioridad era sacarla seguramente. Estoy seguro que no estarán muy lejos de nosotros."

Su cabeza inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la dirección por la que viajaban. Después de unos minutos más de viaje, notó sombríamente que ningunos cascos sonaban cerca a ellos.

------

Continuará…


	18. Indeseado

**INDESEADO**

(_Unwanted_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 18: Indeseado

------

"¡Están huyendo!" gritó Nexus después de ordenarle a una banda de peleadores perseguir las tropas intentando remover a su rehén. "¡Qué incompetencia!" gritó mientras se giraba para encontrar a Seripa a su lado. "Recuperaremos a tu hija," prometió antes de tomar la copa de vino que su amante había servido para él.

"Por supuesto, lo harás, querido." Seripa sonrió adoradora, "Ven siéntate. Tómate un momento para relajarte. No llegarán muy lejos." Ella tomó asiento tras él. Depositando su propia copa en una mesa junto a ella, bajó sus manos a los hombros de Nexus, planeando alejar sus problemas. Nexus respondió al recostarse en su agarre.

"Estamos tan cerca. Casi puedo saborear la victoria." Él vació los contenidos de su bebida antes de bajarla sobre la mesa junto a la de Seripa.

"Y debes saborearla, mi amor." La malvada sonrisa de la mujer se profundizó mientras continuaba sus lentos suministros. "Sabes que debo agradecerte. Me has dado las llaves a todo lo que he querido: poder, riquezas y pronto toda mi familia la compartirá conmigo. Si fuera una persona más sentimental, podría entristecerme el tener que hacer esto." Su voz bajó mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Nexus.

De modo adormecido el hombre giró su cabeza para mirarla. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Matarte," susurró ella malvada antes de alejar su cuerpo de él.

"¿Qué?" gritó él, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, su equilibrio rápidamente le falló. Se tambaleó unos pasos antes de colapsar de rodillas.

"Lo siento terriblemente, Nexus, pero debes darte cuenta que todo esto es tu culpa. Si hubieses matado apropiadamente a Kakarotto hace dos años, no estaría traicionándote por él, al menos no tan pronto."

"K-Kak—karotto… ¿v—vivo??" ahogó él, apretando su garganta. Fuertes jadeos hicieron eco por la habitación mientras comenzaba a jorobarse más cerca al suelo.

"Sí, y está en excelente forma. Cumpliendo mis órdenes brillantemente, debo decir. Pero, verás, su paciencia se acabó contigo, así que o te mataba él, o te mataba yo. Así que opté por tener el placer," ella rió mientras se ponía de rodillas. "Adiós, Nexus. Fue un placer mientras duró." Ella pausó para una malvada carcajada antes de levantarse y tomar un profundo respiro.

Ahora era momento de extender sus habilidades actorales.

Gritó. Rogando por que cualquier guardia estuviera en el área para que viniera rápidamente. Fingiendo lágrimas, exageró unos forzados sollozos mientras entraban. "Ayúdenme. ¡Han envenenado a su rey! ¡Debe haber sido el cobarde plan de Vegeta! Por favor, ¡ayúdenlo!"

Una manotada de guardias se apresuró inmediatamente al lado de su líder. Pero como lo planeó Seripa, era muy tarde. "Lo sentimos, mi lady." Seripa gritó, inconsolable. Mientras fingía su devastación, los hombres envolvieron el cuerpo y luego llevaron su cadáver a otro lugar. Aunque Seripa deseaba que hubiesen trabajado rápido, mantuvo su fachada hasta que tuvo la oportunidad para escapar.

Eventualmente uno de los guardias le ofreció ayudarla a levantar, pero lo rechazó, declarando que quería estar sola. Los soldados siguieron sus instrucciones, inclinándose antes de irse para hacer que el pueblo de Vegeta pagara por el asesinato. Débilmente señaló su acuerdo.

Una vez sola, Seripa secó sus falsas lágrimas y se dirigió hacia una salida oculta. Esta simplemente era la primera ejecución que planeaba presenciar hoy.

El esposo de su hija era la próxima.

------

"Creo que los perdimos," declaró Vegeta después de guiar a su hermano por una complicada sección del bosque. Los seis hombres del grupo de Vegeta se habían dividido en tres pares de dos. No estaba seguro de si los otros habían tenido el mismo éxito que él y su hermano, pero el Rey no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Aún estaban profundos dentro del territorio Nappabatsu y necesitaban salir rápidamente. "Por acá," Vegeta comenzó a dirigirse hacia el este. Sólo logró unos metros antes de darse cuenta que Kakarotto no estaba tras él. "Maldición, regresa a tu caballo. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ahora!"

Kakarotto no obedeció. En vez, sacó su espada y la apuntó hacia su único hermano. "No habrá un 'nosotros'. Sólo uno dejará estos bosques y regresará al Vegetabatsu."

Sorprendido por la agresiva posición de su hermano, Vegeta se deslizó de su caballo y caminó hacia su hermano menor, "¿Has perdido la razón?"

"No," un hombre cuya expresión era típicamente jovial de repente se tornó mortal. "No esperaré más para obtener mi venganza."

"¿Venganza?" repitió Vegeta sin comprender, "¿Qué venganza? No te he hecho nada."

El tono de Kakarotto permaneció mortal. "Tal vez crees que te perdonaré por dejarme muerto hace dos años, y casarte con mi prometida en mi lugar," Vegeta abrió su boca para objetar, pero Kakarotto no se lo permitió, "Pero eres aún más tonto que Nexus si piensas que te perdonaré por violar a Bulma."

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron. "¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?"

"No tuvo que hacerlo, ya lo sabía," Kakarotto entró en una detallada tirada referente a su falso comportamiento de días pasados. Tan pronto como creyó que sus motivos fueron entendidos apropiadamente, juró, "¡Vas a pagar por todas las vidas que has destruido!" El joven no contuvo más su rabia y se precipitó hacia Vegeta.

Las espadas chocaron, ninguna dio un golpe en la otra por un tiempo. Kakarotto golpeó primero, golpeando diagonalmente el pecho de su hermano. Vegeta hizo contacto después, llevando su espada por el brazo izquierdo de su hermano. Cuando el herido retrocedió para reunir sus fuerzas, Vegeta intentó razonar con él, "¡Esto es demente! Si esperamos más, ¡la infantería de Nexus llegará y ambos moriremos!"

La advertencia pareció perdida en el hombre enfurecido cuando se lanzó hacia su hermano de nuevo. "Tu castigo ya se ha retrasado lo suficiente."

"Tus hechos están equivocados, hermano." Le advirtió Vegeta mientras respondía a todos los golpes de su atacante. "Seripa ha envenenado tu mente. Está manipulándote."

"¿Entonces niegas engendrar a Trunks en una virgen de dieciséis años de la que estaba enamorado?" preguntó Kakarotto. Vegeta estaba perdido como para responder. "¿También niegas dejarme muerto para que pudieras casarte con ella?"

"¡Sí!" Bramó Vegeta después de usar su arma para hacer retroceder a su hermano. "Tomé ventaja de ella, lo admito; y he pasado cada momento con ella intentando repararlo. Pero nunca deseé casarme con ella. Fui aconsejado a hacerlo, por su seguridad y la de nuestro pueblo. Fue un último recurso, no mi plan."

"Aún si eso fuera verdad," el joven respondió, "No dudo que tomaras total ventaja de la situación."

"Error, hermano," insistió Vegeta mientras bajaba su espada, intentando calmar la tensión. "Durante cada día que estuviste perdido durante nuestra unión, nunca le puse una mano encima. Ella vivió protegida, y sin desear nada."

"Salvo por su hijo."

"¡No sabía que existía!" recordó Vegeta, "Si lo hubiese sabido, lo habría llevado a vivir con nosotros. Le habría dado todo lo que le di a su madre."

"No te creo," pero algo en su expresión sugirió lo contrario para Vegeta. Así que continuó.

"Pregúntale a Bulma. No soy más el monstruo que Seripa desea que creas. Regresa a casa conmigo, escucha la verdad, y luego si deseas continuar esta batalla, accederé." Los ojos de Kakarotto se enfriaron un poco. Su arma se bajó. Vegeta pensó que habían logrado detener la discusión. Pero no.

"¡¿Qué estás esperando?!" una fuerte y femenina voz hizo eco en los oídos de Vegeta. Girando su cabeza, logró ver a una molesta Seripa acercándose. "Mátalo," le aconsejó a Kakarotto. Él no obedeció.

"Vaya, si no es mi suegra desde el infierno—literalmente," espetó Vegeta, mientras la mujer se giraba para mirarlo.

"No te preocupes; no tendrás que sufrir por mi mucho más."

"Tienes razón en eso," Vegeta levanto su espada para blandirla hacia el tercero. "Vas a morir ahora por traicionar a tu hija." Vegeta se precipitó. Kakarotto lo bloqueó. "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?"

"La necesito viva," el joven príncipe anunció antes de regresar a su compañera de crimen. "¿Qué te dijo Bulma sobre lo que pasó entre ella y Vegeta?"

Seripa tartamudeó por un momento antes de declarar, "Ya te lo dije…"

"¿Por qué estaba desesperada de escapar de aquí, si todo lo que me has dicho sobre su historia con mi hermano es cierta?" Kakarotto avanzó hacia ella.

"Trunks, por supuesto, ella quería estar con--"

"Ella nunca se quejó conmigo. He estado en casa por días, y ni una vez mencionó un simple maltrato." Él estaba a casi un pie de ella.

"Seguramente estaba muy avergonzada. Nunca admitiría--"

"¿Has estado mintiéndome?" Sólo estaba a un respiro.

"¡No!" juró ella, "Lo que sea que te dijo tu hermano, ¡es la mentira! Ha estado tratando de cubrir sus delitos, no lo dejes, por tu bien como el de tu preciosa Chi."

Vegeta sonrió triunfante, "Creo que tienes tu respuesta. Honestamente nunca se ha llevado bien con las amenazas."

"Dime dónde está ella," Kakarotto alcanzó y tomó la pequeña garganta de la mujer, "O te mataré donde estás."

Seripa liberó unos pocos jadeos antes de declarar, "¡Me llevaré su localización a mi tumba!" Ambos hombres sabían que lo haría, esta era una mujer que nunca jugaba limpio, ni aún cuando se enfrentaba con la muerte. "Termina lo que demando. O matas a tu hermano, o tu esposa embarazada muere."

La resolución de Vegeta se desvaneció cuando la noticia lo golpeó. No había notado la profundidad de la manipulación de Seripa. No sólo tenía a la esposa de Kakarotto, sino también a su hijo neonato. No es de extrañar que estuviera tan desesperado para aceptar cualquier justificación por las acciones que tendría que cometer para salvarlos. "Kakarotto, sólo mátala," ordenó Vegeta. "Enviaremos un grupo de búsqueda para tu esposa. No necesitamos a Seripa."

"Sí, hazlo," Seripa no desvió sus ojos de Kakarotto. "Si muero, sus guardias tienen órdenes de ejecutarla. Tú decides. Dejas morir a tu esposa e hijo, o matas a tu bastardo hermano. Recuerda Kakarotto, a pesar de cualquier reparación que Vegeta haya ofrecido para salvar su vida, nunca perdonará las atrocidades que ha cometido. Tu esposa, sin embargo, es una inocente. Verdaderamente ¿pondrás su bienestar por debajo del de tu indigno hermano?"

Kakarotto permaneció inmóvil, manteniendo a Seripa en su agarre por un momento antes de soltarla finalmente. Permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil por varios momentos antes de girarse. Levantando su espada, miró a su hermano. "Terminamos ahora," se tornó inexpresivo antes de decirle a su hermano prepararse para pelear.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta dijo el nombre de su hermano lentamente, como si con la palabra estuviera planeando alertarlo de la severidad de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo siento, Vegeta. Aún si Seripa está equivocada sobre ti, amo a Chi-Chi. Y cuando amas a una mujer como yo lo hago, cometerías cualquier pecado por ella." Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Vegeta antes de culminar en un simple momento de claridad.

Él entendió.

Entendía que su hermano normalmente honorable se tornara un traidor. Kakarotto amaba a esta mujer Chi-Chi lo suficiente para cometer transgresiones en las que nunca consideraría tomar parte conscientemente, sólo para asegurar la protección de su vida. Vegeta comprendió eso, sólo que ahora deseó poder tener una última oportunidad para decirle al origen de esa comprensión el por qué.

La batalla fue corta. Vegeta puso poca resistencia. Dentro de los muchos pecados por los que su vida sería juzgada, demandar su vida sobre la de una mujer embarazada no sería uno de ellos. Él podría haber reído si tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo. Bulma, después de todo, demandó que la dejara en paz. Parecía que ahora cumpliría su deseo.

Cuando la espada de su hermano atravesó su hombro, Vegeta se tragó un grito. Retrocedió varios pasos antes de notar que no había suelo tras él. Se abalanzó, sujetando la armadura de su hermano para evitar caer, "No me importa qué obligaciones tienes con esta esposa e hijo tuyo. Cuida de Bulma y mi hijo, o te perseguiré desde la tumba," Vegeta se ahogó con una bocanada de sangre antes de soltar la armadura de Kakarotto y permitirse caer en el abismo tras él.

------

"Ahora ¿te sientes mejor?" Trunks le preguntó a su madre mientras se desplomaba en la cama junto a ella. Su reunión había sido acortada después de que Radditz hubiese persistido por que madre e hijo se separaran para que un doctor pudiera examinar apropiadamente las heridas de Bulma. Después de una completa revisión fue determinado de que inicialmente había recibido cuidado apropiado, y después de un poco de descanso se pondría de pie en poco tiempo.

El veredicto apenas había sido registrado con Bulma. Su mente había estado ocupada con asuntos más graves. "Me siento mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí conmigo." Ella haló la cabeza del niño para descansarla en su pecho. Mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, se preguntó en voz alta, "¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que regresé?"

"Un par de horas," ofreció Trunks. Bulma entonces llamó por Radditz. Él entró inmediatamente.

"¿Hay alguna noticia de Kakarotto o de Vegeta?" preguntó Bulma. Radditz sacudió su cabeza sombrío. Prometió informarle una vez que supiera algo y luego salió de la habitación de nuevo.

"Suenas preocupada," reconoció Trunks. No queriendo admitir su temor, Bulma intentó desvanecer su preocupación. Le aseguró que todo saldría bien, pero cuando supo dentro de la hora siguiente, todo estaba lejos de eso.

Un golpe llegó a la puerta y para alivio de Bulma vio entrar a Kakarotto. "Lo lograste. Gracias a dios," gritó ella, ignorando la desmoralizada expresión en el rostro de su visitante. "¿Dónde está Vegeta? ¿Está bien?"

Kakarotto no respondió inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo, volvió su atención hacia Trunks, "¿Te importaría darme un minuto a solas con Bulma? Radditz está afuera y estará feliz de entretenerte mientras tanto."

El joven se giró hacia su madre por una guía, y después de que asintió su aprobación, desapareció de la habitación. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Bulma demandó, "Qué pasa, Kakarotto. ¿Por qué sacaste a Trunks? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Por qué luces tan--"

"Bulma, y-yo necesito decirte lo que te he ocultado, para que puedas entender lo que pasó." Él tomó asiento junto a ella en la cama.

"¿Pasó? ¿Qué quieres decir?" luchó por preguntar, rápidamente ganando preocupación de que no quería escuchar lo que estaba por escuchar.

Lentamente Kakarotto explicó que le había mentido desde el día que se encontraron de nuevo. Le dijo cómo su memoria no había regresado hasta que Seripa lo había encontrado. Le dijo que había omitido la relación que había comenzado con la aldeana que ayudó a salvar su vida. Le dijo cómo se enamoró de ella, se casó con ella, y cómo Seripa lo había usado contra él. Le dijo de las mentiras con las que lo había envenenado, y lo tontamente en que las había creído. Le dijo del secuestro de Chi-Chi, intentando explicar por qué había estado mintiéndole. Le explicó el plan de Seripa para usarlo para convencer a Bulma de irse. Le detalló lo mejor de su conocimiento en cómo Seripa había estado manipulando a Nexus, todo en espera de ganar una reunión entre hija y nieto que sólo estaba destinada en su imaginación.

Y cuando terminó de decirle todo esto, fue golpeado por la complacencia en su actitud. "Creo que lo sabía," susurró ella. "La forma en que me mirabas, no era la misma de cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero supongo que lo ignoré, porque quería que nuestro pasado aún fuera nuestro futuro. Sólo habría hecho las cosas más fáciles." Por supuesto, más fáciles no era justo, y Bulma sabía muy en el fondo que nunca podría haber continuado con sus planes para casarse con Kakarotto cuando sabía en su corazón que siempre desearía a su hermano. Prontamente se le ocurrió que ahora tendría pocos motivos para pelear con Vegeta en su negativa de anulación. Pensó que tal vez era una indicación de que tendría que resignarse a permanecer en un romance unilateral.

Esa idea probó ser irrelevante.

"¿Chi-Chi está bien?"

"Sí," Kakarotto suspiró. "Seripa me mostró su ubicación. La liberé hace una hora. Ahora está aquí siendo examinada por un médico."

"Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a mi madre?" preguntó Bulma lentamente, insegura de desear saber.

"Seripa no tenía intención de dejarme ir con Chi-Chi," comenzó Kakarotto con mucho titubeo. "Una vez que me llevó a la caverna donde mi esposa estuvo detenida, media docena de guardias me atacó. Fui afortunado de que estuvieran mal entrenados; los derroté a todos, pero no sin dejar caer a Chi-Chi en manos de Seripa torpemente. Bajé mi espada, ofreciéndole cualquier cosa para liberar a Chi. Me dijo que era muy tarde, que ya había arruinado sus planes. Enloqueció de rabia y pena, así que lo usé a mi ventaja y me atreví a atacarla cuando se mostró vulnerable. Lo hice," pausó aclarando su garganta, "Tomó toda la fuerza dentro de mi, pero liberé a Chi-Chi al costo de la vida de tu madre."

La cabeza de Bulma bajó, su aliento escapó de su cuerpo. Su madre había sido un enemigo durante los últimos años, y una parte de ella odiaba a Seripa por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en ese corto tiempo, pero aún era su madre. "Estoy segura que más que sólo fuerza motivó tu victoria," Bulma ofreció una débil sonrisa, no permitiéndose pensar en la muerte de su madre por mucho tiempo.

"Tal vez," Kakarotto asintió antes de tomar un respiro. Sabía que lo que tenía que decir después no sería bien recibido con tal compostura, "Pero me temo que resultó a un costo más grande que la vida de tu madre."

"¿Qué podría ser más grande?" Después de esa pregunta, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Bulma. Cada palabra que saliera de boca de su cuñado sonaría como si estuviera hablando a media velocidad.

"Seripa no me diría dónde estaba Chi-Chi a menos que hiciera lo que me pedía." Kakarotto bajó su mirada liberando un gutural suspiro, "Demandó que tomara la vida de mi hermano." Él aclaró su garganta, "Así que yo," lo hizo una segunda vez, prolongando la anticipación de Bulma más de a lo que tenía derecho, "Lo hice."

Bulma parpadeó una vez.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más antes de sacudir su cabeza con lentos giros, "No," Bulma pareció mantener la calma mientras continuaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Lo herí en el hombro, Bulma; luego cayó en un precipicio." Kakarotto habló con cuidado, notando que la noticia no estaba registrándose con ella. Ya fuera por decisión consciente o inconsciente no podía decirlo. "No hay forma en que haya podido sobrevivir."

"¡No!" Gritó Bulma, estrellando sus puños en su regazo, incapaz de contener más su emoción. "Hace dos años, Vegeta vino así y me dijo lo mismo sobre ti, y resultó ser falso. Esto tiene que ser igual. ¡Aún debe estar vivo!"

"Bulma," Kakarotto sujetó sus brazos y la obligó a mirarlo, ver la razón, "cayó por un--"

"Igual nosotros," le suplicó recordar. "Caímos por esa pendiente y ambos sobrevivimos. Él también debió." Ella se inclinó en su asiento, sacudiendo sus manos, y suplicó con sus ojos, "Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. Tenemos que--"

"Bulma," Kakarotto tuvo que reforzar su agarre. "Esto no era una caída de treinta pies a veinte pies de agua. El fondo de ese precipicio estaba a casi media milla, y el agua en su fondo estaba seca. Y aún si por un milagro pudiese haber sobrevivido a la caída, su herida era muy severa para soportarla por mucho tiempo. Envié un grupo de búsqueda por su cuerpo, pero no puedes esperar más que eso."

Sus continuas lágrimas rápidamente se tornaron violentos sollozos mientras se jorobaba sobre el regazo de Kakarotto. "No, no puede haberse ido," repetía ella entre gemidos. "Lo último que le dije era que quería que me dejara en paz, que quería que me dejara ir. Ese no puede ser nuestro final. No podía morir creyendo que lo odiaba."

La expresión de Kakarotto palideció, la profundidad de sus acciones lo golpeó violentamente. "Lo siento tanto, Bulma," fue todo lo que pudo ofrecer mientras abrazaba a la llorosa mujer. "Pero juro que te ayudaré en esto. Y aún tienes a Trunks. Finalmente puede ser una parte completa en tu vida."

Trunks.

¿Cómo podría contarle esta horrible historia de calamidad infinita de sus padres? ¿Cómo podría decirle que el hombre que conoció por unos segundos era su padre? ¿Cómo podría perdonarla por prohibirle el limitado tiempo que pudiese haber tenido con su padre?

"Tengo que decirle a Trunks," sollozó Bulma mientras separaba a Kakarotto, ordenándole traer a su hijo, "Necesita saber la verdad."

"Bulma, no estás en condición de--"

"Tráelo," demandó ella. Muy apenado para hacer más, Kakarotto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pausó tan pronto como su mano tocó el pomo.

"No necesitas preocuparte más por el Nexus-batsu. Con tu madre y Nexus muertos, la resistencia fácilmente será destruida y la guerra terminará de una vez y por todas. Veré que se ocupen de ambos de nuestros pueblos." Él se giró para ver la expresión de Bulma; cuando permaneció igual, añadió, "También manejaré el mandato del Vegetabatsu reunificado, una vez que llegue el momento." Avergonzado desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, "Al menos, hasta que Trunks tenga la edad. Pude haber matado a su padre, pero no le quitaré su derecho de nacimiento."

"Tráelo, por favor," a Bulma no le importaba la política en el momento. Necesitaba a su hijo.

Pronto después de que Kakarotto finalmente desapareció de la habitación, Trunks regresó. Cerró la puerta tras él antes de dirigirse hacia el lado de su madre. Regresó al lugar que antes había reclamado junto a ella. Se acomodó en sus brazos, y ella se tomó un momento para abrazarlo como si fuera su único hilo de vida del cíclico infierno en el que se había vuelto su vida.

Pasando una mano por su rostro, luchó por contener sus lágrimas. Su perfil era la imagen perfecta del de Vegeta, sólo que más suave, más gentil, y más feliz, una disposición que Vegeta nunca tuvo. Ahora se daba cuenta con claridad, esto había sido parcialmente su culpa. "Tía Bulma, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó el joven, inconsciente de su desconsolado estado.

Bulma estuvo tentada a decirle toda la verdad. Sólo admitir que era su madre y a explicar los detalles editados de por qué lo había negado hasta este día, pero no podía. Viendo su dulce e inocente rostro, notó rápidamente que aún estaba muy frágil después de todo lo que había pasado. "Y--yo recibí una mala noticia." Llegaría un momento en su vida cuando pudiera saber todo, un momento cuando pudiera decirle lo tontos que habían sido ella y Vegeta, la peligrosa circunstancia que había moldeado sus decisiones, lo efímero que habían estado juntos y lo estúpidamente que habían desperdiciado ese preciado tiempo.

Ella lo amaba. Una parte de ella siempre lo supo, pero por mucho tiempo se había rehusado a aceptarlo. No le temía a nada más en esta vida que a escuchar el rechazo de Vegeta. Siempre había intentado protegerse de su indiferencia, pero luego en algunos momentos la sorprendía y actuaba en una forma que le daba esperanza. Sin embargo, sabía mejor que guardarse todo.

La verdad era que Vegeta realmente nunca la había querido. Deseado, sí. Usarla en el matrimonio para mantener a sus pueblos fuera de una guerra para la que no estaban preparados, sí. Mantenerla a salvo como medio de reparar los pecados de los que, años después, comenzó a arrepentirse, sí. Pero _quererla_? Querer su corazón y alma. Querer lo bueno con lo malo. Querer las fallas con las perfecciones. Querer todo de ella.

No.

Él nunca quiso eso. Y su amargura hacia él por esa verdad era por qué ahora estaba sentada con su hijo, insegura de cómo decirle que el padre que nunca conoció seguiría así por el resto de su vida. "Supe que tu—que mi esposo ha muerto en batalla."

El niño no ofreció una fuerte reacción, inconsciente de la profundidad de cómo lo afectaría este conocimiento. "Supongo que ambos perdimos a nuestra familia. Lo siento," enfatizó él mientras se acurrucaba en su regazo y envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella lo mantuvo cerca, rezando en silencio por que su destino no fuera heredado. Los padres de Trunks de seguro eran un penoso par, infelices juntos, pero tampoco lo fuertes suficiente para partir.

Tal vez eso era lo que hacía de la muerte de Vegeta más devastadora. Si esta era la única forma en que la adicción podría destruirse, estaba destinada a vivir una larga vida de insatisfacción y soledad.

Tal vez ese era el castigo que merecía por todos los errores que había cometido con él.

"Me hablarás sobre él?" preguntó Trunks contra el vientre de su madre.

"Hablarte de él?" repitió Bulma, asustada por la pregunta.

"Sí. ¿Cómo era? Debió haber sido muy especial para casarte con él." Una suave carcajada irrumpió entre las lágrimas de Bulma mientras encontraba que la inocente pregunta de su hijo aliviaba los vacíos latidos de su corazón.

Él tenía razón; Vegeta era un hombre especial. Egoístamente había ignorado esa verdad por años, pero no podía más. Por todos los errores que Vegeta había cometido en el pasado, no sólo se había vuelto un hombre completo, sino uno bueno. Y por el resto de su vida, Bulma nunca se perdonaría por ignorar más esa verdad de lo que le permitiría a su hijo seguir ignorante de ella.

"Sí, Trunks," Bulma secó sus lágrimas antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo. "Me encantaría hablarte sobre él…"

------

Fin

------

**Nota de Inu**: Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en publicar el final de esta historia pero como comprenderán, diciembre es un mes complicado lleno de cosas por hacer, jejeje... pero ya, hoy me senté con calma y aquí lo tienen. Debo confesar que la primera vez que lo leí quedé un tanto impactada pues uno siempre espera un final feliz para la pareja protagonista pero si relacionamos el título con la trama de la historia creo que era el final merecido y más adecuado. Quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo, sus ánimos y sus comentarios a lo largo del fic, es muy satisfactorio el saber que les gusta, que les divierte, que los emociona... en fin, que lo disfrutan... Como siempre este fic llega a su final pero igual los invito a que sigan leyendo **Sin Palabras**, ya está en su recta final pero no se preocupen. Pronto regresaré con una nueva traducción!!!... Gracias de nuevo y besitos para todos!!!


End file.
